


El mundo es hermoso

by JennVilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Character Death, Death, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fest Drarry en español, Harry Dies, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Romance, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, really you'll cry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 71,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: Draco tiene miedo de vivir y Harry tiene miedo de morir, pero a veces, no es posible elegir. Draco tiene que aprender qué es realmente vivir, mientras le muestra a Harry lo hermoso que es el mundo cuando no estás demasiado asustado para verlo,
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lissadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissadiane/gifts).
  * A translation of [Beautiful World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705891) by [Lissadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissadiane/pseuds/Lissadiane). 



Mientras dormía, Harry Potter decidió morir.

No fue una decisión consciente; no tanto como el niño pequeño que vivía en lo más profundo de su ser, ese que se había acurrucado allí hace mucho tiempo, con un vestido blanco bastante desaliñado y un viejo oso de peluche, cerrando sus cansados ojos verdes y dejándose ir. Él había estado viviendo allí, en lo más profundo del alma de Harry, desde el primer día en que su tío había cerrado la puerta de la alacena en la cara radiante del pequeño Harry. No era un amigo imaginario, ni siquiera una parte imaginaria de sí mismo lo que estaba ahí adentro; era todos esos sueños y deseos secretos de la infancia que Harry nunca había admitido en voz alta (navidades y dulces, cachorros, ponis y bicicletas con ruedas de entrenamiento). Esas cosas tenían que ir a algún lugar, después de todo, y lo hacían; iban a lo profundo, donde ardían con la fe y la esperanza de un niño con un espíritu inquebrantable.

Y luego, en algún momento durante el quinto año de Harry, la burbuja se rompió, lo mismo que su corazón; su espíritu vaciló y él decidió morir.

Se despertó esa mañana y al principio ni siquiera notó que algo había cambiado. Sus ojos se abrieron y el techo se veía igual en la luz brumosa, antes del amanecer. Dándose la vuelta, luchó con las mantas que se habían enredado alrededor de sus piernas hasta que sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo de piedra haciéndole estremecer ante el contacto. Él fue el primero en levantarse (siempre lo había sido). Fue mecánicamente a recoger sus cosas y bajó las escaleras hacia el baño de los chicos de Gryffindor, con las gafas aún en sus manos. Después de todo, no tenía sentido ponérselos hasta que hubiera algo que necesitara ser visto, y él se sabía el camino hacia al baño en la oscuridad. Dejó caer su toalla y su ropa en el suelo, abrió la ducha, se quitó el pijama y se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Se sentía bien, como siempre. El agua aliviaba los dolores y los nudos que se desarrollaban en sus músculos, se deslizaba por su pelo salvaje, y ocultaba las lágrimas que podrían haber sido expulsadas de sus ojos adormecidos.

Minutos más tarde, salió de la ducha y entró en el baño lleno de vapor, apartándose los cabellos que goteaban y envolviéndose la toalla alrededor de su cintura con fuerza. No se molestó en quitarse la toalla, rara vez lo hacía. Le gustaba sentir el agua corriendo por su cuerpo, la forma en que los pequeños arroyos se movían sobre su piel y sus músculos, y cómo goteaba de su cabello y salía por la punta de su nariz.

Sus gafas estaban junto al lavabo y se las puso, limpiándoles el vapor con las yemas de los dedos, dirigiéndolas hacia arriba y entrecerrando los ojos a través del cristal, que estaba cubierto por una niebla espesa. Lo limpió con el puño y luego...

Luego Harry supo que algo dentro de él había cambiado.

Miró por un largo rato a la cara alienígena que lo miraba fijamente. Seguía siendo su nariz, su boca, su cicatriz. Todavía sus dientes, sus orejas y su piel. Pero al mismo tiempo, era como si alguien más se hubiera metido dentro de todos ellos, y estuviera moviendo los músculos de su mandíbula y su lengua. Todo parecía moverse sin su voluntad. Pero incluso, eso no era lo que mantenía a Harry paralizado.

Eran sus ojos. Eran diferentes. Todavía enormes, todavía enmarcados por sus gafas, todavía verdes con manchas más claras cerca de los iris. Sólo que ahora estaban vacíos.

Algo dentro de Harry había muerto. Alguna luz que había sido brillante, había empezado a desvanecerse en algún momento hacia el final de su cuarto año. Y ahora se había ido.

Harry ya no era _Harry_ ; Harry era el cuerpo de _Harry_ con alguien más en control, mientras Harry se recostaba y observaba todo con una vaga confusión.

Alguien llamó a la puerta haciendo saltar a Harry un poco.

— _¿Seamus?_ —llamó, sabiendo que sería él. Seamus siempre se levantaba veinte minutos después de Harry; era algo como " _todos tenemos que compartir la ducha y es posible que nos acostumbremos al ritual"_. Ellos eran mucho menos caóticos y crueles que las chicas, que aún trabajaban bajo el principio del _"Orden de llegada"._

— ¿Harry? —Seamus respondió en el mismo tono burlonamente, llamando de nuevo a la puerta. Dean bajaría en veinte minutos y Seamus odiaba cuando Harry era lento.

Recogió sus cosas y abrió la puerta, esperando que Seamus comentara algo sobre sus ojos, el cómo habían cambiado. Seamus sonrió de una manera somnolienta, y pasó corriendo, empujando a Harry hacia el pasillo de una manera amistosa, y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—No, no lo creo. —susurró Harry, respondiendo a la pregunta inicial de Seamus. No, él no era _Harry_ en absoluto.

—Hola, Harry, estás llegando un poco tarde hoy —saludó Hermione desde la sala común donde estaba sentada terminando su tarea de Encantamientos. Ella se había duchado antes y ahora su cabello se estaba secando; Harry observó cómo la luz del fuego se convertía en un extraño color cobrizo en este—. ¿Harry?

_Harry._

Él parpadeó sobresaltado, y la miró.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás bien? Sólo estabas mirándome.

_No a ella. Sólo a los colores en su pelo. Infinitamente más interesantes._

—Estaba llegando un poco tarde —murmuró Harry, para demostrar que había estado prestando atención—. Nunca llego tarde, a excepción de a las clases.

—Exactamente —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño confundida—. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo mismo de siempre —mintió débilmente—. Y también envuelto en una toalla. —con eso, se excusó y subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio.

El día pasó como un borrón. Eso no era nada extraño, en realidad, porque todos los días habían comenzado a mezclarse para Harry. Levantarse, desayunar, ir a clase, almorzar, ir a clase, ir a la práctica de Quidditch, cenar, hacer la tarea, dormir, y repetir según sea necesario.

Lo único extraordinario de ese día fue que Harry casi murió tres veces.

La primera fue en la clase de Transformaciones, donde intentaban cambiar sus ratones por loros y Harry se las había arreglado para equivocarse. La profesora McGonagall apenas había logrado rescatarlo de ser devorado por la criatura resultante que Harry había creado.

Más tarde, en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, de alguna manera se había caído de la cerca en la que se les había ordenado que se sentaran mientras observaban cómo Hagrid intentaba calmar una pequeña manada de _Huffalumps_ , que luego había comenzado a hacer estampida, casi pisoteando a Harry. 

La tercera experiencia cercana a la muerte ocurrió durante la práctica de Quidditch, cuando Harry de alguna manera, nuevamente, logró volar directamente hacia una Bludger. Una Bludger que no se había movido.

Su estómago aún tenía ese moretón a la mañana siguiente, mientras Harry estaba despierto en su cama, habiéndose despertado incluso antes de lo habitual y sin ver el punto de levantarse de la cama.

Lo hizo, por supuesto, porque no sería bueno llegar tarde por segundo día consecutivo. Se duchó, aunque esta vez sus ojos evitaron el espejo humeante, y justo cuando Seamus bajaba las escaleras, Harry salió del baño, vestido y arreglado. 

Hermione miró su reloj cuando entró en la sala común y luego le sonrió. Su cabello se estaba secando otra vez y Harry inclinó un poco su cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa, viendo prismas de luz bailar en su cabello.

— ¿Terminaste toda la tarea de ayer? —ella preguntó.

—Sí. —respondió, después de una breve pausa. Siempre había una pausa entre sus preguntas y sus respuestas en estos días.

—Bien. Sospecho que Ron no terminó su lección de DCAO, créeme, seguía dándome miradas furtivas anoche mientras escribía las últimas líneas de su pergamino.

—Lo hará bien. Siempre lo hace. — respondió Harry distraídamente, sentado en la mesa cercana a la pared que tenía un juego de ajedrez encima. El juego ya estaba preparado, las piezas dormían en sus casillas. Se despertaron con un sobresalto cuando Harry se sentó; el lado blanco le sonrió adormilado, mientras que el lado negro frunció el ceño al ver que habían perturbado su sueño. Harry comenzó un juego contra sí mismo.

* * *

Olvidó el hechizo para repeler demonios de fuego en DCAO y casi se había asado vivo. Casi rueda por la escalera que conducía al salón de Adivinación y más tarde, se atragantó durante el almuerzo.

—Dios mío, Harry —dijo Ron, después de que el incidente de asfixia hubiera sido evitado por un encantamiento anti-estrangulamiento que Hermione había aprendido en _Medimagia para Principiantes—._ Uno casi pensaría que tienes un deseo de morir o algo así.

—O algo así. —asintió Harry en voz baja, aunque realmente no había escuchado las palabras de Ron. Todo el Gran Comedor se había girado para mirar cuando había empezado a ahogarse, y ni siquiera había podido reunir la energía para parecer avergonzado. Habría sido una forma adecuada y curiosa de morirse, después de todo. _"El Ñiño Que Vivió Y Se Atragantó Y Murió"._

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó temprano y se dirigió al baño, al igual que todos los días, excepto que esa mañana, hacía un poco de más frío en la Torre de lo normal. Cerró la puerta con llave, dejó las cosas y se miró en el espejo, aunque evitó encontrarse con su propia mirada. En cambio, se pasó la mano por la frente y por la nariz, hasta los labios, trazándolos con la uña. Nunca lo habían besado y eso no le importaba especialmente. Parecía un pasatiempo bastante sucio y sin sentido.

Movió su mano hacia abajo, sobre su barbilla, y luego hasta su mejilla. Estaba un poco rasposa; tendría que afeitarse. Aún no tenía que afeitarse todos los días, no como Seamus, pero tenía que afeitarse más que Ron y Neville, y eso era lo suficientemente bueno. No era como si estuviera en una carrera para crecer, de todos modos.

Se duchó; el agua caliente no funcionaba bien, así que fue una ducha rápida, y se estremeció cuando se envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura y frotó el vapor del espejo. Se puso las gafas. Un rápido destello de verde y se obligó a romper el contacto visual con su reflejo. Eso lo desconcertó.

Ya se había afeitado las suficientes veces como para no estar nervioso y torpe al respecto. Con movimientos suaves, quitó el jabón y el vello. Las caricias rítmicas lo indujeron en una extraña relajación y Harry dejó que sus ojos se cerraran.

El ritmo cambió sin previo aviso, hubo un cambio en el aire, un cambio en sus músculos, un cambio de mano, algo... La navaja mordió la piel del costado de su cuello, profundamente.

Silbando por la repentina herida, Harry dejó caer la navaja y abrió el grifo del agua fría, limpiando el jabón. Luego, se quedó mirando su reflejo. El agua tenía una forma extraña de hacer que la sangre pareciera falsa. No parecía mezclarse de inmediato, había una especie de resistencia a la sangre, como si fuera demasiado gruesa, como si fuera aceite. La sangre actuaba como una cinta carmesí.   
Retorciéndose y girando, formando pequeñas venas, como si la sangre misma sangrara, corriendo a través de esas venas, impulsada por algún corazón que latía.

Se sacudió y agarró un paño para la cara, presionándolo contra la herida. Podía sentir su pulso latir justo debajo de la toalla, cerca de la herida, debajo de su piel. Casi había cortado su propia garganta.

" _¡Ay!_ " fue todo lo que pudo pensar en susurrar, mientras sacaba su varita y decía un simple hechizo de curación. La herida se cerró y él limpió la sangre antes de terminar de afeitarse.

Mientras subía las escaleras, Seamus abrió la puerta del baño y gritó:

— ¿Harry? Harry, ¿estás bien? Hay sangre por todo el lavabo.

Harry no respondió.

* * *

Hermione estaba a un lado, Ron al otro, y discutían sobre la cabeza de Harry de algo que él no se molestó en escuchar.

Ellos habían estado haciendo eso todo el año, discutir sobre su cabeza. Ron siempre había sido más alto que Harry, y Hermione había crecido mucho a lo largo del verano. Ahora ella era alta, aunque su cabello fuera todavía esponjado y su cuerpo aún muy delgado.

Harry apenas había crecido un poco. Todavía pequeño, delgado, pálido, con pelo negro salvaje, y bastante pelo facial para merecer afeitado una vez a la semana. Pero él no se preocupó. Él no se preocupaba por mucho, realmente.

Incluyendo Pociones, que era hacia donde caminaban, era la segunda vez que Harry casi muere ese día. Estaban caminando por un tramo de escaleras cuando esta empezó a cambiar, girando hacia la izquierda. Hermione y Ron, ya acostumbrados a este comportamiento, se detuvieron y continuaron su discusión de pie, esperando pacientemente a que las escaleras se detuvieran.

Harry no se dio cuenta y casi se salta el último escalón.

— ¡Harry! —gritó Hermione, y Harry vaciló en dar un paso, mientras miraba por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Cuidado! Las escaleras se están moviendo.

—Oh. —Miró a su alrededor, vagamente sorprendido. Entonces miró hacia abajo y vio que un paso más lo habría llevado al vacío. _Oh._

— ¿No te diste cuenta, Harry? —preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño, mientras la escalera dejaba de cambiar y continuaban su camino.

— ¡Casi te mueres, Harry! —Hermione exclamó.

—Al menos morir sería real. — murmuró Harry, demasiado silencioso para que ella lo escuchara.

— ¿Estás bien, Harry? —Hermione se preocupó, tocándole el brazo titubeante.

—Uno más hoy y estaré bien. — murmuró.

— ¿ _Un_ qué más? —preguntó Ron.

Harry no respondió. _Un roce más con la muerte_ , por supuesto. Porque Harry ya se había dado cuenta de que eran _tres_ veces al día. Y este era el tercer día. Tal vez la tercera vez en el tercer día tendría algún tipo de significado, y tal vez realmente moriría.

Extrañamente, Harry sonrió por primera vez ese día ante el prospecto.

* * *

—Esto —dijo Snape, momentos después, mientras golpeaba un gran frasco lleno de líquido de encurtido verde oliva sobre su escritorio— es una babosa carnívora. Muerta, por supuesto —hubo un coro de _eews_ ' en la clase, incluso algunos Slytherin miraban mal a la babosa, que era aproximadamente del tamaño de una de las zapatillas de Harry, una especie de hinchado color negro con un brillo verde amarillento. Su parte inferior estaba presionada contra el costado del frasco y podían ver su boca, un agujero perfectamente redondo con tres filas de dientes en forma de aguja destinados a arrancar la carne de los huesos—. Criaturas bastante desagradables, y bastante comunes. El repelente de babosas carnívoras es muy útil para mantenerlas alejadas, pero es inútil para deshacerse de ellas una vez que ya están presentes. Hoy aprenderán a preparar pesticida para babosas carnívoras.

Siempre lo decía de esa manera. _"Hoy aprenderán"._ Y no _"hoy les enseñaré"_ , ni _"hoy intentarán preparar"._ Siempre era así, _"Aprenderás o te castigaré"._

Explicó las propiedades de la poción (muerte instantánea con cualquier babosa que se toque), y describió las propiedades de cada uno de los ingredientes, terminando su conferencia con:

—Están preparando la forma condensada, si esta poción se usara realmente, se mezclaría en un cuarto de agua. Es bastante tóxica, así que absténganse de beberla. Cualquiera que pierda su _Pesker Pod_ también perderá cien puntos de su casa. Pónganse a trabajar.

Hermione trajo todos sus ingredientes mientras Ron y Harry preparaban sus calderos. Debían preparar la poción solos, ya que Snape había dejado de asignar trabajo en parejas a principios del quinto año.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando Harry puso a hervir los primeros ingredientes, Hermione y Ron volvieron a discutir. Harry no estaba escuchando. Bueno, no era consciente de que estaba escuchando. Sin embargo, esa pequeña parte de él que quería morir debió haber sido la que espabiló.

— ¿Cien puntos? —Ron se mofó — ¿Por perder un _Pester Pod_? —agitó la vaina en cuestión, mientras hablaba.

—Es _Pesker Pod_ —corrigió Hermione—. Y es un castigo justo. Estos son muy raros y muy valiosos. Además, todo el veneno de la poción viene de esa cápsula. Una cápsula, si se usa en una poción más avanzada y mortal, puede matar a todo un ejército, si perdemos nuestra cápsula, alguien más podría encontrarla y usarla para algo peor que matar babosas.

—Vaya, Hermione, ¿realmente apruebas el asesinato de inocentes babosas? —Ron sonrió con suficiencia.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Cállate, Ron.

Harry agitó su poción cuidadosamente, colocando sus ingredientes en el orden en que necesitaría agregarlos para no tener que mirar más las instrucciones. Los cortó cuidadosamente y observó el líquido en el caldero. Cada vez que cambiaba de color, añadía el ingrediente siguiente, hasta que lo añadió todo. La poción había pasado del negro a un extraño color blanquecino.

—Recuerden —dijo Snape desde su escritorio mientras observaba—. El resultado final debe ser opaco y emitir un ligero aroma que recuerde vagamente al regaliz negro.

Harry vertió alrededor de una taza de su poción en un tubo de vidrio y se la llevó hasta la nariz, olfateando con cautela. Ciertamente olía, aunque le preocupaba que el olor fuera más parecido al de la gasolina que al del regaliz. Frunciendo el ceño, levantó el tubo hacia la luz y entrecerró los ojos para ver si la luz podía filtrarse a través de él. _Opaco significaba que se impediría que toda la luz pasara a través del líquido turbio._

Inclinando un poco la cabeza y sosteniendo el tubo hacia la luz, Harry sintió que alguien lo estaba mirando.

Nadie había mirado a Harry en días.

Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron y su cuerpo tembló un poco, sus ojos se alejaron del líquido arremolinado y parpadearon hacia abajo, hacia los ojos que lo observaban.

Draco Malfoy. Sosteniendo dos tubos de _Pesker Pod_ y sonriendo con esa sonrisa engreída que siempre había tenido, sus cejas levantadas en desafío, sus labios retorcidos, sus ojos grises brillando.

Los ojos de Harry ya no brillaban así.

Harry abrió los labios, los lamió, los abrió aún más, como para hablar.

Nunca tendría la oportunidad de saber lo que planeaba decir, porque en ese momento, el caldero de Neville estalló, haciendo que el otro chico chocara contra la silla de Harry, sacudiéndolo fuerte, y haciéndole verter el tubo de “veneno para babosas carnívoras” en su cara, y en su boca abierta.

Ardía, y él empezó a ahogarse, mientras tosía y dejaba caer el tubo, rompiéndose.

Hermione fue la primera en gritar.

— ¡Lo has envenenado! ¡Está envenenado! ¡Harry se está muriendo!

Los gritos después de eso se hicieron fuertes, rabiosos y salvajes, y el ritmo cardíaco de Harry se aceleró cuando empezó a jadear de emoción y no de pánico. Ciertamente, pánico. ¿Quién se emocionaría ante la perspectiva de su propia muerte por veneno para babosas?

Pero su respiración se aceleró y se le subió a la cabeza, mareándolo, y Harry cayó al suelo, jadeando y ahogándose, con los ojos muy abiertos y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Los Gryffindor estaban llenos de pánico, y Snape gritaba. Estaba sosteniendo lo que parecía ser el antídoto en una mano, pero los histéricos Gryffindor no lo dejaban pasar.

—Me estoy muriendo —dijo Harry en voz alta, bastante desconcertado—. Me estoy muriendo.

—No lo estás. —una voz fría, manos aún más frías, tocando la mano de Harry. Parpadeó y se obligó a concentrarse. Draco Malfoy se inclinaba sobre él.

Ya estaba muerto y se había ido al infierno entonces, porque por un momento espantoso, Harry pensó que Draco lo iba a besar.

Draco parecía muy enfadado, de verdad. Molesto. Pero divertido a la vez.

—Maldita sea, Potter, no te envenenes hasta que no haya saboteado tu poción. —y luego Draco se fue y Harry se dio cuenta de que no había estado sosteniendo su mano después de todo. Draco había estado poniendo algo en ella.

Sabiéndose a punto de morir y resignado a cualquier regalo que Draco le hubiera dado para celebrar su muerte, Harry abrió su mano.

Era su _Pesker Pod_. Draco lo había robado en un intento de quitarle cien puntos a Gryffindor, y al hacerlo, le había salvado la vida a Harry.

La ironía de esto hizo reír a Harry.

* * *

Al día siguiente amaneció brillantemente soleado, del tipo que era casi como un placer culpable. Tan perfecto, que no existía la amenaza de una malvada tormenta de primavera en un futuro cercano, cuando el calor era así de fuerte. Harry se despertó pegajoso por el sudor, su pijama pegado a él.

Deliberadamente hizo que la ducha se enfriara tanto como debía, haciendo que el sudor se fuera de su piel. Luego, limpio y tembloroso, se peinó y se vistió, sin mirarse al espejo. Sabía que sus ojos seguirían siendo planos y apagados, sabía que los músculos de su cara seguirían moviéndose por sí mismos; sus sonrisas o sus ceños fruncidos habían dejado de responder a sus órdenes. O tal vez él había dejado de intentar comandarlas.

Ron estaba despierto, Hermione había prometido ayudarle a terminar su tarea de DCAO. Mirando a Harry mientras Hermione hacía su último aporte a un párrafo final, Ron dijo:

—Has estado dando vueltas y vueltas toda la noche, Harry. ¿Pesadillas?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Creo que ya no sueño.

—Siempre has soñado. Y por lo general esos sueños se hacen realidad. ¿Qué ha cambiado? —preguntó Hermione.

—Nada. —contestó Harry. Él no lo explicó cuando ella siguió interrogándolo, haciendo que ella se rindiera con demasiada facilidad. La tarea era una distracción, por supuesto. Con Hermione, siempre era una prioridad.

Fueron a desayunar juntos y Harry hizo un vago intento de involucrarse en las conversaciones a su alrededor, pero no le importaban mucho, nada en realidad. Eso hasta que un grupo de Slytherin causó un disturbio al llegar tarde, Draco los lideraba.

Incluso entonces, su interés era breve, sus ojos miraron hacia la puerta y luego se alejaron un segundo más tarde. Pero si a alguien le hubiera importado lo suficiente como para mirarle, podría haber visto que por lo menos durante medio segundo, los ojos verdes de Harry, brillaban. Sólo un poquito.

La primera clase de Harry ese día fue la de Adivinación, y mientras él y Ron se dirigían hacia allí, Harry se perdió. No perdido físicamente, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos, sólo perdido dentro de sí mismo, en la extraña y entumecida oscuridad que había caído sobre él en algún momento de sus sueños unas noches antes. Si tuviera la fuerza, se habría preguntado sobre esta oscuridad. Si tuviera el coraje, incluso. Pero no lo hizo. Una cosa que pocas personas entendían de Harry era que nunca eligió ser un héroe, él sólo había sido elegido para el papel. El valor de los que no tienen otra opción que la de ser valientes no es una característica que puedan reivindicar como propia, sino una que toman prestada cuando la situación lo exige.

Casi inaudible por encima de la charla de Ron, Harry escuchó una serie de pasos que venían rápidamente por un pasillo que se cruzaba perpendicularmente con el que estaban caminando. No estaba preocupado en prestar atención y no hizo nada para alterar su trayectoria, así que Draco, que era el que iba a toda velocidad por el pasillo, ni siquiera podía dar la excusa de que no era él, sino el sonido de su acercamiento, el que le salvó la vida a Harry esa mañana. No fue el sonido lo que hizo que Harry se desviara de su camino; porque a Harry no le importaba lo suficiente como para reaccionar, más que levantar los ojos y estrecharlos un poco.

Draco se tambaleó a la vuelta de la esquina justo cuando algo a la derecha crujía: el sonido de los clavos que sostenían el traje de armadura contra la pared donde Harry estaba parado, cedieron con un terrible chillido.

La armadura era enorme, y al menos seis veces más pesada que Harry, que sin duda le habría hecho mucho daño si le hubiera caído encima. Sin embargo, no sintió nada más que una corriente de aire frío al caer, fácilmente eclipsada por el repentino choque a su cuerpo cuando Draco Malfoy lo golpeó y lo derribó, fuera del camino de la caída de la armadura.

La inercia hizo que Draco cayera al suelo después de Harry y volteara sobre sí mismo, rodando a unos metros de distancia. Durante unos largos minutos, Harry no entendió lo que había pasado, y luego Ron se emocionó gritando.

— ¡Dios, Harry! ¡Esa armadura casi te cae encima! Si Malfoy no se hubiera topado contigo... —la repentina sospecha llenó la voz de Ron— ¿Qué estabas haciendo, corriendo por estos pasillos, Malfoy? —preguntó, inspeccionando la armadura, tratando de averiguar por qué se había caído.

No había razón, en realidad, aparte de los clavos y el metal viejo que por alguna razón habían elegido ese momento para caerse.

Pero Malfoy, quien, según observó Harry, después de sentarse y mirarlo, parecía bastante aturdido y asustado, no ofreció una defensa rápida. En vez de eso, simplemente frunció el ceño y gruñó:

—Iba tarde a clase, Weasley.

Ron decidió dejar de lado sus sospechas de que todo había sido una trampa. Después de todo, ¿qué tan probable era, realmente, que Malfoy hubiera causado la caída de la armadura y luego se sintiera culpable y salvara la vida de Harry? Si Harry hubiera estado herido, entonces Ron habría tenido razón para golpear a Draco. Así, que se limitó a gritar:

— ¡Caramba, Harry! ¡Él te salvó la vida!

Antes de que Harry lograra ponerse en pie, Draco se había alejado, cojeando un poco y maldiciendo salvajemente que una vez más había salvado accidentalmente a Harry Potter de una muerte segura.

* * *

Sin embargo, no todo terminó ahí.

Harry había atribuido el incidente de la armadura a otra de las extrañas experiencias coincidentes con la muerte antes de la hora del almuerzo y había hecho todo lo posible por olvidarlo. Todavía no había habido otras, descontando un extraño incidente en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en el que Millicent Bulstrode le había entregado lo que parecía ser un soneto de amor muy rimado. Lo había leído y frunciendo el ceño con una expresión un tanto desconcertada, se lo metió en el bolsillo y lo había olvidado.

Ron estaba contando a Hermione el incidente de la armadura mientras Harry revolvía su comida. Sin sentirse particularmente hambriento, se excusó y se levantó para abandonar la mesa.

— ¡Oh, Harry! —dijo Hermione, casi tímidamente— No puedes dejar eso —ella estaba apuntando a un pastelito glaseado en colores Gryffindor con el nombre _"Harry"_ , centelleando en verde—. ¡Es un regalo!

Harry lo recogió dudoso.

—Uhh, gracias.

—No me lo agradezcas, no es mío —dijo rápidamente— Es de... una chica que ambos conocemos —Ron se ahogó un poco y Hermione lo miró—. No es Ginny. Alguien más.

—Oh —dijo Harry, distraídamente, tratando de fingir que le importaba—. Gracias. De verdad. Umm.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, asintiendo con la cabeza, todavía sosteniendo el feo pastelito. Sin embargo, justo cuando se deslizaba por las puertas, Draco y algunos otros Slytherin de quinto año estaban llegando. Draco le sonrió con crueldad.

—Bonito cupcake, Potter. —se burló.

Harry miró del pastelito a la cara pálida de Draco.

—Por lo menos más bonito que tú. —mintió.

Inclinando la cabeza, Draco fingió parecer herido.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Incluso con las letras onduladas y los colores mal combinados? Wow, Potter, si ser un héroe de mierda trae beneficios como esos, ¿dónde me inscribo?

—Si ser un maldito héroe fuera tan fácil, Malfoy, dudo que siguieras siendo un estúpido y burlón. Después de todo, todo el mundo sabe que lo haces porque estás celoso.

— ¿De ti y tu cupcake? Difícilmente. —pero Draco parecía como si su orgullo hubiera sido alterado, al menos un poco.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry frunció el ceño.

—No me importa mucho. Tenlo si quieres.

Se lo tendió y Draco reaccionó sin pensarlo, tomándolo. Las puntas de sus dedos se rozaron y sus ojos se encontraron y Harry brilló por sólo un segundo, con un tipo de vida indefinible que le había faltado momentos antes.

— ¡Draco! ¡Draco, no! ¡No lo tomes, es un pastel de amor!

Ambos giraron al mismo tiempo para ver a Millicent Bulstrode de pie cerca de la mesa de Slytherin, con cara de pánico. Al mismo tiempo, tanto los ojos de Draco como los de Harry volvieron a entrecerrarse, furiosos plateados y verdes con la comprensión que los golpeó a ambos.

Un pastel de amor hecho por la bruja más ineficaz de Slytherin difícilmente podría haber salido de la forma prevista, y aun así, la muerte era, de alguna manera, preferible a enamorarse de ella. Una vez más, por accidente, Draco había salvado la vida de Harry.

Draco maldijo furiosamente, le arrojó el pastel a Goyle y salió del Comedor.

Después de que Hermione terminara de pedir perdón y explicarle que Millicent sólo había dicho que era un pastel y había olvidado mencionar todo el asunto del hechizo de amor, Harry también abandonó el Salón, extrañamente resignado a este nuevo juego; el destino parecía estar jugando con él.

Siguió esperando casi morir sólo para ser rescatado por Draco. Durante todo el día, en todas las clases, Harry vigilaba el siguiente accidente que lo esperaba. Después de todo, era algo para pasar el tiempo, aunque suponía que prestar atención en clase habría sido mejor, dado que era casi la hora del examen y todo eso.

Al final de las clases, casi había dejado de preocuparse. Después de todo, en su avanzado estado de apatía hacia todo y cualquier cosa, Draco Malfoy apenas mereció más de unas pocas horas de su consideración.

* * *

A última hora de la tarde, mientras Harry caminaba por los terrenos disfrutando del caluroso día, observó cómo el Club de Armas practicaba en el campo de Quidditch.

El club se había fundado para capacitar a cualquier estudiante de quinto año en adelante, en el arte de las armas y la lucha física, más porque el nuevo profesor de DCAO de ese año era un Maestro de Armas profesionalmente entrenado, que cualquier otra cosa.

Ron se había unido, al igual que la mayoría de los chicos en el curso de Harry y también algunas de las chicas, pero Harry no estaba interesado. Había crecido en un mundo muggle de películas llenas de armas como ballestas, dagas y revólveres. Estaba aquí para aprender magia, no para aprender cómo disparar un arco. Pero aun así, a veces le gustaba mirar, y ahora, mientras lo hacía, estaba aún más satisfecho con su idea de no unirse al club. El día era lo suficientemente caluroso sin tener que moverse demasiado, y disparar arcos y flechas parecía demasiado movimiento.

Estaba tendido de espaldas sobre la hierba con los ojos cerrados, el calor se arrastraba sobre su piel como dedos calientes. Cuando el crujir de la hierba bajo los pies de alguien lo molestó, le hizo abrir los ojos. Un segundo después, se sentó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Malfoy.

A unos metros de distancia, Draco se detuvo, sorprendido. Cambiando su expresión rápidamente con una sonrisa burlona, Draco dijo:

— ¿Descansas aquí esperando emboscar a estudiantes inocentes, Potter?

—Si hay algo que sé de ti, Malfoy, es que nunca has sido inocente.

—Entonces no sabes mucho, ¿verdad? —Draco se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Espera.

El rubio hizo una pausa y miró por encima del hombro, el resplandor del sol en su cabello lastimaba los ojos de Harry mientras que trataba de recordar frenéticamente por qué lo había hecho esperar.

— ¿Y bien, Potter? Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ya. Hace mucho calor aquí, quiero entrar.

Harry no podía pensar en nada que decir.

Sinceramente, no tuvo que hacerlo porque, en ese momento, uno de los Hufflepuff de quinto año en el campo, se resbaló cuando soltó una flecha, el arco giró bruscamente hacia arriba haciendo que la flecha se arqueara. Ninguno la vio mientras aceleraba hacia ellos, hasta un segundo antes de que se incrustara en el brazo de Draco. Si hubiera caído una fracción más abajo o el brazo de Draco no hubiera estado allí, habría golpeado a Harry justo entre los ojos.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue demasiado rápido incluso para que Harry lo alcanzara a registrar, y lo siguiente que supo fue que Draco estaba de espaldas, la sangre brotaba de la herida y una flecha aún sobresalía de su brazo. Todo el Club de Armas corría hacia ellos, pero parecían venir en cámara lenta, y Harry estaba arrodillado junto a Draco, su sombra bloqueando el sol.

Por primera vez desde que Harry y Draco habían estado juntos en el bosque en primer año, el terror había hecho que los ojos de Draco se volvieran más negros que plateados.

— ¿Qué tan malo es? —susurró, mirando a Harry.

Harry se quedó mirando la flecha.

—No es tan malo.

— ¿Me estoy muriendo?

—No lo creo.

—Bien. Porque si muriera por ti, Potter, te perseguiría para siempre.

Harry sonrió débilmente.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harías. ¿Quieres que la saque?

— ¿La flecha?

—Sí.

—Depende. ¿Cuántas veces más se arriesgará mi vida por la tuya hoy? Porque a este ritmo, esta podría ser la forma menos dolorosa de morir.

La sonrisa de Harry se hizo más ancha, incluso mientras se mordía el labio para contenerla.

—Ya terminaste el día, creo. Sólo eran tres, Malfoy.

Cerrando los ojos, Draco asintió.

—Hazlo entonces, antes de que empiece a llorar. Me duele como un demonio. Y no dejes que el puto Club de Armas me vea así, Potter, o te mataré yo mismo.

El Club de Armas todavía tenía mucho camino por recorrer, y Harry asintió.

—Todavía están muy lejos —dijo tranquilizadoramente, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de la flecha—. ¿Estás listo? Voy a contar hasta tres.

—Estoy listo. —mintió Draco.

—Uno... —Harry sacó la flecha y Draco soltó un gritito, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando comenzó a sentarse. Su brazo bueno se estiró para envolver la garganta de Harry.

—Quédate quieto —le regañó Harry—. Cerraré la herida y limpiaré la sangre, podemos decirles que la flecha falló.

La idea de cuidar las apariencias antes de que el Club de Armas llegara, era aparentemente más atractiva que matar a Harry, por lo que Draco cayó obedientemente de nuevo en la hierba, dejando que Harry arreglara su brazo y lo limpiara. Cuando terminó, se puso de pie.

—Si alguna vez me tocas de nuevo, te mato.

Harry observó a Draco alejarse, y luego se volvió hacia el Club.

—La flecha falló —dijo, entregando la flecha al angustiado arquero de Hufflepuff—. Él está bien.

Fue Ron quien notó la sangre en la flecha y en la mano de Harry, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

* * *

El calor se convirtió en una tormenta masiva esa noche, la primera ruptura del trueno despertó a Harry de lo que había sido un sueño inquieto. Al principio, no estaba seguro de lo que lo había despertado, y miró al techo confundido. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación y él se levantó de la cama en un instante. Harry amaba las tormentas.

Poniéndose las gafas, corrió hacia la ventana y se arrojó sobre el alféizar, golpeando las gafas mientras su boca se abría un poco por el asombro. El cielo estaba cubierto con gruesas nubes de varios tonos de púrpura, con venas de rayos serpenteando como dedos bifurcados. La lluvia caía, golpeaba la ventana y aplanaba la hierba. El viento aullaba y rasgaba los árboles, rompiendo ramas y lanzándolas fácilmente por el aire.

Era malvado y salvaje, y Harry lo amó cada segundo que duró.

El amanecer era anticlimático y no facilitó la tormenta en absoluto. Las nubes eran tan grandes que el sol apenas hacía una diferencia, excepto que indicaba que Harry tenía que empezar a prepararse para la clase. Era viernes y el fin de semana que se avecinaba ante él era un alivio para su cuerpo cansado y su mente agotada.

Se duchó rápidamente y se apresuró a entrar en la sala común para sentarse junto a la ventana y observar la tormenta hasta que llegó el momento de ir a desayunar.

Ron y Hermione siguieron adelante y Harry los siguió, más lentamente, porque se detuvo en cada ventana para observar la tormenta. Acostumbrados a su fascinación por las tormentas, no se molestaron en esperar, y pronto, Harry estaba caminando solo, con la boca abierta y el corazón latiendo más rápido que en semanas.

— ¡Oh maldito infierno!

Apartó la vista de la ventana y miró por encima del hombro. Draco Malfoy había estado caminando en la dirección opuesta y se había detenido cuando había visto a Harry, con la cara un poco pálida.

—Malfoy. —saludó Harry, con voz distraída. Apenas había registrado la presencia de Draco, por lo cautivado que estaba por la tormenta.

Draco lo miraba con recelo, como si buscara amenazas potenciales, incapaz de decidir cuál era la mejor opción, si dar la vuelta o seguir el camino por el que había venido. Había una ventana rota en el pasillo a medio camino entre ellos y la lluvia estaba goteando, pero parecía lo suficientemente segura. Respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar con cuidado.

Decidiendo que había estado parado en esa ventana el tiempo suficiente, Harry hizo lo mismo, casi sonriendo cuando escuchó que Draco contenía audiblemente la respiración cuando él se acercó.

Y luego, justo cuando estaban hombro con hombro frente a la ventana rota, Harry se deslizó en el charco que se había formado allí, chocó contra Draco y lo tiró al suelo donde sus túnicas se empaparon rápidamente con agua.

— ¿Por qué me está pasando esto? —Draco aulló, furioso.

Harry sólo podía mirarlo fijamente, su rostro iluminándose por la diversión. Si alguien lo hubiera notado, se habría dado cuenta de que era la primera vez que su rostro se iluminaba con algo en meses.

— ¿Estás bien, Malfoy?

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Estás maldito! ¡No me toques!

Harry se estaba riendo tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar mientras Draco se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo. Si esto era una maldición, casi le gustaba.


	2. II

Draco Malfoy nunca había conocido a un caballero con armadura brillante y siempre le gustaba pensar que, si alguna vez lo hacía, no estaría tan impresionado.

En serio, ¿para qué sirve un imbécil de mierda en un traje de metal, al fin y al cabo? Pensaba que las chicas que soñaban con esas cosas eran sentimentales y aburridas; seguramente su imaginación podría dar lugar a un héroe más apropiado.

Por eso, cuando se encontró a sí mismo, de alguna manera, en el papel de Caballero de Brillante Armadura Personal de Harry Potter, no quedó impresionado. En lo más mínimo.

No era como si lo estuviera pasando tan bien en esa semana, para empezar. Draco rara vez tenía una semana que fuera completamente buena, sin una sola pista de algo malo en ella. Por otra parte, él era un Malfoy, y se suponía que los Malfoy pensaban que lo Malo, era Bueno y lo Bueno era Malo; que el negro era blanco y el blanco era negro y que Voldemort se suponía, le gustaba el gris. A Draco, a pesar de la opinión popular, también le gustaba bastante el gris; sentía que sacaba la plata de sus ojos.

No había muchas cosas a las que Draco pensara que le temiera, no realmente. Oh, podría haber hablado de lo que temía durante horas, pero era más calidad que cantidad. La lista era corta, pero los niveles de terror eran altos. No temía a la oscuridad, ni a las alturas, ni a bichos espeluznantes, ni a las serpientes. Tampoco temía a la muerte o al dolor o a los monstruos en las sombras.

Temía estar indefenso y temía tener miedo. Temía a los tatuajes de calaveras y serpientes y temía a la ira de su padre si se enteraba de eso. Temía convertirse en la viva imagen de su padre y temía morir siendo alguien así. Lo que más temía era a Voldemort.

También le preocupaba mucho envejecer y fallar en sus clases, también avergonzarse a sí mismo y nunca derrotar a Potter en Quidditch. Pero la preocupación no era lo mismo que el miedo, porque la preocupación era algo más suave.

No te preocupas por nada de lo que piensas que posiblemente se hará realidad. Draco nunca sería viejo (la inmortalidad es una ilusión de los jóvenes), nunca fallaría, y finalmente tendría que vencer a Potter.

Pero temía a lo que estaba seguro de que realmente pasaría algún día. Se convertiría en su padre; moriría igual que su padre lo haría; Voldemort lo tendría.

Esa fue una vez que Draco se dejó a sí mismo, temer a la oscuridad. Si Voldemort estuviera en ella, entonces la temería.

Sin embargo, no tenía ningún problema con la oscuridad si estaba empujando a Potter hacia ella antes que él, razón por la cual la situación actual era tan irritante. No quería tener nada que ver con Potter a menos que de alguna manera condujera a que el otro chico muriera de forma horrible, perdiera en el Quidditch, fuera humillado en un lugar público o fuera encarcelado de por vida en Azkaban.

Salvar su vida una y otra vez no era una forma de hacerse querer ni por su padre ni por Voldemort, y ciertamente no quería hacerse querer por Potter. Así que, en general, era una situación bastante mala para todos los involucrados. Potter conseguía vivir, y Draco conseguía cabrear a las dos personas con suficiente poder sobre él para provocar su muerte.

Draco no era tan astuto como le gustaba fingir. No sabía realmente qué objetos oscuros guardaba su padre debajo del suelo del salón, y no quería ver cómo mataban a todos los Sangresucias. Sólo quería ponerlos en algún lugar lejos, donde no tuviera que ir a Hogwarts con ellos y que se le restregara en la cara casi todos los días que algunos de ellos eran más listos que él. Ninguno de ellos era más guapo, por supuesto. Los Sangre Sucia tenían un aspecto de ratón. Por supuesto, las brujas y magos de Sangre Pura corrían el riesgo de casarse con algunos de ellos... pero Draco, afortunadamente, se salvaba de esa aflicción.

Por eso, cuando su novia de tres meses, Lisa Turpin, lo dejó, Draco estaba confundido. Y muy horrorizado.

La peor parte de ser abandonado, según Draco, era fingir que no le importaba. Sin embargo, nunca antes había tenido una novia; Pansy y él habían tenido algún tipo de aventura el año anterior, pero nada más que una cita para el baile de Navidad había salido de ella. Esta cosa con Lisa... Draco se había permitido creer que estaba enamorado. De todos modos, la edad de quince años era el tiempo del _Primer Amor_ , según él.

Aparentemente también fue un buen momento para su primer corazón roto, y eso... eso molestaba a Draco hasta el infinito.

¡Los Malfoy no eran rechazados! Los Malfoy eran venerados y adorados. No se les decía que _"simplemente no estaba funcionando"_.

¿Y hacerlo en medio de la tarde más calurosa de la historia, dejando caer el brazalete que le había dado en la hierba junto al lago y marchándose con una disculpa murmurada?

¡Debería haber sabido que no tenía que salir con una Ravenclaw!

Añadiendo un insulto a tal desfachatez, casi se había tropezado con Potter en su camino de vuelta al castillo, y luego había recibido un disparo de una flecha al azar.

Ciertamente no era una semana muy impresionante. A eso había que añadir el extraño momento en el pasillo, cuando se había humillado a sí mismo y se había resbalado en ese charco, y Draco se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo _"La peor semana de la historia"._

Pero, _"¡no podía ser peor!"_ se dijo a sí mismo alegremente, mientras dejaba su última clase ese día.

Siendo un Malfoy y tan familiarizado con la magia negra como lo era él, Draco debería haber sabido que al tener ese pensamiento, básicamente se estaba embrujando a sí mismo.

Vigilando a Potter (porque las cosas horribles parecían ocurrir más a menudo cuando él estaba cerca), cuando estaba camino a la biblioteca para terminar una tarea de Encantamientos, Draco notó lo que parecía ser una especie de trampa colocada encima de la puerta que conducía a la biblioteca.

A poca distancia, oyó risas y se giró. Peeves estaba flotando en la esquina, observando; obviamente él había puesto esta trampa y estaba esperando a que alguien entrara en ella. Había una cubeta grande y metálica balanceándose precariamente en la cornisa, y podía oler débilmente algo repugnante dentro de ella.

Draco no se metería de buena gana en eso.

— ¡Malfoy!

Se volvió, sorprendido. Potter lo había asustado. Una vez más, Draco miró a la trampa y a Peeves y luego a Potter. ¿Era este otro intento de muerte de Potter que Draco estaba destinado a frustrar accidentalmente?

Bueno, ¡hoy no!

—Potter —se mofó—, ¿Vas a la biblioteca?

Los ojos verdes de Potter se dirigieron a Draco en una vaga sorpresa que fue más bien una aceptación a regañadientes que otra cosa. Era decepcionante; normalmente los ojos de Potter brillaban como fuego verde cada vez que Draco lo miraba, hablaba con él, se burlaba de él, o se paraba cerca de él.

—Más o menos —dijo Potter, asintiendo—. La biblioteca es un buen lugar para hacer los deberes, después de todo.

—Ciertamente. —Draco estaba pensando rápido. ¡Quizás todo esto era un complot de Potter! ¡Quizás estaba tratando de matar a Draco y hacer que pareciera un accidente! Después de todo, ese Cedric había muerto sólo porque había estado en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado con Potter, y tal vez Potter pensó que lo haría con Draco de la misma manera. Hoy no.

Potter parecía confundido.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Para eso están las bibliotecas, después de todo.

—Bueno —levantó sus brazos hacia la puerta—. Las damas primero.

— ¿Disculpa?

Él suspiró.

—Si crees que, después de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, voy a atravesar esa puerta primero y ser golpeado por un palo de escoba volador o hacer que un montón de libros caigan sobre mí sólo para salvar tu triste culo, Potter, estás tristemente equivocado.

Potter parecía como si estuviera frenando una sonrisa.

—Oh. Sí, por supuesto. —Y atravesó la puerta, ileso.

—Maldición —murmuró Draco, mirando a Peeves antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

La cubeta se cayó, salpicando el cuerpo de Draco con un líquido asqueroso. Draco se habría horrorizado si esa pesada cubeta no lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza y lo hubiera tirado al suelo, inconsciente.

Definitivamente era _La Peor Semana de la Historia._

Se despertó con un enorme dolor de cabeza, acostado en el frío suelo de piedra, con Potter agachado sobre él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ah —dijo, cuando notó que Draco tenía los ojos abiertos—, Malfoy. ¿Entonces no estás muerto?

—Aparentemente no —gimió Draco, manchas borrosas bailando frente a sus ojos—. Me golpeó una cubeta.

—Umm, sí, lo vi. Peeves se fue volando. ¿Necesitas ir al ala del hospital?

Él resopló.

—No, sólo me duele la cabeza, Potter. No todo el mundo corre al ala del hospital tan pronto como tiene un poco de dolor de cabeza. Estoy bien. —se sentó, mirando a su alrededor, intentando no hacer muecas de dolor.

—Y hueles mejor. —señaló Potter con delicadeza.

— ¿Parece que necesito tu opinión sobre la forma en que huelo? —dijo Draco bruscamente, antes de irse hacia las mazmorras, con su orgullo golpeado y destrozado, pero aun así se agarró fuertemente a sus costados como si fuera una capa. Después de todo, era difícil retener cualquier trozo de orgullo, cuando había sido rociado con una poción diseñada para hacerle oler como pétalos de flores podridos.

* * *

Después de la cena de esa noche, Draco se las arregló para olvidarse del incidente fuera de la biblioteca. No fue porque tuviera algo más agradable en lo que pensar. De hecho, fue porque durante la cena, Lisa ni siquiera parecía recordar que él existía. Casi esperaba que recobrara el sentido común y le rogara que se la llevara de vuelta, pero al parecer ella estaba todavía bastante loca y en etapa de negación.

Estaba deprimido esa noche, en la Torre de Astronomía, paseando y despotricando en voz alta, aunque no había nadie que lo escuchara.

No era que le gustara especialmente Lisa o que la extrañara tanto. Era sólo que ningún Malfoy había invertido tiempo o energía en algo que no hubiera tenido ningún tipo de resultados. No había conseguido nada de esos tres meses de estar con Lisa. Ni siquiera un polvo apropiado. Y ser un virgen de quince años y a la vez un Malfoy era algo inaudito.

Todavía estaba lloviendo afuera y Draco se derrumbó en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando la lluvia y los relámpagos que se arremolinaban furiosamente fuera de la ventana.

Todavía tenía la pulsera que Lisa había dejado caer en el césped a sus pies el día anterior; la sacó de su bolsillo, estudiándola con poca luz. Era pesada, caliente contra la palma de su mano. La había comprado en Hogsmeade por una gran suma de dinero, y tenía inscrito mágicamente _"Lisa, te quiero"._ Un recordatorio físico de la humillación de Draco, cosa que él odió.

Empujó la ventana abierta, estremeciéndose contra el viento y la lluvia. Se había rendido con eso del amor. Cualquier cosa que dolía así, no valía la pena.

Al fin de cuentas, era sólo un amor adolescente, y apenas dolía, en realidad. Pero Draco no era lo suficientemente astuto como para diferenciar entre la verdadera angustia y la vergüenza. De hecho, no era nada astuto, y esta era la primera vez que le habían hecho daño, y pensó que el mundo se estaba acabando. La humillación era, para él, el peor tipo de dolor, y no importaba que ella no le gustara tanto. Lisa le había hecho daño y él la odiaba. Se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a amar a nadie.

Tirar el brazalete por la ventana no fue suficiente. Gruñendo, Draco sacó su varita y cogió el brazalete para que con un _depulso_ , volara lejos en la tormenta.

Lo que ocurrió después sucedió tan rápido que Draco apenas lo registró hasta que terminó. Primero se dio cuenta de que había alguien que estaba solo, en el suelo, durante la tormenta; alguien tirado en las sombras.

Luego, una gruesa maraña de relámpagos se arqueó hacia la persona en el suelo, justo cuando Draco envió su brazalete de cobre girando por el aire. En el último segundo, el rayo se desvió de la persona y se curvó hacia arriba de nuevo, golpeando el brazalete, haciéndolo brillar y rompiéndolo en un segundo antes de que fuera incinerado. El rayo se fue.

Harry Potter, solo en el terreno, con la cara hacia la lluvia, se reía y le saludaba.

— ¡Estúpido cabrón! —Draco gritó por la ventana, sin ser escuchado por la lluvia.

Recordó las palabras de Potter del día anterior. Tres veces al día y esa había sido la tercera. Al menos había terminado por hoy.

— ¡Eso es todo! Mañana te mataré yo mismo.

Pero Potter no escuchó, debido a la tormenta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó con una sonrisa. Eso en sí mismo marcó el día como extraño, porque normalmente se despertaba y parpadeaba, mirando al techo y pensando vagamente: _"Ah. ¿Todavía estoy aquí entonces?"_ Pero esa mañana, se despertó y por un largo momento, no pudo entender qué era diferente en la mañana. Luego se dio cuenta de que eran los músculos de su cara que se retorcían en una sonrisa.

—Bien —dijo en voz alta, un poco nervioso—. Buenos sueños entonces, supongo. —no los recordaba, aunque sí recordaba haber afirmado, hace tan sólo unos días, que ya no soñaba más, y se encontró deseando con nostalgia poder recordar este. Debe haber sido bueno, si le había hecho sonreír. Y ciertamente no sonreía porque estaba despierto.

Generalmente Harry prefería estar dormido porque al menos cuando estaba dormido y no estaba soñando, tenía una excusa para no sentir. A diferencia de estar despierto y moverse por la vida como si nada importara y preguntarse por qué pero no tener la energía para cambiarla.

Se levantó de la cama y se duchó y fue a clase con Ron y Hermione, trató de prestarles atención a ellos y a sus profesores, y durante el almuerzo, no se ahogó con ninguna comida ni probó ningún veneno o hechizo de amor. De hecho, estaba casi decepcionado y pensó que la maldición o lo que fuera, había terminado.

Hacía tanto calor ese día, incluso más que el anterior, que Dumbledore decidió cancelar las clases de la tarde, porque nadie estaba aprendiendo de todos modos. Hacía tanto calor dentro que nadie podía concentrarse. Hermione inmediatamente gritó y chilló algo sobre todo el tiempo extra de estudio que tendría, desapareciendo en la biblioteca, y Dean decidió que ya era hora de que le enseñara a Ron, Seamus y Neville las reglas del fútbol. Harry fue invitado pero declinó, el calor lo hizo irritable y ansiaba la soledad aún más de lo que lo hacía naturalmente.

Así que la media tarde encontró a Harry vestido con vaqueros muggles y una camiseta vieja, saliendo por una puerta lateral y escapando de los calurosos pasillos de Hogwarts a cambio del calor sofocante que hacía al aire libre.

Gimió un poco cuando el calor húmedo golpeó su cuerpo, instantáneamente sacando sudor de su piel y haciendo que se entristeciera un poco.

—Esto es ridículo —refunfuñó mientras se abría paso por el terreno—. Nunca hace tanto calor aquí.

Pensó brevemente en adentrarse en el bosque, donde los árboles crearían suficiente sombra para garantizar al menos un cierto grado de frescura, pero hacía demasiado calor incluso para soportar la idea de caminar por el terreno en dirección a este. Además, el bosque estaba fuera de los límites.

En cambio, se dirigió al campo de Quidditch, observando desde el refugio de las gradas mientras Dean aclamaba las reglas del fútbol.

Otros estudiantes también se habían reunido ahora, y se habían dividido en dos equipos. Todo el mundo se reía y sonreía, y Harry deseaba con nostalgia tener algún tipo de inclinación a unirse a ellos. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, y suspiró, entrando en los vestuarios, esperando que al menos allí hiciera más fresco.

No lo fue. Sin embargo, allí estaba más tranquilo, así que cansado, se echó sobre su espalda en un banco, cerrando los ojos. Odiaba el calor excesivo. Estaba sediento, sudoroso e irritado, y estaba tratando desesperadamente de pensar en algo con lo que distraerse.

Se metió en el armario trasero que contenía las escobas de la escuela y los aceites de escobas y demás, con la intención de ocuparse de engrasar los viejos _Clean Sweeps_. La señora Hooch seguramente se lo agradecería más tarde.

Estaba escogiendo una escoba cuando la puerta del armario se cerró, arrojándolo a una caliente y sudorosa oscuridad.

Por un largo momento, Harry no se movió. Odiaba la oscuridad. Era falsa y traicionera y decía mil mentiras que se habrían visto claramente en la luz. Le calaba, por dentro y por fuera, y le hacía temblar de miedo. Prefería morir por algo que pudiera ver que por algo cobarde, que mata en la oscuridad.

—Dios. —dijo, y resonó en la oscuridad. Sólo una sola sílaba temblorosa que no tenía respiro en el vacío.

Dejó caer la escoba que había estado sosteniendo y giró hacia la puerta, el estruendo de los palos de escoba le hicieron saltar, haciéndole jadear de miedo, mientras se arrastraba sobre cubos y palos de escoba y baúles de bolas de Quidditch.

—Está ahí —se tranquilizó—. La puerta está justo ahí.

Sus manos se cerraron sobre el pestillo desesperadamente y soltó su aliento en un siseo tembloroso, tirando de la empuñadura.

No se movió; la puerta estaba atascada.

Hacía un calor increíble en el armario de las escobas, y se hacía aún más envolvente con la fuerza del pánico de Harry. Estaría encerrado ahí para siempre, nunca saldría, nadie lo encontraría, moriría. La muerte estaba muy bien y era bueno desearla secretamente, pero sólo una muerte rápida, no una muerte en la oscuridad y un calor sofocante en el día más caluroso del año. No la muerte en un armario de escobas, solo. No la muerte en la oscuridad.

—Por favor. —gimió, tirando de la puerta otra vez. Nada.

Harry entró en pánico.

Gritó, golpeó y pateó la puerta, toda la lógica le voló la cabeza. Su varita permaneció en su bolsillo, olvidada, aunque no habría servido de mucho. La puerta no estaba cerrada, ningún _Alohomora_ iba a sacarlo de esto. Estaba atrapado.

Eventualmente, cuando los golpes en la puerta resultaron inútiles, Harry empezó a tirar cosas, gritándose a sí mismo, su mente se aferró a la idea de que nada podía sorprenderlo y agarrarlo si mantenía las sombras aterrorizadas en las esquinas. Giró en círculos locos, gritando y lanzando al azar escobas a la oscuridad, destrozando efectivamente el armario. Finalmente, cuando el calor hizo que ríos de sudor corrieran por su cuerpo y los mareos lo debilitaron, se tiró al suelo, jadeando. Hacía tanto calor que no podía respirar, no podía pensar. La claustrofobia lo estaba volviendo loco.

_Estaba de nuevo en el armario bajo las escaleras. Estaba encerrado y el tío Vernon iba a matarlo cuando llegara a casa y la tía Petunia le contara cómo Harry había destruido accidentalmente el proyecto de ciencias de Dudley. Hacía calor, casi verano, y el tío Vernon iba a mantenerlo encerrado bajo las escaleras durante una semana al menos por esto, con la comida más insignificante introducida a través del resquicio inferior de la puerta. Las paredes se le caían encima y Harry no podía respirar..._

Se arrastró hasta la puerta y se puso en pie, apoyándose pesadamente en ella. Su garganta se quemó, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado atrapado, pero parecía que era para siempre.

—Por favor, alguien... —gimoteó.

— ¿Qué demonios?

Saltó por la voz inesperada. Alguien estaba en el vestuario. Era Draco Malfoy.

De repente, ser atrapado en un armario de escobas hirviendo era preferible a ser encontrado allí por Draco Malfoy, y Harry se alejó de la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Cómo diablos cayó esto frente a la puerta? —Draco decía, en voz alta, mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Hubo un pequeño chirrido y luego un golpe cuando la puerta se abrió muy lentamente.

Sus ojos grises eran muy buenos para mostrar sorpresa, Harry lo notó vagamente, mirando horrorizado a Draco.

— ¿Potter? —chilló Draco.

Harry aclaró su garganta.

— ¿Qué? —dijo, intentando enfriar su voz con un gélido desdén. Funcionaba para Draco con suficiente frecuencia en situaciones como esta, después de todo. Pasó por delante de Draco y entró en el vestuario, felizmente luminoso.

— ¿Qué demonios...? —Draco miró sospechosamente desde el armario a la cara pálida y sudorosa de Harry y viceversa. Sus manos volaron a sus caderas y dijo, al darse cuenta de repente: —Estabas atrapado en el armario de las escobas.

— ¡No lo estaba! —gritó Harry.

—Habrías muerto si no te hubiera dejado salir. Eventualmente, de inanición o insolación o algo así. —sonaba muy decepcionado.

— ¡No lo habría hecho! ¡Tenía todo bajo control!

Los ojos de Draco estaban muy entrecerrados ahora, y dijo con una voz muy controlada:

—No voy a estar aquí para siempre, Potter. La próxima vez, te dejaré morir.

— ¡No quiero que estés por aquí! —escupió Harry— ¡Prefiero que me dejes morir! —no había planeado decirlo y ciertamente deseaba no haberlo hecho. Ni siquiera sabía que pensaba así.

Draco se rio fríamente.

—Oh, Potter, si sinceramente quieres morir, encerrarte en un armario de escobas no es el camino a seguir —se metió en el armario y cogió una botella de aceite de escoba, que era para lo que había venido ahí para empezar—. Las navajas funcionan mejor.

Tocándose el cuello casi inconscientemente, Harry tragó con fuerza y no dijo nada.

—Y por favor, date prisa con lo del suicidio, espero no tener que lidiar contigo. —concluyó Draco.

—No sabrías qué hacer contigo mismo si no tuvieras con quien compararte constantemente. —dijo Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Draco lo miró durante un largo momento, frío, furioso y con los ojos casi negros. Luego, se fue sin decir una palabra.

* * *

El lago no era el lugar favorito de Harry en el mundo, pero con el bosque fuera de los límites, parecía el lugar más inteligente para ir a descansar del terrible calor. El aire tenía que estar más fresco allí, era una regla en alguna parte, así que Harry corrió hacia allí sin descanso. Subiéndose a una roca y jadeando un poco, gimoteó, con la garganta seca, aún sacudido por estar atrapado en el armario.

Su camisa estaba pegada a la espalda y al pecho, pegajosa con el sudor; la despegó, tirándola al suelo con asco. Técnicamente iba en contra del código de vestimenta de Hogwarts aparecer en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera su dormitorio y el baño sin la ropa adecuada, pero Harry pensó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la escuela como para que le permitieran quitarse la camisa.

Además, como si a alguien le importara. Apuesto a que toda la gente que ahora jugaba al fútbol se había arrancado la camiseta hace mucho tiempo.

Se movió incómodo ante las imágenes que el pensamiento evocaba y en su lugar observó el sol brillando en la superficie plana del lago. Incluso el agua parecía encogida y apática en el calor sofocante, y se preguntó si el agua era tan caliente y sin vida como parecía.

Una corta y caliente brisa sopló a través de su pelo de repente, trayendo consigo el sonido de risas del campo de Quidditch, que se desvanecieron como un viejo recuerdo e igual de doloroso. Un fuerte estallido de soledad golpeó entonces a Harry, aunque su aislamiento era por su propia elección.

No era tanto que quisiera compañía, sino que, cuando estaba solo, era muy consciente de lo verdaderamente solo que estaba. Tal vez estaba constantemente rodeado de amigos y profesores y demás, pero siempre estaba de alguna manera separado de ellos. Si era por la cicatriz o porque se sentía diferente, Harry no lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que cada vez era más fácil sentirse segregado de sus amigos, y le enfurecía que no se dieran cuenta.

Estar solo era el único momento en que Harry sentía que estaba siendo honesto con la gente que lo rodeaba. No sabía si podía soportar ser el héroe que todos creían que era. Honestamente, no era tan valiente; estaba asustado hasta la médula. ¿Qué clase de héroe tenía miedo de despertarse por la mañana? ¿Qué clase de héroe secretamente deseaba no despertarse nunca porque al menos dormir era real? Al menos si lo matan mientras duerme, podría morir sabiendo que realmente no fue su culpa. Estaba dormido, ¿cómo iba a protegerse? Hasta los héroes tienen que dormir. Incluso los héroes tienen que morir. Probablemente antes y más violentamente que otras personas.

Y eso lo asustó. Muchas cosas lo asustaban. Estar solo lo asustaba. Pero eso le gustaba a Harry; le gustaba un cierto grado de miedo controlable. Estar solo por elección, significaba que si cambiaba de opinión, podía tener compañía. Estar solo contra su voluntad, estaba fuera de su control, y alardeaba de tener control sobre ello, sólo un poquito.

También estaba esperando egoístamente a ver quién se daría cuenta y vendría tras él, para ver si estaba bien. Una llamada de atención, supuso. Ron resoplaría y diría _"Tú eres el maldito chico que vivió, Harry, ¿qué más atención podrías necesitar?"._

No ese tipo de atención. El tipo de atención que era más que _"Oh, ¿Harry estará bien?"_ Y no _"Ya se ha enfrentado a Ya Sabes Quién tantas veces que tiene que ser prácticamente invencible"._ Quería el tipo de atención que era más _''Oh, Harry, ¿estás bien? ¿Todavía respiras? ¿Estás asustado? No tengas miedo, Harry, todo saldrá bien"._ O incluso ser sacudido bruscamente mientras alguien gritaba: _''Estúpido cabrón, mira todo lo que hay por lo que vivir. ¿Y estás dispuesto a dejarlo escapar porque estás asustado? ¡Demasiado para el legendario coraje de Gryffindor! Deberías haber sido un Slytherin, igual que yo"._

Harry parpadeó.

— ¿Qué? —dijo en voz alta, mirando a su alrededor, sorprendido, como preguntándose quién le había metido ese pensamiento traidor en la cabeza. No había nadie allí.

No estaba ciego a los patrones. Incluso si lo estuviera, Harry tenía que ser un completo y estúpido idiota para perderse la forma en que las cosas se resolvían a sí mismas en patrones. Estos últimos días, con todos los accidentes, y luego Draco Malfoy apareciendo de repente cada vez que Harry estaba en problemas y accidentalmente salvando su vida, tendría que significar algo. Por supuesto, no todos los patrones tienen un punto. Estaba bastante seguro de que los círculos de las cosechas no tenían sentido, al igual que los diseños de las conchas marinas y la forma en que los nudos de las tablas de madera a veces se arreglaban para que parecieran rostros. Pero aun así, un patrón era útil cuando se entendía, pues podía ser manipulado. Y Harry lo entendió. De alguna manera, Draco Malfoy se había convertido en una especie de protector.

Como si algo hubiera decidido que era hora de que Harry muriera y algo más allá de su comprensión hubiera decidido que Draco Malfoy era el que debía asegurarse de que esto no sucediera.

O algo así.

Todo lo que Harry sabía era que Draco había desarrollado el hábito de aparecer en el momento adecuado, justo cuando las cosas casi empeoraban. Y estaba increíblemente solo ahora mismo. No era por la falta de compañía de aquellos que lo dejaron revolcarse en su depresión.

Era por la falta de compañía que le haría olvidar, le haría sentir _algo_.

* * *

Por eso decidió ponerse de pie en la roca a la orilla del lago, donde el agua caía en la oscuridad. Levantó los brazos hasta que estaban en ángulo recto con su cuerpo, como alas, y se quitó las gafas, tirándolas a la hierba. Y luego, con los ojos cerrados y la cara hacia el sol, se dejó caer en el agua, más volcado y caído, que buceando.

Aterrizó sobre su estómago y le picó. A Harry no le importó, y se dejó hundir como una piedra, pensando vagamente, mientras el aire en sus pulmones comenzaba a tirar de él de nuevo hacia arriba, _"Espero que el calamar gigante no esté por aquí"._

Subiendo a la superficie, miró a su alrededor con esperanza, buscando la figura familiar de Draco. Estaba decepcionado, el Slytherin no estaba allí.

—Mierda. —murmuró Harry. Al menos ahora se sentía bien. El agua, aunque no estaba fría, era ciertamente más fría que el aire, y flotaba perezosamente sobre su espalda. Era relajante y dulce, muy tranquila, Harry recibía cada sonido bajo el agua como una especie de efecto suavizante.

Fue a la deriva durante mucho tiempo, con los ojos aún cerrados. El agua lo había empujado suavemente al banco de hierba un poco lejos de las rocas, y se revolcó, el barro viscoso contra su estómago de alguna manera era calmante. Metió la cara en el agua poco profunda y abrió los ojos, el agua verde que le recordaba su vida; neblinosa y sombreada.

Se dejó llevar así, boca abajo en el agua poco profunda, con el pelo a la deriva alrededor de su cabeza como un halo negro, los brazos extendidos a ambos lados.

Y Harry olvidó subir a tomar aire. No parecía que valiera la pena estropear la serenidad de ser ingrávido de esta manera.

Quedó total y completamente asombrado y sorprendido cuando escuchó a lo lejos una maldición salvaje, gritando con una voz muy familiar. Le agarraron del hombro y lo voltearon sobre su espalda.

—Potter. ¡Potter! Más vale que respires o te juro...

Parpadeó.

—Por supuesto que respiro —dijo en voz baja —. ¿Te has vuelto loco, Malfoy?

Frunciendo el ceño, con sus pantalones empapados de tanta prisa por entrar en el lago por Harry, Draco retrocedió rápidamente.

—No —dijo rápidamente—. No esperaba ver a alguien en el lago y tú parecías... bueno, muerto. Fue...

Harry se preguntó qué iba a decir para terminar esa frase. ¿Asqueroso, maravilloso, _desearía que estuvieras muerto, estúpido, estúpido Gryffindor_?

—Fue un shock, eso es todo.

Sentado, Harry agitó un poco la cabeza para despejar la niebla en su mente.

—Parecía muerto, ¿verdad? No quise asustarte, Malfoy, sólo estaba...

— ¿Asustarme? ¡Ciertamente no estaba asustado! Sorprendido, eso es todo. Me sorprendió la idea de _El_ _Niño Que Vivió Era Tan Inestable Que Se Ahogó_ , no lo sé.

Harry se había levantado y había salido del agua, consciente de que estaba cubierto de barro y empapado. Sus pantalones se apretaban de la manera más incómoda y no llevaba camisa. Para distraer a Draco de eso, dijo:

—Lo que me sorprende, Malfoy, es que esta vez me salvaste voluntariamente.

La boca de Draco se abrió para dar su rápida réplica, y luego la cerró lentamente, sus ojos reflejando una respuesta ilegible. No dijo nada, y Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? Pensé que estabas puliendo tu escoba.

— ¿Qué te importa dónde voy? —soltó Draco, girándose para continuar su camino.

Harry entró en pánico. De repente, no quería que lo dejaran solo, se sorprendió por lo fácil que le pareció preocuparse por admitir eso, que por olvidarse de salir a tomar el aire.

— ¡Malfoy! —gritó.

Mirando por encima del hombro, Draco frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

—Gra-Gracias... por todo esto.

Por un momento pensó que Draco no respondería. Entonces, lo hizo.

—Ciertamente no lo hice para tu beneficio, Potter. —se alejó entonces, y Harry lo vio irse, en silencio.

Él habría pensado que la soledad habría vuelto a estrellarse en sí mismo cuando Draco se fue, pero no fue así. De alguna manera se sentía más ligero. Tal vez fue la tranquilidad de que el patrón no estaba del todo terminado después de todo.

Pero tal vez fue un alivio que Draco pareciera estar haciendo tan buen trabajo al aparecer justo cuando Harry lo necesitaba.

Confiar en Draco Malfoy, en cualquier sentido, no debería haber sido un alivio. Pero, curiosamente, lo fue.

Harry sonreía un poco mientras agarraba su camisa y sus gafas para entrar al castillo.

* * *

Era el atardecer, y el sol poniente sólo ofrecía un ligero respiro del intenso calor. Pero Harry estaba de mejor humor del que recordaba en aquellos días, y se acercó nerviosamente al campo de Quidditch, donde el partido de fútbol seguía.

— ¿Puedo jugar? —preguntó en voz baja, sin escuchar las risas y los gritos.

Fue Ron quien se fijó en él.

— ¡Harry! —gritó— ¡Ven a jugar! Puedes ser el Guardián de mi lado, ¡Neville es una basura!

— ¡Oye! ¡No lo soy! —gritó Neville.

— _Portero._ —corrigió Dean.

—Umm, lo siento, Nev, viejo amigo — gritó Seamus disculpándose—. Pero querías la oportunidad de patear la pelota y que no te la patearan, ¿no? ¡Esta es tu oportunidad! ¡Puedes ser un Golpeador!

— _Volante_. —Dean corrigió en un tono exasperado. Sin embargo, sonreía de oreja a oreja, y Harry se sintió relajado en la fácil superficialidad de todo el intercambio. Esto era simple, fácil. Conocía las reglas del fútbol, por supuesto, y eso hizo que todo eso... fuera algo predecible. A salvo.

Tomó su puesto de portero y se perdió en la monotonía de sólo tener que moverse cuando el balón le llegara. Harry, mucho mejor buscador que goleador, logró detener algunos de los tiros.

Sin embargo, su juego empeoró constantemente cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien volaba a corta distancia. Draco Malfoy. El primer instinto de Harry fue mirar a su alrededor en busca de amenazas potenciales, habiendo llegado a asociar la presencia de Draco con experiencias cercanas a la muerte. No había nada, aparte de la brisa cálida y el campo de Quidditch de los jugadores de fútbol.

Una coincidencia, entonces. Era una novedad y Harry se encontró a sí mismo viendo volar a Draco más a menudo de lo que veía la pelota. El otro chico estaba dando vueltas sin rumbo, su recién pulido palo de escoba brillando en el brillante crepúsculo. Volando por aburrimiento, probablemente, o queriendo sentir el viento moviéndose contra él en un intento de escapar del calor.

— ¡Oye! ¡Harry!

Oyó el grito de Ron a tiempo para ver que el balón de fútbol, pateado por Seamus, venía a por él.

—Mierda. —murmuró, logrando atraparlo y patearlo a Neville, quien chillaba de alegría y rápidamente lo perdía ante un Hufflepuff del otro equipo. Con un espeluznante grito de guerra, Ron se lanzó a la pelota y la cogió, pateándola por el campo, y Harry dejó que sus ojos regresaran a Draco, aún haciendo vueltas perezosas sobre el lago.

* * *

Draco había oído hablar del fútbol, por supuesto. Una o dos veces. Sin embargo, no estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con el juego como para reconocerlo, y fue pura curiosidad lo que le acercó al extraño juego que tenía lugar en el campo de Quidditch.

No lo entendía; parecía un grupo de jugadores al azar corriendo por el campo, persiguiendo una sola pelota. Qué raro, sólo hay una bola y todo. Parecía terriblemente sencillo, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba fuera de su alcance.

Mordiéndose el labio y volando más cerca, Draco frunció el ceño. No tenía sentido. ¿Quién en su sano juicio jugaría un juego tan simple en vez de Quidditch? Pero de nuevo, Dean Thomas estaba liderando el juego y era un Sangresucia, ¿no es así? Eso significaba que podía ser un juego de muggles y los muggles eran notoriamente ingenuos.

Giró en círculos hacia abajo, tratando de ver cualquier tipo de estrategia o patrón en el juego de abajo. Longbottom pateó el balón casi al azar y se metió en una red en un extremo del campo. Lo que pasó luego fue tan repugnante para Draco que casi se fue volando en ese momento. Levantando los brazos, Longbottom gritó y giró, agitando los brazos y cantando como un gallo.

Fue esa distracción lo que casi le cuesta la vida a Draco. Estaba mirando horrorizado a Longbottom cuando el Guardián, o el que fuera, pateó el balón y este se le acercó rápidamente, golpeándolo en el costado de la cabeza y derribándolo de su escoba.

Sucedió tan repentinamente que Draco no se dio cuenta de mucho. Una extraña y enfermiza pérdida de equilibrio, y el lejano sonido de alguien gritando, y luego el mundo entero se retorció y giró a su alrededor.

 _Ah_ , pensó Draco vagamente mientras el suelo se apresuraba a encontrarse con él. _"Así que así es como se siente morir."_

Pero no lo era, no realmente. Morir hubiera sido golpear el suelo, y Draco no lo hizo. Ni siquiera sabía que Potter estaba jugando, pero era consciente de un destello de ojos verdes sorprendidos y luego de una sacudida cuando aterrizó, Harry colapsando debajo de él.

Por un largo momento, Draco se quedó ahí tirado, clavando a Harry en el suelo, sin saber nada más que el hecho de que todo su cuerpo le dolía por el choque y que le costaba respirar. Luego, lentamente, mientras su respiración se estabilizaba, se hizo consciente de dos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes debajo de él. Con eso, lentamente, otros trozos de conciencia entraron. El pecho de Harry se apretó contra el suyo, el latido del corazón de Harry resonando con el suyo, la mano de Harry agarrando su brazo, las piernas de Harry debajo de las de Draco.

—Eso fue... diferente. —dijo Harry en voz baja, sus ojos fijos en los de Draco y extrañamente oscuros.

— ¿Cómo? —Draco jadeó, aún desorientado.

—Bueno, esta vez, yo te salvé.

Draco parpadeó; era verdad. Habría muerto si Harry no hubiera amortiguado su caída, y eso tergiversó las cosas de una manera que no estaba seguro de que le gustara. Lo hizo sentir en deuda con Harry.

Con la intención de salir rodando, Draco se distrajo cuando Harry aspiró un aliento tembloroso y dijo en un tono de asombro:

—Es tan raro. Pensé que estarías frío...

No estaba seguro de si quería fomentar esta conversación, dado que Harry tenía una mirada extrañamente hipnotizada en su cara (¿se había golpeado la cabeza cuando Draco cayó sobre él? eso lo explicaría) y que Draco seguía tendido sobre él.

No pudo evitarlo.

— ¿Frío?

Sus párpados revoloteaban un poco y Harry parecía pensativo.

—Frío. Como una serpiente.

— ¿Y yo no lo estoy? —Draco estaba consciente de que los demás corrían hacia ellos, para ver si Harry estaba bien. No estaba tan ciego como para pensar que les importaba un bledo si él había sobrevivido a la caída.

—No lo estás —confirmó Harry—. Estás... caliente.

De repente, Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba debajo de él. No consciente de él como al notar los lugares que tocaban, sino como al notar cómo se sentía. La forma en que un suave calor más suave que el cruel calor del sol rodeaba a Harry, la forma en que su aliento rozaba la barbilla de Draco cuando exhalaba, la fuerza en los dedos que todavía le agarraba el brazo. La forma en que una de las rodillas de Harry estaba ligeramente doblada para que las piernas de Draco no estuvieran encima de ellas, sino entre ellas. La forma en que una de las manos de Draco estaba al lado de la cabeza de Harry y el pelo oscuro del otro chico le estaba cosquilleando la muñeca. De la misma manera, que si Draco dejara que su cabeza se inclinara lo más mínimo, sus labios se unirían.

Como si fuera a hacerlo. Como si Draco fuera a hacer eso de buena gana. ¡Como si le gustara que todo su cuerpo estuviera presionado contra el de Harry! ¡Como si quisiera esto!

Pero él quería algo, y de repente Draco no pudo averiguar qué era.

Sus ojos, sin embargo, deben haber reflejado algo de lo que estaba sintiendo de repente, porque Harry, cuyos propios ojos parecían tan profundos y sin fondo, susurró:

— ¿Tienes miedo?

El momento, fuera lo que fuera, se hizo añicos entonces, porque habían llegado los futbolistas. Aunque parecía una eternidad desde su caída, sólo habían pasado unos segundos, y Draco fue arrancado de Harry.

Miró fijamente al otro chico durante un largo momento mientras lo alejaban, unos cuantos solícitos Hufflepuff revisándole para ver si estaba herido. Harry miró fijamente hacia atrás, los ojos vacíos y planos ahora, y ese vacío aterrorizó a Draco, aunque no pudo explicar por qué.

Draco Malfoy, ¿tenía miedo?

Aparentemente.

Porque Harry Potter quería morir. Y Draco recordó de repente las palabras de Harry de los vestuarios. _"No sabrías qué hacer si no tuvieras con quien compararte constantemente."_

Se preguntó, de repente, qué tan cierto era eso.

* * *

Fue tratado como un héroe caído. Eso ofendía a Harry, en un sentido vago, que mientras Draco era atendido por los Hufflepuff, Harry era consolado, como si la peor parte de todo el asunto hubiera sido culpa de Draco Malfoy, y no por cualquier lesión que pudiera haber sufrido. En lugar de buscar huesos rotos, le apretaron las manos e hicieron comentarios sobre lo valiente que era por no haber intentado matar a Draco por atreverse a aterrizar sobre él.

Si Draco no hubiera aterrizado sobre él... Si Harry no hubiera impedido la caída de Draco...

Draco podría haber muerto.

Un poco de conmoción y el hecho de que el viento le dejara sin aliento fue lo menos que estaba dispuesto a pagar para asegurarse de que otro estudiante no muriera mientras él observaba impotente, como lo había hecho con Cedric. Aunque ese estudiante fuera Draco Malfoy.

Tal vez sobre todo si fuera Draco Malfoy.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras dejaba que Ron y Seamus le ayudaran a ponerse en pie y le llevaran de vuelta a Hogwarts, como una especie de príncipe caído en batalla. Apenas un príncipe. Ni siquiera estaba herido. Lo permitió, sin embargo, porque Harry se había dejado llevar como una especie de héroe caído toda su vida. O al menos, desde que cumplió once años.

Esa noche soñó, sueños vívidos que recordaría al despertar. Eso en sí mismo marcó la noche como diferente, aunque, por supuesto, en todas las noches venideras, se preguntaría sobre esa noche, y cómo podría haber parecido mucho más colorida que las otras noches anteriores, sin ningún indicio de lo que estaba por venir.

Debería haber estado nervioso. Debería haberlo sabido de alguna manera. No debería haberse despertado a la mañana siguiente.

Pero Harry lo hizo. Cayó en un sueño agotador y soñó con nadar río arriba en un río que ardía. El río estaba formado por arroyos de diferentes colores. Carmesí, dorado, plateado, verde y amarillo, que lo bañaban como cintas de seda y se enredaban en sus tobillos, tratando de arrastrarlo río abajo. El cielo de arriba había sido lixiviado de colores, y Harry sabía, sin entender en verdad cómo lo sabía, que había caído de ese cielo muerto a este río de cintas, y que si se dejaba arrastrar por la corriente, terminaría de nuevo en el cielo, suspendido en blanco y negro, en un olvido incoloro.

Y así siguió nadando, luchando río arriba hacia un destino que no podía ver. Sin embargo, podía oírlo vagamente, y sonaba como pájaros matutinos cantando en una especie de melodía salvaje e indómita.

Cuando se despertó, sus sábanas se habían enredado alrededor de sus tobillos y por un largo momento, pensó que aún estaba en ese colorido río.

El sol aún no había salido, sin embargo, y la habitación estaba como en blanco y negro. No el río del color después de todo, sino algo más aburrido. Sintió una fuerte puñalada de desesperación, porque nada tenía ningún color y el sueño había despertado en él un anhelo de algo tan profundo y vibrante, algo que le faltaba en su vida. Algo que brilló de carmesí y plata.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a ducharse por la mañana. Sus ojos no se veían tan planos esta mañana, aunque parecían algo más oscuros, como moretones. Se sonrió a sí mismo, una sonrisa cansada y melancólica, pero una sonrisa de todos modos. El agua estaba caliente y el vapor nebulizaba el baño, arremolinándose cuando salía de la ducha. Volvió a frotar el espejo con el puño y se inspeccionó la cara, buscando cambios.

—Todavía un niño pequeño. — murmuró, inspeccionando su reflejo. Sonrisa de niño, pelo de niño, hombros de niño. La única parte que parecía vieja eran sus ojos. Verdes e interminables, tan viejos y cansados. Como si estuvieran desgastados. Era desconcertante, y Harry miró hacia otro lado. Si hubiera sabido que esa era la última vez que vería su cara antes de que todo se rompiera, la última vez que parecería un niño pequeño, lo habría hecho un poco más. Tal vez se despediría antes de que se diera la vuelta.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo; en las mañanas venideras, siempre se preguntaba cómo podía haber dejado ir tan fácilmente ese inocente reflejo.

Por supuesto, no sabía lo que le depararía ese día.


	3. III

Ron, Hermione y Harry iban a desayunar cuando la prefecta, Heather Murphy, se acercó a ellos. Ella estaba sonriendo de una manera amistosa.

—Hola, Hermione —saludó alegremente, antes de volver sus ojos marrones hacia Harry—. Eres Harry Potter, ¿verdad?

Todos sabían quién era, pero él se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—El director Dumbledore me envió a buscarte. Quiere que desayunes con él en su oficina.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

—Eso es extraño —dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Está Harry en problemas?

—No lo creo —dijo Heather, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si no, no lo invitarían a desayunar.

—Probablemente se enteró de lo de Malfoy —dijo Ron sabiamente—. Todas las veces que ha intentado matarte y todo eso.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero no le contestó, y mejor dijo:

—Bien, supongo que será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere. —se sentía un poco nervioso, o tal vez, en retrospectiva, debería haberse sentido nervioso y no lo sentía. Nunca estaría seguro.

Había estado en la oficina de Dumbledore suficientes veces como para saber el camino, pero dejó que Heather lo guiara. Ella lo dejó en el pasillo y fue ella misma a decirle a Dumbledore que él estaba allí. Frunciendo el ceño cuando salió, dijo en un tono bastante perplejo:

—Qué raro, no sabía que Dumbledore tenía un perro... Ah, lo siento, Harry. Puedes subir. Espero que no les tengas miedo a los perros, hay uno negro enorme ahí arriba. —ella sonrió y se apresuró a bajar para desayunar.

Tenía que ser Sirius. Harry se apresuró a entrar en la oficina de Dumbledore, olvidándose de preguntarse por la extraña petición de reunirse con el director para desayunar, olvidándose de preocuparse de que Sirius estuviera en peligro. Porque Sirius estaba ahí y Harry no lo había visto en meses.

—Sirius —gimió, ignorando al director, mientras caía de rodillas y abrazaba el cuello del perro desgreñado, enterrando su cara en el grueso pelaje—. ¡Te he echado de menos!

Dumbledore se reía suavemente mientras Sirius lamía la cara de Harry.

—Vamos, Sirius, vuelve a cambiarte. Es bastante seguro en mi oficina, te lo aseguro.

El perro se fue un momento después y Sirius estaba allí, sonriendo suavemente a Harry, quien normalmente se habría alarmado ante la extraña y solemne mirada en los ojos de Sirius. No se dio cuenta, sin embargo, porque Sirius estaba despeinando el cabello de Harry, y nadie lo había hecho antes.

—Bienvenido, Harry, siéntate, hemos estado esperándote. —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Harry le preguntó a Sirius. Se sentía más alegre y feliz de lo que se sintió en días.

Los ojos de Sirius se apartaron de los de Harry.

—Dumbledore me pidió que estuviera aquí y acepté.

Harry frunció el ceño, las sospechas finalmente florecieron en su mente.

— ¿Por qué tiene que estar aquí, señor? —le preguntó a Dumbledore, finalmente tomando el asiento que Dumbledore le había ofrecido antes. Sirius se sentó a su lado.

El director parecía más exhausto de lo que Harry lo había visto nunca. Aun así, le ofreció a Harry unos bollos y panecillos, y un vaso de jugo de calabaza, que Harry tomó cortésmente, aunque ni Sirius ni Dumbledore comieron nada. En vez de eso, Sirius le preguntó sobre sus notas y el Quidditch y otras cosas inocuas hasta que la comida fue ingerida obedientemente, y luego miró a Dumbledore con incertidumbre. Harry siguió su mirada.

Tragó, repentinamente nervioso.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Harry —Dumbledore comenzó suavemente—. Hay algo que tengo que decirte. Algo que debería haberte dicho hace años, pero que he mantenido en secreto, esperando hasta que estuviera seguro, esperando hasta que... —se calló. Era tan fuera de lugar que el director no pudiera encontrar las palabras que necesitaba para expresarse, que Harry se sentó un poco más derecho, con la cara aún más pálida de lo normal. Dumbledore suspiró— Tenía la esperanza de que nunca llegaríamos a esto, de que nunca tendríamos que tener esta conversación. Pero es mi política ser siempre honesto con mis estudiantes cuando siento que se merecen esa honestidad, ¿y tú, Harry? Te mereces mucho más que simple honestidad, pero la honestidad es todo lo que tengo para darte. Desearía que fuera diferente.

— ¿De qué está hablando? —Harry susurró.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, y Sirius miraba a la ventana como si pudiera romperla con sus ojos. Parecía furioso.

—Tu madre era una mujer valiente e ingeniosa, Harry —comenzó Dumbledore finalmente—. No tengo ninguna duda de que si ella no hubiera sido tan fuerte, tan valiente, no estarías aquí hoy. Habrías muerto cuando eras un bebé. La antigua magia que ella utilizó implicaba un intercambio, para sellar la magia que te rodea, para protegerte de Voldemort. Tu madre no tenía mucho que dar, sólo su amor y su coraje. La mayoría de los que hacen ese intercambio entregan sus vidas y sus almas, pero la vida de tu madre y su alma ya estaban perdidas cuando todo sucedió. No invocó la magia hasta que hubo una fracción de segundo entre la maldición de Voldemort y su propia muerte, por lo que no tuvo con qué negociar. En los segundos entre su muerte y el intento de Voldemort de matarte, mientras el alma de tu madre aún flotaba entre los mundos, ella negoció con la antigua magia y derramó en ellos todo su corazón, su amor y su coraje a cambio de tu protección. Por la oportunidad de que tuvieras una infancia. Normalmente, Harry… —y fue entonces cuando la voz de Dumbledore se hizo muy suave— el hechizo es para una vida normal. Pero tu madre ya estaba muerta cuando hizo el trato, y sólo pudo reunir el poder suficiente para una infancia.

Harry parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño. Esto no tenía mucho sentido para él y se preguntó cuál era el punto. Cuando Sirius puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry, se puso tenso y se asustó.

—No entiendo. —dijo, tragando nerviosamente.

—Fue un hechizo para darte una infancia, Harry. —los ojos de Dumbledore estaban fijos en la cara de Harry.

Considerando esto cuidadosamente, Harry dijo:

—Una infancia. Cierto. Entonces, ¿cuándo termina eso?

—Cuando cumplas 16 años. —dijo Dumbledore con infinito cuidado en su tono.

— ¿Así que ya no estaré protegido por ese hechizo?

Hubo una larga pausa, ya que Dumbledore una vez más tuvo que elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—No, Harry. Cuando el hechizo termine, lo que debería haber pasado hace dieciséis años, sucederá.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—El hechizo te ató a tu cuerpo, detuvo la muerte. Y cuando ese hechizo termine, cuando el sol salga en tu decimosexto cumpleaños...

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta.

—Moriré. —susurró. Durante un largo momento, sin aliento, esperó a que alguien lo negara.

Nadie lo hizo.

Todo estaba bien para un niño perfectamente sano que piensa que va a vivir para siempre para decidir, de forma bastante frívola y mientras dormía, que estaba harto de vivir y quería morir. Otro asunto era que le dijeran a ese mismo muchacho que iba a morir.

Entumecido, Harry dijo temblorosamente:

—Pero mi cumpleaños es dentro de dos meses.

—No ha habido un solo día que haya pasado en el que no haya pensado en esto y haya tratado desesperadamente de encontrar una manera de cambiarlo, de extender la duración del hechizo de tu madre, Harry —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja—. Y aún quedan dos meses y tienes mi promesa de que no descansaré hasta que se encuentre una respuesta. Pero sentí que merecías saber la verdad.

— ¿La verdad? —dijo Harry, riendo en un tono quebradizo— ¿Pensó que me merecía esto?

—Si hay alguien que se lo merece —dijo Dumbledore solemnemente—, la última persona serías tú.

—Usted no sabe cómo arreglar esto —dijo Harry en voz alta—. ¡Usted, Dumbledore, que siempre tiene todas las respuestas, no sabe cómo arreglar esto! ¡Voy a morir y el mejor mago de todos los tiempos ni siquiera sabe cómo hacer que eso desaparezca! —la última palabra fue un sollozo, y Sirius trató de abrazarlo y retenerlo.

Harry se resistió, saltando de la silla.

—Harry —dijo Sirius, ojos oscuros y dolorosamente tristes—. ¡Harry, todavía hay tiempo! Podemos luchar contra esto.

— ¡Dumbledore ha estado tratando de luchar desde que yo era un bebé! —Harry gritó, sintiéndose mareado— ¿Cómo es que dos meses más van a cambiar algo? —mirando ahora a Dumbledore, dijo:— ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Cómo sabe que el hechizo se va a acabar o lo que sea?

—En ese momento —le dijo Dumbledore en voz baja—, tu madre no tuvo el tiempo ni el poder para el hechizo completo, Harry. La fuerza de Lily siempre estuvo en su corazón, no en sus habilidades mágicas.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, bien —todavía no tenía mucho sentido—. Creo que debería irme. —susurró.

—Harry... —Sirius comenzó, pero Dumbledore agitó un poco la cabeza.

—He invitado a Sirius a quedarse en Hogwarts unos días, Harry. Cuando lo necesites, estará aquí. Sospecho que preferirías estar solo por el momento, pero no lo olvides, ambos estamos aquí si nos necesitas. Sé que es difícil, pero no pierdas la esperanza todavía. Dos meses es mucho tiempo.

Harry volvió a reírse, bruscamente.

—No... No cuando te acaban de decir que al final de ellos, vas a morir.

Ni Dumbledore ni Sirius tuvieron una respuesta a eso, y Harry se tambaleó saliendo de la oficina.

No iba a llorar. Lo extraño era que el llanto parecía una respuesta demasiado simple a esto. Sin mencionar que al llorar, estaría cediendo de alguna manera. Perdiendo la esperanza.

El niño que estaba dentro, el que se había rendido esa noche y había cerrado los ojos, decidiendo morir, ahora estaba sentado derecho, con los ojos muy abiertos, brillando con lágrimas. _Harry no quería morir._

El pánico lo golpeó entonces, y Harry casi se olvida de cómo respirar. Jadeando y gimiendo, con una mano apoyada en la pared mientras luchaba por no desmoronarse, pensó que se estaba muriendo en ese momento. Eso lo resolvería todo, después de todo. No tendría que morir en su decimosexto cumpleaños si muriera hoy.

La ironía no se le habría escapado a Harry si hubiera sido de alguna manera coherente. Justo cuando estaba a punto de asfixiarse, Draco Malfoy venía a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

Casi no reconoció a Harry, lo que era extraño. Draco había memorizado los rasgos de la cara de Harry años antes, podía construir una imagen de él en su mente con los ojos cerrados, incluso si eran las vacaciones de verano y no había visto a Harry en meses. Era intenso, ese nivel de obsesión, y Draco siempre se había resistido a considerarlo.

Pero siempre empezaba a recordar las líneas y curvas de la cara de Harry con sus ojos. Se imaginaba sus ojos primero y todo encajaría después en su lugar a su alrededor. Tal vez algunas personas recordaban la cicatriz de Harry primero y dejaban que el resto de sus rasgos cayeran alrededor, pero la cicatriz de Harry no era la primera cosa que Draco había notado en él, justo antes de su primer año en esa tienda de túnicas. Draco siempre había deseado que sus propios ojos fueran verdes; el verde era su color favorito.

Ahora, sin embargo, los ojos de Harry no eran verdes, por lo que Draco no lo reconoció. Eran negros. No el tipo de negro que se puede encontrar en una lata de pintura o el que se ve en una sombra. Era el tipo de negro que no era un tono o un color, sino más bien las sobras después de que todo el color ha sido absorbido.

Esos ojos vacíos se elevaron cansados hasta el gris de Draco, y luego parpadearon. Cuando volvieron a abrirse, el verde feroz los había llenado. Verde enojado.

—Potter. —tartamudeó Draco, sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que no lo había reconocido?

Harry no habló, no se movió, y Draco se dio cuenta de repente de que el otro chico estaba jadeando, incapaz de respirar.

—Oh, mierda —gimió Draco—. No te estás muriendo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Harry comenzó a reírse, lo que lo desconcertó aún más. Una risa desesperada y salvaje, del tipo que sonaba como si en cualquier momento se rompiera y empezara a llorar. A pesar de sí mismo, Draco estaba un poco asustado.

Había decidido, después de la noche anterior, cuando había aterrizado sobre Harry, que iba a ser más frío y más cruel que nunca, con el otro chico a partir de ese día en adelante. Porque era más seguro y sencillo que lo que había estado pensando en el campo de Quidditch. Ahora, sin embargo, no podía recordar cómo ser cruel.

—Estás herido. —dijo Harry un momento después, mientras la risa se calmaba. Estaba mirando la sien de Draco, donde había un bulto considerable resultado del fútbol.

—Los Hufflepuffs querían curarme con un hechizo, pero dada su reputación con cosas así, pensé que preferiría mantener el bulto que perder la cabeza o algo así. —contestó Draco, moviéndose nerviosamente de pie.

Harry levantó la mano y tocó suavemente el bulto, y Draco casi se cayó del shock y del miedo. Nadie había tocado nunca sus heridas suavemente antes, y él estaba condenado si iba a dejar que Harry-Jodido-Potter fuera el primero.

— ¿Duele?

—Cuando se toca —dijo Draco, aliviado cuando Harry dejó caer la mano.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Qué —Draco frunció el ceño con fiereza— ¿Cuál es tu juego esta vez, Potter?

Los ojos de Harry se apagaron, oscureciéndose de nuevo, el verde yéndose.

—No tengo un juego. Ya no creo en los juegos.

 _No, no, no, no, no._ No iba a dejar que Harry lo asustara de nuevo con la expresión de sus ojos en blanco y risas histéricas. Sonrió con tristeza y tocó el bulto en su cabeza, diciendo en un tono de autodesprecio:

—Yo tampoco. Al menos no de fútbol. —ni siquiera le gustaba pensar en el hecho de que estaba tratando de hacer reír a Harry o algo así.

Harry parpadeó, su mirada se volvió confusa y regresó para concentrarse en la cara de Draco.

—Deberías hacerlo más a menudo.

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Que me golpeen en la cabeza con una pelota de fútbol?

—Sonreír.

—Ah. Umm. Potter, ¿estás bien?

Otra vez, Harry parpadeó, los ojos oscureciéndose un poco más.

—Bien. —contestó sin emoción.

Uh. Eso, otra vez... ese tono depresivo y aterrador.

—Bueno, me alegro de ello —dijo Draco de forma mordaz—. Odio pensar que las cosas no son todo Sol y Margaritas en el Mundo Encantado de Harry-Jodido-Potter.

— ¿Sol y margaritas? —Harry contestó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. Ya sabes. ¿La luz del sol y esas pequeñas flores blancas que crecen en zanjas? —Draco puso los ojos en blanco— Honestamente, Potter, hoy estás más tonto de lo normal, es descorazonador saber que incluso los limitados niveles de inteligencia que he llegado a asociar contigo van y vienen.

Verde brillante otra vez, gracias a Dios. Podía lidiar con Harry cuando sus ojos brillaban de rabia. Era mejor mantenerlo enojado que verlo triste. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué importaba el color de los ojos de Harry?

Porque el verde era el color favorito de Draco.

— ¿Qué demonios sabes tú de sol y margaritas? —gruñó Harry. La rabia en su voz tocó un acorde en lo más profundo de Draco. Era una rabia que él entendía. Ese tipo de rabia indefensa que un animal enjaulado puede sentir mientras camina por los confines de su prisión. El tipo de rabia negra que un niño puede sentir mientras se pone sus vestidos más elegantes porque los Mortífagos vienen a cenar y su padre quiere que dé una buena impresión. El tipo de ira que se generaba cuando un niño pequeño tenía que sentarse en una larga charla sobre qué hacer para que el Señor Oscuro no supiera que tenías miedo. Los niños de catorce años no debían sentir miedo.

—Sé lo suficiente —contestó Draco con recelo, inseguro de cómo tratar a Harry. Había cambiado; no era reconocible. Era impredecible y extraño y algo dentro de él había cambiado. No era el mismo chico en el que Draco había caído encima, la noche anterior—. Sé que el sol a veces es tan cegador que deslumbra con cualquier cosa demasiado blanca y limpia y me da dolor de cabeza. Sé que las margaritas son malezas y están llenas de insectos. Sé que prefiero los días lluviosos y el Lazo del Diablo.

Harry parpadeó.

—Lo siento —dijo casi sin aliento—. No me siento bien hoy y no creo que pueda lidiar contigo ahora mismo.

— ¿No están todas las cosas perfectas y bonitas en el mundo de Harry Potter hoy en día? —preguntó dulcemente Draco, tratando de mantener esa luz de ira en los ojos de Harry.

No estaba preparado para el puro calor de la ira que floreció dentro de Harry con sus palabras.

— ¡No sabes nada, Draco Malfoy, así que deja de fingir que lo sabes! —Draco no estaba preparado cuando Harry, temblando de pies a cabeza, estalló de rabia y gruñó fieramente, doblando su mano en un puño y golpeándola contra la pared en una muestra impotente de ira sin sentido. La pared era de piedra, no se rompió; la mano de Harry no lo era, y Draco se estremeció ante el sordo crujido de los huesos. Harry no parecía sentirlo.

—Maldita sea, Potter. —soltó Draco, cogiendo suavemente su mano. No sabía por qué le importaba su mano. Tal vez porque de alguna manera se sintió responsable por ello. Después de todo, había enfadado a propósito a Harry, aunque sólo fuera porque era más fácil de entenderle que la otra opción, esa extraña quietud.

Desplegó cuidadosamente los dedos rotos, los nudillos rotos rezumando sangre. Harry no hizo ningún ruido, y Draco le miró con recelo.

— ¿Y eso en qué ayudó, Potter? Honestamente, a la pared no le importa si estás enojado. ¿Duele?

—Cuando se toca. —contestó Harry torpemente, con los ojos vidriosos.

El ceño fruncido de Draco mostraba claramente que no le impresionaba que le devolvieran sus propias palabras. Inspeccionando cuidadosamente los cortes y los dedos, sacó su varita, sosteniéndola con una mano, y la otra con la de Harry, de modo que la mano rota del otro chico descansaba de palma a palma con la suya propia.

—Podría escocer. —advirtió, pero Harry no parecía notar el dolor que irradiaba de sus dedos incluso ahora, así que Draco dudó que sintiera la irritación de reparar la piel y los huesos.

Él lanzó los hechizos curativos que había aprendido ese verano y sostuvo suavemente la mano de Harry mientras esta comenzaba a repararse. No se dio cuenta de que su pulgar acariciaba la palma de la mano de Harry todo el tiempo, y tampoco lo hizo Harry.

—Ya —dijo Draco cuando terminó, soltándolo—. Con suerte no serás tan estúpido como para exponer tu ira contra la pared la próxima vez.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron lentamente y ahora parecía muy cansado.

—Nada más quería desquitarme.

—Siempre me tendrás para eso, Potter.

Los ojos verdes y cansados se encontraron con los suyos, y Harry sonrió amargamente.

— ¿Si? No tendré nada para siempre, Malfoy. Nada dura para siempre —agitó la mano distraídamente—. Gracias. Por arreglar mi mano. Tienes razón, fue una estupidez. La próxima vez te daré un puñetazo en la cara.

Draco sonrió.

—O al menos, lo intentarás.

Fue una pequeña y reacia sonrisa la que Potter mostró a su vez, pero era genuina, y Draco se sorprendió. ¿Él y Potter se sonreían el uno al otro? Honestamente, ¿en qué se estaba convirtiendo el mundo?

—Sí. Lo intentaré. —Harry asintió con la cabeza y mostró otra sonrisa débil antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse casi sin rumbo. Draco lo dejó ir; después de todo, ¿quién era Draco Malfoy para que le importara a qué paredes Harry Potter tratara de golpear o a dónde elegiría ir cuando quisiera morir? Nadie. Draco Malfoy no era nadie.

* * *

Harry no fue a clase. ¿Cuál, en realidad, era el punto? Si no pasaba de quinto año, ¿qué importaba? Ya nada importaba. Irónicamente, considerando que no hacía ni una semana que había decidido que la vida era demasiado dura y que quería morir, Harry estaba furioso. Enfurecido, cegadoramente enfurecido. ¿Cómo se atreve alguien a intentar quitarle la vida? ¿La única cosa que era verdadera y totalmente suya? Bueno, aparentemente no. Nunca había sido suya en absoluto, sólo había sido un préstamo de su madre.

Debió haber muerto todos esos años antes y como no lo había hecho, ahora estaba siendo castigado. Ojalá nunca se lo hubieran dicho, ojalá se hubiera ido a dormir la noche antes de cumplir los dieciséis y nunca se hubiera despertado. Entonces, al menos, sus últimos dos meses podrían haber estado en el mismo aturdimiento en el que se había pasado la última semana, a diferencia de este pánico ciego.

Por otra parte, tal vez ese era el punto. Tal vez algo, lo mismo que había nombrado a Draco Malfoy su cuidador, había decidido que Harry merecía saber que se estaba muriendo para no pasar sus últimos dos meses de esa manera. Para que no los diera por sentados. Para que se diera cuenta de que tenía la suerte de tener tiempo. Tal vez no tanto como la mayoría, pero más de lo que se suponía originalmente.

Se equivocó al querer morir. La vida no era tan dura como él pensaba, la parte difícil era morir. Vivir cuando sabías con seguridad que no era para siempre. Eso era difícil. ¿Ayer y todos los días anteriores? Un pedazo de pastel comparado con esto.

Pero Harry estaba demasiado aturdido y enojado para pensar así. Preguntarse si tal vez él mismo se lo buscó, queriendo morir de esa manera. Tal vez era toda esa mierda de _"cuidado con lo que deseas",_ dándole lo que se merecía. Lo que había deseado.

En cambio, lo único que Harry sabía era que iba a morir, y era porque su madre había estado demasiado débil para salvarlo.

Nunca recordaría cómo llegó a estar sentado solo en la sala común de Gryffindor esa tarde. La mañana pasó en una especie de imprudente aturdimiento sin rumbo, y allí estaba él, sentado en el suelo, jugando con una navaja. Una cosa estúpida, pero parecía brillante en ese momento. Tomó la navaja que Dean usaba para afilar sus lápices de dibujo (él decía que funcionaba mejor que cualquier otra forma de afilador), sacó la hoja y jugó con ella.

Porque Harry se estaba muriendo y Harry estaba asustado y Harry no estaba muy seguro de haber vivido alguna vez. Si estaba destinado a morir cuando era sólo un bebé y sólo el hechizo de su madre lo había mantenido vivo tanto tiempo, ¿no era eso una forma mágica de soporte vital? ¿Y si no vivía en absoluto? ¿Y si su cuerpo hubiera sido torturado por el hechizo de Voldemort, que había estado en guerra con el de su madre hasta que lo único que quedaba en medio era un cuerpo retorcido y Harry vivía en ese cuerpo de alguna manera que no era del todo vivo, y esto no era real? Porque, ¿cómo podría estar viviendo si esa vida ha expirado? Como yogurt o queso. Pan, incluso. Era perecedero. Vida útil limitada. En realidad nunca había estado viviendo y ciertamente no era real.

¿Cómo es posible que esta mortalidad repentina sea real?

No lo era, y Harry lo probaría.

Se cortó el antebrazo, no la muñeca, porque ya no quería morir, después de todo.

No sangraría; no era real. Esto no era real. No sangraría.

Pero sangró.

Era rojo cálido y brillante, y corría por su brazo como cintas de seda. Casi como las cintas que se habían enredado alrededor de sus tobillos en su sueño. La tocó y se llevó el dedo a los labios y sabía salado, como a sal de cobre.

Real, entonces. Esto era real. Era real, la vida era real, y esto no era un sueño terrible.

Tiró la navaja por la habitación con la fuerza de toda su furia tras él, un rugido rasgado que era casi un sollozo silbando desde su garganta. La navaja golpeó la pared de piedra, cortó un tapiz un poco, y se estrelló contra el suelo; estaba manchada con su sangre.

— _Accio Navaja._ —susurró, y la navaja se deslizó por el suelo hasta la palma de su mano. La cerró y se la metió en el bolsillo, y luego vio su sangre corriendo desde el profundo corte en su brazo.

Finalmente, se secó hasta adquirir un color marrón turbio y el corte dejó de sangrar. Harry dejó que la manga de su túnica cayera sobre la sangre, sin molestarse en limpiarla. Quería ser capaz de verlo si alguna vez empezaba a creer de nuevo que esto no era real. Porque lo era. Tan real como cualquier otra cosa en su vida, o incluso más. Porque por primera vez en su vida, alguien le había dicho la verdad a Harry. No estaba destinado a estar aquí, y en dos meses, ese error sería corregido.

Harry, el perecedero, dejaría de existir como debería haberlo hecho catorce años antes.

* * *

Supo que iba a morir durante tres días, y la rabia seguía ardiendo en su interior. En todo caso, ahora calentaba más. Más furioso. Porque sólo habían pasado tres días, pero Harry empezaba a sentir que el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos como si fuera agua. No estaba viviendo realmente de todos modos. Levantarse y no ir a clase (no quería que le gritaran por no hacer los deberes porque había decidido dejar de hacerlos el día que se enteró de que no viviría para ver su sexto año), comer, irse a dormir. Nada lo movía, nada importaba, y estaba recordando por qué quería morir en primer lugar. Excepto que él ya no quería hacerlo. No quería vivir así.

No sentía, no le importaba, no podía encontrar nada a lo que aferrarse, algo a lo que realmente echaría de menos cuando se fuera, además de respirar. La simplicidad de respirar era extraña, calmante, algo que nunca antes había notado. Durante las últimas tres noches, Harry había estado despierto escuchando su propia respiración y preguntándose cómo sería parar.

Ahora, sin embargo, estaba solo junto al lago, tirando piedras con enojo al agua. Ron estaba ocupado y Hermione no le hablaba, ella estaba enojada porque él estaba boicoteando las tareas. Por supuesto, no le había dicho por qué. No se lo había dicho a nadie, y tampoco había ido a visitar a Sirius o a Dumbledore. No necesitaba a nadie para lidiar con esto. ¿Qué podría hacer alguien por él?

Cada vez que encontraba una piedra plana, Harry pasaba sus dedos por la superficie desgastada por el agua y respiraba profundamente antes de lanzarla con fuerza, haciéndola saltar por la superficie. Era una forma de medir los minutos, y en estos días, todo lo que Harry parecía hacer era medirlos. Cada segundo que pasaba era otro que nunca volvería a tener. Un paso más cerca de su cumpleaños. Cada vez que una piedra saltaba al otro lado del lago, su corazón latía una vez menos. Uno, dos, tres, hundirse.

Nada importaba más que soltar piedras y respirar. Agarrar, soltar, respirar, soltar, agarrar, soltar, respirar. Fácil.

Pasaron las horas y se puso el sol (otra puesta de sol que Harry no volvería a ver), y se hizo demasiado oscuro para ver las piedras. Volviendo al castillo, Harry se preguntó qué pasaría si se daba la vuelta y se iba para el otro lado. Alejándose de todo, al Bosque, o tal vez a Hogsmeade. Desaparecido. ¿Quién se daría cuenta?

—Lo mejor sería ir al Bosque y caminar hacia el sur durante tres días, hasta llegar al pequeño pueblo del otro lado. Ni siquiera sé su nombre, pero lo vi en un mapa de la biblioteca. De esa manera, si alguien te persiguiera, asumirían que fuiste a Hogsmeade y tendrías más posibilidades de escapar antes de que te arrastraran de vuelta. —las palabras se decían en un tono ausente y aburrido, y antes de que se volviera, Harry sabía quién las había dicho. Sólo Draco podía hablar así sin sonar como un completo imbécil.

O, si sonaba como un imbécil, lo hacía tan bien y Harry estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que estaba por encima y más allá de los niveles normales de imbecilidad.

El sol se estaba poniendo y la luz se hacía nebulosa; Harry se alejó lentamente del Bosque para estudiar a Draco en silencio. Estaba sentado en la escalinata del castillo y se encontró con la mirada desafiante de Harry. Finalmente, Harry dijo:

— ¿Pasas mucho tiempo pensando en la mejor manera de huir?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre he hecho eso. Planeaba cómo escaparía de cualquier lugar en el que estuviera durante más de una hora. Algunos lo llaman ser paranoico. Yo lo llamo tener cuidado. Después de todo, nunca sabes cuándo necesitarás correr.

Considerando las palabras de Draco por un minuto, Harry se encogió de hombros, cayendo sobre el escalón que estaba a su lado.

— ¿Fumas? —preguntó.

Draco parecía sorprendido.

—No. ¿Y tú?

—No. Pero creo que es un buen momento para empezar.

—Fumar mata, ya sabes. —señaló Draco distraídamente.

—No lo suficientemente rápido.

— ¿Quieres morir rápido?

—No quiero morir en absoluto —dijo Harry abruptamente, y luego cambió de tema—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Draco se quedó callado durante un rato, y cuando habló, su voz estaba entrelazada con una leve diversión.

—Vaya, buscándote a ti, por supuesto, Potter. Han pasado días sin que tuviera que salvarte la vida de cubetas de agua o armarios calurosos. Estaba empezando a pensar que habías muerto. Es una suposición fácil, dado que no has ido a clase en tres días.

— ¿Realmente viniste a buscarme? —Harry se sorprendió y se mostró escéptico a la vez.

—No, no realmente, estúpido cabrón —contestó Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Sólo quería estar solo, necesitaba pensar, y no puedes estar solo en la Casa Slytherin, así que vine aquí. ¿Qué te importa a ti?

— ¿Querías estar solo? —Harry se sintió extrañamente herido— Me iré entonces.

— ¡No! Quiero decir, no. Quédate, si quieres. Estás tan bajo de nota por lo que he notado que no importa si estás aquí de todos modos.

Harry sonrió un poco y se relajó de nuevo. Los escalones de piedra aún estaban calientes por el sol y había un extraño silencio entre ellos. Era casi lo mismo que había hecho que él, Ron y Hermione estuvieran tan cerca en el Primer Año. ¿Cómo podrían enfrentarse juntos a un troll de montaña adulto y no salir de él con algún tipo de amistad? En su caso y el de Malfoy, por supuesto, tenían otras cosas que los unían. Una serie de extrañas coincidencias, y esa noche en el campo de Quidditch, y la mano rota de Harry.

— ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? —preguntó Draco de repente.

La tensión volvió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¿Disculpa? —dijo con frialdad.

—Tú. Actúas como si tu propia sombra te asustara estos días. No es que me importe —dijo Draco rápidamente—. Es... raro.

—No le temo a nada. —mintió Harry.

Draco se burló.

—Vamos, Potter. Sólo alguien con algo que temer se asusta tanto por un Dementor como tú en el tercer año.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Harry devolvió— Oí que casi te meas encima.

Eso le hizo callar, y unos instantes después, Draco murmuró

—Olvídalo.

Harry asintió de una manera satisfactoria y saltó del escalón, caminando en dirección a Hogsmeade.

— ¿Estás loco? —Draco llamó— Te lo dije, si vas a huir, ve por el otro lado.

—No estoy huyendo. —dijo Harry distraídamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Entonces qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a Hogsmeade a comprar cigarrillos. —se sorprendió cuando Draco, después de una breve pausa, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con él, pero no lo cuestionó.

* * *

—Es tarde —señaló Draco, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos—. Nos vamos a meter en muchos problemas por esto.

Harry parecía sorprendido.

— ¿Te importa?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Draco contestó:

—Supongo que no.

—Además, no tenías que venir conmigo.

—No hay nada mejor que hacer.

—Oh.

Draco miró a Harry por el rabillo del ojo, pero el otro chico parecía estar ignorándolo. Eso estaba perfectamente bien, por supuesto, Draco no había decidido acompañarlo a Hogsmeade por el placer de su compañía. Le parecía una mejor manera de pasar la noche, en lugar de estar sentado solo y deprimido por Lisa, quien no había hablado con él desde que lo había dejado.

Además, algo en todo esto lo excitó. Rompiendo las reglas de esta manera, como si no le importara que Dumbledore probablemente le escribiera a su padre sobre ello. Pretender que la idea de que Lucius Malfoy supiera que su hijo había roto deliberadamente las reglas en la escuela de esta manera no aterrorizaba a Draco. Porque los Malfoy seguían las reglas, o al menos nunca dejaban saber a nadie cuando no lo hacían. Los Malfoy siempre mantenían la apariencia pública de seguir la ley y de ser brujas y magos honrados. Los Malfoy nunca eran detenidos.

Draco todavía recordaba las semanas de castigo que había recibido por esa detención en el primer año. ¡Dos semanas castigado, sin poder salir de su habitación!

Por supuesto, rara vez había salido de su habitación cuando estaba en casa, antes de ese verano. No le parecía que valiera la pena. ¿Por qué molestarse en salir de su habitación, si no había nada que hacer? Sin embargo, después de esas dos semanas de estar obligado a quedarse allí, Draco había empezado a pasar más y más tiempo fuera. Había kilómetros y kilómetros de jardines formales alrededor de la mansión, rosales, rocallas, jardines acuáticos y peligrosos jardines de arbustos, y él había pasado el resto de ese verano y todos los que lo seguían allí solo, viendo los peces en los estanques y fuentes o caminando sin rumbo. Odiaba estar dentro ahora, más que nada. Se sentía como una prisión.

Volvió a mirar a Harry, esta vez pensativo. Se había enterado de que los parientes muggles del otro chico lo habían encerrado en una alacena. Le habían hecho dormir allí. Se preguntaba si Harry deseaba tanto estar al aire libre como Draco.

Por supuesto, Draco sólo anhelaba los jardines formales. No le gustaban mucho los campos abiertos o los bosques salvajes. No tenían ninguna simetría, ningún patrón para ellos, y eso lo ponía nervioso.

¿Y a Harry? Apuesto a que a Harry le gustaban las flores silvestres y las que no se cultivaban al aire libre. Del tipo impredecible. Los jardines formales lo aburrirían, sabía Draco.

Y luego empezó a preguntarse cómo lo sabía. Y por qué le importaba.

Se aclaró la garganta y Harry le miró interrogativamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Estaba pensando —dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya casi llegamos.

—Lo sé. —contestó Harry.

Hogsmeade por la noche era diferente de lo que Draco o Harry podrían haber imaginado. Las tiendas de bromas y dulces estaban cerradas, con las luces apagadas, y los únicos edificios iluminados eran aquellos a los que no habían prestado mucha atención en sus viajes escolares. Los que los profesores supervisores que los habían acompañado allí habrían muerto antes que dejarlos entrar. Pequeños pubs y clubes de striptease de aspecto sucio, casinos y salones de baile.

Draco dudó, y parecía horrorizado. Los Malfoy nunca iban a estos lugares, sólo iban a fiestas de alto nivel y clubes exclusivos.

Harry, sin embargo, no se detuvo. Caminó directo a la ciudad, ignoró a las mujeres que decían cosas lascivas desde la ventana de arriba de uno de los clubes, y se dirigió hacia la tienda que estaba iluminada con faroles grasientos al final de la calle. Draco le siguió, pero sólo después de que las mujeres de la ventana se fijaron en él y empezaron a llamarle _“chico lindo”_ y le ofrecieron cosas desagradables y gratis.

Después de todo, los Malfoy no aceptaban la caridad.

— ¡Potter! —Draco gimió, corriendo tras él— ¡Espera!

Harry sonreía cuando Draco lo alcanzó, y Draco se preguntó por un momento cuándo Harry se había convertido en ese salvaje y por qué Draco se quedaba corriendo detrás de él tan a menudo.

Entraron en la tienda y esta vez, Draco se quedó cerca de Harry, lamentando este viaje a Hogsmeade más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho.

— ¿Vende cigarrillos? —Harry le preguntó al tendero, su voz más baja de lo normal, tratando de sonar casual.

El hombre detrás del mostrador estudió a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Draco.

— ¿De qué tipo? —preguntó después de una larga pausa.

Esta vez, Harry vaciló. Después de todo, no fumaba y no tenía ni idea.

—Umm… —dijo, mirando suplicantemente a Draco.

—Marlboro Lights. —dijo Draco rápidamente.

El tendero sonrió con suficiencia.

—Esa es una marca femenina.

—Son para mi madre. —mintió Draco.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y quién es tu madre?

—Narcissa Malfoy.

Hubo un silencio tenso, y Draco se movió incómodo. Sabía que su madre a veces venía a Hogsmeade para ir a un sastre especializado allí, pero no tenía ni idea de si ella había estado allí o si había comprado cigarrillos. Si lo hubiera hecho, el tendero lo sabría, la recordaría. Narcissa Malfoy era el tipo de mujer que nadie olvidaba.

Finalmente, el hombre tiró un paquete al mostrador y Harry pagó rápidamente antes de recogerlo y salir, siguiendo a Draco. Afuera, Harry le golpeó el brazo.

— ¡Me conseguiste una marca femenina!

— ¡Es lo que fuma mi madre! —dijo Draco— Y tienes suerte de que yo estuviera allí para ayudar, si no, te habría dicho que te fueras a la mierda. Ahora salgamos de aquí, no me gusta el Hogsmeade por la noche.

—Aww, ¿Draco está asustado?

—No, pero tú deberías estarlo.

— ¿Debería? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque si no dejas de hacer eso, te voy a patear el culo!

Harry se rio.

— ¡Quiero verte intentarlo, Malfoy! —y luego, aún riéndose, se fue corriendo por la calle por donde habían venido.

—Maldito infierno —murmuró Draco—. ¿Persiguiendo a ese estúpido cabrón otra vez? Honestamente. —pero aun así, salió corriendo, siguiendo a Harry desde Hogsmeade.

Corrieron hasta que se quedaron sin aliento y a mitad de camino de regreso a Hogwarts.


	4. IV

—Vamos. —dijo Harry, dirigiéndose hacia el lago cuando estaban de vuelta en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué? ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Draco, deteniéndose y mirando a Harry.

Harry se volvió de modo que caminaba hacia atrás y dijo:

—A fumar, por supuesto. Vamos.

Ser invitado a fumar un cigarrillo con Harry Potter era algo nuevo y ajeno a Draco, y durante mucho, mucho tiempo, consideró reírse y alejarse.

Harry lo vio en su cara y se encogió de hombros fácilmente, dándose la vuelta.

—Maldita sea —suspiró Draco para sí mismo—. ¿Cómo demonios dejé que esto pasara? Siguiendo a Potter todo el maldito día. —luego, más fuerte, dijo: — ¡Espera entonces!

Caminaron hasta el muelle donde Hagrid ataba los botes que llevaban a los primeros años a través del lago, quitándose los zapatos y sentándose en el borde. Sus pies colgaban unos centímetros por encima de la superficie negra del lago, gracias a Dios; Draco no quería tentar al calamar colgando sus pies en el agua.

—Ten —dijo Harry, dándole un cigarrillo y tomando uno él mismo. Ambos los sostuvieron incómodamente, sin haber fumado nunca antes—. ¿Cómo los encendemos? No tengo encendedor.

— ¿Un qué? —preguntó Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿Es un artilugio muggle? ¡Por Dios, Potter! —usó su varita, repitiendo el hechizo que había escuchado a su madre lanzar miles de veces para encender sus cigarrillos.

Segundos después, ambos estaban sosteniendo sus cigarrillos encendidos y mirándolos con asombro, pero Draco y Harry no se miraron el uno al otro. Después de todo, Draco no quería que Harry supiera que nunca había hecho esto antes y Harry no quería que Draco supiera que no tenía idea de qué hacer ahora.

Fue Harry quien se armó de valor para probarlo primero, y se puso el cigarrillo entre los labios y chupó.

Durante un largo momento, Draco miró nerviosamente su cara buscando una reacción.

— ¡Mierda! —Harry gritó, tosiendo y ahogándose, sus ojos lagrimeando— Mierda —después de dejar de toser, miró a Draco, quien seguía observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos—. Adelante entonces.

— ¿Después de eso? —gimió Draco.

— ¿Asustado?

Harry miró a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados desafiantemente y luego el otro chico se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y tomó una cautelosa bocanada.

—Dios mío —jadeó, gimiendo—. Esto es vil.

—A mí me gusta un poco. —dijo Harry, reteniendo el humo por más tiempo esta vez, tosiendo sólo la mitad.

Era una noche cálida, las estrellas reflejándose en la superficie lisa del lago, y el único sonido era el chapoteo del agua y el lejano canto de los grillos. Draco, con una mirada a Harry, se llevó nuevamente el cigarrillo a la boca, con sus ojos lagrimeando con el esfuerzo que le costó no toser.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Harry se había fumado todo el cigarrillo y Draco había dejado que se quemara. Luego, Harry suspiró.

—Deberíamos volver. —dijo, sonando de repente muy cansado.

Era tarde, y Draco, al menos, tenía la intención de ir a clase al día siguiente.

—Sí. —dijo, reacio a volver a su sala común. Estaba más tranquilo aquí, y últimamente había venido a anhelar tranquilidad.

Aun así, se puso en pie y se giró para volver al castillo.

Algo grande y negro venía corriendo hacia ellos, y Draco gritó.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Harry miró por encima del hombro y puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! —dijo. La criatura (Draco pudo verlo lo suficientemente bien como para decir que era un enorme perro negro) se detuvo y miró a Harry, de alguna manera, herida— Voy a volver, no hace falta que me arrastres.

—Potter —siseó Draco, intentando no moverse para atraer la atención del monstruo—. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

El perro lo miró y luego volvió a mirar a Harry y se acercó un poco más, tocando el suelo. Harry suspiró.

—Si vas a sermonearme, Sirius, hazlo en español. Puedes confiar en él. **(*)**

— ¿Confiar en mí? —Draco se ofendió— ¡Potter, no puedes confiar en mí! ¡Soy un Malfoy!

Harry le dio una mirada extraña.

—Así es, lo eres. Lo había olvidado.

El perro, sin embargo, pareció creer en la palabra de Harry, y un segundo después, no estaba allí en absoluto. En vez de eso, había un hombre allí, uno que Draco reconoció vagamente. Se puso rígido.

—Potter —susurró—. Tenemos que correr.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Es Sirius Black! ¡Es un asesino!

—Él es mi padrino.

— ¿Qué?

—Sólo confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—No confío en nadie. Soy un Malfoy, se supone que no debo hacerlo.

Harry lo miró furioso antes de volver a Sirius.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó groseramente, y Draco se preguntó ociosamente si Harry trataba así a todos sus parientes. No le extrañaba que hubiera sido encerrado bajo las escaleras.

—Harry —dijo Sirius, sonando cansado—. Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes. No tenías derecho a escabullirte de esa manera.

— ¿Derecho? ¡Tenía todo el derecho! —Harry gritó.

Sirius ignoró su arrebato.

—A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, Harry, no puedes actuar así. Estos pequeños ataques de rebelión, no ir a clase. ¿Qué significa eso?

— ¿Para qué sirven las clases? Son una pérdida de tiempo. —Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho hoscamente.

—Harry —dijo Sirius con voz de alerta. Ahora volvió los ojos hacia Draco—. Y si esta amistad con Malfoy está teniendo tan mala influencia en ti, voy a tener que prohibirte estar cerca de él.

— _¿Amistad?_ —Draco se mofó.

— _¿Prohibirme?_ —dijo Harry.

— ¡Entiendo que estás herido y asustado, Harry! —Sirius exclamó— ¡Créeme, lo entiendo!

— ¿Cómo demonios lo entenderías? —Harry siseó, y Draco tragó con fuerza, de repente se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando.

—Diez años en Azkaban son suficientes para que cualquiera se sienta herido y asustado.

— ¡Ah, ja! —cacareó Draco— ¡Lo sabía! Eres Sirius Black.

Harry y Sirius se volvieron para mirarlo con la mirada perdida.

—Umm, Malfoy —dijo Harry finalmente—. Eso ya lo sabíamos. Está bien, olvídalo.

— ¡Pero es un asesino!

—No lo es. Olvídalo. Sólo... —Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano irritado y se volvió hacia Sirius— Cállate un minuto.

— ¿Disculpa? —Draco gritó, pero nadie le estaba prestando atención. Sirius y Harry estaban discutiendo de nuevo, y nadie estaba allí para presenciar la furia de Draco por haberle dicho que se callara. Harry Potter de entre toda la gente. ¡Eso no estaba bien!

—Esto es todo —anunció Draco, pero de nuevo, nadie se dio cuenta—. Voy a entrar ahora. Recuérdame que nunca más te acompañe en una de tus aventuras, Potter.

Finalmente, Sirius lo miró.

—Me temo que no, Malfoy. Dumbledore quiere verlos a los dos en su oficina. Espero que quiera castigarte o algo por el estilo.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par y empezó a temblar, sólo un poquito.

— ¿Detención? —susurró, recordando de repente la reacción de su padre a su última detención. ¿Dos semanas más de estar confinado en sus habitaciones? No, no, no, no.

— ¿Estás bien, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño— Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

—Bien. —dijo Draco débilmente, de repente deseando haber dejado que sus pies colgaran en el agua del lago. Mejor ser la comida de un calamar que estar a merced de su padre.

* * *

Harry habría dormido al día siguiente, exhausto de su viaje nocturno a Hogsmeade, pero, mientras todos los demás estaban desayunando, Hermione se escabulló a su habitación y abrió las cortinas de su cama.

Estaba furiosa.

—Harry Potter, despierta en este instante. —siseó ella, tirando de sus mantas.

— ¿Hermione? —Harry dijo soñoliento, parpadeando— ¿Qué... qué pasó?

— ¡Lo que pasa es que todavía estás en la cama, vas a llegar tarde a clase, y escuché uno de los rumores más interesantes en el desayuno! ¡Aparentemente un tal Harry Potter siguió a Draco Malfoy a Hogsmeade en medio de la noche!

— ¿Siguió? —Harry murmuró indignado— ¡Ciertamente no le seguí! ¡Él me siguió!

— ¡Eso no viene al caso, Harry! —ella se sentó en la cama y lo estudió durante un largo rato— ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? Siento como si ya no te conociera. No haces tus deberes, no vas a clase, vas a Hogsmeade. ¿Por qué fuiste, de todos modos?

—Compré cigarrillos. —dijo distraídamente.

— _¿Qué?_ Harry. Cariño. Tú no fumas.

—Lo sé —se rio un poco—. Tampoco Malfoy.

— ¡No me importa una pizca lo que Malfoy haga o deje de hacer! Honestamente, si descubro que es por su influencia que te has vuelto loco de la forma que lo has hecho, Harry, lo mataré.

— ¿Todos piensan que porque Draco Malfoy me siguió a Hogsmeade voy a empezar a ser influenciado por él? —Harry gritó, buscando sus gafas— ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Bueno, has estado actuando más como él, que como tú mismo últimamente.

— ¿Cómo he estado actuando como él?

—No yendo a clase.

—Él siempre va a clase.

—No haciendo los deberes.

—Él siempre ha hecho sus deberes.

Ella parecía irritada.

— ¡Eso lo prueba! ¡Has estado actuando peor que él! Es su culpa.

Volviendo a caer sobre su cama, Harry gimió.

— ¿Cómo es que algo de lo que hago es culpa de Malfoy?

Hubo un largo silencio, y luego ella dijo enfadada:

—No lo sé. Pero en cuanto lo averigüe, lo mataré.

—Él no hizo nada. Sólo estuvo ahí. —lo que era cierto. Draco no le había hecho nada a Harry a propósito últimamente. Ni el incidente de la armadura, ni el incidente del rayo, ni el incidente del armario, ni nada de lo demás. Él sólo había estado allí.

Y Ron y Hermione ni siquiera habían hecho tanto.

La culpa hizo que Harry se sonrojara un poco con ese pensamiento.

—Hermione, escucha. Estoy bien. Todo es como siempre ha sido. — mentiras. Harry nunca fue bueno mintiendo.

Hermione lo sabía.

—Estoy preocupada, eso es todo —dijo en voz baja—. Has estado actuando de forma tan extraña. Si necesitas hablar, Harry, estoy aquí.

—Todos están aquí para escuchar si tengo que hablar —susurró Harry, de repente muy cansado—. ¿Y si no quiero hablar?

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

—Vivir para siempre.

Ella se quedó callada durante un rato y luego dijo:

— ¿Esto es por eso? ¿Tienes miedo de que Ya Sabes Quién vaya a hacerte daño?

Harry sonrió, pero su sonrisa estaba teñida de amargura.

—No he pensado en Voldemort en días.

Hermione, que seguía perpleja, dijo:

—Entonces, ¿qué? Háblame, Harry. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ayudarte si no quieres hablar conmigo?

—Sólo que estés aquí. Eso es suficiente ayuda. —sonrió alegremente, una falsa sonrisa que Draco habría notado en un instante.

Hermione parecía tranquila.

—Bueno, siempre estaré aquí, ya lo sabes. Ahora vístete, le prometí a Dumbledore que me aseguraría de que fueras a clase.

Sintiéndose un poco traicionado, Harry dejó que ella lo sacara de la cama y lo metiera en su túnica. No quería ir a clase, era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero aun así, para detener sus preguntas, él iría. Era mejor que contarle todo. Porque Harry todavía no lo había dicho en voz alta y sabía instintivamente que cuando lo hiciera, todo se rompería y la frágil ira que había estado acumulando se desmoronaría y no le quedaría nada en qué apoyarse.

* * *

Llovió durante la semana siguiente, y esto se reflejó en el estado de ánimo de Harry. Se quedó callado y deprimido, propenso a dormirse en clase y mirar por las ventanas a la lluvia en lugar de prestar atención a los profesores. Pero al menos estaba asistiendo a clase, ya que Sirius y Hermione le hicieron sentir culpable por no haber asistido a ella. Dumbledore también había decidido que, como parte de su castigo por huir a Hogsmeade y fumar en los terrenos de la escuela, se le obligaría a pasar una hora hablando con Sirius a la semana.

Es curioso, antes de todo esto, Harry habría pasado cada hora despierto con Sirius y disfrutado cada minuto de ello.

El resto de su castigo debía ser cumplido en una serie de tres detenciones. Draco obtuvo lo mismo, tres detenciones, sólo que en lugar de ser forzado a hablar con Sirius, Dumbledore envió una carta a su padre.

Por un momento, después de que Dumbledore anunciara que le enviaría una lechuza a Lucius, Harry temió que Draco se fuera a desmayar o a llorar o algo así. El otro chico se había puesto pálido como la muerte. Sin embargo, todo lo que murmuró fue _"Si, señor"_. Desde entonces, ni siquiera había mirado a Harry.

Era extraño, había metido a Draco Malfoy en problemas. Harry supuso que debía sentir algún tipo de logro por eso, pero no lo sintió. Todo lo que sentía era que estaba desesperadamente solitario.

Su primera sesión con Sirius había sido, a los ojos de Harry, un completo fracaso. Se sentó en un sillón en la habitación que Dumbledore había convertido secretamente en un dormitorio para el uso de Sirius, y su padrino se sentó en otra silla; se miraron fijamente, jugaron con hilos sueltos en los brazos de la silla, luego evitaron mirarse a los ojos e hicieron una conversación banal.

Harry nunca había pensado en ello antes, en cómo debe haber sido esa situación para Sirius. Sólo había pensado en que Sirius era como un padre para él, o eso se suponía que era. Nunca supo cómo responder a eso, nunca tuvo un padre. Sirius nunca había tenido un hijo, y cuanto más lo consideraba, más sentía que comprendía a Sirius y lo difícil que debía ser para él. Nunca había sido padre, Harry nunca había sido hijo. No era fácil para ninguno de los dos.

Y ciertamente no estaba de humor para hacerlo más fácil.

Sólo al final de la hora, Sirius preguntó desesperadamente:

— ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos tú y Malfoy?

—Oh, no somos amigos —dijo, sonriendo ante la idea.

—Espero que no. Es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Bueno, nada, es sólo...

—No somos amigos de todos modos, así que olvídalo.

— ¿Qué son entonces?

—Enemigos. —contestó Harry con naturalidad.

— ¿Enemigos que fuman juntos en el muelle a horas de la noche?

—Precisamente.

—Ah.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada.

Harry estudió sospechosamente a Sirius durante un largo momento y luego se percató de la hora.

—Correcto. Ya pasó una hora. ¿Puedo irme ahora?

Mirándolo derrotado, Sirius asintió.

—Si alguna vez necesitas hablar...

—Lo sé. Tú estarás aquí. Tú y todos los demás. Esperando a que yo hable. No quiero hablar.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres, Harry?

Era lo mismo que Hermione había preguntado, y Harry pensó cuidadosamente antes de responder:

—Te lo haré saber cuando lo haya descubierto por mí mismo.

* * *

Fue una semana tensa para Draco, después de que Dumbledore le enviara la lechuza a su padre, diciéndole que Draco había recibido tres detenciones. Esperar la respuesta de su padre fue una de las experiencias más terribles de en los quince años de Draco. No era que esperaba a un vociferador. Su padre nunca recurriría a algo tan grosero. De hecho, sabía que la respuesta, cuando llegara, sería incierta y corta, apenas más que un reconocimiento y una promesa de castigo en las tres semanas antes de que Draco regresara a casa. Sólo podía imaginar el tipo de castigo. ¡Quizás seis semanas en su habitación! ¡Eso era casi para siempre!

Casi una semana después de la excursión nocturna a Hogsmeade, un viernes por la mañana, la lechuza real de Draco regresó finalmente de la mansión Malfoy, un pergamino atado a su pata.

Llegó en el desayuno, lanzándose con las otras lechuzas a la hora del correo, y aterrizando sobre su brazo de la forma en que había sido entrenada, con cuidado de no pellizcarlo.

Durante un largo momento, Draco miró fijamente a la lechuza, y esta le miró tranquilamente de vuelta. Las lechuzas de los Malfoy no se emocionaban por comer, no era apropiado. Finalmente, suspirando, Draco tomó el pergamino y alimentó a la lechuza con un poco de pan, acariciando sus plumas y preguntándose por qué la lechuza parecía simpática. Tal vez porque Draco estaba tan desesperado por compasión.

Desde esa noche, sus compañeros de casa habían intentado que les contara lo que había sucedido, pero él no había querido hablar de ello. Ni el viaje a Hogsmeade, el castigo, o lo que Harry tuvo que ver con ello. Ya se habían dado por vencidos, porque nadie molestó realmente a Draco cuando dejó claro que no deseaba ser molestado.

La lechuza se fue volando y Draco se metió el pergamino en el bolsillo sin mirarlo. Tiempo suficiente para conocer su destino más tarde.

Desayunando, salió de la sala y regresó a su habitación para recoger sus libros. Obligándose a no detenerse en la carta, Draco se concentró más que nunca en sus clases, excepto en la de Transformaciones, que nunca le había interesado. En esa clase, dejó vagar su mente; estaba sentado en la última fila y McGonagall rara vez le prestaba atención. Así que, con la barbilla en la mano, se contentaba con mirar por la ventana a la mañana gris, la lluvia corriendo por el cristal de la ventana.

—Entiendo —dijo McGonagall en algún momento de la lección— que lo que sea que esté viendo allá afuera debe ser increíblemente interesante para llamar su atención de mi clase.

Draco se sobresaltó al mirarla, seguro que ella le hablaba a él, pero no era así. Era a Harry con quien estaba hablando, Harry, que estaba sentado con su barbilla descansando en su mano y mirando a la lluvia, de la misma forma en que Draco había estado momentos antes. Eso, extrañamente, era más desconcertante que si ella lo hubiera estado regañando. Pensar que él y Harry habían compartido algo tan simple como estudiar la lluvia que caía por el cristal de una ventana era más íntimo de alguna manera que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. Incluso ese extraño incidente en el campo de Quidditch.

—Harry. —siseó Hermione, dándole un codazo, y Harry se volvió hacia la profesora con un sobresalto. No parecía arrepentido, sin embargo, sólo sonrió distraídamente y asintió, como si le diera permiso para continuar la lección.

Después de clase, mientras los otros Slytherin se dirigían a Historia de la Magia, Draco se fue por el otro lado, al darse cuenta de que había olvidado su libro de texto. Siguió a los Gryffindor parte del camino, ellos iban camino a Herbología, y luego bajó por el pasillo que lo llevaría a las mazmorras.

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Espera un segundo!

Se puso tenso y se giró lentamente, frunciendo el ceño.

—Potter —dijo con frialdad mientras el otro chico se apresuraba detrás de él—. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Harry parecía sorprendido.

—Sólo que... se te cayó esto.

Era la carta de su padre; Draco la había olvidado por completo. Se la arrebató de la mano de Harry y se giró para irse.

—Espera. —tartamudeó Harry.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? Me has estado evitando toda la semana.

Draco nunca había estado tan sorprendido y honestamente desconcertado.

— ¿Evitarte? Nunca te he buscado antes, ¿cómo podría estar evitándote ahora?

Parpadeando, Harry dijo lentamente:

—Bueno, tú tampoco me has evitado nunca deliberadamente.

— ¿Por qué importa?

—No importa... Es sólo que...

—No dejaste que tu maldito padrino, el vicioso asesino, te convenciera de que éramos amigos, ¿verdad? —Draco se mofó.

Harry parecía herido y los ojos de Draco se abrieron un poco.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo en voz baja—. Sólo quería saber si había hecho algo para hacerte enfadar.

— ¿Hiciste algo? ¡Potter, tu existencia me molesta más allá de toda razón! ¡Eres un imán para las cosas más podridas imaginables y que tienden a sucederme cuando estoy cerca de ti! Si te estuviera evitando, ¿no sería lo mejor?

—Bueno, yo... yo nunca... yo —se calló—. ¿Imán para las cosas más podridas imaginables? —parecía extraña y morbosamente divertido por eso— No tienes ni idea.

—Tengo una idea, esa es la cuestión. Nunca he tenido tanta mala suerte como estas últimas semanas cuando estás cerca. ¡No es de extrañar que te haya estado evitando!

—Así que lo admites.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo admito! —sintiéndose exasperado, irritado y sabiendo que iba a llegar tarde a clase, Draco comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

—Pero yo pensé...

— ¿Pensar qué? Potter, sinceramente, ¿qué esperas de mí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Eso es gracioso... —dijo Harry con voz minúscula— Eres la tercera persona que me pregunta eso esta semana.

—Entonces tal vez deberías empezar a pensar en ello. —dijo Draco.

—Yo sólo... estoy... —sus ojos eran enormes y brillantes, casi como si fuera a llorar, y su cara estaba muy pálida ahora— Estoy un poco solo. Eso es todo.

— ¿Algo así como solitario? ¿Desde cuándo me importa que te sientas solo? ¿Acaso bebí accidentalmente alguna poción de _Multijugos_ o algo para ser transformado y parecerme a alguien a quien le importa? ¿Me salió pelo rojo y pecas en medio de la noche? ¡Oh, por favor, dime que no me pasó eso!

Harry dio un paso atrás tembloroso.

—Olvídalo —susurró—. Ya no sé lo que hago. —pasó una mano temblorosa por su pelo, la manga de su túnica deslizándose un poco, y Draco parpadeó sorprendido. Parecía que su brazo estaba cubierto en sangre.

Pero bajó la mano antes de que Draco pudiera estar seguro y, después de todo, como había dicho, no era su trabajo preocuparse.

—Cierto —dijo Draco, tragándose un repentino estallido de nerviosismo y deseando que las cosas no hubieran cambiado como lo habían hecho en las últimas semanas. Era mucho más simple cuando todo lo que quería era hacer miserable a Harry. Ahora, no quería volver a verle nunca más —. Tengo que irme.

—Está bien —Harry asintió con la cabeza, pareciendo de repente muy pequeño y triste—. Tenemos nuestra primera detención esta noche, con Filch.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé.

—Umm, adiós entonces.

Frunciendo el ceño, Draco asintió torpemente. Luego dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo.

* * *

Harry estaba increíblemente cansado. No el tipo de cansancio tipo _“Necesito dormir. No puedo mantener los ojos abiertos”,_ era más bien algo como _“No quiero estar más aquí. No creo que pueda mantener los ojos abiertos sin que se llenen de lágrimas”._ Desde que Hermione comenzó a obligarlo a ir a clase y su primera sesión con Sirius, toda la rebeldía se le había agotado y él sólo existía, un reflejo destrozado de Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió.

Mientras caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor para reunirse con Draco y Filch para la detención de esa noche, Harry observó las grietas y cicatrices en el piso de piedra mientras sus pies pasaban por encima de ellos. Otra forma de medir los latidos del corazón. Saltando piedras, gotas de lluvia, pisadas.

Se les asignó fregar las losas en el vestíbulo de la entrada. Harry, no queriendo incitar a Draco a otra conversación como la anterior, se puso a trabajar en silencio, de rodillas y con una esponja. El único sonido era el raspado de la esponja contra la piedra, y sólo unos minutos después Harry se dio cuenta de que era el único que fregaba. Miró a Draco.

— ¿Qué?

El otro chico parecía horrorizado.

— ¿Fregar? —dijo débilmente —¿De rodillas y con las manos?

—Bueno, sí. Filch dijo que eso es lo que tenemos que hacer.

—Pero... ¡Yo nunca he fregado un piso en mi vida!

—No es difícil. —Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Es el principio en sí! Los Malfoy no friegan pisos.

—Bueno, ciertamente no lo haré todo yo.

Draco resopló, sentado en el suelo al otro lado de la mancha que Harry había estado fregando. 

— ¿Por qué no? Todo esto es culpa tuya.

—Nada es nunca tu culpa, ¿verdad? —Harry gritó, repentinamente furioso. Se puso de pie y tiró la esponja al suelo, salpicando a Draco con el agua.

Draco no se dio cuenta. Estaba mirando el brazo de Harry con algo así como shock en los ojos.

—Potter —dijo en voz baja, poniéndose en pie—. Te has vuelto loco, ¿verdad?

Haciendo una pausa, los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron.

— ¿Qué?

Sin molestarse con una respuesta, Draco extendió la mano y agarró la de Harry. Antes de que el otro chico pudiera sacudirlo, empujó la manga hacia atrás, exponiendo el brazo de Harry. Había cortes por todas partes, no una línea de cortes que hubiera dado evidencia de un intento de suicidio, sino que eran cortes al azar, que variaban en profundidad y longitud, como si Harry hubiera estado pintando con un cuchillo en el brazo. Todavía estaba lleno de sangre.

Harry se quitó el brazo del alcance de Draco y se volvió.

—Potter —gruñó Draco—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—No tengo uno.

— ¿Qué, tan pronto como no estoy por aquí para salvar tu vida sin valor, empiezas con algo tan estúpido como eso? ¿De eso se trata?

—No tiene nada que ver contigo. —gritó Harry, girando sobre su talón y empujando a Draco con fuerza. El otro chico tropezó hacia atrás y pisó la esponja, sus pies salieron volando de debajo de él. Cayó de espaldas y se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo de piedra con un crujido sordo.

Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual nada se movió. Harry se quedó helado, mirando a Draco, que yacía muy quieto en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo inmóvil.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó Harry temblorosamente, cayendo de rodillas a su lado—. Oh Dios, Malfoy, no fue mi intención. Malfoy, no te mueras. Oh, Dios. —estaba tocando la cara de Draco, acariciándola desesperadamente, casi llorando, y fue sólo cuando los ojos de Draco se movieron un poco y parpadeó que Harry se detuvo, conteniendo la respiración. Sus manos seguían tocándolo, una levantando la cabeza del suelo y acolchándola, la otra en la mejilla.

—Creo que... —dijo Draco con cautela, haciendo una mueca de dolor—me rompí algo.

— ¿Te rompiste qué? —Harry lloriqueó.

— ¿Mi cabeza?

Harry flexionó los dedos, buscando sangre, pero no había sangre.

—No lo creo —dijo con cautela—. ¿Quieres que llame a Pomfrey? No fue mi intención, juro que no lo hice...

—Potter —murmuró Draco, cerrando los ojos—. Cállate un momento. Y no te atrevas a llamar a Pomfrey. Me odia, desde el tercer año.

— ¿Cuando fingiste tener un brazo herido para salir del partido de Quidditch y ejecutar al Hipogrifo de Hagrid? —Harry dijo, con bastante naturalidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron de alegría.

—Sí.

Harry se mordió el labio, parpadeando para no llorar.

—Lo siento mucho, Malfoy, no quise hacerte caer, pensé que habías muerto.

—Estoy bien —dijo Draco, sonriendo débilmente—. Te lo prometo. Puedes dejar de acariciarme la mejilla. Sinceramente, Potter, es...

Con un aullido, Harry le arrebató ambas manos, y la cabeza de Draco cayó de nuevo al suelo de piedra con otro golpe sordo.

—Mierda. —gimió Draco, apretando los ojos.

Harry sólo sintió un poco de remordimiento esta vez.

—Déjame ayudarte a sentarte —dijo, jalando suavemente a Draco por los hombros—. ¿De acuerdo?

—Dame mi varita —gimoteó Draco—. Me duele la cabeza, lo arreglaré.

Buscar la varita en la túnica de Draco fue una experiencia novedosa para Harry, que se estaba sonrojando un poco para cuando la encontró y esperaba que Draco no se diera cuenta.

—Ten. —murmuró, metiéndosela en la mano de Draco.

Unos momentos después, el dolor de cabeza de Draco desapareció y se puso de pie de forma inestable. Harry lo miraba con preocupación.

—Lo siento mucho. —dijo de nuevo.

Una mirada calculadora apareció en los ojos de Draco.

— ¿Cuánto lo sientes?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Suficiente como para fregar el suelo tú solo?

Harry miró el gran vestíbulo de entrada dubitativamente. Pero es que casi había matado a Draco...

—Supongo.

— ¡Genial! Esperaré afuera, ven a buscarme cuando termines.

— ¿Afuera? ¡Pero está lloviendo!

— ¿Qué tienes contra la lluvia? Te vi en esa tormenta, casi siendo golpeado por un rayo. —resopló Draco.

— ¡Me gusta la lluvia! Me encanta la lluvia. Sólo pensé que a ti no. No es tan ordenada. Parece que te gustan las cosas ordenadas.

—Me gustan. Pero hay excepciones —sonrió—. Pero si te gusta tanto la lluvia, ven conmigo.

— ¡Pero los pisos!

— ¿Desde cuándo a Harry Potter le importan las reglas? Todo eso de Hogsmeade fue idea tuya.

— ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy no se preocupa por ellas? —Harry se recuperó.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Ya que mi padre me va a asesinar por romperlas. ¿Qué peor puede hacerme?

— ¿Te va a _matar_?

—Si no me matas tú primero. —dijo Draco burlonamente.

Harry lo miró fijamente, inseguro de cómo tratar con él cuando estaba siendo juguetón.

—Si no limpiamos los pisos, estaremos detenidos para siempre.

—Y podemos deshacernos de todos esas detenciones también. Vamos, este no es el comportamiento de alguien que al azar decide ir a Hogsmeade a comprar cigarrillos.

— ¿Quieres que yo sea _ese_ Harry?

—Sí. Me gustaba bastante.

— ¿Te _gustaba_?

Draco se apresuró a continuar:

—Bueno, no de la manera amistosa. Más como: _“hey, eso es bastante impresionante, este chico es bastante guay. Si tan sólo no fuera un mocoso y arrogante Gryffindor la mayor parte del tiempo…”_

Harry, que acababa de empujar ligeramente a Draco, sonrió con suficiencia.

—Te lo merecías, Malfoy —miró a su alrededor a las esponjas y al cubo de jabón—. Al carajo con esto. Vamos.

Estaba lloviendo fuerte, aunque no había truenos ni relámpagos en el cielo. Harry saltó de las escaleras, volviendo su cara hacia la lluvia y sonriendo ampliamente. Draco se rio y lo siguió, sin importarle que parecía estar siempre detrás de él.

* * *

* * *

**(*) En el original dice "inglés" pero como nos entendemos en español, escribo "español".**


	5. V

— ¡Vamos! —gritó Harry, corriendo por los jardines hacia la oscuridad. Draco apenas pudo ver cómo se quitaba la camisa por la cabeza y la tiraba al suelo mientras corría.

— ¿Adónde vas? —Draco gritó, incluso mientras seguía corriendo, sonriendo y sin importarle que estuviera siguiendo a Harry Potter de nuevo en medio de la noche cuando después sería castigado severamente por ello. Después de todo, esta vez había sido idea suya y eso de alguna manera lo hacía más aceptable.

Harry no había respondido a su pregunta, y Draco pensó que ni siquiera le había escuchado. Ya no podía ver al otro chico, pero sabía adónde había ido de todos modos: al lago.

Estaba empapado cuando llegó, pero a Draco no le importó. Sin embargo, se quedó horrorizado cuando entró en el muelle.

Los pantalones, zapatos, calcetines, gafas y calzoncillos de Harry estaban esparcidos por todas partes y el chico no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista.

— ¿Harry? —Draco gritó nervioso. Hubo un chapoteo en el lago y una explosión de risas burbujeantes— Oh, mierda. —murmuró.

— ¡Ven aquí! —gritó Harry, y Draco apenas podía ver su cabeza moviéndose en la superficie del lago.

— ¡No lo creo! —contestó Draco con firmeza.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Yo no nado!

— ¿No sabes nadar?

—No, simplemente no lo hago.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

—Bueno, hay un Calamar Gigante en ese lago.

—Tienes miedo del Calamar —no era una pregunta, y Harry se estaba riendo, esa risita despreocupada otra vez. Era muy refrescante—. Estuve nadando por todo el lago el año pasado y él no me molestó. Está bien.

—No lo haré. —Draco cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió con suficiencia. No había forma de que entrara en ese lago. De ninguna manera.

Hubo una pausa y Harry gritó:

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡El calamar! ¡Tiene mi pierna! ¡Ahhhh! —y luego se hundió.

—Oh mierda. —Draco no se detuvo a pensar por qué importaba que Harry fuera devorado por un calamar. Todo lo que sabía era que al instante siguiente, aún vestido con sus ropas, estaba corriendo y saltando por el borde del muelle, listo para luchar contra el calamar y salvar la vida de Harry.

— ¡Potter! —gritó, después de salir a la superficie y quitarse el pelo de la cara— ¿Dónde estás? —el peso de su túnica lo estaba tirando hacia abajo, y apenas podía mantenerse a flote.

A unos metros de distancia, Harry salió a la superficie.

Draco empezó a gritar.

—Estúpido idiota, te dije que el calamar te... —de repente se dio cuenta de que Harry se estaba riendo y se sintió como un tonto— Me engañaste.

Harry seguía riéndose.

Frunciendo el ceño, Draco dijo:

—Ayúdame a volver al muelle.

—Pensé que sabías nadar. —se rio Harry.

— ¡Sé nadar! —gruñó Draco— Pero mis ropas están empapadas y pesadas y no puedo hacer nada... —mientras lo decía, luchaba por mantenerse por encima del agua.

— ¡Oh, maldita sea! —Harry gimió— ¿Todavía llevas puesta tu maldita túnica? —nadando más cerca, sujetó el brazo de Draco y lo acercó, envolviendo el brazo de Draco alrededor de su cuello—. Sujétate a mí, yo te mantendré en la superficie. —ordenó, pareciendo completamente ajeno al hecho de que acababa de empujar a Draco contra su pecho desnudo. Un cuerpo desnudo, para el caso.

Draco no era tan inconsciente y su extrañeza le hizo entrar en pánico y luchar contra él.

— ¡No estoy tratando de ahogarte! —Harry se enojó— Basta, espera, te llevaré de vuelta al muelle.

Respirando pesadamente, Draco agitó la cabeza, incapaz de formar palabras para explicar lo mucho que detestaba que lo inmovilizaran contra un Harry desnudo y mojado.

—Oh, Dios. —gimió débilmente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, alarmado— ¿Estás bien? Ya casi llegamos. Oh, al diablo con esto... —diciendo esto, empezó a tirar de los botones de la túnica de Draco.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —chilló Draco.

— ¡Pesas demasiado, no puedo tirar de ti, me estás arrastrando hacia abajo! —Harry gritó— Quítate la túnica.

—No tengo nada debajo. —la cara de Draco se había vuelto carmesí y no podía mirar a Harry, lo cual era bastante difícil, dado que Harry todavía lo tenía sujeto contra su pecho.

— ¿Y qué? Honestamente, no es que no te haya visto desnudo antes. —dijo Harry, exasperado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh! —los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par— Umm. Ups. Dios mío, ¿ese es el calamar gigante?

— ¿¡Dónde!? —el pánico de Draco le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para alejarse, dando vueltas y buscando al calamar. No estaba allí, pero eso no importaba, porque el peso muerto de sus ropas lo arrastraba hacia abajo, su boca aún se abría mientras él jadeaba aterrorizado. El agua lo llenó y tragó instintivamente, luchando contra la negrura arremolinada, incapaz de respirar.

Harry tiró de él de vuelta a la superficie.

— ¡Ajj! Francamente… —reprendió, mientras mantenía a Draco a flote mientras el otro chico tosía el agua— ¡Tienes miedo de todo!

— ¡No es así! —Draco gritó cuando recuperó el aliento— Sólo le temo a dos cosas. Mi padre, y Volde... Ya Sabes Quién.

Harry le miró de forma extraña, pero no le preguntó. En vez de eso, dijo:

—Y que te castiguen.

—No cuenta. No es la detención lo que me asusta, es la reacción de mi padre.

—Y el calamar.

— ¡Es un calamar gigante! Cualquiera que no le tenga miedo a eso está loco.

De repente se dio cuenta de que, mientras hablaba, Harry, que ahora sostenía a Draco por detrás, con los brazos alrededor del pecho, estaba desabrochando el resto de sus vestiduras.

— ¿Y a qué demonios te refieres con que me has visto desnudo? En tus sueños, Potter. —gruñó, alejando las manos y terminándolo él mismo. Después de todo, no era como si tuviera elección. Además, no le tenía miedo a eso.

—Escasamente —se rio Harry, dejando que Draco terminara de desabrocharse la túnica—. En realidad, fue a principios de este año. Umm. Verás, mi equipo de Quidditch tenía una apuesta en una...

— ¿Una apuesta que implicaba verme desnudo? —Soltó indignado Draco.

— ¡No! —Harry se rio— Eso fue un accidente. Mira, perdí la apuesta, y el trato había sido que, quienquiera que perdiera, tenía que escabullirse dentro de las tuberías de ventilación y arrastrarse por encima de los vestuarios de Slytherin, y espiar su estrategia de Quidditch. Muerte segura, si me atrapaban. Pero yo creía que sus vestuarios estaban situados enfrente de los nuestros, y en lugar de arrastrarme por el vestuario después de nuestro partido, terminé arrastrándome por las… —se aclaró la garganta con delicadeza— duchas.

Draco, que había estado luchando por sacarse los brazos de las mangas de su túnica, se congeló.

—Oh, Dios mío. —gimió.

—Tú eras el único que estaba ahí.

—Siempre espero a que todos terminen antes de ir a ducharme. Los Malfoy siempre se duchan solos —recitó, citando a su padre.

—Sí, bueno. Lo juro, fue un accidente, y no es como si me hubiera quedado allí mirando después de darme cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Quiero decir, no te ofendas, pero verte ducharte no es una de mis fantasías.

Draco, todo su cuerpo ardiendo de humillación, se sacudió de su túnica y nadó rápidamente, para que Harry no viera su cuerpo casi desnudo. Todavía llevaba puestos sus calzoncillos y se juró desafiantemente a sí mismo que no había forma de que dejara que Harry lo convenciera de quitárselos.

Harry nadó hasta el muelle y arrojó la túnica de Draco allí, y luego nadó hacia atrás, con cuidado de mantener la distancia. Sonreía como un loco.

— ¿Haces esto a menudo, entonces? —preguntó Draco, flotando en el agua— ¿Nadar desnudo bajo la lluvia en mitad de la noche?

—No. Nunca, ni al mediodía. Excepto por el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Siempre tuve miedo del Calamar Gigante.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Qué? ¡Dijiste que no nos molestaría!

— ¡No me refería a eso! Sólo que no me asusta el hecho de que así sea.

— ¿Por qué diablos no? —Draco ya estaba nadando frenéticamente hacia el muelle.

—No veo el punto, en realidad.

Haciendo una pausa, se volvió y estudió a Harry lo mejor que pudo en la oscuridad.

—De repente has decidido empezar a fumar e ir a nadar con calamares gigantes en medio de la noche sin ropa —dijo en voz baja, volviendo a nadar. Antes de que Harry pudiera adivinar su intención, agarró su mano, sacando su brazo del agua para poder ver los cortes. La sangre ya había sido lavada, pero los cortes seguían allí, crudos y desgarrados—. Por no hablar de cortarte el brazo. ¿Qué pasó para que cambiaras así?

Harry parecía muy solemne, pero no respondió.

Trazando los cortes con las puntas de los dedos, Draco los estudió en silencio y luego susurró:

— ¿Qué diablos te poseería para hacerte esto a ti mismo?

—Quería probar si yo era real. — contestó Harry.

Draco lo miró fijamente, pero Harry se veía tan miserable que suspiró.

— ¿Y qué conseguiste? —preguntó con voz casi amable, sin preguntarse por qué estaba siendo amable. Si empezaba a pensar en eso, se preguntaría entonces por qué nadaba en calzoncillos con un Harry Potter desnudo, y luego se volvería loco. Si es que no estaba loco ya.

Harry zafó cuidadosamente su brazo, estudió los cortes él mismo y luego dijo más bien deprimido:

—Que lo soy. Al menos por ahora.

Asintiendo una vez, Draco sonrió débilmente.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, y Harry dijo:

—Así pues. ¿Por qué el hijo de la mascota favorita de Voldemort tiene miedo del Señor Oscuro?

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que eres el único que puede hacer las preguntas difíciles?

Draco entró en pánico por un momento y luego gimió y dijo débilmente:

—Mi cabeza... creo que mi dolor de cabeza está volviendo. Ya sabes, porque me golpeé la cabeza contra el suelo de piedra después de que me empujaras en un ataque no provocado, contra mi persona.

Harry se rio y lanzó agua a la cara de Draco.

—Sí, claro. Siempre fuiste una reina del drama, Malfoy.

Con un chillido de indignación, Draco levantó ambas manos a los hombros de Harry y lo empujó bajo el agua, zambulléndole rápidamente bajo la superficie y alejándose nadando rápidamente antes de que el otro chico pudiera volver a subir.

Luego estalló una pelea a mar abierto, bajo la lluvia en el lago en medio de la noche, y ambos chicos tuvieron suerte de que esto no hubiera sucedido nunca antes y el calamar gigante tuviera miedo de cosas nuevas. Se quedó en el fondo del lago, temblando nerviosamente ante cada carcajada, aliviado cuando, horas más tarde, ambos chicos nadaron de vuelta al muelle y se fueron.

* * *

Harry sonreía con orgullo mientras bajaba las escaleras para ducharse al día siguiente. Tarareando para sí mismo mientras se quitaba la baba del lago de su pelo y de su cuerpo, decidió alegremente que era hora de afeitarse y lo hizo rápidamente antes de pasar una mano por su pelo mojado y estudiar su cara.

No parecía mayor. Aún era un niño pequeño. De hecho, parecía extrañamente más joven. Eran sus ojos, decidió. Estaban brillando de una manera que disfrazaba el hecho de que debajo de todo eso, eran más viejos de lo que deberían haber sido.

Haciendo sus deberes en la sala común, Hermione le echó un vistazo unos momentos después. Se le cayó la pluma y le miró fijamente.

— ¿Harry? —preguntó ella vacilante— ¿Estás bien?

Él dudó un poco.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Parezco enfermo o algo así?

—No, es sólo... tú te ves... diferente —frunció el ceño pensativamente, inclinando la cabeza y estudiándolo críticamente. Luego sonrió un poco— Oh. Estás sonriendo. No te he visto sonreír así en días. ¿Fue tan bueno el castigo?

—Umm… —su sonrisa se volvió tímida— Bueno. Supongo que sí. Casi mato a Malfoy.

Ella se rio.

— ¿En serio? ¡Me hubiera gustado ver eso! —estudiando su cara de nuevo, ella sonrió— Es tan bueno verte sonreír de nuevo, Harry. Empezaba a pensar que no volverías a sonreír. Ya no te ríes, estaba preocupada.

—Me río. —dijo defensivamente, una imagen de pasar su último mes y medio en una depresión enojada lo golpeó tan repentinamente que casi se enfermó. Por supuesto que se reía. Después de todo, ¿qué sentido tenía estar vivo si nunca se reía?

— ¿Cuándo? —preguntó ella, con las cejas en alto.

_Cuando estoy con Malfoy. Oh._

—Umm.

— ¿Ves? Pero aun así, es un comienzo, esta sonrisa tuya. —se rio cuando sus palabras le volvieron a poner esa sonrisa tonta en la cara.

El retrato se abrió repentinamente y Heather, la prefecta, se quedó allí de pie, con un aspecto sombrío.

—Harry —le regañó—. Dumbledore quiere verte.

— ¿Otra vez? —preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—No te preocupes por eso. Sé de qué se trata. —él se dirigió hacia la puerta y ella le sujetó el brazo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es lo mismo que la última vez? Nunca nos dijiste de qué se trataba, Harry.

—No, algo diferente. Sospecho que está un poco molesto porque Malfoy y yo nos saltamos la detención la noche pasada, vamos a estar en detención por el resto de nuestras vidas. —sonaba bastante contento, negándose a recordar que no sería tan largo, en realidad, para él.

— ¡Harry! —gritó— ¿Te saltaste la detención?

Él le sonrió y siguió a Heather fuera de la sala común.

Draco ya estaba allí, esperándolos fuera de la oficina de Dumbledore. Sonrió cuando vio a Harry, agachando la cabeza en un intento de esconderla de Heather. Ella, cada vez más sospechosa, frunció el ceño antes de susurrar la contraseña a la oficina del director.

—Está esperando. —dijo bruscamente, antes de irse.

Dumbledore parecía muy sombrío, y Harry luchó contra el impulso de reír. No sabía lo que le había pasado, en realidad, pero le gustaba. Era mejor que intentar atravesar paredes de piedra y odiar todo lo que iba a durar más que él.

—Las palabras no pueden expresar lo decepcionado que estoy de ustedes dos. —comenzó Dumbledore.

Harry aclaró su garganta en un desesperado intento de contener una risita y Draco le lanzó una mirada exasperada, aunque sonreía a regañadientes. Ambos habían agachado la cabeza en un intento de parecer arrepentidos.

— ¿Encuentran esto divertido? —preguntó Dumbledore suavemente, sus blancas cejas arqueándose.

—No, señor. —dijo rápidamente Draco.

Dumbledore miró de un lado a otro y se sentó en su silla, Harry pudo ver que el director parecía bastante perplejo.

—Al menos me alegro de que esta reciente transgresión tuya te haya puesto en un mejor estado de ánimo que cuando te vi por última vez. Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que esto quede impune; el señor Filch indudablemente renunciaría si no me asegurara de que se aplicara un castigo severo por escabullirse mientras estaban cumpliendo una detención para él.

— ¿Renunciaría? —preguntó Draco, animándose— ¿Eso cree?

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Dumbledore.

—Y eso, por supuesto, sería una pérdida terrible para esta escuela. Iba a darles a los dos más detención, sin embargo, con los exámenes de fin de año la semana que viene, eso interferiría con sus estudios. Así que en vez de eso, irán a las dos detenciones que les quedan este sábado y el siguiente, y pasarán una hora estudiando juntos en la biblioteca todos los días después de la clase. Si hay más transgresiones, tendré que considerar suspenderlos de jugar Quidditch el año que viene. ¿Es eso aceptable?

—Sí, señor. —dijo rápidamente Draco. Harry no habló en absoluto.

—Pueden retirarse. Harry, si te importa quedarte un momento —dijo Dumbledore amablemente. Mirándolo sospechosamente, Draco salió de la oficina—. Sólo quería preguntarte cómo te estaba yendo —dijo Dumbledore, mucho más suavemente ahora—. Sirius dijo que la sesión de esta semana fue muy bien.

Una mentira, eso, pero Harry no lo corrigió.

—Estoy bien. —dijo con firmeza.

—Espero que este mal comportamiento no tenga nada que ver con lo que te dije la semana pasada.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —su tono era desafiante ahora. No quería hablar de ello.

Dumbledore lo vio en su cara y suspiró.

—Aún estamos trabajando en ello, Harry. No hay nada definitivo.

—Mmm. Bueno. —murmuró Harry.

Dumbledore suspiró.

—Hacemos lo que podemos, señor Potter. Pero será mejor que vaya a clase. Informaré a Madam Pince que usted y el señor Malfoy estén en la biblioteca inmediatamente después de la clase para que empiecen a estudiar juntos. Buenos días.

Harry estaba de peor humor cuando salió de la oficina que cuando entró.

* * *

Era viernes, y la biblioteca estaba más vacía los viernes por la noche que cualquier otra. Pince asintió con la cabeza cuando entró, indicando que ella lo estaba esperando. Draco ya estaba allí, con un libro abierto y garabateando rápidamente mientras estudiaba. No levantó la vista cuando Harry se acercó a la mesa.

—Oye —dijo—. ¿Qué deberíamos estudiar primero?

—Estudio mejor solo. —dijo Draco, sin mirar hacia arriba.

—Pero Dumbledore dijo...

—Que tenemos que estudiar juntos. Eso no significa que tenga que ayudarte —finalmente levantó la vista y Harry vio lo preocupado que estaba—. No tengo tiempo para ayudarte, Harry.

—No necesito ayuda. —murmuró Harry, irritado. Tampoco comentó el hecho de que Draco lo hubiera llamado _“Harry”._ No parecía que valiera la pena el esfuerzo.

Riendo a carcajadas, Draco dijo:

—Oh, créeme, necesitas más ayuda de la que yo podría darte. —dijo, y Harry sabía que no estaba hablando de las tareas escolares. No le importaba. Dejando caer sus libros, se dirigió a los estantes de referencia, escaneando los títulos. Quería investigar un poco y ahora parecía un buen momento para ello.

Volvió a la mesa unos momentos después con un libro grande y polvoriento, se sentó frente a Draco y abrió el libro, escaneando la tabla de contenidos y volteando a la página 154.

— ¿No deberías estar estudiando? —Draco habló, mientras Harry estaba estudiando unas imágenes. Imágenes antiguas que estaban descoloridas pero aún en movimiento.

— ¿Qué le pasa a un mago cuando muere? —Harry preguntó, en lugar de responder.

— ¿Me estás preguntando si creo en el Cielo? —Draco se rio.

—No, quiero decir, el funeral. ¿Cómo es un funeral de mago?

Draco le frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué demonios estás leyendo?

— _Ritos Mágicos Funerarios_. —contestó.

— ¿Por qué?

—Nunca he estado en un funeral de mago y me preguntaba cómo era, eso es todo. —las fotos se parecían relativamente a los funerales muggles, en realidad. Ataúdes y cuerpos, lápidas y gente llorando alrededor de una tumba abierta.

—Interesante lectura —dijo Draco sarcásticamente, viniendo a pararse detrás de él y leer sobre su hombro—. ¿Por qué te interesa?

—Sólo me preguntaba, eso es todo. —Harry tembló, sintiendo el aliento de Draco en la nuca y sintiéndose nervioso por ello.

—Bastante mórbido, en realidad.

—Creo que no me gustaría un funeral normal cuando muriese. No es lo suficientemente dramático —musitó Harry en voz alta—. Quiero decir, son sólo flores y gente llorando. Bastante vulgar, en realidad.

Volviendo a su asiento, Draco cogió su pluma y le preguntó:

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Se están despidiendo.

—Es demasiado sosegado y tranquilo.

—La muerte es sosegada y tranquila.

—No creo que lo sea. Creo que la muerte sería... algo muy escandaloso. Algo enorme y complicado, mucho más complicado que esto. Algo con miles de piezas que encajan perfectamente, como un rompecabezas. Cuando miras una sola pieza, no tiene sentido, pero cuando la última pieza encaja, todo tiene sentido.

Draco se rio.

—Difícilmente. La muerte es el cierre del cuerpo. No hay rompecabezas, no hay una gran revelación. No hay nada.

Volviendo a temblar, aunque esta vez con pánico, Harry susurró:

— ¿No crees en la vida después de la muerte? ¿Incluso con todos los fantasmas de por aquí?

—Eso es diferente. Eso no es realmente la muerte en absoluto. Es cuando no tienes tantas ganas de morir que te niegas a entender que has muerto. O puede que sepas que has muerto, pero te niegas a estar muerto. Yo prefiero estar muerto que ser un fantasma.

—Te equivocas. —dijo Harry con una convicción silenciosa, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Draco las vio.

—Está bien lo que quieras creer, Potter. —dijo en tono desconcertado.

Alejando el libro, Harry se volvió a sus estudios, ignorando a Draco por el resto de la tarde.

* * *

Esa noche, sentado en su cama y mirando el techo, incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes descoloridas del libro, Harry sintió de nuevo esa comezón bajo su piel. Misma comezón que traía un ataque de pánico; el terror y la necesidad de probarse a sí mismo que era real, para asegurarse de que todavía estaba aquí.

La navaja estaba debajo de su almohada y Harry metió la mano por debajo y la sacó. Era un hábito ahora; para no volverse loco, Harry tomaba la navaja, había evolucionado más allá de probar que era real y hacerse sangrar. Ahora era una manera de sacar el pánico de su mente y ponerlo en otro lugar, en su brazo. Era una forma de exorcizarlo, de anularlo. Demostrando que estaba allí y enfrentándolo de esa manera, destruyéndolo.

No lo había hecho desde antes de la noche en el lago. Ahora, sin embargo, su mano temblaba al pasar la hoja por encima de su antebrazo en una línea curva, cortando la piel. La sangre brotó, más que nunca; nunca antes había llegado tan profundo. La vio correr por su brazo durante un rato antes de agarrar un paño cerca y presionarlo contra el corte.

Se quedó dormido de esa manera, acunando su brazo ensangrentado contra su pecho.

* * *

Era sábado, y a Draco, como regla general, le encantaban los sábados. Este, sin embargo, se recordó a sí mismo a medida que se iba despertando, se suponía que iba a pasar en detención. Lo que redujo significativamente su disfrute del simple hecho de que era sábado. Gimió un poco mientras abría los ojos, arrugando su nariz.

Se vistió con jeans y camiseta y dejó las mazmorras de Slytherin antes de que nadie más se despertara. Debían pasar el día ayudando en la cabaña con Hagrid y quién sabía lo que el patán gigante les haría hacer. Intentando librar el bosque de hombres lobo o algo así, sin duda.

Harry lo esperaba en el vestíbulo, pálido y débil, con círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. Sintiendo un extraño indicio de simpatía, Draco le sonrió. Fue un movimiento sin precedentes, en realidad, esa sonrisa que no tenía ningún indicio de sarcasmo o desprecio.

—Hola —murmuró Harry entre dientes—. Se supone que debemos ir a casa de Hagrid y encontrarnos con él allí.

—Correcto. —Draco guio la salida por la puerta y Harry le siguió.

Hagrid los esperaba, una sombra oscura a la luz del amanecer, y gritó un alegre saludo antes de informarles que la profesora Sprout necesitaba un jardín cavado y que ellos debían cavarlo, detrás de los invernaderos. Debían quitar la suciedad para que ella pudiera llenar el agujero con su propia mezcla de tierra.

— ¿Cavar un jardín? —susurró Draco, horrorizado— Uno pensaría que soy un sirviente o algo así.

—Se supone que las detenciones no son agradables. —dijo Harry sin voz. Draco lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos estaban otra vez oscuros, casi negros, y Draco los odiaba.

Hagrid los condujo hasta el lugar donde la parcela había sido marcada con estacas y les entregó ambas palas, prometiéndoles que alguien les traería el almuerzo, y luego se alejó, dejándolos solos.

Iba a ser un día caluroso y sofocante, Draco ya lo sabía y el sol estaba saliendo. Un día sofocante de excavación. Encantador. Frunció el ceño y observó cómo Harry se dedicaba mecánicamente a desenterrar tiras de tierra con la hierba aún brotando desde arriba. Eran limpias, casi perfectamente rectas, y Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—Un experto en cavar jardines, ¿verdad?

—Los cavaba para mi tía —contestó distraídamente, secándose el sudor que ya había empezado a acumularse en su frente con su brazo. Se estremeció un poco—. Saca las tiras y enróllalas, ¿quieres? Yo las romperé, esa es la parte más difícil. La suciedad será más blanda por debajo.

Draco resopló.

—No lo creo. Honestamente, esto es trabajo de sirvientes. Mi padre se revolcaría en su tumba si pudiera verme ahora.

—Tu padre no está muerto.

—Bueno, si estuviera muerto.

Harry lo miró y agitó la cabeza con irritación.

—Bien. Si te sientas ahí y te quemas con el sol, lo haré yo mismo.

Suspirando audiblemente, Draco puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a levantar el césped y a girarlo torpemente, gruñendo con esfuerzo mientras los lanzaba a corta distancia. Trabajaron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, hasta que toda la hierba desapareció y sólo era tierra, y luego Draco cogió su pala y empezaron a tirar tierra de la gran parcela rectangular.

En contra de su voluntad, Draco se encontró disfrutando de ello. La forma en que le dolían los músculos, la forma en que sudaba su cuerpo, era una novedad para él, todo ese trabajo físico. Nunca antes había hecho algo así, algo que requiriera tanto esfuerzo.

Cuando había pasado una hora y había salido el sol, Draco se quitó la camiseta y la tiró a un lado, aunque Harry no se había quitado la camiseta de manga larga con botones.

Cuando la camisa de Harry estaba sucia y manchada de sudor una hora más tarde, Draco se dio la vuelta para preguntarle sobre ello. Su propio pecho estaba sudoroso y lleno de tierra, y se sentía bastante sexy. Como los obreros de la construcción que había visto en el Londres Muggle una vez cuando su niñera lo había llevado a McDonalds sin que su padre lo supiera.

Con una sonrisa estrafalaria, dijo:

—Me siento tan sexy. Estoy todo sudado y sucio. Como un obrero de la construcción que vi en Londres un día.

Harry le miró y se volvió rápidamente, su cara sonrojándose un poco.

—Más bien como uno de los _Village People._ **(*)**

— ¿Quién? Sí, supongo que hay obreros de construcción en las aldeas. No tiene importancia. Sigue siendo sexy.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando Harry dejó caer la pala al suelo y se retorció un poco el brazo. Hizo un gesto de dolor, pero no hizo ruido, y Draco vio que la manga de su camisa estaba manchada de sangre.

—Oh, maldita sea. —dijo. Harry levantó la vista.

— ¿Qué? —parecía sorprendido, como si hubiera olvidado que Draco estaba allí. Sus ojos volaron hacia su pecho desnudo y sucio y luego volvieron a su cara mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban aún más de lo que lo habían hecho por el calor— ¿Dónde está tu camisa?

Draco ignoró su pregunta, tiró su pala a un lado y se acercó a él. Sujetó la camisa de Harry por el cuello y la sacudió para que se le salieran los botones. Harry empezó a protestar, pero Draco le sacó los brazos de las mangas y tiró la camisa a un lado.

— ¿Qué demonios has hecho ahora? —murmuró, agarrándole el brazo a Harry y dándole la vuelta.

Un nuevo corte se había abierto, y estaba rezumando sangre y cubierto de tierra.

—Estúpido, estúpido muchacho. —regañó Draco, sonando como una madre. No su madre, sino la madre de cualquier otro. Había oído que decían cosas así, y como “cacareaban como mamá gallina”. Había leído esa frase en un libro una vez y se sorprendió al oírse a sí mismo hacer un sonido muy parecido a lo que él suponía que haría una mamá gallina.

—Está bien. —dijo Harry en voz baja. Se calló cuando Draco levantó sus furiosos ojos grises a su mirada verde. Girando los ojos y mirando hacia otro lado, Harry dejó que Draco se ocupara del corte. Un elfo doméstico había traído agua un rato antes, así que Draco rasgó la camisa de Harry con un movimiento fácil y la mojó, limpiando suavemente la sangre y la suciedad del corte.

—Ya he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que he tenido que limpiarte. —murmuró, inspeccionando el corte. Estaba bastante satisfecho, en realidad. Era profundo, pero estaba en la parte superior del brazo y no era recto, asumió que significaba que no había sido un intento de suicidio. Eso tenía que significar algo. Si hubiera sido un intento de abrirle la vena, seguramente hasta Harry sabía que las venas estaban en la muñeca. Y el corte habría sido más deliberado y planificado.

Se habían visto obligados a dejar sus varitas con Hagrid y Draco no pudo curarlo.

—Debiste decírmelo antes, lo habría curado antes de empezar. —regañó.

—No importa. —contestó Harry.

Draco le miró brevemente y rasgó su propia camisa esta vez, que estaba mucho más limpia que la de Harry. Ató una tira alrededor del corte para que sirviera de vendaje, estaba seguro de que Harry lo mataría si corría al castillo a buscar vendas o, peor aún, a Pomfrey.

—Listo. Ahora quítate la maldita camisa, hace demasiado calor para eso.

Una vez más, los ojos verdes de Harry miraron hacia abajo, sobre el pecho de Draco, y su cara se volvió aún más roja.

—Está bien. —graznó, mirando hacia otro lado.

Draco sonrió un poco y puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no lo entendió del todo y su propia cara estaba un poco roja.

—Si vuelve a sangrar —dijo—, dime. Sospecho que esta excavación no es buena para eso.

Harry se rio al poco tiempo.

— ¿Qué, vas a hacer que me siente y mire mientras lo terminas?

—Si es necesario. —dijo Draco simplemente, levantando su pala. Harry no se movió por un largo momento, sólo miró a Draco con una especie de maravilla en sus ojos que Draco no estaba listo para considerar. Luego levantó su propia pala y volvieron a trabajar juntos en silencio, aunque donde antes se habían ignorado, ahora había una mayor conciencia entre ellos. Después de ese día, Harry siempre podría recordar fácilmente la apariencia de Draco cuando se limpiaba el sudor de su frente con la parte posterior de su muñeca y Draco nunca olvidaría la forma en que se movía la garganta de Harry cuando inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y bebía de la jarra de agua. Los recuerdos serían un poco confusos, sin embargo, con calor y nerviosismo y algún tipo de extraña excitación que ninguno de los dos podía identificar.

La profesora Sprout iba a plantar allí un jardín de flores silvestres, y cuando Draco se enterara, se reiría de su ironía. Nunca le habían gustado los jardines salvajes, le ponían nervioso, pero sabía, inconscientemente, que esos eran los favoritos de Harry.

* * *

* * *

**(*) Village People es un grupo de música disco estadounidense. Uno de sus integrantes suele presentarse vestido de obrero. De ahí la referencia de Harry.**


	6. VI

El cuerpo le dolía después de un largo día de excavación, Draco cayó en la cama después de ducharse esa noche sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecho. Habían terminado el jardín para la hora de la cena, y Sprout había salido a inspeccionar su trabajo y tal como ellos lo habían dejado, lo transportó.

—Encantador, simplemente encantador. —había dicho.

— ¿Está plantando hierbas? —Harry había preguntado desde dónde estaba tumbado de espaldas en el suelo.

Ella sonrió y sacó su varita, lanzando unos cuantos encantamientos mientras llenaba el agujero con tierra.

—No, estoy construyendo un jardín de flores silvestres de invierno.

—Las flores silvestres no florecen en invierno —le había dicho Harry.

—Por eso lo estoy _construyendo_ y no _plantando_. Estoy cuidando el suelo para que no se congele y lo hechizo para que ellos lo hagan. Es un proyecto que mis primeros años me ayudarán a plantar —dijo—. Florecerá este próximo invierno.

Harry se había puesto triste de repente y casi melancólico.

—Me encantaría verlo. —había dicho en voz baja, y ella le había sonreído, invitándole a volver en invierno.

—Después de todo —les había dicho alegremente—, usted y el señor Malfoy pusieron su sudor y su tiempo en este jardín, prácticamente les pertenece a los dos.

—No me gustan las flores silvestres. —había dicho Draco con delicadeza.

—Sí. —había susurrado Harry, sonriendo y pateando la tierra del jardín pensativamente.

Ahora, acostado de espaldas en la cama, aún húmedo por la ducha, Draco sonrió un poco somnoliento. Estaba tan cansado que dudaba de poder soñar esta noche.

Pero lo hizo.

Draco había tenido algunos sueños eróticos antes, por supuesto. Nunca se había impresionado mucho con ellos, nunca se había despertado de forma diferente a como se había quedado dormido. De la forma en que los otros chicos hablaban en el vestuario a veces, él casi había pensado, antes de haberlos experimentado, que tener un sueño de esa naturaleza era un Rito de Paso a la edad adulta y que cambiaría cuando se despertara. Nunca se había despertado sudando o respirando pesadamente, ni se había vuelto loco por la forma en que los chicos de su edad siempre se reían. Sin embargo, este fue diferente.

Este era sobre Harry.

La parte más extraña, sin embargo, fue que este sueño ni siquiera era erótico de una manera abiertamente sexual, y Draco aun así, se despertó con falta de aliento, su cuerpo dolorosamente excitado.

En el sueño era de noche, y él estaba caminando sobre un campo que nunca antes había visto. El cielo estaba despejado y no había viento; era silencioso. Y luego llegó a un gran agujero rectangular: el jardín de flores que cavaron. Harry estaba acostado boca arriba dentro, con los brazos extendidos sobre la cabeza, los ojos abiertos y mirando al cielo. Había una mancha de tierra a lo largo de uno de sus pómulos.

—Hay gusanos ahí abajo. —dijo Draco.

—No le temo a los gusanos.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Harry sonrió, sus ojos fijos en el cielo, sin enfocarse en la cara de Draco de una manera que lo desconcertó.

— ¿Quieres enfrentarte a duelo por ello?

— ¿Sobre qué?

—De lo que tengo miedo. ¿Qué tal si nos enfrentamos a duelo, y quienquiera que gane puede elegir lo que temo?

— ¿Y si ganas? ¿Qué elegirás?

—Esto. Elegiré tenerle miedo a esto.

En el sueño, Draco sabía que Harry no estaba hablando de agujeros que parecían extrañas tumbas, o de noches de verano. Hablaba de Draco y Harry y de su extraña clase de amistad que no era amistad en absoluto, y todo esto parecía perfectamente lógico.

Y luego el sueño cambió, el cielo nocturno se iluminó como el amanecer. Draco se dio cuenta momentos después de que ya no era el cielo, sino un techo, con antorchas danzantes que sólo parecían luz solar. Estaban en un pasillo en Hogwarts, y él no cuestionó cómo habían llegado allí tan rápido. No era la naturaleza de los sueños la que debía ser cuestionada.

Vestidos ahora con sus túnicas de la escuela, aunque Harry todavía tenía la mancha de suciedad en la mejilla, se miraban los unos a los otros, con las varitas en la mano.

Harry sacudió un poco la cabeza, una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

—No vas a tocarme. —se mofó.

—No quiero. —contestó Draco, porque se esperaba que lo hiciera. Levantó la varita, pero Harry fue más rápido, y una maldición apareció de la nada. Draco sabía sin saber cómo era la Maldición Asesina, y la esquivó.

Contraatacó con un Rictumsempra que rebotó en la pared de piedra, dejando una marca de quemadura negra. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y riendo imprudentemente, Harry envió otra maldición y luego otra, fácilmente bailando fuera de su alcance cuando Draco le respondía.

Gruñendo por la ineficacia de la magia, Draco comenzó a acecharlo, esquivando los hechizos que Harry le había disparado, y finalmente acorralándolo en un callejón sin salida. Era una sala que no conducía a ninguna parte.

Sus varitas se retorcieron como serpientes en sus manos y de repente sostenían espadas; la de Harry tenía a Gryffindor grabado en la hoja, pero la de Draco estaba extrañamente en blanco.

Colocando su espada sobre su cabeza y haciéndola caer en lo que habría sido un golpe mortal si Harry no hubiera respondido, Draco siseó, la espada haciendo eco del sonido mientras se movía por el aire. Un afilado silbido de acero sobre acero y luego un gruñido cuando Harry recibió el golpe, las espadas estaban a pocos centímetros de su cara. Ya no se reía, apretando los dientes, sus ojos entrecerraban los ojos con el esfuerzo necesario para evitar que Draco le abriera la cara.

—No me voy a enamorar de ti. —había jadeado Harry.

Esta vez fue el turno de Draco de responder con una sonrisa temeraria y un susurro

—Eso suena como una amenaza, Potter...

Y luego las espadas desaparecieron y el suelo desapareció y cayeron durante lo que parecía una eternidad.

Cuando aterrizaron, Harry cayó de espaldas y Draco encima de él, inmovilizándolo en el suelo. Una pequeña y juguetona sonrisa levantó el rabillo de los labios de Harry en una elegante curva y él susurró:

—Eso fue diferente.

Y luego Draco se despertó.

Estaba tumbado boca arriba, jadeando irregularmente, su cuerpo pegajoso por el sudor. Cerró los ojos y gimió un poco mientras los detalles se repetían en su mente. Draco empezó a temblar con una especie de terror instintivo.

Eso no era normal, no estaba bien. Acababa de soñar con Harry Potter y había reaccionado de una manera que nunca antes había reaccionado a un sueño.

—Oh, Dios —susurró, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y sintiéndose enfermo de miedo—. Eso no fue real, no... No soñé eso.

Pero era mentira y su cuerpo era suficiente evidencia de lo contrario. Ahora entendía lo que los otros chicos querían decir cuando hablaban de despertarse, sólo que no creía que fuera algo de lo que reírse. Era vergonzoso.

Por supuesto, ellos nunca se habían despertado de sueños con Harry Potter de esta manera.

—Dios mío. —gimió, enterrando su cara en la almohada.

Draco llegó tarde a la biblioteca porque no creía que pudiera soportar la idea de entrar y ver a Harry, seguro que el otro chico le echaría un vistazo y lo sabría. Era domingo y habían acordado reunirse y estudiar todo el día para los exámenes. Acercándose a las puertas y acobardándose al menos tres veces, decidió alejarse rápidamente de la biblioteca, con la intención de no volver nunca, cuando se encontró con Harry, quien, al parecer, también llegaba tarde.

—Oh. Draco.

— ¿Qué?

—Sólo me asusté, pensé que ya estarías adentro.

Conmocionado, Draco miró a Harry y luego se alejó rápidamente, antes de lanzarle otra mirada vacilante y aclararse la garganta.

—Umm —dijo. Habría comentado la extrañeza de que Harry le llamara Draco, pero estaba luchando valientemente una batalla perdida con su mente para evitar que las imágenes del sueño bailasen a través de su mente. ¡No debería haber sido excitado por un sueño de duelo con Harry Potter!

— ¿Estás bien? Te ves terrible, creo que tienes fiebre. —dijo Harry preocupado.

—Bien. —graznó Draco, volviéndose y corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

Para cuando Harry lo siguió, Draco había tirado sus libros sobre la mesa y había abierto uno, sosteniéndolo frente a su cara y fingiendo que lo leía.

Oyó a Harry sentarse frente a él y poner sus propios libros también, y luego hubo silencio. Desplomándose un poco de tal manera que estaba completamente escondido detrás del libro, Draco se alarmó al notar que estaba temblando.

Y que, aparentemente, lo que sea que lo poseyó anoche e inspiró ese sueño y la incomodidad de esa mañana todavía estaba... allí. Porque estar lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la respiración de Harry hacía que fuera bastante difícil concentrarse en otra cosa.

Cuando Harry tocó su mano, dejó caer el libro con un aullido estrangulado y le lanzó una mirada de dolor.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás enojado por algo? —preguntó Harry, mordiéndose el labio. Draco lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento, dientes blancos mordiendo la piel rosada, y se sonrojó y desvió los ojos.

—No.

— ¿Entonces qué pasa?

Harry parecía estar de un humor extraño esa mañana: melancólico, pensativo y triste. Draco estudió su cara antes de mirar la mesa y murmurar sinceramente:

—Anoche tuve un sueño extraño y me está poniendo nervioso.

— ¿Una pesadilla?

—No... —Draco puso una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Qué pasaba en ella? —sus ojos se habían iluminado considerablemente y a Draco le encantaba cuando brillaban con ese tono de verde en particular. Él suspiró.

—Bueno... había un agujero y tú yacías en el fondo...

— ¿Estaba muerto? —Harry parecía tan angustiado que Draco se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

—No, tú sólo.... sólo fue raro. Luchamos. Con espadas. Y luego caímos del cielo. Eso es todo.

Levantando las cejas con escepticismo, Harry dijo:

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso por eso?

—Yo... no. Olvidémoslo, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que estudiar.

Harry parecía un poco herido, pero obedientemente dejó ir el tema, dejando caer su barbilla sobre su mano y dejando que sus ojos vagaran sin descanso. Aliviado, Draco tomó su libro de nuevo y esta vez trató de estudiarlo, en lugar de fingir. Sin embargo, fue difícil, nunca había estado tan consciente de otra persona como lo estaba de Harry Potter en ese momento. Cada vez que el otro chico suspiraba, o se movía incómodo, o pasaba su mano por su pelo, los ojos de Draco se levantaban de la página y parpadeaban para verlo.

—Podrías estudiar. —dijo finalmente Draco.

—Oh, no, no es mi intención. Voy a fallar a cada uno de mis TIMOS.

— ¿A propósito?

—No. Lo que pasa es que no veo el sentido de pasar, de verdad.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su libro. Momentos después, Harry se levantó y se alejó de la mesa, desapareciendo detrás de un estante. Suspirando fuerte, Draco dejó su libro. Si tener a Harry en la mesa era suficiente distracción, tenerlo lejos de la mesa era peor.

Esperó hasta que Harry regresó, llevando un enorme libro.

Draco consiguió leer una página entera antes de que la curiosidad se apoderara de él, dejó su libro y dijo:

—Ese no es otro libro sobre la muerte, ¿verdad, Potter?

Harry levantó la vista y luego cerró el libro, leyendo el título.

— _Antiguos Ritos Funerarios de las Culturas de Todo el Mundo._

—Ah, ya veo. Nunca hubiera pensado que el Niño Que Vivió fuera tan morboso.

Harry se encogió de hombros, dos manchas rojas brillantes apareciendo en sus mejillas.

—No soy morboso. Sólo quiero saber.

— ¿Por qué importa? Cuando te pase a ti, estarás muerto y no te importará.

Ahora Harry parecía casi enfadado, y Draco estaba intrigado.

—Cállate, Malfoy —dijo—. No sabes de qué estás hablando.

Draco se encogió de hombros y Harry volvió a leer; Draco no. Se preguntó si Harry era consciente de que, cuando se concentraba, la punta de su lengua sobresalía un poquito entre sus labios, o si daba golpecitos con sus dos primeros dedos en la esquina superior izquierda del libro. O la forma en que movía la cabeza tres veces para quitarse el pelo de los ojos antes de que se molestara lo suficiente como para levantar la mano derecha y alisarla. O incluso la forma en que, de vez en cuando, sus párpados revoloteaban mientras miraba al espacio para considerar lo que acababa de leer.

Por supuesto, cualquiera que se diera cuenta de estas cosas, especialmente un chico que se fijaba en otro chcio, tenía que estar loco, decidió Draco, forzando a regañadientes a apartar los ojos. Pero volver a su libro de texto seco y aburrido apenas valía la pena después de estudiar a Harry de esa manera, y suspiró un poco.

—Me enteré de un tipo de funeral en el que ponen tu cuerpo en un bote de fondo plano —dijo Harry de repente, levantando la vista para ver si Draco estaba prestando atención. Por supuesto que sí—. Y luego te empujan al río, lago u océano y disparan flechas ardientes al bote hasta que se incendia.

Draco parpadeó lentamente, las palabras apenas se procesaban. Había estado mirando los labios de Harry. _Oh Dios, ¿qué le pasaba?_

— ¿Sabes qué cultura es esa? —preguntó Harry, después de un largo momento. Draco se movió incómodo.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque cuando muera, eso es lo que quiero. Pero no sé qué cultura era.

Sonriendo un poco, Draco dijo:

—Apuesto a que no dejarían que el cuerpo de un héroe como tú fuera tratado de esa manera. Probablemente querrán exhibirlo por un tiempo, y luego enterrarlo o algo así, bajo un monumento gigantesco con una lista de todas tus buenas acciones.

Harry parecía con náuseas y Draco sintió un ligero remordimiento. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Harry susurró:

— ¿Tú crees?

Un poco avergonzado de sí mismo por hacer que Harry se pusiera pálido y avergonzado, Draco dijo en breve:

— ¿Cómo diablos voy a saber lo que harán contigo?.

Todavía parecía enfermo, pálido y muy pequeño, y Harry dijo temblorosamente:

— ¿Y si no tengo suficientes obras buenas para hacer de ellas un monumento entero?

Él resopló.

— ¿El gran Harry Potter no salvó al mundo al menos doce veces antes de morir? Diablos, Potter, hasta yo me desilusionaría de ti.

Había sido un chiste frívolo, pero los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas, y Draco sintió que acababa de matar a la mascota favorita de un niño pequeño.

—Harry —dijo en un tono apagado—. No hablaba en serio.

—Está bien, no importa.

Draco suspiró frustrado y se acercó, tocando suavemente la mano de Harry, una ofrenda de paz.

—Lo siento. —murmuró.

Sonriendo débilmente, Harry volteó su mano para que estuvieran palma a palma.

—Olvídalo. —dijo a la ligera.

Pero sus ojos aún estaban ensombrecidos, y Draco no podía quitárselos de la cabeza.

* * *

—Hoy te vi en la biblioteca. —dijo Hermione, cuando Harry entró en la sala común más tarde esa noche.

Él se detuvo, sorprendido.

— ¿Ah sí? No te vi allí.

Hermione dijo lentamente:

—No, supongo que no, Harry. —parecía increíblemente perpleja por algo, y hablaba con cuidado, con delicadeza.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estabas allí con Malfoy.

—Ya te lo había dicho, Dumbledore dice que tenemos que estudiar juntos.

—Pero Harry... —se aclaró la garganta y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar. — Harry, tú le cogías la mano.

Tan sorprendido que casi se ahoga, Harry gritó:

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Hermione? ¡No lo estaba haciendo!

— ¡Te vi! —insistió ella.

Frunció el ceño, confundido, y luego, de repente, se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo. Hermione abrió sus ojos de par en par y abrió la boca para comentar, pero Harry dijo rápidamente:

—No me cogía de la mano. Me había disgustado y sólo estaba... disculpándose.

—Draco Malfoy no se disculpa. —dijo con firmeza.

—Mmm, no, no lo hace —contestó Harry dulcemente—. Y no se toma de la mano con los chicos en la biblioteca.

Ella sonrió a regañadientes ante eso y se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes razón. Aun así, era extraño, la forma en que te miraba.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada. Es sólo... bueno. No importa, probablemente todavía estoy nerviosa por el hecho de que pases tanto tiempo con él. No parece real. Pero he estado muy ocupada últimamente, tal vez por eso te has visto obligada a pasar tiempo con él. Ron y yo hemos estado ocupados, con los TIMOS y ese maldito club de armas.

Harry miró hacia otro lado y de repente se dio cuenta de lo terrible que se iba a sentir Hermione después de... después de su cumpleaños. Realmente, a menos que Dumbledore lograra algún milagro, probablemente nunca volvería a ver a Hermione y Ron después de esta última semana y media. Casi se sintió mal del estómago al pensarlo. No podía decírselo, por supuesto. No necesitaban la distracción... no necesitaban tener a Harry y su estatus de Niño Que Vivió una vez más alejándolos de tener una vida normal.

—No es tu culpa —dijo con firmeza, en voz baja, sentado a su lado—. Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Recuérdalo, ¿de acuerdo? sin importar lo que pase.

Ella rio nerviosamente.

— ¿Por qué siento que te estás despidiendo o algo así? —sus ojos se entrecerraron y ella miró a los ojos de él, mordiéndose el labio— Dios, Harry, ¿cuándo pasó eso? —susurró.

— ¿Cuándo pasó qué?

—Tus ojos. Son mucho más oscuros de lo que solían ser.

Se alejó asustado, riendo sin humor mientras recordaba que días antes de saber que iba a morir, estaba furioso porque nadie notaba el cambio en sus ojos. Ahora, él deseaba que ella mirara a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ese, porque tenía miedo de que la oscuridad fuera más de lo que ella podía soportar, que la corrompiera de alguna manera.

—Es sólo la iluminación. —dijo a la ligera.

Ron entró entonces, su ropa muy manchada de hierba, radiante y ansioso por contarles a ambos sobre la última reunión del club de armas. Habían estado aprendiendo sobre las cualidades de las armas.

Harry se dio cuenta de que los había extrañado dolorosamente, mientras escuchaba a Hermione sugerir que quizás estudiar para los TIMOS hubiera sido una mejor inversión de tiempo. Y los extrañaría aún más, después de...

De repente fue demasiado doloroso para soportarlo, y se encontró deseando desesperadamente que Draco estuviera allí, porque sentía que las cosas se estaban desmoronando a su alrededor otra vez y que esto no era real, y sólo el hecho de tener a Draco allí para distraerlo hacía que las cosas volvieran a ser sólidas. Pero no podía ir a buscar a Draco ahora, porque nada podía obligarlo, en ese momento, a alejarse de Hermione y Ron, tan familiares y seguros y perfectos en sus peleas y su amistad.

Lo que significaba, por supuesto, que tampoco podía cortarse el brazo, así que supuso que estaba bien.

Fueron a cenar juntos poco después de eso, Harry haciendo todo lo posible para seguir el ritmo de la conversación, disfrutando de estar con Hermione y Ron por primera vez en semanas, sin enumerar sus defectos una y otra vez si no recordando por qué se habían convertido en amigos en primer lugar y cómo él no quería que eso terminara. Ignoró las miradas que Hermione estaba enviando a Ron sobre su cabeza; era fácil de hacer, ya que era mucho más bajo que ellos. Obviamente estaban preocupados por él, y él no quería saber que ellos pensaban que él estaba mejor. Porque no lo estaba, y lo más probable es que nunca lo estaría. A menos que Dumbledore descubriera un hechizo que lo hiciera vivir para siempre.

Se rio amargamente de eso, y Hermione se mordió el labio preocupada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Oh. Nada. —él sonrió y ella pareció aliviada.

Harry se sentó entre ellos en la mesa, mirando a sus compañeros de casa por primera vez en semanas. La culpa estaba enroscada en su estómago por lo que él había estado tan dispuesto a abandonar antes, antes de que supiera que se lo iban a quitar. Sus compañeros de casa, su escuela, sus profesores, su vida.

Se sintió como un tonto por querer dejar pasar esto.

Y justo cuando lo pensaba, Draco entró en el Gran Salón, con los ojos fijos en Harry inmediatamente, y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de ello, una suave sonrisa curvó sus labios hacia arriba. Draco sonrió en respuesta, y todo el intercambio terminó antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera preguntarse sobre ello.

Miró a Hermione, que estaba involucrada en un acalorado debate con Neville sobre algo que habían aprendido en Herbología ese día, y Harry se alegró de que no se hubiera dado cuenta del intercambio con Draco. Todavía no asimilaba que ella había pensado que Draco había estado tomándolo de la mano en la biblioteca.

Estaba cerca del final de la cena cuando Harry miró hacia arriba y encontró a Draco mirándolo fijamente. Se ahogó un poco con un pedacito de pepinillo y luego miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Nadie prestaba atención, así que frunció el ceño y dijo:

— ¿Qué?

Draco sonrió y movió la cabeza hacia la puerta antes de girarse y decirle algo a Goyle, que estaba sentado a su lado. Con una mirada significativa a Harry, se levantó y salió por la puerta.

—Yo, umm, he terminado —dijo Harry abruptamente—. Y acabo de recordar un poco de tarea que tengo que hacer. Me pondré al día con ustedes más tarde. —salió corriendo del comedor.

Draco estaba esperando impaciente justo afuera de la puerta y cuando Harry salió de ella, dijo:

—Vamos. —antes de girarse y caminar hacia la puerta principal.

—Umm, ¿qué? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido, mientras llegaba al lado de Draco— ¿Adónde vamos?

—Fuera —dijo Draco, sonriendo sobre su hombro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, he decidido que tengo que usar el poco tiempo que me queda para salir más. Que tengas más aventuras. Ver el mundo. Ese tipo de cosas. —sonaba alegre, y los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron.

— ¿Te queda poco tiempo?

—Sí. Mira, voy a morir este verano.

Tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer, con la garganta ardiendo y luego diciendo con dureza:

— ¿Qué?

Draco se volvió, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que vas a morir este verano?

—Mi padre. Finalmente tuve el valor de leer la carta que me envió después de que se enteró de esas detenciones, y está muy enojado. No se podía saber por la carta, por supuesto, pero la amenaza estaba ahí. Va a matarme.

Harry quería sentarse a llorar.

—Oh. —dijo débilmente.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien.

—Pareces enfermo.

— ¡Estoy bien! —se enfadó Harry, empujando y saliendo por la puerta principal. Después de un momento, Draco lo siguió.

—No hay necesidad de enfadarse tanto, no hablaba en serio. —dijo.

—No estoy molesto.

Draco sonrió.

— ¿Qué, estabas preocupado por mí? ¿Sobre que me iba a morir de verdad?

—No. Créeme, no. —las cosas estaban girando y Harry pudo sentir que se acercaba un ataque de pánico. No quería tener esta conversación.

—Oye. Está bien, lo siento, cálmate —dijo Draco, sonando alarmado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy... enfermo —dijo Harry finalmente, cerrando los ojos—. Mareado.

—Oh. Umm. Ven aquí, creo que hay un banco —tomó el brazo de Harry (Harry se dijo que Hermione pensaría que estaban tomados de la mano) y lo llevó a una distancia corta. Harry ni siquiera pensó en la confianza que se necesitaba para dejar que Draco lo guiara ciegamente, porque no quería abrir los ojos y ver que el mundo seguía girando demasiado rápido para que él pudiera mantener el equilibrio—. Siéntate. —ordenó Draco, y Harry lo hizo, cayendo pesadamente sobre el banco. Hubo un largo silencio, y poco a poco el ataque de pánico fue desapareciendo, reemplazado por algo más extraño. Draco todavía lo estaba tocando, sólo que su mano se le había caído del brazo, así que estaba descansando sobre la mano de Harry.

Inquieto, Harry movió un poco los dedos, esperando llamar la atención de Draco sobre su mano por si no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

Draco sólo acarició la muñeca de Harry con el pulgar. Abriendo los ojos, Harry le miró con nerviosismo y supo que Draco no era consciente de ello. Estaba estudiando la cara de Harry con preocupación.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó.

—Más o menos. —contestó Harry temblorosamente, porque todavía se sentía mareado, pero sabía de alguna manera que no era por el ataque de pánico. Era porque el pulgar de Draco aún le acariciaba la muñeca.

Con cuidado apartó su mano, y Draco parpadeó un poco mientras lo hacía, mirando hacia abajo donde sus manos se habían estado tocando. Mirando su cara, Harry vio que sus ojos se ensanchaban un poquito y que el color florecía en dos pequeños parches en sus mejillas, pero Draco no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, y Harry no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa iluminara su cara. Mirando a su alrededor, dijo finalmente:

—Estamos en los jardines formales. Para que así, Draco Malfoy pasara una de sus últimas noches en la tierra en un jardín formal. —bromeó a la ligera, olvidando todas las razones por las que no debería estar bromeando de esta manera, perdido en el tacto de Draco y su rubor y el extraño terror en sus ojos.

Draco miró a su alrededor y sonrió alegremente, pareciendo agradecido por el cambio de tema. 

—Por supuesto —dijo alegremente—. Hay mucho arte en un jardín formal. Deberías ver los de mi casa. Son mucho mejores que estos.

— ¿Lo son? —Harry respondió, tratando de parecer interesado— En mi casa, sólo tenemos parterres de flores con petunias. La tía Petunia sólo las planta porque, bueno.... le pusieron su nombre y piensa que es genial, de alguna manera. Odio las petunias.

—No tenemos ninguna en mi casa. Madre las odia, las llama _“flores campesinas”._

— ¿Flores campesinas? —Harry se rio.

—Sí. Como las margaritas, los dientes de león, los claveles y los girasoles. Le gustan las flores más sutiles, como los lirios y los dragones —Draco se rio un poco, una risa diferente a la de siempre. No fue una risa sarcástica en absoluto, sino casi suave—. De ahí sacó mi nombre. Los dragones son sus favoritos.

Harry no pudo evitarlo; se echó a reír.

—Todos estos años pensé que te llamaban así porque eras un monstruo —se rio—. Porque eras horrible y malvado y sólo un poco escamoso.

— ¿¡Escamoso!? —Draco exclamó.

—Te he visto desnudo, recuerda. — señaló Harry.

La boca de Draco estaba abierta y le tomó mucho tiempo responder, y cuando lo hizo, fue poco más que un resoplido indignado.

—Snapdragon **(*)** —dijo Harry con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre entonces? ¿Rose? **(**)**

— ¡Potter! —Draco aulló, empujándolo— ¡No me obligues a hacerte daño!

Harry le miró por el rabillo del ojo para ver lo serio que estaba, y la mirada de indignación en la cara de Draco le hizo estallar de risa.

— ¡Lo siento! —gritó a la defensiva, cuando Draco le dio una mirada amenazadora y levantó el puño amenazadoramente— ¡Pero honestamente! ¿Snapdragon?

—Si se lo cuentas a alguien, Potter...

—No lo haré —se rio Harry—. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Draco... —se necesitó una gran fuerza de voluntad para no llamarlo _“Snapdragon_ ”, pero Harry lo consiguió, sus labios sólo ligeramente retorcidos hacia arriba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? —preguntó Draco con recelo, bajando el puño y aplastando su mano sobre el banco de piedra.

Durante mucho tiempo, Harry no dijo nada, y luego lentamente deslizó su mano a lo largo de la superficie lisa, hasta que quedó sobre la de Draco. Miró fijamente sus manos durante un largo momento y luego miró nerviosamente la cara de Draco a través de sus pestañas. No sabía lo que hacía, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Draco, y susurró temblorosamente:

—Por la misma razón que yo confío en ti.

Hubo un momento, en el que Draco lo miró fijamente con ojos oscuros e ilegibles, y luego su mano se giró bajo la de Harry, de modo que estaban palma a palma, como en la biblioteca. Los dedos de Draco se deslizaron entre los de Harry, y él sonrió un poco, antes de asentir con la cabeza una vez.

Era extraño; Harry nunca había visto a Draco parecer nada más que indignado o desconfiado, pero en ese momento, parecía casi tímido. Harry le sonrió y la timidez desapareció en un instante cuando Draco sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Harry permaneció despierto durante mucho tiempo esa noche, sin pensar en las cosas que normalmente lo mantenían despierto por la noche. En cambio, Harry observó las sombras en el techo y pensó en Draco. Estaba asustado, el tipo de miedo nervioso que se siente como mariposas y que le hacía querer seguir moviéndose constantemente para fingir que no estaban allí. El nerviosismo tembloroso y excitado que le hacía enfermar del estómago, pero incapaz de dejar de sonreír a la vez.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —susurró, volteándose en su cama y enterrando su cara en la almohada. Estaba sonriendo, su cara se calentaba lentamente, y se rio un poco, amortiguando el sonido presionando su boca contra su brazo—. Dios. Esto es una locura.

Había estado tomándose de la mano con Draco Malfoy en los jardines.

Ese pensamiento le hizo reír con más fuerza, hasta que, desesperado por no despertar a sus compañeros de casa, Harry se vio obligado a arrojar su manta sobre su cabeza y a sumergirse debajo de su almohada mientras la risa indefensa se estrellaba sobre él. No pudo haberlo detenido por nada del mundo. Era como si las mariposas nerviosas de su estómago le estuvieran saliendo de la garganta y el sonido de sus alas fuera su risa. Y fue agradable. No se había reído así en mucho tiempo.

Finalmente, cuando las risitas se calmaron y él no estaba tan nervioso (después de todo, las mariposas ya se habían ido), Harry, aún enterrado bajo su manta, soltó un pequeño suspiro, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Las otras cosas que Harry tenía que temer volvieron a su mente, y cerró los ojos, apretando el puño contra sus labios para evitar que se escapara un grito bajo.

No le gustaba pensar en eso. De su cumpleaños o de su madre o de su vida, nada de eso. No era real, no podía serlo. Pero sus ojos se abrieron y pasó un dedo por encima de los cortes de su brazo y susurró:

—Es real...

Ese terror se extendió a sus pensamientos sobre Draco, y la excitación nerviosa de Harry desapareció en un instante. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Recordó entonces cómo Draco había afirmado frívolamente que iba a morir ese verano, y un extraño estallido de anhelo lo golpeó tan fuerte que todo el aliento se escapó de sus pulmones. Si Draco muriera ese verano, tal vez podrían morir juntos...

Y luego Harry lloró, con sollozos dolorosos y duros que le ardían en la garganta.

* * *

Draco estaba preocupado. No había dormido mucho y ahora, sentado frente a Harry en la biblioteca, todos los pensamientos que había tenido la noche anterior se le formaron en la mente, los pensamientos de olvidar todo lo que había pasado en el jardín y seguir adelante como si siguieran siendo enemigos y no lo que Harry parecía pensar que eran. Harry estaba pálido, con los ojos inyectados de sangre, oscuros y distraídos. Parecía que había estado llorando toda la noche.

—Harry —dijo finalmente Draco, después de ver a Harry mirar por la ventana por un largo rato. El otro chico no reaccionó a su voz, y Draco se acercó y tocó su mano.

Harry giró la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron un poco y su labio inferior tembló, sólo un poco.

—Oh —dijo, e incluso su voz era ronca, como si hubiera estado llorando—. Lo siento. ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Harry se movió como si quisiera volver a la ventana, y Draco lo tocó de nuevo.

—Pareces enfermo o algo así.

—No lo estoy.

Mordiendo nerviosamente el labio inferior, Draco dijo titubeantemente:

—No fue... no fue lo que pasó en el jardín, ¿verdad? ¿Lo que te hizo llorar?

Las lágrimas brillaban en los ojos de Harry y él sonreía, pensando que era una sonrisa débil.

— ¿Quién dijo que estaba llorando? Nunca lloro.

—Harry.

Suspirando, Harry cerró los ojos y giró la mano debajo de la de Draco. De palma a palma otra vez.

—No —susurró—. No fue eso. Fue... estaba recordando. Cómo dijiste que ibas a morir este verano.

Una extraña emoción pasó por Draco y se mojó los labios con nerviosismo. ¿Harry lloró al pensar en la muerte de Draco?

—Oh. No... No voy a morir. —dijo torpemente.

Harry asintió.

—Lo sé. —su voz se había vuelto más suave, y sus ojos miraban a la ventana, como si estuviese buscando algún tipo de escape.

Confundido, Draco lo estudió por un momento y luego dijo:

—Siempre fuiste mejor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Ven aquí y enséñame esto, no lo entiendo. —señaló a la página abierta en su libro de texto y Harry se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Tirando de la silla que estaba a su lado, Draco dijo:

—Ven aquí y verás. Me está frustrando. —ni siquiera recordaba lo que había intentado estudiar, pero era una excusa para distraer a Harry de lo que le estaba poniendo triste, y una excusa para que el otro chico se sentara a su lado. Lo cual no debería importar, dado que Draco había decidido, durante su propia noche de insomnio, que ellos seguían siendo enemigos. Pero le importó.

* * *

Draco pospuso el ir a la biblioteca después de clase al día siguiente tanto tiempo como pudo. Había una simple razón: estaba aterrorizado. Despierto hasta altas horas de la noche y mirando su techo, había pensado cuidadosamente las cosas, en los extraños acontecimientos que habían ocurrido recientemente. Luego había entrado en pánico.

No lo estaba, ni lo estaría y ciertamente no quería enamorarse de Harry Potter.

Podría haber otras razones detrás de ello, había decidido él, porque “ _su crush colegial_ ” y “ _Harry Potter_ ” en la misma frase le había asustado tanto, que Draco había empezado a temblar. Otras razones por las que le gustaba ver a Harry, hablar con él, quería que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para que sus brazos se rozaran mientras estudiaban, soñar con Harry. Miles de otras razones para explicar este extraño comportamiento. Algo así como una enfermedad, o se había vuelto loco, o estaba bajo un hechizo. Porque él lo odiaba, lo quería muerto, lo odiaba con el fuego de mil soles.

Mentiras, por supuesto. Proclamar odio era ridículo porque Draco había odiado antes y nunca, en todos sus años, ese odio había incluido que su estómago revoloteara cada vez que el objeto de su odio se levantaba, se retiraba el pelo de su frente, le miraba a los ojos o le sonreía.

Entonces no era odio. Pero ciertamente no era un enamoramiento.

Dejar para más tarde su inevitable encuentro con Harry parecía la mejor alternativa a que le gustara más o estar un poquito enamorado. Pero Draco no creía en el amor, nunca lo había hecho, no podía, especialmente no con Harry. Imposible, de verdad.

La única cosa que lo consoló, fue el hecho de pensar en escribir histéricamente a su padre por lechuza acerca de que estaba enamorado de Harry Potter. Draco simplemente no podría explicar eso. Si hubiera tenido sueños extraños sobre Blaise, Goyle o el profesor Snape, habría regresado a su casa de inmediato rogando por unas vacaciones en San Mungo.

Pero este era Harry. Eso lo hacía de alguna manera diferente, y mantenía el núcleo de su serenidad, como si eso fuera de alguna manera inevitable. El resto de él, el pensamiento, la respiración, la parte racional que no era su subconsciente y no tenía control sobre sus sueños... esa parte de él era una ruina, sin embargo.

No estaba tan nervioso como para saborear la idea de la furia de Dumbledore si se saltaba la sesión de estudio, y Draco, frunciendo el ceño, abrió la puerta de la biblioteca con una fría determinación de no preocuparse de que sólo estuviera un poco ansioso por eso.

Su fría fachada duró hasta que encontró a Harry con la cara apoyada en sus libros (aún cerrados, por supuesto), mirando hacia la ventana, profundamente dormido.

Parando, Draco parpadeó lentamente y luego puso los ojos en blanco, una sonrisa reacia y extrañamente tierna parpadeando sobre sus labios. El sol golpeaba la cara de Harry, haciendo brillar su cabello; tenía una de sus manos debajo de su mejilla, como almohada.

Draco se deslizó en el asiento frente a él y pensó qué hacer. Parte de él susurraba tentadoramente que sería muy agradable sentarse ahí y verlo dormir toda la tarde e incluso toda la noche.

Reaccionando a esa idea como si le hubieran bofeteado, Draco abandonó la mesa rápidamente, con las manos temblando. Deambuló por los estantes de los libros, tratando de calmarse y concentrarse en la idea de que no le gustaba ver a Harry dormir. Para nada.

Se encontró en el pasillo que Harry frecuentaba a menudo, con los libros sobre culturas y tradiciones antiguas. Suspirando un poco, sacó un libro más pequeño del estante superior y volvió a la mesa, mirando a Harry con indecisión para asegurarse de que seguía durmiendo.

Una hora más tarde, una página de notas frente a él y una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios, Draco dejó a un lado su pluma y volvió a mirar a Harry. Todavía dormido, respirando profundamente, sus párpados parpadeando mientras soñaba.

—Harry —dijo Draco en voz baja, sonriendo un poco—. Esto se está volviendo ridículo, despierta —Harry no lo hizo, y Draco se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando la barbilla en su brazo y extendiendo la mano, moviendo su uña hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el puente de la nariz de Harry, haciendo que se arrugara y se moviera un poco—. Vamos —se rio, divertido por el puchero en los labios de Harry—. Hora de levantarse. Vamos, Potter...

Gimiendo y apartándose de su mano, Harry giró la cara y la enterró en el brazo. Riendo en silencio, Draco tiró de un poco de su pelo que había caído sobre su brazo, torciendo ligeramente el mechón oscuro. Harry finalmente levantó la cabeza, parpadeando un poco y pareciendo soñoliento y confundido. Draco dejó caer su mano sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué? —Harry le preguntó hoscamente, pasando su mano por su pelo para arreglarlo.

Draco se rio.

— ¡Casi no despertabas!

— ¿En la biblioteca? —volvió a mirar a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño pensativamente.

—No, me colé en tu sala común y te encontré durmiendo en un sillón y te traje aquí. —dijo Draco sarcásticamente.

—Ya lo recuerdo —acusó Harry de repente, sus ojos, aún un poco vidriosos por el sueño, estrechándose mientras volaban hacia la cara de Draco—. Llegaste tarde.

—No me di cuenta de que tu vida es tan aburrida y sin sentido sin mí alrededor que tu primer instinto es dormirte. —era mejor que explicar por qué había llegado tarde, por supuesto.

—Probablemente fue el destino que quiso que tú estudiaras sin que yo te distrajera. —refunfuñó Harry, todavía enfadado por haber sido despertado.

— ¿Crees que no estás distrayéndome incluso mientras duermes? —Draco hizo una mueca de dolor; se dio cuenta de lo fuera de lugar que estaban sus palabras.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry preguntó lentamente:

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Estaba dormido. No podía distraerte.

Desesperado por un cambio de tema, Draco dijo de repente:

—Creo que fueron los vikingos.

— ¿Eso te distrajo? —se veía aún más confundido y soñoliento y el estómago de Draco no se puso más revuelto por lo adorable de eso.

—Los vikingos. Con las barcazas funerarias. Ya sabes, los barcos con los cuerpos y el fuego. No sé si usaron flechas, pero muchas culturas antiguas usaron esa tradición, por un tiempo. Sajones, tribus germánicas. Incluso hay un rumor de que el Rey Arturo fue enterrado en una barcaza funeraria. —Draco lo dijo todo con una voz prácticamente apagada, como si estuviera recitando algo de un libro de texto. Nada como citar hechos secos sobre los funerales para que su estómago dejara de hacer eso. Maldita sea. Se estaba volviendo loco.

— ¿Tú... tú investigaste eso?

Draco se encogió de hombros, negándose a admitir el hecho de que la sorpresa y el agradecimiento en los ojos de Harry le importaban.

—Tuve un poco de tiempo libre hace unos días.

—Oh. ¿Entonces eran los vikingos? —Harry dijo en voz baja, una sonrisa que inclinaba las esquinas de sus labios, aunque no era alegre, sino más bien melancólica. Asintiendo una vez, susurró: — Gracias.

Deslizando su pergamino de notas hacia Harry, Draco de repente se sintió incómodo. No sabía que Harry reaccionaría de esa manera. Era peligroso para todo su “ _no pienses en la idea de que Harry sea lindo_ ”.

—Sí.

Durante un largo rato, sus ojos se mantuvieron conectados, con una extraña tensión creciendo entre ellos. Se hizo tan fuerte que era como un hormigueo eléctrico en la piel, y Draco se sintió aliviado cuando Harry movió los ojos nerviosamente.

Oh, Dios. Draco cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, reafirmando que no había manera de estarlo, a pesar de las pruebas de lo contrario.

Abrió sus libros y los miró sin verlos, trazando la misma frase una y otra vez con sus ojos y sin registrar una palabra. Cuando Harry le dio una patada debajo de la mesa, Draco saltó un poco y levantó la cabeza. Era como si hubiera estado esperando una excusa para volver a ver a Harry, pero a Draco no le gustaba pensar en eso.

—¿Sí?

— ¿Qué estás leyendo? —preguntó Harry, juguetonamente. Parecía haber superado su irritación, y el pergamino de las notas de las barcazas funerarias había desaparecido, escondido en alguna parte.

—Notas de Historia.

—Sí, ¿pero qué parte? Porque has estado mirando el mismo párrafo durante diez minutos. —Harry sonrió con suficiencia.

—Pero para saber eso, tenías que haberme estado observando todo ese tiempo, lo que es aún más triste, Potter —le dio una ligera patada bajo la mesa, sonriéndole—. Además, es un pasaje fascinante.

Antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, Harry le había quitado sus notas, leyendo en voz alta.

— _"Tradicionalmente, un ayuno sexual entre un duende macho y una hembra sólo duraba hasta que consumaban el matrimonio, destruyendo así su lujuria por el otro"_ Hmm. Fascinante.

—Ciertamente. Resulta que encuentro los rituales de apareamiento de los duendes increíblemente fascinantes. —murmuró Draco, quitándole las páginas y sonriendo desafiantemente.

Harry se rio, y la sonrisa de Draco vaciló un poco en un ceño fruncido bastante confuso.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Tú. Estabas molesto ayer. Y ahora te estás riendo. ¿Por qué?

Encogiéndose de hombros, sus ojos moviéndose nerviosamente, Harry dijo:

—A veces no me gusta pensar en todas las cosas por las que se supone que debo estar molesto. 

— ¿Cómo qué? —el estado de ánimo había cambiado abruptamente, de juguetón a algo increíblemente oscuro, y se sentía como si estuviera tratando de caminar con cuidado sobre el hielo que se rompía bajo sus pies.

—Como... todos esos. No puedo enumerarlos ahora, ¿verdad? Los he olvidado, como dije. —habló con suavidad, pero sus ojos estaban concentrados en la mesa, y Draco lo dejó pasar. Era difícil tener una conversación así, donde era obvio que un mal paso le explotaría en la cara, especialmente si no sabía lo que se suponía que debía estar caminando por ahí.

—Eres la persona más complicada que he conocido en mi vida. —decidió finalmente Draco, sonriendo con tristeza.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Harry chilló— ¡Soy una persona muy sencilla, como tú!

—Oh, y crees que me conoces del todo, ¿verdad? —Draco sonaba casi... coqueto. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par como de pánico.

Pero un segundo más tarde, los ojos de Harry volaron hacia la cara de Draco y una pequeña sonrisa, casi tímida, le curvó los labios. Agachó la cabeza y levantó la vista nerviosamente, con un lento sonrojo en las mejillas, y luego murmuró:

—Bueno, sí, en realidad. Y pensé que tú también me conocías.

Draco resopló, pero estaba sonriendo. Era fácil olvidar el terror cuando Harry le sonreía así.

* * *

* * *

**(*) Snapdragon (nombre inglés para la flor "Boca de Dragón") De ahí el juego de palabras**

**(**) Rose (Rosa) Harry bromea haciendo referencia a que las rosas serían otro tipo de flores que le gustarían a la mamá de Draco. Como Narcissa le puso _Draco_ por los "dragones" (flores), también le pondría "Rose" por las rosas.**


	7. VII

—Buenas tardes, Harry.

Él asintió un poco, sintiéndose nervioso.

—Me dijeron que quería verme, director.

—Así es. Tengo entendido que hoy es tu segunda sesión con Sirius. —Dumbledore le sonrió e hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

Dejándose caer en una silla, Harry dijo:

—Sí, en realidad, probablemente me está esperando ahora...

—Le dije que llegarías un poco tarde hoy, no te preocupes —Dumbledore estudió a Harry por un momento y luego dijo—. Te llamé aquí porque deseaba discutir algo contigo... ¿Sabes por qué tienes esa cicatriz en la frente?

—Voldemort intentó matarme. —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño. No sabía si podía manejar otra de las discusiones de Dumbledore y sólo podía preguntarse qué confesión iba a escuchar esta vez.

—Sí, pero la cicatriz fue porque empezaste a morir. Así es como sabemos que el hechizo de tu madre no estaba completo. Empezaste a morir, sólo un poquito, y...

— ¿Empecé a morir? ¿Parte de mí murió? —exclamó Harry.

—No lo suficiente para que te importe, Harry, sólo lo suficiente para dejarte la cicatriz. Entonces tu madre, que ya estaba muerta, usó su último pensamiento antes de irse al Otro Mundo para realizar el hechizo.

—El medio hechizo. —corrigió Harry. Ella no lo hizo bien.

—Si ella no hubiera hecho el hechizo, no estarías aquí ni siquiera ahora —era lo más cerca que había estado Dumbledore de ser abrupto con él, y Harry estaba aturdido—. Entiendo que estés asustado y entiendo que esto es difícil de aceptar, pero estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos, Harry. Al igual que tu madre. Si no fuera por ella, habrías muerto como un bebé... Dieciséis años es seguramente mejor que sólo uno —su voz ahora era más suave—. No es un honor para la memoria de tu madre pensar en lo que no pudo darte en lugar de agradecerle por lo que te dio.

—Voy a morir en un mes y quiere que esté agradecido.

—Quiero que estés agradecido de que, gracias a tu madre, hayas vivido durante casi dieciséis años. No pierdas la esperanza, Harry, porque incluso tu madre, al morir, aún la tenía. Al menos le debes eso.

Sus ojos le ardían y Harry sintió la necesidad juvenil de atacar algo, cualquier cosa, porque se sentía impotente, y por encima de todo eso, de repente culpable.

— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo con rencor— La sesión de la semana pasada con Sirius no fue lo suficientemente bien, ¿así que pensó que esta semana me llamaría aquí primero para relajarme un poco y así poder hablar? Y que luego, ¿lloraría? ¿Quiere que llore? Tal vez todo esto es sólo un estúpido... estúpido… —su voz se quebró, pero no iba a llorar— estúpido juego para hacerme llorar.

—No juego a juegos que hacen llorar a la gente —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja—. Sólo intento que lo entiendas.

— ¿Entender qué?

—Que te han dado un regalo. Un regalo muy valioso

—Y ahora me lo están quitando. —dijo Harry, sonando de mal humor incluso a sus propios oídos.

Dumbledore lo observó solemnemente hasta que Harry se sintió muy pequeño. Se retorció y dijo en voz baja:

—Me gustaría ir a ver a Sirius ahora. —tragó pesadamente y sintió como si estuviera sangrando y no podía decir desde dónde.

—Por supuesto. Te está esperando en su habitación.

Asintió y caminó ciegamente desde la oficina, los pies lo llevaron instintivamente a la habitación de Sirius. Golpeando, esperó un segundo y luego entró, sentado en un sillón de madera. Sirius, que había estado sentado en la otra silla leyendo un libro, lo miró y sonrió un poco.

—No sabía cuánto tiempo estarías con Dumbledore. —dijo.

Harry no estaba escuchando. Respiraba con rapidez, pequeñas ráfagas de aire de pánico, y sus ojos giraban nerviosos alrededor de la habitación, como si tuviera miedo de descansar demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar, porque si no se movían, se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Yo... —gimoteó, y esa sílaba ardía. Renunció al resto de la oración, no sabía realmente lo que había estado tratando de decir de todos modos.

Dejando su libro a un lado, Sirius estudió la cara de Harry durante un largo momento y luego dijo:

—Te traje algo. No estaba seguro si lo querías la semana pasada, así que lo guardé. Espera, déjame cogerlo.

Se levantó y se acercó a un gran baúl, rebuscándolo un momento y luego regresó a su silla con un libro, dándoselo a Harry. La portada era poco llamativa, de piel lisa y rajada, y durante mucho tiempo, Harry la miró fijamente, acariciando sus dedos a lo largo de su lomo.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Fue un regalo de cumpleaños. De Remus, James y... y Peter.

El nombre de Peter casi hizo que Harry soltara el libro con un silbido, pero aun así lo mantuvo aferrado a él. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre el lomo y lo apretó un poco más cerca de su pecho.

—Ábrelo —dijo Sirius suavemente. Vino y se paró detrás de la silla, para poder ver por encima del hombro de Harry—. Cuando fui a Azkaban, esa noche, Remus fue a mi casa y se llevó todas mis cosas, para mantenerlas a salvo para mí. Pensaba que los había traicionado a todos, pero supongo que no quería... no quería que se llevaran y vendieran mis cosas. Me devolvió esto justo antes de que yo llegara aquí.

Harry no abrió el libro, sino que lo soltó y se le abrió en el regazo. Era un álbum de fotos, con tantas imágenes en movimiento en las páginas que casi lo mareó. Los dedos le temblaban.

Hagrid le había dado un álbum, por supuesto, al final de su primer año, pero este era diferente. Este fue hecho por su padre, para su amigo. Contenía fotos que nunca antes había visto.

Allí estaba su padre, creciendo lentamente de foto en foto. Once, luego de repente catorce, quince, diecisiete, y luego un adulto, y luego nada. Y Lily, una chica guapa con una gran sonrisa. Ella entró en el libro cuando tenía unos dieciséis años, y sólo duró las últimas páginas. Sirius, Remus y Peter, todos sonriendo, empujándose, sonriendo. Mirando desde los libros y las partidas de ajedrez, volteando los ojos como si estuvieran demasiado ocupados para la foto, pero alguien había insistido. No había ninguna foto de los cuatro juntos hasta que cumplieron los dieciséis años y Lily había llegado para tomar las fotos. Antes de eso, uno de ellos siempre estaba tomando la foto.

La última foto era de sus padres sentados juntos en un sofá, sonriéndose el uno al otro e ignorando la cámara, y Sirius estaba en el extremo derecho del cuadro, sonriendo.

—Ese fue el día en que se enteró de que estaba embarazada. —dijo Sirius en voz baja, y Harry se puso tenso. Así que él estaba en esa foto, más o menos. Estudió a su madre pero no pudo encontrar ninguna señal de su presencia.

Mientras miraba, su padre levantó la mano y alisó un mechón de pelo de su madre de su cara. Los dos estaban radiantes, resplandecientes. Por su culpa.

Era demasiado y Harry cerró de golpe el libro, aunque lo abrazó.

—Gracias. —era más porque se esperaba que lo dijera que porque estaba particularmente agradecido. No sabía si podía lidiar con esto, con esta evidencia de que sus padres habían brillado gracias a él; ellos, quienes para Harry habían sido antes casi sin rostro y sin cuerpo, particularmente su madre, a la que era tan fácil culpar por todos sus problemas actuales.

—Deberías haber visto a James la noche en que naciste. —dijo Sirius, aún detrás de él, mirando por encima de su hombro el cuero desgastado. Harry se estremeció; no quería fotos, no quería historias, quería a alguien a quien dirigir su ira. Pero a Sirius no le importó, y siguió hablando. Historia tras historia, como si hubieran estado esperando dentro de su cerebro, todas esas historias con todos esos detalles, esperando a que salieran de su boca como diamantes.

Harry se preguntó con un vago pánico si eran historias como ésta las que habían mantenido cuerdo a Sirius en Azkaban.

Finalmente, el sol se había puesto y Sirius parecía haber terminado. Harry se puso de pie; apenas podía ver bien, apenas podía moverse, y se aferró al álbum.

—Debo hacer tareas. —mintió, antes de salir tambaleándose de la habitación.

Llegó a la mitad del camino de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor antes de que sus piernas se rindieran y Harry se precipitara en el suelo, el libro resbalándose de sus dedos y aterrizando con un golpe. Enterró su cara en sus brazos, se dobló sobre sus rodillas dobladas, y lloró.

Mientras lloraba, con sollozos fuertes y duros, esperaba y esperaba a que Draco apareciera y lo salvara, pero no, él no apareció.

 _A veces tienes que salvarte a ti mismo_ , decidió, poniéndose de pie. _Y a veces tienes que ir en busca de alguien que te recoja las piezas._

Lo que pasa al desmoronarse es que al recoger las piezas y construirse exactamente como antes, se desperdicia la oportunidad de volver a ponerlas en su sitio, de esculpirse en algo nuevo y más complicado, más fuerte, para no volver a desmoronarse nunca más. O, si lo hicieras, no caerías tan lejos.

* * *

Draco pasaba la mayor parte de sus tardes estudiando solo en la biblioteca. Harry nunca se había molestado en aparecer antes, y comprensiblemente, ya que tenía la intención de suspender sus exámenes, por lo que Draco se asustó bastante cuando el otro chico entró, pareciendo como si todo su mundo se estuviera cayendo a su alrededor. Su cara era blanca, sus ojos enormes y vidriosos, y sostenía un libro gigante.

—Oh, por favor —dijo Draco suspirando—. No me digas que es otro libro sobre la muerte.

Harry se acercó a la mesa y cayó pesadamente en la silla frente a él, dejando caer el libro como una piedra.

—Hola.

—Hola —contestó Draco con cautela—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estaba hablando con Sirius.

Draco asintió lentamente, intentando averiguar qué había pasado exactamente para poner esa mirada aturdida en los ojos de Harry.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Mi mamá y mi papá.

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Cuánto... Cuánto me ama-amaban...

Frunció un poco el ceño, confundido y sintiéndose un poco indefenso. ¿Cómo podía ayudar si ni siquiera podía entender?

— ¿Los echas de menos?

— ¿Cómo extrañas a alguien que nunca conociste?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué es ese libro?

Harry lo deslizó hacia él y lo volcó a la última página.

—Fotos —dijo—. Ese de ahí, ese fue el día en que se enteraron de lo mío. ¿Ves? Mírala, está radiante.

—Te pareces a tu padre. —dijo Draco, estudiando la foto. Volteó unas cuantas páginas hacia atrás, mirando como James se hacía cada vez más joven, hasta que parecía tener quince años. Parecían casi idénticos, excepto que James tenía una enorme sonrisa torcida, y los ojos de Harry parecían más viejos.

Harry hizo un extraño ruido de asfixia y Draco le observó. El otro chico intentaba desesperadamente no llorar.

Al cerrar el libro, Draco se puso de pie rápidamente y tiró de Harry.

—Vamos —dijo abruptamente, sacándolo de la biblioteca.

Con una voz minúscula, Harry preguntó:

— ¿Adónde vamos?

—Bueno, he notado que generalmente te gusta ir al lago cuando estás molesto.

— ¿Me vas a llevar al lago?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo...

Draco lo llevó a las puertas y a la noche oscura, sobre el terreno y hacia el muelle. Luego se quitó la túnica, la camisa y los pantalones.

—Vamos. Vamos a nadar.

Pareciendo aliviado y ligeramente divertido, Harry dijo:

—Pero Draco, sabes que hay un calamar gigante ahí dentro. —sus ojos aún estaban ensombrecidos.

—Que se joda el calamar, vamos a ver sí se atreve a molestarnos hoy, conmigo alrededor —dijo Draco—. Quítate la ropa —y luego, añadió burlonamente—. No es que como si no te hubiera visto desnudo antes.

Dándole una extraña mirada que instantáneamente hizo que la piel de Draco se tensara y su estómago se apretara con nerviosismo, Harry empezó a hacer precisamente eso, y pronto se había dejado toda su ropa y sus gafas, corriendo y saltando por el borde del muelle. Draco vio un rápido destello de luz de luna golpeando esa piel desnuda, y luego Harry se fue. Respiró hondo y se quitó los calzoncillos antes de deslizarse en el agua, que era seda fría contra su piel.

Harry estaba flotando de espaldas en medio del lago, mirando al cielo, y Draco nadó hacia él, quitándose el pelo goteando de los ojos. Tocó el pecho de Harry, sobre todo porque no podía evitar querer trazar sus dedos a través de las gotas de agua que había allí, y Harry giró la cabeza y sonrió un poco, moviéndose de modo que estaba de pie como Draco.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry, con una tristeza tan profunda y absorbente que el primer instinto de Draco fue alejarse, en caso de que una oscuridad como esa fuera contagiosa.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron lentamente y dejó que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás y sus brazos se abrieron de par en par.

—Estoy tan cansado. —susurró.

Agarrándole del brazo, Draco estudió los cortes que había allí, pero todos eran viejos, y dejó ir a Harry, aliviado.

—Duerme, entonces.

—No es esa clase de cansancio. —Harry se enderezó de nuevo, ahora sus ojos eran diferentes. Casi vibrando con una extraña energía de enojo, y nadó un poco más cerca, para que Draco pudiera sentir las ondas de choque de sus movimientos ondulando a través del agua y rozando sus piernas. Alargó la mano y agarrando un mechón de pelo de Draco, lo puso detrás de su oreja. La mano de Harry temblaba y su voz era ronca con lágrimas.

—Creo que la mejor manera de morir sería ahogándose —dijo, sus ojos parpadeando—. ¿Tú crees que sí? Sería tan silencioso, como flotar en un sueño y no tener que despertar nunca.

Al instante, las manos de Draco estaban en la parte superior de los brazos de Harry, manteniendo al otro chico a flote en caso de que decidiera que ahora era el momento de averiguar con seguridad cuán tranquilo era el ahogamiento.

—Juraría —dijo suavemente, buscando en la cara de Harry cualquier indicio de lo que el otro chico estaba pensando—, que tus estados de ánimo cambian más rápido que los de cualquiera que conozco. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Harry?

Harry lloriqueó y cerró los ojos, sonriendo un poco.

—Es la millonésima vez que me preguntas eso.

—No contestaste la primera vez.

—Un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch de Puddlemere. Un suministro de por vida de cerveza de mantequilla. Algunas acciones en la tienda de bromas de los Weasley. Una casa. Padres que no estén muertos. Una escoba más rápida. Un primer beso. Una cita con...

— ¿Un primer beso? ¿Nunca te han besado?

—... Una cita con Marsha Englemen, esa chica que modela el Quidditch de las mujeres...

Draco volvió a interrumpir.

—No estás hablando en serio, Harry. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Harry se quedó callado durante un largo momento, y luego dijo con una vocecita:

— ¿Y si no puedo decírtelo? Sólo sé lo que no quiero...

— ¿Y qué es eso?

Pero los ojos de Harry se estaban oscureciendo, el color se le estaba yendo y su labio inferior temblaba. ¿El legendario Harry Potter iba a llorar? Su coraje de Gryffindor parecía haberle abandonado, y Draco estaba aterrorizado. No quería ver a Harry llorar, eso no estaba bien.

Harry abrió los labios y un pequeño y tembloroso aliento salió, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco, como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras y quisiera que Draco las encontrara por él. Pero Draco ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

Finalmente decidió empezar con el labio inferior de Harry, porque estaba temblando. Mariposas en el estómago y un miedo extraño y casi paralizante lo invadió, pero Draco lo ignoró, y también ignoró la forma en que sus manos temblaban cuando se resbalaron y rastrearon el labio inferior de Harry.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Harry susurró temblorosamente.

—No lo sé. —respondió Draco en voz baja, mordiéndose el labio para evitar que también temblara.

Los ojos de Harry eran enormes y brillantes y el color se filtraba de nuevo en ellos mientras miraba a Draco con una confianza desnuda que brillaba desde las verdes profundidades, era visible incluso en la oscuridad.

* * *

No hubo sonido cuando Draco cerró los ojos y empujó a Harry un poquito hacia delante, excepto por el chapoteo del agua y el lejano canto de los grillos. Sus labios se encontraron torpemente, sus narices se golpearon, y Draco estaba tan asustado que un quejido le sonó en la garganta. Sus manos aún estaban en la cara de Harry, y por un largo momento, ellos no se movieron ni respiraron o ni siquiera pensaron, porque pensar sólo aumentaría el terror.

Y entonces Harry se movió un poco, instintivamente inclinando su cabeza para que sus labios se deslizaran juntos, sus manos subiendo nerviosamente para descansar sobre los hombros de Draco. Dejando su aliento en un suspiro aliviado, Draco respondió a eso, animado por el hecho de que Harry aún no estaba gritando en un pánico loco. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero le pareció lo correcto, la respuesta a todas las cosas raras que había estado sintiendo últimamente.

Lo que no lo hacía menos aterrador.

Pero aun así, él, al menos, había sido besado antes. Harry, por su propia admisión, no lo había sido, y eso hizo que Draco se sintiera un poco más seguro. Se acercó, con una mano deslizándose detrás del cuello de Harry para sostener su cabeza mientras lo obligaba a inclinarla un poco hacia atrás, profundizando el beso.

Los dedos de Harry se clavaron en sus hombros, ya fuera en pánico o en otra cosa, Draco no estaba seguro, y sólo porque no quería asustarlo más (ni a él mismo), Draco retrocedió, aunque mantuvo su mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Harry, y la otra se deslizó hacia abajo hasta la parte superior de su brazo para sostenerlo por encima del agua.

Los ojos de Harry brillaban con lágrimas.

— ¿Qué? —susurró Draco, el pánico le ponía tenso.

—No quiero morir. —dijo Harry, tan suavemente que Draco estaba seguro de que no lo había oído bien.

Preguntó de nuevo, con más suavidad, con los dedos en el pelo de la base del cráneo de Harry.

—No quiero morir. —repitió Harry, las palabras le salían de los labios como si se hubiera roto una represa, y sonaban más a sollozos que a nada. Y luego Harry estaba llorando. Enormes y dolorosos sollozos.

—Oh. Oh mierda. Harry... Harry, cálmate —dijo Draco, sosteniéndolo mientras la fuerza de Harry se debilitaba—. Shh... Está bien, está bien, no vas a morir.

Con el pecho agitado, Harry dejó caer su cabeza débilmente sobre el hombro de Draco, aferrándose a él.

—Me estoy muriendo. —gimoteó.

Draco sintió que algo dentro de él se enfriaba y moría un poco; él tembló, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Harry.

—No lo estás. —dijo con firmeza.

—Lo estoy. En mi cumpleaños, en un mes, voy a morir.

—No.

—Dumbledore me lo dijo. —la voz de Harry era apagada, resignada.

Unas cuantas cosas se pusieron en su lugar para Draco, y él susurró.

— ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

—El día que me rompí la mano contra la pared.

—Oh —justo antes del extraño comportamiento y la ira y los cortes y... Draco cerró lentamente los ojos—. ¿Por qué? —gimoteó.

— ¡No lo sé! —Harry gritó— No tiene sentido, nada tiene sentido. No quiero morir, no quiero... no puedo...

— ¡Ni siquiera me lo dijiste!

—No se lo dije a nadie.

—Pero yo podría haber... Ni siquiera... Podría haberte ayudado... —sonaba tan perdido como se sentía.

Harry se alejó ahora, aunque aún se aferraba a los hombros de Draco, con la cara pálida y los ojos enfurecidos.

—Lo hiciste. —susurró con dureza.

— ¿Cómo?

—Tú estabas allí. Incluso cuando yo no quería estar allí, cuando me asustaba tanto que no podía respirar, aparecías y... y curabas todo lo que me había hecho a mí mismo y... y siempre estabas tan... vivo y siempre te preocupaba que me estuviera desvaneciendo y que no existiera realmente, pero no había forma de que pudiera sentir que esto fuera un sueño cada vez que me mirabas porque... la forma en que me mirabas, como lo haces ahora... yo... necesitaba tanto que fuera _real_. —se detuvo abruptamente y cerró la boca, agitando la cabeza.

Draco sólo podía mirarlo fijamente, una especie de trágica maravilla que se apoderó de él mientras pensaba frenéticamente en lo que podía decir ahora, lo que haría que todo esto fuera mejor.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que esto desaparezca?

—Esperaba... que... pudieras decírmelo —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Todavía no parece muy real —se rio temblorosamente—. Cada vez que empiezo a sentirme como si esto fuera un sueño, yo... ahí es cuando yo... —señaló a su brazo, los cortes aún visibles a través del agua resplandeciente.

—No —gruñó Draco, furioso de repente—. No. No vas a hacer eso, Harry, nunca más, ¡no te dejaré! —eso, al menos, era algo que podía controlar— Si quieres recordar que esto no es un sueño… —dijo desesperado, aún enojado— entonces encuentra otra manera de hacer que se sienta real. Cada vez que te sientas así... yo... te besaré para recordarte que es real...

Harry sonrió un poco y dijo en voz baja:

—Eso hace que parezca un sueño.

Parecía el colmo de la ironía entonces, que Draco finalmente pudiera estar allí, con Harry, así, y finalmente besarlo, tocarlo, sabiendo que Harry no iba a correr, porque no lo encontraría mal; sólo para ahora saber que no sería para siempre. Poco a poco fue soltando a Harry, alejándose un poco, para poder pensar.

—Yo... no creo que sea verdad —dijo finalmente—. No puedes morir porque Dumbledore lo dijo.

—El hechizo que mi madre usó para salvarme la vida de Voldemort estaba incompleto porque ella ya estaba muerta cuando lo lanzó, y sólo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para darme una infancia, que técnicamente termina cuando cumpla dieciséis años, es decir, el 31 de julio. —explicó Harry.

—No.

—Draco...

—No.

Harry suspiró y cerró lentamente los ojos.

— ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí? Yo no... No quiero morir. Dieciséis no es suficiente. Quiero diecisiete, veinte, treinta y hasta ochenta años. Quiero ver el mundo entero. Quiero ir a Francia y quiero ir a América, y quiero... quiero ver el amanecer sobre los tejados de Londres e ir de safari a África y quiero... quiero... —tragó y miró hacia otro lado, porque estaba llorando de nuevo. No los sollozos de antes, sino algo más suave— quiero aprender a bailar para no volver a avergonzarme como el año pasado. Y quiero aprender todo lo que hay que saber sobre la magia y el mundo de los magos. Quiero jugar al Quidditch profesional, y quiero... mudarme de la casa de mi tío...

Draco trató de decir algo frívolo. Trató de decir algo sobre cómo Harry acababa de decir momentos antes que no sabía lo que quería, y aquí estaba enumerando todo tipo de cosas que quería. En vez de eso, simplemente flotó allí, el agua deslizándose entre sus dedos, dando la vuelta contra sus hombros.

Finalmente, en voz muy baja, dijo enfadado:

—No vas a morir, Harry.

Una pequeña y triste sonrisa curvó los labios de Harry hacia arriba, y él susurró

— ¿Crees que tengo elección?

— ¡No voy a dejarte morir! ¡No voy a dejar que te vayas! ¿Crees que hay una posibilidad en el infierno de que yo pueda...?

No terminó. Sus palabras de enojo se rompieron y él estaba llorando. Draco Malfoy nunca lloraba, pero aquí estaba, desnudo en un lago con Harry Potter, sollozando como un bebé. Y Harry estaba allí de repente, con el pecho apretado contra Draco, con los brazos alrededor de los hombros, y lo besaba desesperadamente, tratando de hacer que se detuviera.

Fue un beso incómodo; Harry Potter, héroe del mundo de los magos que se suponía había muerto casi quince años antes, no sabía besar.

Lo que no tenía gracia, pues más sin embargo, era pura emoción, porque todo su cuerpo temblaba, y Harry acariciaba la cara de Draco con las manos húmedas y temblorosas, tratando de secar sus lágrimas y logrando sólo lavarlas. Sus labios también temblaban, Draco podía sentirlo, y la respiración de Harry seguía agitándose como si estuviera tratando de no llorar.

Draco se dio cuenta entonces de lo injusto que era que esto se tergiversara, ahora se trataba de que él tuviera más miedo que Harry. Ahora se trataba de que Harry se preocupara por él. Draco no era el que iba a morir.

Seguía llorando, pero ahora más suave, y deslizó un brazo alrededor de Harry para acercarlo, sujetándolo contra su pecho porque parecía que Harry había olvidado seguir pateando. Cerrando los ojos, le devolvió el beso a Harry con firmeza, tomándolo con suavidad, moviéndolos un poco hasta que se encontraban en aguas menos profundas, parados en el fondo fangoso del lago.

El beso cambió entonces, dejó de ser una presión casi casta de labios, y pasó a algo más intenso, Draco quería consolar a Harry, tranquilizarle, hacerle saber, de la manera en que Draco no parecía tener las palabras, que no había forma de que fuera a morir.

Presionando más cerca, Draco pasó una mano por la espalda desnuda de Harry, con agua girando a su alrededor en el movimiento. Su otra mano se deslizó hacia la mandíbula de Harry, inclinando su cara suavemente para que sus labios encajaran perfectamente, como se suponía que debían hacerlo. Podía sentir el latido del corazón de Harry, cambiar, de pánico a algo más suave.

Una de las manos de Harry se deslizó sobre el pecho de Draco, hasta que se aplanó entre ellos, y envolvió su brazo instintivamente alrededor de los hombros de Draco. Sus cuerpos estaban apretados, pechos, caderas y muslos, y era la primera vez que Draco había estado tan cerca de otra persona sin ropa, pero no era tan aterrador como pensaba que sería. Sólo era Harry. Nada podía estar mal cuando se trataba de Harry.

Abrió los labios con cautela, inseguro de cuán lejos podría llevar esto, cuán lejos hasta que se convirtiera en algo que no se suponía que debía ser. Algo más que un consuelo que no estaba muy seguro de que pudiera manejar en ese momento sin ningún tipo de culpa, porque Harry necesitaba algo, pero ciertamente no era eso.

Su lengua golpeó ligeramente el labio inferior de Harry y sintió que el otro chico se ponía nervioso. Acariciando su espalda hasta que Harry se relajó contra él de nuevo, Draco lo hizo de nuevo, trazándola esta vez, tirando ligeramente de ella hacia su boca, aún acariciando su espalda, manteniéndolo calmado. Dándole esto porque no sabía qué más tenía que dar para mejorarlo.

La mano en la mandíbula de Harry se apretó un poco contra su piel, persuadiéndolo suavemente para que abriera la boca, y Harry estaba temblando cuando lo hizo, con su brazo flexionado nerviosamente sobre los hombros de Draco.

Tratando de calmarlo, Draco hizo un pequeño ruido en la parte posterior de su garganta mientras su lengua se deslizaba en la boca de Harry, una extraña especie de ronroneo cálido, aún acariciándolo a él, a su espalda y a su mejilla. Fue diferente de lo que Draco pensó que sería. Nunca antes había besado a un chico, sólo había besado a Lisa. Ella le había besado como si estuviera tratando de decidir si podía o no desarrollar un gusto por algo, y Harry besaba como si hubiera descubierto algo de lo que nunca se cansaba, pero no estaba seguro de si era algo que tenía derecho a probar. Con Lisa, había estado tratando de ver hasta dónde lo dejaba llegar, y con Harry... Era diferente. Más frágil de lejos.

Suavemente persuadiendo, acunando y derribando barreras detrás de las cuales Draco se había estado escondiendo toda su vida e invitando a Harry a tomar cualquier cosa y todo lo que había estado protegiendo detrás de ellos. Era algo mucho, mucho más profundo, más oscuro y más aterrador.

No quería asustarlo, Harry ya debía estar bastante asustado, así que Draco mantuvo el beso suave, sólo con un ligero roce de su lengua contra la de Harry, y luego se echó hacia adelante, apoyando su frente contra la de Harry, abriendo los ojos.

Harry mantuvo su aliento errático rozándole los labios a Draco.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco, un poco tímidamente.

Asintiendo, Harry dejó que su cabeza se deslizara hacia abajo, hasta que se apoyó en el hombro de Draco, su cara se volvió hacia el lado del cuello de Draco.

—Sí. —susurró, sus labios rozando la garganta de Draco.

—Todo va a estar bien, Harry. Yo me encargaré de esto. Me ocuparé de ti.

Harry volvió a asentir con la cabeza, y Draco apretó los brazos a su alrededor, sus ojos bien abiertos y brillando en la oscuridad con un pánico que se negó a mostrar. Harry se daría cuenta de eso.

Harry susurró de repente.

— ¿Sí?

Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry casi se estaba quedando dormido. Sonrió un poco, una sonrisa dolorosa.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Oh.

— ¿Es--está bien?

Harry levantó la cabeza y sonrió, sólo un poco.

—Creo que sí —y luego besó a Draco otra vez, como si estuviera comprobando, sólo para estar seguro. Un beso breve, suave y dulce, y su sonrisa era ahora más grande—. Sí. Sí, lo está. —susurró, agachando la cabeza tímidamente.

—Bien. Estás agotado, será mejor que volvamos a entrar.

—No quiero volver a la Torre Gryffindor. Quiero quedarme contigo.

Draco acercó a Harry, apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

—Muy bien —dijo en voz baja—. Voy a estar en la biblioteca, puedes venir conmigo. Mi experiencia me dice que no tienes problemas para dormir en la biblioteca.

Veinte minutos y unos cuantos encantamientos de secado más tarde, ellos se colaron en la biblioteca. Era fuera de horario y no estaban técnicamente permitidos en la biblioteca en ese entonces, pero a Draco no le importaba.

Fingió estudiar hasta que Harry se quedó dormido, con la cabeza reposando en los brazos. Draco sabía que el día debió haber sido muy agotador para Harry. Primero el álbum con las fotos de sus padres, luego el beso y la confesión de todo... Estudió la cara de Harry durante un largo momento y luego suspiró, finalmente dejando que sus hombros se desplomaran, enterrando su cara en sus manos.

—Está bien, está bien. —se levantó y fue a las filas de libros, escaneando los títulos y seleccionando algunos.

Trabajó hasta el amanecer, investigando todo lo que pudo sobre el hechizo. Por la mañana, no sabía mucho más de lo que tenía cuando empezó.

Harry no le había dicho mucho, en realidad, y Draco no había querido despertarlo para que buscara más detalles. No quería que Harry hablara de esto, ni que pensara en ello. Dijo que lo arreglaría, y lo haría. Además, Draco sabía de al menos otra persona en la escuela que tenía que saber más de lo que Harry sabía y tenía la intención de confrontarlo en el desayuno.

El cual, se dio cuenta claramente, sería en unos veinte minutos.

Se levantó, dejó sus cosas y se acercó a la mesa, agitando a Harry suavemente.

—Despierta. —dijo en voz baja. No sabía por qué de repente estaba tratando a Harry como si fuera frágil, como si fuera de vidrio, pero parecía que era lo que debía hacer. Porque de alguna manera, cuando él no estaba atento, Harry había llegado a significar mucho para él.

Harry murmuró entre dientes, parpadeando y mirando a su alrededor.

—Esta es la biblioteca.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Lo es. Vamos, te acompaño a la Torre Gryffindor, estás demasiado cansado para ir a clase hoy. —tomó su brazo y puso a Harry de pie, entrelazando sus dedos con los del otro chico y tirando de él hacia la puerta. Siguiendo obedientemente, Harry aún parecía dormido y perplejo.

—No quiero ir a Gryffindor —dijo de repente, deteniéndose y clavando los talones en el suelo de piedra—. Hermione me hará ir a clase.

—Probablemente ya esté desayunando. —respondió Draco, tirando de su mano.

—Volverá a por mí. Siempre lo hace. Me quedaré aquí.

—No te voy a dejar solo, durmiendo en la biblioteca —dijo Draco, suspirando por la inevitabilidad de todo esto—. Vamos entonces.

Harry ni siquiera lo cuestionó cuando Draco lo llevó a las mazmorras, luego a su dormitorio, y ya allí, lo empujó ligeramente hasta que Harry se acurrucó en la cama. Draco lo arropó con sus mantas.

—No te levantes de la cama. No robes nada. Volveré en un momento.

Harry ni siquiera se había enterado; ya estaba dormido.


	8. VIII

El desayuno estaba a punto de terminar cuando Draco entró en el Gran Salón, ignorando fácilmente las miradas sospechosas que le lanzaban sus compañeros de casa. Después de todo, no había regresado a su dormitorio anoche, y ya se habían dado cuenta de que con quienquiera que hubiera estado, no había sido un Slytherin. No le importaba. Con suerte ellos no habrían hablado con los Gryffindor para descubrir que Harry tampoco había dormido allí. Draco no necesitaba una guerra de casas ahora mismo, además de todo lo otro.

El director seguía sentado en la mesa de honor, aunque la mayoría de los profesores se habían ido para prepararse para sus clases. Subiendo las escaleras hasta la plataforma, Draco se dirigió hacia Dumbledore quien estaba sentado discutiendo algo con el profesor Flitwick, que no tenía clase esa mañana. Draco esperó casi pacientemente a que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Fue Dumbledore quien finalmente le notó, con una leve mirada de curiosidad.

—Señor Malfoy. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

—Es sobre Harry.

Eso captó toda la atención de Dumbledore, y se volvió hacia Flitwick, excusándose amablemente y luego se puso de pie, sacando a Draco del comedor. Mientras caminaban, preguntó casi casualmente

—Tú y Harry se han hecho amigos, ¿no?

Draco sintió que su cara se ruborizaba un poquito y se mojó los labios.

—Más o menos. Supongo que sí.

—Debo admitir, Draco, que me sorprende que ustedes dos se lleven bien. Sin embargo, estoy agradecido por ello. Ahora bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?

Decidiendo que la franqueza era la mejor manera de obtener la información que necesitaba, Draco dijo abruptamente:

— ¿Ha encontrado algo para evitar que muera?

Dumbledore se detuvo tan repentinamente que Draco había dado tres pasos antes de darse cuenta de que había dejado atrás al director. Se giró, y Dumbledore dijo en voz baja

— ¿Harry te lo dijo?

—Sí.

—Eso es bastante extraño. Que confíe tanto en ti.

Esto puso a Draco a la defensiva, como si Dumbledore estuviera insinuando que no era digno de confianza. Se puso rígido y dijo:

—Él no parece pensar que sea extraño. Además, si es un secreto que debía ser guardado, fue decisión de él, no la suya. Es él el que va a... él es el que... —se calló, y Dumbledore le tocó suavemente el hombro.

—No quise ofenderte, Draco. Lo extraño no es que confíe en ti, sino que _sólo_ confíe en ti. Harry no ha hablado de esto con nadie, ni conmigo, ni con su padrino, ni con sus mejores amigos. Se niega a mencionarlo, actúa enojado y hosco si Sirius o yo lo mencionamos. Hemos estado preocupados de que estuviera en negación, de que hiciera algo imprudente.

— ¿Y por qué no debería? —preguntó Draco, levantando las cejas— ¿Cómo reaccionaría usted? —se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

—Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos. Todavía hay esperanza.

— ¿Por qué le advirtió si todavía había esperanza? ¿Ha mirado en los libros oscuros?

—No serían de ayuda —dijo Dumbledore, demasiado rápido—. El hechizo que su madre lanzó no es un hechizo oscuro y no hay ningún hechizo oscuro que pueda alargarlo, sólo hechizos que cancelen la energía y lo hagan morir más rápido.

—Entonces un hechizo oscuro para detener el hechizo de Voldemort. —Draco veía todo el asunto como dos hechizos, el oscuro de Voldemort y el hechizo de luz de Lily Potter, luchando por la vida de Harry.

—No hay forma de cancelar la Maldición Asesina, Draco, lo sabes.

—No ha mirado. No quiero faltarle el respeto, señor, pero este es un caso único. Si se fijara en las Artes Oscuras, podría haber...

—El fin nunca justifica los medios, Draco.

—Lo hacen malditamente bien cuando el fin es la muerte de Harry —Draco gritó—. ¿Qué importa cómo lo detenga, siempre y cuando Harry no muera? ¿Qué importa en qué libro encuentre la respuesta? Un libro no puede ser bueno o malo, es sólo conocimiento, ¡y es cómo se usa ese conocimiento lo que lo hace bueno o malo! ¿Cómo puede ser malo salvar a Harry?

—Aún no has aprendido toda la naturaleza de la magia, Draco. En unos años, tal vez lo entiendas.

—Quiero entenderlo ahora.

Pareciendo cansado, Dumbledore dijo:

—Cada vez que se utiliza la magia, la energía de la misma, viaja a través de la mente y el cuerpo, dejando una marca, como una huella dactilar. No se puede borrar. La mayoría de la magia es ambivalente. No es ni buena ni mala. La magia negra es intrínsecamente mala, y deja una mancha. Corrompe, se multiplica y se propaga como una enfermedad. No toleraré el uso de la magia negra, ya hay demasiada en el mundo.

— ¿Prefiere dejar morir a Harry?

—Daría mi vida por Harry, pero no haré sufrir a los demás. Si yo usara magia negra para salvarle, no sé si yo tuviera el poder de resistir la propagación de la misma dentro de mí. No me permitiré usar magia negra para salvar a Harry si eso significa que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que me alcance.

No tenía sentido para Draco, él arriesgaría cualquier cosa si eso significaba una oportunidad de que Harry estuviera bien.

—No importa —dijo enfadado—. Lo haré yo mismo.

Se giró para alejarse y Dumbledore dijo su nombre en voz baja. Draco se volvió, y Dumbledore dijo:

—Buena suerte. Y ten cuidado con él, Draco. Él confía en ti. Sirius y yo haremos lo que podamos, pero es en ti, en quien confía.

Draco no sabía qué decir a eso, así que asintió y se fue.

* * *

Le llevó un largo momento darse cuenta de que el techo sobre él no era conocido. El pánico siguió, porque las sombras no se extendían de la misma manera y la piedra no se retorcía en las grietas y protuberancias conocidas. Miró a su alrededor.

La cama de Draco. Casa Slytherin. Él... ellos se habían besado. _¡Oh, Dios, lo había dicho! ¡Le había dicho a Draco que iba a morir! Eso lo hacía real._

—Oh Dios... oh Dios.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse a pensarlo, Harry se levantó y salió de la habitación. Corrió por la sala común, cegado por las lágrimas, pensando que podría negarlo si no volvía a ver a Draco. Porque ahora que Draco lo sabía, significaba que era algo más que un truco cruel que le estaba haciendo Dumbledore, con el que Sirius estaba de acuerdo. Eso tampoco era tan racional, pero era más fácil de creer que iba a morir.

Corrió por los pasillos, vacíos ahora ya que la primera clase estaba en marcha. Entró en la sala común de Gryffindor, subió las escaleras y entró volando en su habitación, la puerta estrellándose contra la pared con toda la fuerza de su pánico.

 _Correr en dirección contraria a Hogsmeade_ , como dijo Draco. Correr rápido. Tal vez volar. Volar era más rápido. Nadie podía atrapar a Harry en una escoba.

Al tragar temblorosamente, Harry asintió y abrió el baúl. No le quedaba mucho tiempo. Tenía que irse, salir antes de que Draco se lo dijera a alguien, antes de que todos lo supieran. Antes de que Draco regresara y lo mirara diferente, porque Harry sabía que algo en la forma en que Draco lo miraría, cambiaría, y que ese cambio estaría ahí, en sus ojos, y Harry no podía soportar la idea de que algo en los ojos de Draco cambiara.

Vació los libros de su mochila y comenzó a meter otras cosas en ella, cosas indispensables. _Capa de invisibilidad, algo de ropa, un poco de dinero..._ Después de una breve vacilación, también metió el álbum de sus padres, y luego agarró su escoba, echando un vistazo a la habitación. _¿Qué más?_

_Hedwig._

Ella lo encontraría, siempre lo hacía.

Eso era entonces. Mirando a su alrededor otra vez, Harry asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

Draco había regresado a la biblioteca para sacar algunos libros y luego regresó a su habitación, sólo para encontrar la puerta abierta de par en par y la manta tirada al suelo como si Harry se hubiera levantado tan rápido, que la manta aún estaba sobre él cuando se había ido de la cama.

— ¿Harry? —Draco dijo con cautela, pero Harry no estaba allí— Mierda.

Sólo podía imaginar lo que Harry estaba pensando ahora, o a dónde había ido. Con suerte, volvería a su propia habitación... pero con la forma en que Harry había estado actuando últimamente, eso estaba destinado a ser algo más impredecible e irracional.

—Seguramente regresó a Gryffindor. —se dijo Draco tranquilizadoramente mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

La Dama Gorda se negó a dejarle entrar, pero Draco sólo tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes de que Hermione Granger llegara corriendo por el pasillo. Ella se detuvo abruptamente cuando lo vio.

—Malfoy. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Buscando a Harry, ¿puedes dejarme entrar? —odiaba pedirle favores, pero era su única opción.

—No.

Pensando rápido, Draco sugirió en su lugar:

—Bueno, sólo comprueba si está ahí por mí.

—Ron me dijo que anoche no volvió a su cama. Si lo has vuelto a meter en problemas, Malfoy, te juro que...

—Estaba durmiendo en la biblioteca —Draco interrumpió, sin tener paciencia para eso—. ¿Puedes ir a ver si está ahí?

— ¿Le has hecho daño? ¿Tuviste una discusión con él o algo así?

— ¡No! Sólo estoy... preocupado. Ve a ver si está ahí, ¿quieres? —gruñó, y Hermione, con los ojos entrecerrados, se deslizó hacia dentro, dejándole solo en el pasillo bajo la atenta mirada de la Dama Gorda.

Unos minutos más tarde, pálida y preocupada, ella le miró fijamente y dijo:

—Él no está aquí. Creo que... se ha ido a casa. O algo así.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

—Parece que ha hecho las maletas y... y se ha ido.

Maldiciendo salvajemente, Draco la empujó fuera del camino y entró en la sala común. Parpadeó, cegado momentáneamente por las llamativas decoraciones carmesí y doradas, y luego se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

La puerta de Harry aún estaba abierta, y se detuvo en la entrada, mirando a su alrededor. Su baúl estaba abierto, con la ropa tirada como si un tornado lo hubiera golpeado.

—Tal vez no se haya ido —se dijo—. Tal vez estaba buscando algo.

Pasando junto a él, Hermione agitó la cabeza.

—Se ha llevado sus cosas. Su escoba, por ejemplo.

— ¿Su escoba?

—La guarda allí. —señaló un rincón vacío.

Draco respiró hondo, buscando la calma. Así que Harry, por alguna razón, se asustó y huyó de Hogwarts.

—Iré a buscar a Dumbledore. —dijo Hermione temblorosamente, y Draco le agarró el brazo.

—No. Lo último que necesita es que toda la escuela vaya tras él, sólo está asustado.

— ¿Asustado de qué? ¿Qué le has hecho? —ella gritaba y el ruido le daba dolor de cabeza a Draco.

—Él te lo habría dicho si quisiera que supieras a qué le teme, ¿no? —gruñó—. Cállate y quédate aquí, lo encontraré y lo traeré de vuelta. Sé en qué dirección se ha ido.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¡Porque le dije en qué dirección ir! Ahora, quédate aquí. Y no se lo digas a nadie, por el amor de Merlín.

* * *

Mientras salía a toda prisa por la puerta principal, invocó su escoba. Momentos más tarde, se alejaba rápidamente del castillo, en la dirección opuesta a Hogsmeade, y determinó sombríamente que Harry no se escapaba.

No llegó tan lejos, en realidad. Ni siquiera atravesó el bosque, antes de ver a Harry, en un pequeño claro muy por debajo. Estaba acostado boca arriba, con los brazos y las piernas abiertos, la escoba tirada a un lado.

—Oh Dios —Draco gimió suavemente, mientras inclinaba su escoba hacia delante para aterrizar—. Se cayó de su escoba y yo no estaba allí para atraparlo.

Pero Harry no se había caído, estaba perfectamente bien. Allí tumbado, mirando al cielo, con la cara pálida y los ojos muy abiertos. Draco no sabía muy bien qué decir, así que dudó cuando se bajó de la escoba.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo cuidadosamente.

—No pude hacerlo. —respondió Harry en voz baja.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Irme.

Lentamente cerrando los ojos y arrodillándose, Draco suspiró y dijo:

—Menos mal, Harry. Honestamente, ¿no crees que no te habría perseguido hasta el fin del mundo y te hubiera forzado a volver?

El otro chico permaneció en silencio durante mucho, mucho tiempo, y luego Harry finalmente giró la cabeza, parpadeando lentamente. Draco podía ver lágrimas desde las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Creo que me gustaría que me besaras de nuevo —dijo en voz baja, cerrando los ojos—. Porque todo se está volviendo borroso otra vez y quiero arrancarme toda la piel.

El labio inferior de Draco tembló y tragó con fuerza, extendiendo la mano y tocando ligeramente la mandíbula de Harry, le inclinó un poco la cara hacia arriba. Él también se inclinó y le besó suavemente, con cuidado, apenas tocándole. Fue Harry quien levantó la mano y la deslizó detrás de la cabeza de Draco, con los dedos enredados en su pelo, tirando de él, más hacia abajo, de modo que Draco se vio forzado a equilibrarse con sus manos, una a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry. Sus labios se apretaban con fuerza y la boca de Harry se abría un poquito. Estaba temblando, vacilante e inseguro, siguiendo puro instinto, y Draco dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, mientras le acariciaba la cara.

La lengua de Harry rozó el labio inferior de Draco con ligereza y nerviosismo, y Draco hizo un pequeño ruido de aprobación, antes de responder. Más confiado ahora, Harry metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Draco, con una cuidadosa exploración que Draco permitió porque Harry estaba guiando el beso esta vez, y no estaba seguro de lo que Harry quería de él.

Dejando que su cabeza cayera hacia el césped, Harry rompió el beso, respirando pesadamente por la nariz, con los ojos aún cerrados. Draco le estudió durante un largo momento y luego dijo en voz baja, temblorosa:

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Harry?

— ¿Probar que esto es _real_?

— ¿ _Eso_ es lo que es real?

—Todo. Todo lo que te dije. Todo en lo que empiezo a creer cuando me besas.

— ¿Pero en qué empiezas a creer? No lo entiendo... —su voz era ronca, desesperada, y Draco la odiaba. Trató de alejarse, de retroceder, pero la mano de Harry aún estaba en su pelo y no lo dejó ir.

—Que hay algo por lo que vale la pena vivir y no importa porque voy a morir.

— ¿Quieres que sea real? —Draco susurró, y Harry finalmente abrió los ojos. Eran salvajes y de un verde casi dorado.

— ¿Qué parte?

Sus brazos se rindieron repentinamente y Draco cayó sobre Harry, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro chico.

—La parte... la parte de algo por lo que vivir.

Ahora, en lugar de sostenerlo allí, la mano de Harry parecía acariciarlo, pasando sus dedos por el pelo de Draco, para calmarlo. Se quedó callado un rato, y luego dijo:

—Iba a huir para no tener que volver a verte nunca más, porque te lo había contado todo y eso significaba que había admitido, finalmente, que era real. Pensé que si no te volvía a ver, podría seguir fingiendo que no lo era. Pero fingir que no era real me hizo pensar que no lo era, y sólo hay dos cosas que pueden mantener las cosas reales para mí. Uno, hacerme sangrar, y eso sólo lo mantiene real porque me recuerda, una y otra vez, que me estoy muriendo. Dos, estar contigo, porque hace que todo en el mundo sea mucho más vívido, e incluso yo no puedo soñar cosas que sean tan coloridas y hermosas como lo es el mundo cuando estoy contigo —tragó, y la mano de Draco encontró la suya, la que estaba retorcida en la hierba. Puso su mano sobre la de Harry, de palma a palma—. Así que cuanto más lejos de Hogwarts estaba, más fácil era pensar que todo era un sueño. Y empecé a confundirme, porque quería que partes de ello fueran un sueño. Partes como esa de que en mi cumpleaños, voy a morir. Pero al mismo tiempo, había otras partes que no podía soportar dejar. Tú. Y... y la forma en que me besaste.

— ¿Así que me esperaste? —preguntó Draco con voz gruesa.

—Tuve que hacerlo.

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres de mí?

—Sólo tengo quince años, Draco.

—Lo sé.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, su corazón latió nervioso. Luego, susurró:

—Cuando te enteras de que lo más que vas a vivir, son quince años, empiezas a pensar de manera diferente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Draco levantó la cabeza, estudiando críticamente la cara de Harry.

—Siempre pensé que había algún secreto de la vida del que aún no me había dado cuenta, algún gran secreto que todo el mundo descubre antes de morir. Ahora, supongo que no lo hay. O tal vez sí, sólo que tienes que llegar a cierta edad antes de descubrirlo. —estaba frunciendo el ceño, y Draco trazó se lo trazó con una uña.

—O tal vez el secreto te está mirando a la cara y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta. —dijo.

Los ojos de Harry se fijaron en los suyos.

— ¿Sabes lo que es, Draco? —preguntó inocentemente, y luego abrió los labios y metió el dedo de Draco dentro, chupándolo ligeramente, curiosamente, su lengua envolviéndolo, los dientes rozando su nudillo.

—Creo que tengo una vaga idea. —tartamudeó Draco, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba hacia abajo, la forma en que los labios de Harry se habían cerrado alrededor de su dedo. Luego, esos labios se estrujaron y se curvaron hacia arriba con una sonrisa juguetona, y Draco apartó el dedo. Era extraño, ver una sonrisa juguetona combinada con ojos oscuros y tristes, pero de alguna manera la expresión encajaba perfectamente en la cara de Harry. Tan paradójico como lo era el propio Harry.

— ¿Quieres que...? —Harry se cortó allí, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Que si quiero qué? —preguntó Draco. Se movió un poco en la hierba, lamiéndose los labios nerviosamente.

—No estoy seguro... yo sólo... creo que... no sé, yo...

No llegó más lejos porque Draco se había inclinado y le había dado un besito en el cuello.

— ¿Draco?

— ¿Mmm? —contestó distraídamente, sacando la lengua y lamiendo ligeramente el cuello de Harry, con curiosidad. Sabía a lo que siempre había imaginado que Harry sabría, y Draco no se molestó en preguntarse cuándo se había sentado a pensar en eso. En vez de eso, abrió un poco la boca y chupó ligeramente.

Asustado, Harry lloriqueó, tratando de girar y acercar a Draco al mismo tiempo. El resultado fue que Draco perdió el equilibrio y cayó parcialmente encima de él, y antes de que pudiera enderezarse y alejarse, uno de los brazos de Harry se había levantado y se había enrollado alrededor de sus hombros, sujetándolo allí. Más bien asustado, Draco susurró:

—Oye, Harry, decídete.

En vez de decidirse, Harry se mojó los labios y Draco se perdió. Con una especie de preocupación nerviosa e indefensa en sus ojos, los suyos se fijaron en la boca de Harry, a pocos centímetros de la suya, y cerró la pequeña distancia para besarle. Harry lo sintió, abriendo la boca con entusiasmo, una extraña sensación de escalofrío en la forma en que se inclinó hacia arriba, encontrándose con Draco a mitad de camino. Sus bocas se estrellaron, la lengua de Harry empujando casi furiosamente la boca de Draco, sorprendiéndolo. Con pánico, Draco trató de alejarse, y Harry sintió su miedo y el beso cambió, se apaciguó, y esta vez fue Harry el que tranquilizó a Draco. Chupando su labio inferior de una manera elogiosa, Harry acarició la mejilla de Draco cuidadosamente, calmándolo, y Draco se preguntó irónicamente cuándo los roles habían cambiado para ahora convertirse en Harry preocupándose por llevar a Draco demasiado lejos.

Las mariposas nerviosas se calmaron ante la dulzura de la boca de Harry debajo de la suya, y Draco se relajó, moviendo su lengua contra la de Harry, volviéndola a meter dentro de su boca. Sintió a Harry sonreír contra sus labios y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Draco no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo o en lo que terminaría, todo lo que sabía era que esto era lo que Harry quería, que de alguna manera haría las cosas más fáciles para Harry, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Si Harry quisiera, Draco habría caminado hacia la luna y de regreso, y aun así, eso parecía infinitamente más simple, más fácil y mucho más seguro. Sólo era Harry. Besar a Harry. Debería haberlo asustado, pero no lo hizo, sólo lo puso terriblemente nervioso, excitado y tembloroso y... volvió a sonreír, porque Harry aún no había dominado el arte de respirar por la nariz, y se había alejado, aspirando un aliento desgarbado, girando su cara hacia un lado y jadeando.

No quería dejar de besarlo, así que Draco besó la comisura de los labios de Harry mientras el otro chico intentaba recuperar el aliento, y luego se deslizó hacia abajo, hasta la línea de su mandíbula, trazando eso hasta su oreja. Un gemido estrangulado y sin aliento le hizo sonreír mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry y se lo chupaba un poco, antes de acariciar la piel detrás de la oreja de Harry y besarla suavemente.

—Vamos —susurró, sonriendo—. No es tan difícil, seguro que recuerdas cómo respirar, Harry.

—No es… —Harry jadeó— que se me olvide... cómo... cómo respirar... es sólo que no estás... dándome tiempo para recuperar el aliento.

Si él había tenido suficiente aliento para decir todo eso, ya era tiempo de otro beso, decidió Draco, así que inclinó la cara de Harry hacia arriba y lo besó de nuevo, moviéndose instintivamente, hasta que se arrodilló sobre Harry, con cada pierna a un costado del chico, con ambas manos en la barbilla, enmarcando su cara y manteniéndola quieta. Sólo después de haberse asegurado de que Harry no se volvería a retorcer, Draco dejó que sus manos se deslizaran más abajo, por encima de los hombros de Harry, por sus brazos, y finalmente llegando a sus manos, clavándolas en el césped y presionando las suyas con las ajenas, de palma a palma. Harry entrelazó automáticamente sus dedos con los de Draco, mientras abría la boca con un pequeño gemido que sonaba como un ronroneo, dejando que la lengua de Draco se escurriera por dentro.

Ese sonido hizo que algo salvaje y caliente cayera en picado en el estómago de Draco y fue como un fuerte trago de alcohol que fue directo a su cerebro. Reaccionando a eso, y al calor de la boca de Harry, Draco se dejó estirar sobre el otro chico, sujetándolo casi exactamente como lo había hecho en el campo de Quidditch el día que se había caído de su escoba: pecho, caderas y muslos.

Harry entró en pánico, paró el beso y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, sacudió las manos y empujó contra el pecho de Draco.

Sólo después de que Draco se alejara un poco, apoyándose en sus codos y levantándose un poco de él, Harry volvió la cara hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos y muy oscuros. Apoyando su frente contra la de Harry, Draco comenzó a acariciar su cara, alisando su cabello.

—Shh, está bien, está bien, no lo haré, lo prometo. —susurró incoherentemente.

— ¿No harás qué? —Harry preguntó temblorosamente.

Draco tragó, todas las mariposas de su estómago volvieron con toda su fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba frenéticamente de calmarse y pensar; averiguar qué estaba haciendo. _Detente... deja de asustar a Harry... deja de asustarte a ti mismo._

—Yo sólo... no lo haré. —dijo finalmente, aún respirando pesadamente.

Hubo un momento sin aliento, uno de esos interminables, en el que los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron pensativamente y Draco observó las sombras que sus pestañas hacían en su pálida piel, y luego Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Durante mucho tiempo, Draco le miró fijamente a los ojos y se preguntó por las extrañas emociones que veía parpadeando allí. Harry se puso tenso, los músculos moviéndose tan repentinamente bajo Draco, que este gritó cuando él quedo sobre el césped con Harry encima suyo.

— ¿Pero y si yo quiero que lo hagas? —susurró, lamiéndose el labio inferior con incertidumbre.

—Oh —Draco suspiró, sin estar seguro si estaba listo para lo que sea que Harry estaba sugiriendo, pero sabiendo que de ninguna manera en el infierno iba a decir que no. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que Harry retrocediera, o a poner más distancia entre ellos; porque incluso Harry acostado encima de él no estaba lo suficientemente cerca. No era... no era piel con piel como había sido en el lago.

Harry soltó lentamente una respiración temblorosa y Draco levantó la mano, quitándole los lentes y dejándolos caer al césped. Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Harry quien agachó la cabeza, con el pelo oscuro cayendo en sus ojos. Extendiendo la mano, Draco se lo apartó, las yemas de los dedos rozando la frente de Harry, sus ojos encontrándose y se manteniéndose durante un largo momento.

Eran diferentes, decidió Draco de forma bastante incoherente. Los ojos de Harry eran diferentes a los que había visto en su vida, parecían... parecían piscinas resplandecientes. Brillantes y profundos haciendo que Draco cayera en ellos para siempre. Se preguntó si era porque se habían estado besando, y se preguntó si sus propios ojos se veían iguales, o sólo plateados.

Harry se movió y todo el cuerpo de Draco resonó con el extraño choque de eso, como si un rayo le hubiera caído de repente por las venas.

—Umm. —jadeó, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par.

Harry, pareciendo preocupado, susurró al instante

— ¿Qué? ¿Te he hecho daño?

—Umm —volvió a decir Draco, cerrando los ojos y, en un intento de demostrar lo que había causado esa reacción, bastante seguro de que nunca sería capaz de encontrar las palabras para ello, levantó un poco las caderas; la rodilla de Harry había caído entre sus piernas, sus propias caderas estaban rechinando un poco, y parecía que Harry no se daba cuenta de ello. Hasta que, por supuesto, fue Draco quien se quejó y luego los propios ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y su cuerpo se sacudió un poco. Tragó con fuerza.

—Oh. —al lamerse los labios, Harry cerró los ojos y Draco levantó vacilantemente las manos sobre los hombros de Harry, seguro de que el otro chico iba a entrar en pánico y huir; Draco, de alguna manera, quería convencerlo de que se quedara.

No tenía que haberse molestado. Mientras se preparaba con nostalgia para el súbito resplandor del frío que sabía que lo golpearía después de que Harry se alejara, el otro chico con cautela, meneó deliberadamente sus caderas contra las de Draco, con los ojos fijos en la cara de este, como si estuviera esperando una reacción.

—Dios. —Draco jadeó, la repentina oleada de calor a través de todo su cuerpo haciéndole difícil pensar.

Harry sonrió un poco y lo besó con fuerza, la fuerza de ello casi le hace moretones en la boca a Draco, pero no le importó. Era salvaje y extraño y nunca había hecho nada remotamente como esto, ni con Lisa ni con nadie. Aunque lo hubiera hecho, dudaba de que le hubiera dolido tanto como ahora, con la extraña mezcla de agresividad y vacilación en cada movimiento que Harry hacía. Como si quisiera devorar a Draco.

Temblando, mientras Harry se deslizaba más abajo, besando su cuello, Draco cerró los ojos, lamiéndose los labios nerviosamente y preguntándose cuándo el mundo se había vuelto loco y cómo terminó boca arriba en un jardín, con Harry encima, besándole, chupándole y mordiéndole el cuello, haciéndole olvidar... olvidar todas las razones por las que no debería estar... _oh dios,_ haciéndole... _ohhhh..._

—Harry. —tartamudeó, porque la mano de Harry se había deslizado más abajo, sobre el estómago de Draco, rozando contra su... contra su... _oh dios..._

Draco se sentó tan repentinamente que Harry cayó al suelo a su lado con un gruñido amortiguado.

—Oh dios, oh dios —dijo apresuradamente—. No fue mi intención, Harry, lo juro, yo... —no estaba bien, no era normal, esto era peor que el sueño que había tenido cuando se despertó y estaba duro, era peor porque esto era real y Harry lo sabía... Draco de repente quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara pues nada podía ser tan vergonzoso como Harry Potter sabiendo que Draco Malfoy se había puesto así; porque Draco estaba bastante seguro de que era una regla en algún lugar del Código de Familia que los Malfoy no se dejaban excitar por otros chicos. Especialmente en los jardínes. Afuera. Como animales. Campesinos. En la hierba. _Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, oh…_

— ¿He... He hecho algo mal? —preguntó Harry con una vocecita, y Draco parpadeó, mirando hacia el lugar donde Harry estaba tirado en el suelo.

— ¿Qu-qué?

—Yo... lo siento, no fue mi intención.

Draco se mordió el labio, sinceramente confundido. Harry debería estar disgustado, horrorizado, o algo así. Se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar y extrañamente vulnerable sin sus lentes y su pelo despeinado de esa manera.

—No —dijo Draco en voz baja—. Yo... no quise...

— ¿No quisiste qué? Fui yo, no debí hacerlo...

—No quise hacer eso.

— ¿Qué? —Harry parpadeó, con la mirada en blanco.

Draco podía sentir cómo su cara se estaba volviendo rosa lentamente, y miró casi tímidamente al suelo, aclarándose la garganta. Hubo un largo silencio, y luego Harry hizo un sonido de sorpresa en la parte posterior de su garganta para luego decir

—Oh.

Draco lo miró y le hizo una mueca de dolor al ver la torcida sonrisa en la cara de Harry.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó hoscamente.

— ¡Draco, eres tan tonto a veces! —Harry rio.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó de nuevo, enfurruñado.

Harry se puso de rodillas y tocó la mejilla de Draco, diciendo en voz baja:

— ¿Por eso te enojaste? ¿Acaso no querías que te tocara?

Tragando temblorosamente, Draco negó, y Harry deslizó su mano hacia atrás para que sus dedos quedaran enterrados en el pelo de Draco.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

Draco asintió esta vez, cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Y no crees que debes hacerme lo mismo?

Sus ojos se abrieron y se mordió el labio, mirando a Harry con incertidumbre.

— ¿Qué?

Girando los ojos, Harry agarró la mano de Draco y este, se dio cuenta, para su disgusto, de que estaba temblando. Harry besó ligeramente los nudillos y luego se los deslizó hasta la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

—...Oh —Draco jadeó, sorprendido. Ni siquiera lo había notado. Harry...

— ¿Puedo... puedo besarte otra vez, entonces? —preguntó Harry, de repente tímido otra vez.

—Umm —contestó Draco, lamiéndose los labios, lo que aparentemente Harry tomó como un consentimiento.

 _Era extraño,_ decidió Draco meditando, mientras besaba a Harry y dejaba que el otro chico lo empujara para que volviera a acostarse de espaldas en el césped, Harry sonriéndole alegremente y estirándose encima de él de nuevo. _Draco era el único que tenía algún tipo de experiencia, y ahora Harry, era prácticamente quien lo guiaba._

Aunque estaba siendo muy educado al respecto.

—Puedo... puedo... umm —susurró contra los labios de Draco, su mano flotando sobre el estómago de Draco con incertidumbre.

Nerviosamente, Draco tragó y asintió, y Harry le sonrió y le besó de nuevo.

—Relájate. —se burló, mordiendo el labio inferior de Draco.

 _He creado una especie de monstruo,_ se dijo Draco, con no poca emoción ante la perspectiva. Un monstruo, tal vez, pero era su monstruo, que ahora estaba... _oh dios,_ desabrochándole los pantalones y... Oh.

—Mmm —Draco gimoteó, y Harry lo besó de nuevo, como si tratara de distraerlo de la forma en que su mano se movía ligeramente sobre él, una especie de extraña exploración erótica que estaba haciendo muy difícil que Draco se distrajera. Incluso por la lengua de Harry en su boca, que había pensado, sólo unos momentos antes, que sería la cosa que más lo distraería del mundo.

Y luego la mano de Harry lo envolvió y la lista de Draco de _Las cosas más distractoras del Mundo_ fue revisada de nuevo.

La voz de Harry era temblorosa.

— ¿Estás... estás bien?

La mano de Draco se enrolló alrededor de la de Harry y sonrió un poco, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y ajustando un poco la mano. El otro chico temblaba mucho, y Draco se sintió aliviado de que Harry estuviera al menos un poco nervioso.

— ¿Te gusta eso?

—Ummh....

Harry rio.

—Bien. Tomaré eso como un sí.

— ¿Nunca has...?

—Nunca he...

Habían hablado al mismo tiempo, la voz de Draco bastante ronca y la de Harry sin aliento, y Draco abrió los ojos, mirando a Harry con sorpresa.

— ¿Nunca?

—Umm. ¿Está bien? Yo no... Yo...

—Cállate —gruñó Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Es... dios... umm... quiero decir... —volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y dejó de intentar formar una frase coherente y, en su lugar, tiró de Harry hacia abajo encima de él y lo besó con fuerza.

—Oh —Harry murmuró, devolviéndole el beso, distraído para que su mano dejara de moverse lentamente mientras se perdía en el beso.

Pero a Draco de repente no le importó, porque a pesar de la inexperiencia de Harry con cualquier cosa de esta naturaleza, él tenía problemas para respirar, pensar, hacer cualquier cosa excepto quejarse y tratar de no gritar algo demasiado obsceno.

Nunca pensó que podría sentirse así.

Pero nunca se imaginó que sería la mano de Harry la que lo haría, y eso de alguna manera lo mejoró, aunque Draco no sabía cómo podría mejorar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se había imaginado muchas de las cosas que habían pasado últimamente con Harry.

Un pensamiento repentino hizo que todo el cuerpo de Draco se enfriara.

— ¿Harry? —susurró.

Harry debió haber visto la repentina preocupación en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Sabes cómo empezaste a faltar a clase al azar?

—Sí...

— ¿E ir a Hogsmeade en mitad de la noche?

—Uh huh....

— ¿Y ser un mocoso rebelde en general?

—Umm… ¿Qué quieres decir, Malfoy?

—Esto... esto no es más de lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Harry se puso rígido, los ojos se volvieron cautelosos, la mano cayendo.

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero decir… —Draco estaba teniendo problemas para formar una frase coherente— quiero decir que si esto no es algo malo que estés haciendo, sólo porque es indebido.

Hubo un largo momento en el que Harry lo miró, absolutamente incrédulo y Draco tuvo la sensación de que quizás no debería haber dicho eso. Harry se sentó y retrocedió... más bien, tropezó, en realidad.

— ¿Eso es lo que crees que es esto? —siseó.

Definitivamente no debería haber dicho eso.

—Sólo quise decir que--

— ¿Qué? —su voz era mordaz, furiosa, y Draco hizo una mueca de dolor— Así que tú crees que un día dije, _“¡Hey! ¿Sabes qué es lo que realmente molestaría a la gente? ¡Si intentara masturbarme con Draco Malfoy en un jardín en alguna parte!”_

— ¡Harry, no quise decir eso!

— ¿Entonces qué diablos quisiste decir?

—Sólo estaba preocupado, eso es todo. —mientras hablaba, Draco se subía los pantalones, se quitaba el césped del pelo y miraba a todas partes, excepto a Harry.

— ¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué diablos estarías preocupado? —Harry se mofó y Draco perdió los estribos.

Estaba de pie antes de darse cuenta, y gritando:

— ¡Cállate, Harry, cállate! ¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! ¿Crees que todo esto es fácil para mí, o para tu padrino, o incluso para Dumbledore? ¿Qué hay de tus amigos? ¿Crees que esto es fácil para nosotros? Y aun así vas por ahí actuando como si todo el mundo te hubiera jodido y como si quisieras vengarte o algo así, y has estado actuando como un imbécil egoísta con todo el mundo, pero no voy a dejar que me hagas eso, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Sólo madura ya!

No pensaba con claridad, no se daba cuenta de nada, excepto de ese terrible dolor y furia que casi parecía estar destrozándolo por dentro, y cuando el puño de Harry le golpeó en la cara, estaba completamente desprevenido.

Golpeó contra su mandíbula y su cabeza se dobló hacia atrás. Manchas grises bailando frente a sus ojos, sangre de su labio partido llenando su boca.

—No debería haber esperado que lo entendieras —Harry escupió en voz baja, acunando su dolorido puño, mientras Draco lo miraba incrédulo—. Debí haber olvidado, por un momento, con quién estaba hablando.

Y luego agarró su escoba, se lanzó al aire y se fue.

Su labio inferior temblaba un poco y los ojos de Draco estaban muy abiertos. Miró a su alrededor, como para asegurarse de que estaba realmente solo, y luego, con sangre goteando de su barbilla, se dejó caer débilmente sobre las rodillas, y lloró.


	9. IX

—Creo que he hecho algo realmente estúpido.

Sirius pareció aturdido y luego, lentamente, aliviado. Harry sintió un vago sentimiento de culpa por eso.

—Harry —dijo—, no te esperaba. ¿No deberías estar en clase?

—Sí. Sí, debería —entró en la habitación y se desplomó en el sillón en el que siempre se sentaba durante sus sesiones con Sirius, suspiró—. Sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien.

La furia ciega lo había sostenido hasta que entró solo en Hogwarts y se dio cuenta de que acababa de dejar a Draco solo en el bosque, sangrando, y luego Harry entró en pánico. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre Draco. Alguien que no pensara _“Oh dios, pero es Draco Malfoy”._ Y, puesto que alguien así no estaba fácilmente disponible, había acudido a Sirius, quien al menos, con suerte, escucharía, y no saldría corriendo a golpear a Draco o algo así.

Sirius parecía incierto, la necesidad de estar ahí para Harry luchando con lo que él creía que era la crianza responsable. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer exactamente; Sirius nunca lo estaba cuando se trataba de Harry.

—Correcto —dijo finalmente Sirius, dejando su libro a un lado—. ¿Estás bien?

Se le permitiría quedarse, entonces. Harry suspiró aliviado y luego dijo:

—No. ¿Ahora mismo? No. Creo que he hecho algo estúpido.

—Estoy seguro de que no es tan malo, Harry. Hice muchas cosas estúpidas cuando tenía tu edad. ¿Qué ha pasado? Si es faltar a clase lo que te preocupa, le diré a Dumbledore que estuviste conmigo y no lo harás en...

—Draco me besó anoche en el lago y luego me desperté en su cama y me entró el pánico y me escapé, pero él vino por mí y estábamos en un jardín y yo lo besé y nosotros... nosotros lo hicimos... yo... luego él dijo algo y yo me enojé y lo golpeé y lo hice sangrar y lo dejé allí. —aspiró profundamente, habiendo soltado todo eso tan rápido como pudo sin detenerse a respirar.

Sirius parpadeó lentamente.

—Draco... ¿Malfoy te besó?

Sus ojos se cerraron y Harry respiró hondo. _Por favor, que haya escuchado más que las primeras tres palabras que dije,_ rezó. No sabía si tenía el valor de repetirlo.

Sirius debió haber entendido eso, porque dijo rápidamente:

—Umm, bien... de acuerdo. De acuerdo, no está tan mal. ¿Estaba borracho?

—No.

— ¿Estabas borracho?

—No. —ahora más suave.

— ¿Le besaste de vuelta?

—Sí. —aún más suave.

—Ya veo —hubo una pensativa pausa y Harry supo que Sirius estaba considerando cuidadosamente cómo proceder. Supuso que no era justo de su parte, que había sido tan testarudo estas últimas semanas y que ahora estaba dejando caer este enorme desorden a sus pies. Eso sólo le recordó todo lo que Draco había dicho, y tragó cuidadosamente para contener un gemido bajo—. Está bien —dijo Sirius con cuidado—. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Dijo algo hiriente?

—Él dijo que sólo lo estaba haciendo porque estaba enojado y quería añadirlo a mi lista de cosas que había hecho y que se suponía que no debía hacer. Él... dijo que… —su voz se apagó— que tal vez yo podría ser un imbécil egoísta con todos los demás, pero no con él. Luego le pegué y estaba sangrando y le dije que… umm, debería haberlo sabido mejor a esperar que él lo entendiera, que había olvidado con quién estaba hablando.

Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor y Harry lloriqueó.

— ¿Entonces te fuiste?

—Sí.

— ¿Sabes si ya ha vuelto?

—No lo sé.

Hubo silencio durante mucho tiempo, otro silencio en el que Harry esperó pacientemente el consejo paternal que no estaba seguro de que Sirius fuera capaz de dar, y Sirius sopesó cautelosamente cada una de sus palabras. Harry se preguntaba, con un humor morboso, si Sirius deseaba que Harry hubiera venido aquí para hablar de la muerte en lugar de su vida amorosa.

Bueno, no tanto una vida amorosa. Más bien era una vida hormonal. _¿Hormonal?_ Más que eso. Era algo como... como...

Frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado. Sea lo que sea, Sirius probablemente no quería oír hablar de ello.

—Debo irme. —dijo, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

— ¡Harry, espera!

— ¿Qué?

Sus ojos se encontraron, y Sirius se mordió el labio. Un momento de duda, y luego lanzó a Harry una pequeña, casi retorcida sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres que lo golpee un poco por romperte el corazón?

Otro interminable segundo, y la boca de Harry colgó abierta, con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Disculpa?

Sirius, aún sonriendo un poco, sacudió la cabeza, y se rio.

—Siéntate, Harry. Viniste aquí para hablar, entonces hablemos.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Viniste a hablar de Malfoy. Háblame de él.

Moviéndose torpemente, Harry murmuró,

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —cayó pesadamente en su silla, de nuevo.

—Bueno, para empezar, permíteme ser tu padre por un momento. ¿Te despertaste en su cama?

—Bueno, sí. Pero no lo hicimos. No hasta que... bueno... yo creo que ya que estás en modo padre, no debería decírtelo. —frunció el ceño.

—Correcto. Bueno. De acuerdo. Olvida esa mierda de los padres. Apesto en eso, honestamente.

Sintiéndose bastante aliviado, Harry se relajó.

—Está bien —luego, después de una pausa, Harry dijo—. No, no me rompió el corazón.

— ¿Rompiste el suyo?

Otro largo silencio, y luego, con una voz minúscula, Harry susurró:

—Creo que sí —su voz se quebró—. ¡Le pegué!

—Estoy seguro de que está bien. —dijo Sirius gentilmente.

— ¡No lo entiendes! Él es... él es... ¡Somos amigos!

—Amigos que pasan la noche… —se cortó a la mirada de Harry, y dijo rápidamente— Sí, sí, sí. Amigos.

—Es sólo que... no puedo creer que me dijera que estaba con él porque se suponía que no debía estarlo.

—Bueno, ¿por qué estás con él? Quiero decir, sin ofender, Harry, pero es una gran coincidencia que sólo después de que Dumbledore te lo contara todo, tú y Malfoy se acercaran tanto.

Harry tragó con fuerza y luego dijo en voz baja:

—Tal vez sea sólo otra consecuencia de descubrir todo esto. Tal vez. Pero entonces... pero entonces, ¿por qué se asume automáticamente que cualquier consecuencia de esto tiene que ser mala?

Sirius parecía sorprendido por ello.

—Supongo... supongo que no.

—Y estar con Draco no es algo malo. Tal vez técnicamente no debería pasar, pero no fue por eso que pasó. Sucedió porque yo lo necesitaba. Quiero decir, si no lo hubiera hecho, creo que... me habría vuelto loco.

—Entonces ve y encuéntralo, Harry. Cuéntale todo eso. Si él puede ayudarte cuando nadie más puede hacerlo ahora, no lo dejes ir.

—Tú ayudaste —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Lo hiciste, Sirius.

Sirius se encogió de hombros un poco, pero sus ojos estaban tristes.

—Todos estamos tratando de ayudar.

Incómodo, Harry asintió y se levantó de su silla.

—Tengo que ir a buscar a Draco.

—Sí. Vuelve pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tal vez. Quiero decir, sí. —asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Draco estaba en la biblioteca, dormido sobre un libro abierto. Por un momento, Harry se sorprendió, y luego recordó que Draco no había dormido en toda la noche anterior. Aun así, estaba un poco herido de que mientras que él estaba derramando su corazón a Sirius, Draco había venido aquí a la biblioteca para estudiar. La mochila de Harry, que él había dejado en el jardín, estaba en el suelo junto a la silla de Draco.

Se deslizó en la silla frente a Draco y lo estudió. Parecía más joven cuando dormía, más joven y más vulnerable. Su labio aún estaba cortado, lleno de sangre, y Harry se preguntó por qué no lo había curado con magia. Luego tocó las cicatrices de su brazo y se preguntó si tal vez Draco no había querido olvidar de la misma manera que Harry, cuando dejó sangrar su brazo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta del libro en el que Draco estaba durmiendo. _Ritos Funerarios Mágicos._

Allí, parcialmente cubierto por la mano de Draco, había un dibujo de un barco de fondo plano, con llamas lamiendo los costados.

—Oh. —susurró Harry. No estaba estudiando entonces.

Le quitó el pelo de la frente a Draco y suspiró.

— ¿Draco? Draco, despierta, tenemos que hablar.

Gimiendo un poco, Draco se apartó de su mano, negándose obstinadamente a despertarse. La culpa hizo que el labio inferior de Harry empezara a temblar un poco. Después de todo, esto era su culpa. Draco estaba tan agotado, con su labio partido...

—Está bien... muy bien. No hay problema. Pero no vas a dormir aquí. —levantó cuidadosamente a Draco de la silla, con un brazo apuntalando la espalda del otro chico y el otro bajo sus rodillas.

La cabeza de Draco cayó contra el hombro de Harry, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y miraron a Harry.

—Que... ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, su voz áspera por el sueño.

—Shh. Vuelve a dormir.

Sonriendo un poco, Draco hizo un ruido agradable y acurrucó su cara en el costado del cuello de Harry, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Nadie los vio mientras Harry llevaba a Draco de vuelta a Slytherin. Recordó la contraseña de esa mañana y momentos después, estaba cuidadosamente colocando a Draco en su cama, recogiendo la manta del suelo y poniéndola sobre él. Estudió a Draco durante un largo rato y luego besó su mejilla y se fue en silencio.

* * *

Draco se despertó repentinamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración atrapada en su garganta. Por un largo momento, no recordó dónde estaba ni qué había pasado ni nada. Pero las formas familiares de su habitación le calmaron, y se sentó, tocando su dolorida boca y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Ahora estaba a punto de anochecer; se dio cuenta por la forma en que las sombras caían sobre el suelo. Vagos recuerdos de Harry llevándolo a la cama se desarrollaron en su mente y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Harry? —susurró, pero Harry no estaba allí— Oh, si te has escapado de nuevo, te juro que...

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, sin importarle que su pelo se pusiera en puntas salvajemente o que todavía tuviera líneas en la cara de su almohada. La sala común estaba llena de gente que se quedó boquiabierta cuando él entró, pero nadie habló. No le importaba, en realidad, no tenía nada que decirles.

Encontró a Harry en el lago, sentado al final del muelle y fumando uno de los Marlboro Lights de la noche en que fueron a Hogsmeade.

Por un largo momento, Draco no dijo nada, sólo vio a Harry chupar el cigarrillo y hacer un gesto de dolor al probarlo, antes de dejar salir el humo y hacer una mueca.

—Oye. —llamó en voz baja, y Harry saltó un poco, mirando por encima de su hombro.

—No te había visto. —dijo nervioso.

—Lo sé. —Draco se acercó y se sentó a su lado en el muelle, y Harry se movió un poco, para que hubiera espacio.

Estuvo en silencio durante un rato, y luego Harry dijo en voz baja:

—No debí...

—Está bien.

Silencio otra vez.

— ¿Duele?

— ¿Mi labio?

—Sí.

—No tanto como cuando me rompiste la cabeza contra suelo.

Harry le sonrió débilmente.

— ¿Quieres que te lo cure?

Alejando los ojos torpemente, Draco tragó.

—Si quieres.

Se sorprendió cuando las yemas de los dedos de Harry tocaron su mandíbula e inclinaron su cara hacia él. Luego, trazando suavemente el corte y los moretones, los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron y se mordió el labio.

—Lo siento. —susurró, sus ojos parpadeando hacia los de Draco y luego se alejó.

—Olvídalo —dijo Draco en voz baja—. Harry...

— ¿Qué?

—Sólo estaba asustado. No debería haber dicho eso.

— ¿Asustado? Tú no tienes miedo a nada. —dijo Harry, los labios retorcidos en una triste sonrisa.

—Tenía miedo de eso.

— ¿De qué?

—De... _esto_. Tú. Y que tú no... Que todo era sólo una reacción a todo lo que te ha pasado. Que me estaba enamorando de ti y que lo hacías porque estabas enojado.

Harry parpadeó asustado.

— ¿Enamorándote de mí?

— ¡Oh, vamos, Harry! —Draco gimió, exasperado— ¡Y dijiste que yo a veces podía ser tonto!

Volviéndose hacia él, Harry se apretó las rodillas contra el pecho y se cruzó de brazos, apoyando la barbilla y lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo.

— ¿Enamorándote de mí? —dijo otra vez, en voz baja.

Draco miró hacia otro lado.

—No importa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque lo había olvidado, por un tiempo.

— ¿Olvidado qué?

La garganta de Draco se le apretó de repente y dijo:

—Olvidé quién era yo. Como tú dijiste. Tú olvidaste quién era yo y yo olvidé quién eras y todas las razones por las que esto era una farsa.

Vio cómo Harry se estremecía.

— ¿Esto... esto no es _real_?

— ¡Tú lo dijiste, Harry! —y la voz de Draco se rompió— Dijiste que habías olvidado quién era yo.

—No lo dije en... no quise decir eso. Draco, no quise decir eso. Sólo estaba... muy enfadado. —Harry extendió la mano y tocó el brazo de Draco.

—Yo... sólo quería que me dijeras que no era así. Que no era sólo una rebelión tuya porque estabas enfadado con todo el mundo.

—No entiendo cómo puedes pensar eso. —susurró Harry.

—No entiendo cómo no puedes negarlo.

—No es verdad.

— ¿No lo es?

—Lo juro, Draco. Tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado si Dumbledore no me hubiera contado sobre el efecto del hechizo y todo eso, pero eso no significa que sea un juego o que sólo se trate de mi enfado. Porque no lo es. Es algo...

— ¿Qué es, entonces?

—Es... Tienes razón en que no debería haber pasado. Hace unos meses nunca lo hubiera soñado, ni nada de esto. Pero sucedió y sé por qué sucedió. No sucedió porque quería lastimar a la gente y no sucedió porque estaba enojado. Sucedió porque yo lo quería y lo necesitaba y porque me iba a desmoronar si no lo hacía. Quiero decir, piénsalo. Cuando todas esas cosas raras estaban pasando, seguías apareciendo y asegurándote de que no me hirieran, de que no me mataran. Siempre que te necesitaba, estabas allí. Y necesitaba esto. Creo que es mágico.

— ¿Mágico? —susurró Draco, sonriendo un poco con nostalgia— ¿Qué clase de magia hay en ello?

—Tal vez es el karma. El mundo se siente mal por joderme de esta manera y te envió a ti a cuidarme... lo que lo hacía un poco más parejo.

Draco tragó temblorosamente y cerró los ojos.

—Harry —gimoteó, su voz llena de pánico—, no vas a morir.

Hubo una larga pausa y luego los brazos de Harry lo rodearon.

—Shhh, está bien, por supuesto que no —susurró Harry, sus labios rozando el oído de Draco—. Lo prometo.

Mentiras, mentiras huecas, pero Draco se permitió creer.

—Tal vez no te salvó a ti, Harry, tal vez todo esto me salvó a mí.

— ¿De qué necesitas que te salve? —preguntó Harry suavemente, alejándose.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con temor.

—Nada. —dijo con voz ronca.

Harry tenía su varita ahora, y puso un encantamiento sanador en el labio de Draco. Después de hacer eso, lo tocó de nuevo, inspeccionándolo cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que estaba realmente curado. Luego, Harry dijo en voz baja:

—Tu pelo es un desastre, Draco.

—Necesito un cigarrillo. —contestó Draco, mientras Harry pasaba sus dedos por el pelo de Draco y lo arreglaba.

Riendo suavemente, Harry le pasó uno y lo encendió, y luego encendió otra para sí mismo. Fumaron juntos por un tiempo, y luego Draco dijo meditabundo:

—Este es el hábito más desagradable que tienes, Potter.

—Bueno, aún no es un hábito —contestó Harry, poniendo una mueca de dolor e inhalando nuevamente—. Pero estoy trabajando en ello.

Draco le sonrió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y todo volvió a estar bien. Los moretones se habían desvanecido, ellos habían perdonado y olvidado y juntos observaban la puesta de sol sobre el lago en un silencio inigualable.

* * *

La semana siguiente pasó como un borrón. Entre los exámenes, las últimas detenciones y la investigación de cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a Harry en la biblioteca, apenas había tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera dormir y comer. El cumpleaños de Harry se acercaba y los días eran largos y calurosos. Una frenética energía nerviosa crecía dentro de Harry. Los días pasaban cada vez más rápido, y la única vez que algo se ralentizaba era cuando Draco estaba allí, calmándolo, manteniéndolo cuerdo. Era fácil creer que nada en el mundo podía tocarlo con un protector tan firme como Draco.

No habían tenido tiempo de relajarse ni de hablar en esa última semana, así que, en su último día antes de abordar el tren a casa, cuando Draco puso una nota en el escritorio de Harry al salir de la sala de exámenes, Harry casi lloró aliviado. Le preocupaba que tuviera que irse mañana sin poder despedirse, porque habían estado muy ocupados y todo eso.

_Veámonos en el lago_

Era todo lo que decía, pero era suficiente. Harry se apresuró a pasar la última mitad de su examen y luego se fue al lago. Draco estaba esperando, sentado en el borde del muelle.

—Tenemos muchos libros de Artes Oscuras en casa —dijo abruptamente, tan pronto como oyó a Harry entrar en el muelle de madera—. Los revisaré cuando llegue para ver si hay algo que pueda ayudar.

— ¿Artes Oscuras? —preguntó Harry con indecisión.

—Dumbledore ni siquiera los revisará, así que lo haré yo. Tal vez haya algo...

—Está bien.

Draco agarró el brazo de Harry y le hizo sentar junto a él.

—Voy a ir a por ti, Harry. —dijo.

— ¿Qué?

—Iré a casa y revisaré los libros y luego iré a buscarte.

Harry sintió una sonrisa ensanchar sus labios.

— ¿Lo harás?

— ¿Qué, pensaste que te dejaría allí? ¿En casa de tu tío?

—No estaba seguro. —susurró Harry, pero era mentira. Había estado teniendo pesadillas durante toda la semana sobre su tío encontrando su cuerpo y riéndose al ponerlo en exhibición en un monumento con una lista de todos sus actos heroicos.

Draco puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Harry y le dio una sacudida, besándolo con fuerza. 

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —susurró—. Estaré allí. En una semana, estaré allí.

— ¿Lo prometes?

Draco le besó de nuevo, suavemente esta vez.

—No te preocupes. —dijo.

Harry lo aceptó de manera tranquila y extraña. No podía explicarlo y no pensó si quería hacerlo. Lo que estaba sucediendo no se podía evitar, o si se podía, se podía evitar en la medida de lo posible, y estaba fuera de sus manos.

Eso no significa que no estuviera asustado. Estaba zumbando de terror.

La calma, supuso, venía de estar con Draco. Como Draco estaba tan frenético y luchando contra todo, Harry sintió que tenía que estar calmado, o de lo contrario ambos perderían la cabeza.

Así que ahora, sentado en el muelle, le sonrió suavemente a Draco y le dijo:

— ¿Cómo puedo preocuparme? Todo va a salir bien.

—Así será. —sonaba casi salvaje.

Harry rozó fugazmente con sus dedos el pómulo de Draco.

—Pareces cansado —dijo suavemente—. ¿Has estado durmiendo?

Draco frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

Harry suspiró y deslizó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Draco, inclinándose y besando su mejilla.

—Me preocupo, eso es todo.

— ¿Qué?

—Shh...

—Harry.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Tú eres el que está... el que está... ¿Y aun así, estás preocupado por mí?

—Sabes que te gusta. —bromeó Harry, sonriendo ante la mirada incrédula de Draco.

— ¿No deberías estar asustado? — preguntó Draco en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo estoy. Estoy aterrorizado.

—No estás actuando como tal.

Harry apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Draco y pensó en ello durante mucho tiempo.

—No quiero tener miedo —dijo finalmente—. Quiero que esto sea sólo la última noche antes de ir a casa como cualquier otra noche. Los exámenes han terminado, la mayoría de la gente está de vuelta en la sala común haciendo una fiesta.

— ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta?

—Quiero quedarme aquí contigo y olvidar que todo eso y todo lo que viene no es real.

—Oye, Harry, me frustras. Te cortas para no olvidar que es real, huyes porque tienes miedo de que sea real y ahora quieres olvidarlo. No lo entiendo.

—Sólo... sólo... por favor, Draco... si esta fuera tu última noche en la tierra, ¿te gustaría pasarla asustado?

—Supongo que no. Pero no es tu última noche en la tierra.

—Es la última que importa. Es la última que paso contigo.

Draco se volvió hacia él, mirándole de vuelta.

—Ya te lo dije, Harry. Estaré allí. En una semana.

—Mmhm —murmuró Harry.

—No me crees.

—Escucha —dijo Harry de repente, levantando la cabeza—. ¿Me estás escuchando? Cierto. ¿Sabes que siempre digo que cuando me besas, olvido todo lo que me asusta?

—Sí…

Harry lo besó, un beso dulce y suplicante, doloroso, suave y agridulce.

—Mira —susurró, besando la comisura de los labios de Draco—. ¿Lo has olvidado todo?

—No —contestó Draco en voz baja, su voz crujiendo un poco—. Pero supongo que podría...

Harry lo besó de nuevo, más firme esta vez, casi como un castigo, pero más que una recompensa, era en realidad un soborno. _Cállate, Draco, y te besaré de nuevo._

— ¿Ya lo olvidaste? —preguntó Harry, con voz ronca.

—Umm. —contestó Draco, distraído.

Harry sonrió.

—Vamos, entonces. —dijo, poniéndose de pie y levantando a Draco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Adónde vamos?

— ¡A nadar! ¿Para qué más me invitaste si no es porque querías quitarme toda la ropa y meterme en el lago?

— ¡Harry, es media tarde! ¡La gente nos verá!

Harry lo besó y susurró contra sus labios.

— ¿Por qué no haces lo que digo, Draco? Sólo por hoy. Olvídate de todo y sé mío, sólo por hoy.

—Para siempre. —contestó Draco instantáneamente, y luego se sonrojó un poco. Harry volvió a sonreír y empezó a tirar de los pantalones de Draco.

Riendo impotente, Draco empezó a quitarse la ropa, y Harry rio también. Fue una carrera para ver quién podía hacerlo primero. Riéndose y corriendo hacia el final del muelle, saltaron al mismo tiempo, con el agua tragándoselos, el repentino choque asustó al calamar gigante de su siesta y lo envió de un lado a otro del lago hacia un lado más tranquilo, bastante molesto por la intrusión.

Draco parecía haberse tomado en serio su promesa, y sólo hubo unos pocos momentos en los que una sombra parecía pasar sobre sus ojos; tocó a Harry, como si se asegurara de que aún estaba allí.

En cuanto a Harry, una especie de ganas de jugar le había caído encima. Se negó a pensar en nada más que en el agua y en el perfecto día de verano... y en Draco. Nadaron juntos y se rieron juntos, salpicándose unos a otros y de vez en cuando, incapaces de evitar besarse, jugueteando con sus labios y lenguas, para olvidar lo atemorizante de aquel día en el jardín.

Cayó el crepúsculo, y si alguien había estado afuera, ya se había ido, y los terrenos pertenecían a Harry, Draco, los grillos y las luciérnagas.

Horas más tarde, yacían en el muelle, vestidos sólo con pantalones, la cabeza de Harry descansando sobre el estómago de Draco, mirando pensativamente al cielo.

Harry ladeó la cabeza y frunció los labios, entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Draco?

— ¿Sí?

Rodó, de modo que miraba a Draco, con la oreja apretada contra el pecho del otro chico.

— ¿Cuál fue el mejor día de tu vida?

Draco empezó a jugar con su cabello, pensativamente.

— ¿Quieres que elija sólo un día? —preguntó.

—Sólo uno.

—No creo que pueda elegir un día que haya sido el mejor de mi vida. Puedo contarte algunos momentos que fueron los más felices de toda mi vida, pero todos tienen estas caras opuestas, como monedas. Es como si hubiera un equilibrio, y los momentos más felices tienen que ser seguidos rápidamente por los más tristes, para mantenerlo todo igual.

Harry lo pensó un momento y luego dijo:

—Está bien, pues. Tu momento más feliz.

—Cuando me convertí en Buscador para mi equipo.

— ¿Y la otra cara?

—Cuando me ganaste la primera vez. Y cada vez después.

Harry sonrió un poco y luego, ante la mirada de Draco, intentó parecer arrepentido.

—Lo siento.

—Cuéntame uno de tus momentos más felices.

Harry se mordió el labio pensando.

—Cuando Sirius me dijo que podía ir a vivir con él en vez de ir a casa con los Dursley.

— ¿La otra cara?

—Cuando Colagusano escapó y Sirius tuvo que esconderse de nuevo. Cuéntame otro de los tuyos.

— ¿Qué? Ya te lo dije...

—Cuéntame otro —suplicó Harry, abriéndole los ojos de par en par—. ¿Por favor, Draco?

—Idiota —dijo Draco suspirando. Luego sonrió con tristeza—. Eso te salió bien. Está bien. Otro... ¿la primera vez que te besé?

Harry sonrió, una sonrisa fugaz y dulce.

— ¿Y la otra cara?

Draco aclaró su garganta y miró hacia otro lado. Luego se giró de lado, de modo que Harry se deslizó de su pecho, su cabeza se apoyó en el brazo de Draco y sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

— ¿Cómo puede haber otra cara de la moneda en eso?

Pero la había, Harry lo sabía. Porque justo después de eso, Harry le había dicho que iba a morir.

Sus ojos se encontraron y se conectaron durante un largo momento, solemnemente, y Harry sonrió con tristeza.

—Gracias. —susurró, porque Draco le seguía la corriente.

Draco le tocó la cara y sonrió, una sonrisa suave y extraña, del tipo que Harry hubiera pensado que era incapaz de dar, unas semanas antes.

—Cuéntame otro. —ordenó Draco, tocando la punta de la nariz de Harry.

— ¿Este día?

Y Draco lo besó y no se molestó en pensar cuál podría ser la otra cara de la moneda.

* * *

Su padrino se veía peor de lo que Harry lo había visto, incluso recién escapado de Azkaban. Caminaba por la habitación y murmuraba para sí mismo, y Harry temió que Sirius estuviera teniendo algún tipo de colapso.

Es extraño, el mismo Harry aún no había caído tan lejos.

Dumbledore estaba allí, con un aspecto solemne, y, según las cuentas de Harry, el tren saldría en poco menos de una hora. Tenía que llegar pronto, Draco estaba esperando. Tenía que estar allí. Tenía que ir a casa con Hermione y Ron. Tenía que hacerlo.

—No irá a esa casa. —dijo Sirius. Harry se enfrió de terror.

—Sirius, decidimos que lo mejor para ti y para Harry sería que volviera a casa de sus tíos. —contestó Dumbledore, muy cansado.

— ¡No me importa qué es lo mejor! ¡No voy a dejar que se vaya!

— ¿No encontró nada entonces? ¿Nada que ayude? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—Aún hay tiempo, Harry —Dumbledore miró severamente a Sirius—. Y él no puede ir contigo.

— ¿Por qué? —Harry susurró, aunque lo sabía. Si muriera al cuidado de un hombre condenado por asesinar a una multitud y traicionar a sus padres, pensarían que Sirius fue el que lo mató.

—Es mejor que se vaya a casa. Sabremos dónde encontrarlo cuando tengamos esto resuelto. Todavía hay tiempo. Arreglaremos esto. —los ojos de Dumbledore ardían, retando a que alguien se atreviera a discrepar.

Sirius se giró hacia Harry, sus manos descansando sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Nos esperarás allí? Iremos por ti, Harry. Prométeme que te quedarás allí, donde podamos encontrarte.

—Lo prometo. —dijo Harry, conmocionado por la incertidumbre en los ojos de Sirius.

—Tiene que ir a coger el tren, Sirius. —dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

Harry estaba aplastado contra el pecho de Sirius, su padrino pasaba las manos temblorosas por su pelo y su espalda.

—Lo arreglaremos, lo haremos.

La culpa lo golpeó repentinamente, y Harry se preguntó nerviosamente por qué sentía que le debía a Sirius algo más que eso. Le debía lágrimas, ataques de pánico, súplicas.

—Yo... no quiero morir. —dijo, dándole a Sirius la oportunidad que parecía anhelar.

—No vas a morir. —juró Sirius.

—Muy bien. —susurró Harry, sorprendido de encontrar lágrimas de verdad en sus ojos.

—Te quiero.

Harry se sorprendió de nuevo.

— ¿En serio?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Oh. Yo... yo también te quiero.

Nunca había dicho eso antes. A cualquiera. Nunca. Con quince años y nunca había dicho _Te quiero_. Extraño, muy extraño.

Dumbledore le habló, promesas silenciosas que Harry no se molestó en escuchar. Se agitó y rebotó en los dedos de los pies y miró con preocupación su reloj y luego lo llevaron al tren.

* * *

Hermione se pasó el pelo por encima del hombro, levantó la vista, miró a los ojos de Harry y sonrió.

—Honestamente —dijo, su voz pesada con una risa contenida—, una pensaría que él cree que este viaje en tren podría durar hasta que el trimestre empiece de nuevo, con el ritmo al que va Ron.

Ojalá pudiera. Harry sonrió.

—Ron siempre es lento en el ajedrez. —dijo.

Ella resopló.

—Lento en otras cosas, también.

Ron finalmente decidió ponerles atención.

—Déjame decirte que la estrategia es una parte importante del ajedrez.

—Oh, ¿lo es? —Hermione se rio. Ella lo observó mientras él movía con precisión a su alfil, y luego le siguió rápidamente con un movimiento aleatorio de un peón que le costó su caballero— ¿Entonces por qué, Ron, querido, te estoy pateando el trasero?

— ¡Porque haces trampa! —gritó.

— ¿Lo hago? —contestó ella, y estaba sonriendo.

—Lo haces. Harry, ¡la viste!

—No vi nada. —contestó Harry, incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

—No importa —dijo Ron hoscamente—. El carrito está en camino, compraremos algunos dulces.

Lo hicieron, comiéndoselos y hablando el resto del viaje. Harry estaba consciente de una vocecita oscura en la parte de atrás de su cabeza susurrando sobre cómo podría ser la última vez que los vería, y que ni siquiera ellos se daban cuenta. No podía decirles, por supuesto, pues entrarían en pánico. Era mejor así. No tenían que vivir este último mes aterrorizados por el día en que Harry iba a morir. Esa era su carga. Bueno, la suya y la de Draco. Lo que lo hacía más soportable, por supuesto.

El tren llegó a la estación y recogieron sus cosas. Cuando estaban a punto de salir del compartimento, Harry aclaró su garganta.

— ¿Chicos? —dijo, y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas, su voz apretada.

Ron frunció el ceño.

—Vamos, Harry, no vas a llorar, ¿verdad? —bromeó— Es sólo por el verano. Siempre te enfadas cuando tenemos que irnos a casa.

— ¿Y quién no, con una familia como la suya? —Hermione regañó a Ron, dejando caer sus cosas y abrazando a Harry con fuerza— No te preocupes, Harry —le calmó—. Nos vemos pronto, todo irá bien. Te enviaré una lechuza al menos una vez a la semana, y también te enviaré tus regalos de cumpleaños.

Harry parpadeó.

—Envíenlos temprano, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo de repente.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

—No creo que... esté por aquí en mi cumpleaños, y me gustaría verlos antes...

— ¿Dónde vas a estar? ¡No me digas que esos muggles tuyos te van a llevar de vacaciones! —Ron chilló— ¡Eso es brillante, Harry!

—Umm, si... —era incómodo y terriblemente difícil, y Harry los miraba impotente a los dos. Sabía lo que quería decir, algo como: _"No quiero dejarlos, no me hagan bajar de este tren y alejarme de ustedes porque todo es diferente y el mundo entero ha cambiado y ni siquiera lo saben porque se los oculté, porque estaba asustado y no puedo decírselos ahora porque no quiero que se asusten... No me dejen alejarme de ustedes"._

Pero en vez de eso, forzó una sonrisa débil, y susurró:

—Los voy a extrañar tanto.

—Volveremos a estar juntos pronto. —prometió Hermione.

—Sí. Mamá aún está decidida a que vengas y pases los últimos días con nosotros. —Ron estaba saliendo del compartimiento, hablando por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Estás bien? —Hermione le susurró a Harry, mirándole la cara con preocupación.

—Sí —mintió—. Bien. Sólo... vamos, ¿de acuerdo? —de repente necesitaba ver a Draco, tanto que le dolía. La plataforma estaba llena, y estaba aterrorizado de no poder encontrarlo.

Abrazó a Hermione y a Ron, a quien le divirtió bastante el gesto, y luego prometió escribir a menudo. Hermione se apresuró a ir a ver a sus padres y la madre de Ron se acercó y lo abrazó, le besó la frente y le hizo prometer que vendría para el final del verano. Harry murmuró algo inaudible y se alejó, mirando a la caótica multitud que había en la plataforma.

A Harry le preocupaba no poder ver a Draco, así que se abrió paso entre la multitud. Él era más bajo que la mayoría de los de su curso y claramente, más bajo que los mayores que él, así que era difícil ver algo. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de pánico, casi se había dado por vencido cuando alguien le agarró el brazo por detrás.

—Tienes una lechuza, ¿sí? —era Draco.

El alivio casi hizo que las rodillas de Harry se rindieran.

—Sí. —susurró temblorosamente, mientras alguien le golpeaba por detrás y le hacía tropezar contra Draco.

—Envíame una lechuza. Todos los días. —Draco miró casi ferozmente, con los ojos entrecerrados, a quien se había atrevido a tropezarse con Harry.

Su voz se estaba ahogando, y Harry asintió.

—Lo haré.

—Buscaré en las bibliotecas de casa, encontraré algo.

—Sí —quería más de esto. Quería acurrucarse contra el pecho de Draco, cerrar los ojos y desear que todo esto desapareciera. En cambio, vio a su tío abriéndose paso entre la multitud—. Oh, Dios —gimoteó, con la mano retorcida en la de Draco—. No puedo hacer esto. —se dio la vuelta, como si fuera a correr, a escapar. Algo que pudiera retrasar eso un poco más.

Draco agarró su hombro y susurró:

—Iré por ti, Harry. Tan pronto como pueda, una semana como mucho, lo juro.

Volviéndose lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y aterrorizados, Harry asintió lentamente.

—Correcto. Muy bien.

Draco estudió su cara con preocupación durante un largo rato, y luego murmuró:

—Oh, al diablo con esto. —apretó a Harry contra él, ignorando a todos sus compañeros de clase, a sus padres, al tío de Harry y a todo, y centrándose sólo en el hecho de que Harry estaba temblando y que necesitaba consolarlo.

Lo besó, un rápido roce de labios y luego otro, intentando calmarle, más que nada, y Harry sollozó profundamente en su garganta e inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, cerrando los ojos. Incapaz de resistirse a eso, Draco lo besó profundamente ahora, con dos manos ahuecando su cara, los dedos enterrados en su pelo, su boca presionando insistentemente contra la de Harry. Respirando pesadamente, Harry abrió la boca ante el beso y se aferró más a él, con las manos deslizándose alrededor de la cintura de Draco. Lloriqueó mientras la lengua de Draco se deslizaba en su boca, y todo se desvanecía a su alrededor y ellos se olvidaban de todo, entregándose por completo al beso y al miedo desesperado que había debajo de él.

—Aparentemente, Draco, convertirse en un delincuente no fue la única manera en que cambiaste este año. —dijo Lucius desde cerca, y fue Harry quien reaccionó a su voz, alejándose de Draco, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Draco ignoró a su padre.

—Iré por ti. —susurró de nuevo, besando el costado del cuello de Harry. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lucius, y Harry gimió un poco, empujando débilmente a Draco. A Draco no le importaba.

Antes de que Lucius pudiera decir otra palabra, Harry fue agarrado por detrás y arrancado de Draco, directamente contra el tío Vernon.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —jadeó, su cara ya enrojecida de ira. Estaba sosteniendo a Harry por la parte de atrás de su camisa, agitándolo un poco, y Harry apenas logró mantener el equilibrio.

Draco parecía que quería estrangularlo, pero la mano de Lucius había caído con fuerza sobre su hombro, por lo que sólo se quedó allí erizado y gruñendo suavemente, sus ojos en los de Harry, furioso.

Harry se preguntaba si Lucius hablaría. Si se burlara del pariente muggle de Harry, si lo iba a maldecir, si iba a matar a Harry por atreverse a tocar a su hijo. Lucius dirigió sus fríos ojos hacia Vernon, sus labios retorciéndose un poco en una especie de diversión mórbida, pero aparentemente Vernon no estaba a su nivel como para justificar un comentario.

—Vamos entonces, Draco. Esto será tratado como el resto de tus transgresiones. —dijo suavemente, apartándose.

Draco miró a su padre una vez y luego se dirigió hacia Harry, con los ojos fijos hacia Vernon fríamente. Vernon retrocedió, se asustó y probablemente temió que estuviera a punto de ser maldecido, y los labios de Draco se inclinaron de la misma manera que los de su padre. Diversión mórbida.

Luego, tocó suavemente la barbilla de Harry y dijo en voz baja:

—Allí estaré. Lo prometo. —besó a Harry suavemente y luego se volvió para seguir a su padre.

El labio inferior de Harry estaba temblando y se volvió hacia su tío.

—Si vas a gritarme —dijo, tragando pesadamente—. ¿Puedes hacerlo en el coche? Ya hay mucho ruido aquí.

Vernon parecía muy traumatizado. Quizás, pensó Harry en voz baja, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de ser asesinado. En vez de gritar, asintió con la cabeza y se volvió para guiar el camino.

No habló en todo el camino a casa, y Harry estaba contento. Sabía que no escaparía al castigo por eso, por probar que él era raro en más de un sentido que los estrictamente mágicos. Su tío se enfurecía varias veces contra el mismo tipo de cosas en las que Harry acababa por dejarse atrapar participando. Pero aun así, Harry no pudo encontrar la fuerza para preocuparse.

Los labios de la tía Petunia se apretaron amargamente cuando él entró en la casa, pero ella no dijo ni una palabra. No hasta que el tío Vernon, que había estado olvidando por la fuerza todas las cosas aterradoras que había visto en el andén (a saber, dos pares de ojos que pertenecían a lo que estaba seguro tenían que ser de vampiro o algo antinatural), dijo:

—Parece que el chico ha estado ocupado en la escuela, Petunia.

— ¿Ah sí? —ella respondió, pasándole los ojos por encima como si estuviera buscando algún tipo de suciedad, como si cualquier cosa a la que el tío Vernon se estuviera refiriendo hubiera dejado una marca.

La había dejado, decidió Harry. Pero no del tipo que ella podría ver.

—Se consiguió un novio.

— ¿Un qué?

El tío Vernon estaba sonriendo. Dudley había escuchado desde la habitación de al lado, y se estaba riendo como si acabara de escuchar la cosa más graciosa del año.

— ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación ahora? —preguntó Harry torpemente, mirando al suelo.

No esperó una respuesta, sólo se giró y subió las escaleras. La tía Petunia seguía haciendo preguntas estridentes, su tío le contaba a escondidas todo lo que había visto, y Dudley seguía riéndose, pero a Harry no le importó.

No tenía la energía para preocuparse.

La primera semana transcurrió como un borrón para Harry. Se quedó en su habitación y olvidó comer la mayor parte del tiempo. Se volvió bastante bueno en ser sordo, pues ignoraba las voces a su alrededor, porque las únicas voces que escuchaba eran las de su tía, ya que ella juraba que no tendría _"uno de esos_ " (uno de los cuales, Harry no preguntó, porque con la tía Petunia, apenas importaba), viviendo en su casa, su tío, que se deleitaba en contar una versión lasciva y sucia de lo que había visto en la plataforma (sin mencionar su terror al ver a Lucius Malfoy), y Dudley, que disfrutaba contándole a cualquiera que escuchara sobre su primo, que era _"marica"._

Realmente, era mejor ser sordo que perder el tiempo con sonidos como esos.

Así que se quedó en su cuarto y escribió cartas a Hermione, Ron, Sirius y Draco, asegurándoles que todo estaba bien como la lluvia. Había demasiadas cartas para que Hedwig las llevara, así que la envió con las de Draco y guardó las otras en su escritorio, esperando a que ella regresara. Harry envió las cartas de Sirius con la lechuza con la que llegaron sus cartas, y las de Hermione y Ron con Pig, que llegó a mediados de la semana con una carta de Ron.

Y aparte de eso, miró por la ventana y esperó a que terminara la semana y a que Draco viniera por él.

La semana fue y vino sin siquiera una carta, y los días siguientes pasaron más lentamente.

Era extraño, decidió. Quería que el tiempo fuera más lento antes, cuando estaba con Draco, para que durara para siempre. No había sido obligatorio y ahora, cuando quería más que nada volver a ver a Draco, no se aceleraba. Los días pasaban más despacio de lo que él podía recordar, pero aun así, pasaron, hasta que dejó de mirar por la ventana y cayó de nuevo en su cama y lloró y lloró porque Draco le había olvidado. Draco no vendría en absoluto. Ni siquiera había respondido a una sola de las cartas de Harry.

Draco no iba a venir.


	10. X

Un Malfoy no besa a otros chicos en público.

Repitió eso en su memoria, una y otra vez, hasta que, por el resto de su vida, incluso cuando Draco estaba débil, cansado y dolorido por todas partes, todavía podía murmurar esas palabras, una y otra vez.

Su padre nunca le había puesto una mano encima hasta que lo llevó a casa desde Londres ese día, después de verlo besar a Harry. Nunca le había golpeado ni siquiera le había tocado afectuosamente. Nunca le había abofeteado o abrazado, nunca le había lastimado o acariciado su pelo. Pero ese verano, todo iba a cambiar para Draco, y le pareció muy apropiado que el cambio comenzara en casa.

Su madre lloró, lloró más de lo que Draco podría recordar que ella había llorado antes. Porque, ¿quién sabía cuántos amigos suyos habían estado en esa plataforma ese día, y habían visto a Draco meter su lengua en la boca del Niño Que Vivió? ¡Nunca más se les invitaría a una sociedad educada! Nadie querría ser visto con ellos porque su hijo había besado a otro chico en público.

Draco sabía que la parte de _en público_ era importante, porque un Malfoy podía hacer lo que quisiera en privado, y sabía de hecho que su padre había besado a otros chicos antes, y probablemente todavía lo hacía actualmente. Lo supo porque Narcissa seguía enfadada por ello, y una noche, durante la cena, cuando se había enfadado, se lo dijo.

Draco sólo tenía ocho años, pero ahora lo recordaba.

 _En la privacidad de su dormitorio,_ Lucius había respondido fríamente, _un Malfoy puede hacer lo que quiera._

 _No es tu habitación,_ había respondido Narcissa. _Es nuestra._

Y fue entonces cuando sus padres obtuvieron dormitorios separados.

Esa fue la última vez que vio a su padre tocar a alguien. Cuando su madre le agarró el brazo suplicantemente y él la rechazó, tomando su mano y dejándola caer.

La última vez que tocó a alguien, hasta que llevó a Draco a casa desde la estación de tren y le dio un revés en la cara.

—Un Malfoy no besa a otros chicos en público. —había dicho, casi cortésmente, mientras Draco lo miraba sorprendido.

Siempre había temido a su padre, y en ese momento, el miedo cambió a otra cosa, algo que sabía menos a bilis en su garganta y más a hielo en su cuerpo. Una especie de odio frío.

Lo llevaron a su cuarto, lo encerraron indefinidamente y le quitaron la varita. Los únicos sonidos eran el llanto de su madre cada vez que pasaba por su puerta, y la lluvia en la ventana si alguna vez llovía.

Su madre no vino a visitarlo, su padre había dicho que debía usar el tiempo en su habitación para reflexionar, y se advirtió a los elfos domésticos que no hablaran con él cuando le trajeran la comida.

En realidad, no fue el peor de los castigos. Fue la bofetada lo que le dolió, incluso después de que la hinchazón de su labio se desvaneciera.

Podía ver los jardines formales a través de su ventana, y eso sólo le recordaba que estaba encerrado en su habitación como cuando era niño. Recordó ese verano, esas dos semanas después del primer año, de estar encerrado ahí, y cómo había entrado en pánico, y luego se había enfurecido por lo injusto que era. Ahora, él estaba contento de sentarse en su cama y mirar por la ventana y esperar.

Contento, hasta que la primera semana pasó desapercibida y aun así, su padre no había venido a dejarle salir.

Harry lo necesitaba, tenía que llegar a Harry. El pensamiento lo consumió y Draco empezó a caminar por su habitación, gritando por su padre, gritando de rabia hasta que su voz desapareció, pero su padre nunca llegó. Trató de forzar la puerta, pero estaba bien cerrada. Vivía demasiado alto como para saltar por la ventana.

Pero tenía que llegar a Harry.

Pasó otra semana, y luego otra. Fue entonces cuando un elfo doméstico entró y atrapó a Draco justo cuando golpeaba su puño contra la ventana.

Su brazo goteaba sangre y Draco intentó salir por la ventana antes de que el elfo pudiera reaccionar. No sirvió de nada y fue devuelto a la habitación.

Su padre fue convocado, y Draco se rio un poco histéricamente. Todo lo que se necesitaba para conseguir una audiencia con su padre era un intento de abrirse paso a través de la ventana.

Luego fue trasladado, a una habitación dentro de la casa sin ventanas. Era una habitación más pequeña, usada para huéspedes de menor estatus. Las heridas en su muñeca se curaron.

Su padre lo dejó allí durante tres días y luego regresó. Era el 28 de julio.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta del error de tus actos? —preguntó Lucius, y Draco escupió al suelo a sus pies.

Lucius ordenó entonces que se le azotara con un cinturón y que tal vez eso le enseñara el debido respeto por su padre y lo que era ser un Malfoy. Draco estaba incrédulo ante esto, y se rio. ¿Cinturón? ¿Un Malfoy? Nunca había pasado antes y estaba seguro de que su padre no se atrevería a hacer de él el primer Malfoy al que le pasara. Estaba equivocado.

Su padre no lo golpeó él mismo, por supuesto, pero lo hizo un elfo doméstico. La pobre criatura sollozaba todo el tiempo, azotando el cinturón contra la espalda desnuda de Draco.

Draco no hizo ningún ruido. Se acostó sobre su estómago en la cama y dejó que el cinturón le cortara la piel de la espalda y no se estremeció, no lloró, no hizo nada. Pensó en Harry esperándolo, Harry besándolo, Harry sonriéndole, y él sonrió mientras el elfo doméstico le daba con el cinturón.

Cuando terminó, el elfo dejó el cinturón cuidadosamente en el suelo, miró a Draco de manera significativa y salió, dejando la puerta abierta.

 _Libertad, entonces._ Escuchó un aullido lejano cuando el elfo doméstico empezó a golpear su pierna en un horno como castigo por ello.

Caminó cautelosamente, con la espalda desgarrada y dolorida. Se preguntó adónde ir. ¿La biblioteca? Tenía que revisar los libros, tenía que haber algo, algo que ayudará de alguna manera.

Pero Harry estaba esperando.

Harry, Harry, oh Dios, ¿qué debo hacer?

En vez de eso, fue al despacho de Lucius y abrió el cajón superior. Había un anillo allí, un anillo que reconoció. Era un Traslador que lo llevaría a cualquier lugar al que quisiera ir, su padre lo usaba cada vez que él y Draco tenían que ir juntos a cualquier lugar. Encontró su varita allí también y se la llevó, luego se fue a su habitación y se puso algo limpio. Bajó por las escaleras para sirvientes que llegaba a la cocina y se escabulló por la puerta trasera. Después de todo, su padre nunca pensaría en buscarlo en los dominios de los sirvientes. Era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no salían a hurtadillas por la entrada de la servidumbre, ni besaban a otro chico en público.

Draco caminó un rato, hasta que estuvo fuera de vista de la Mansión, y luego buscó en su bolsillo, sacando el anillo.

Lo deslizó en su dedo y desapareció un momento después.

* * *

_"Me llamo Harry Potter y vivo en Privet Drive. Tengo quince años y en tres días cumpliré dieciséis. Mi madre y mi padre murieron cuando yo era un bebé y tengo una cicatriz que mostrar. Oh, y una en mi frente también, esa que podrías ver si me miras. La otra no es tan visible y sólo yo y algunos otros, sabemos que está ahí."_

¿Debería tener miedo? ¿Draco tendría miedo? No, él no le teme a nada.

_"Me llamo Harry Potter y voy a morir._

_Me voy a morir._

_Me voy a morir._

_Draco, Draco, ¿dónde estás?"_

La pluma temblaba y la colocó con la máxima precisión, inclinada exactamente en diagonal sobre el trozo de papel del cuaderno forrado en el que había estado escribiendo.

Harry no sabía si los magos creían en Dios. ¿Rezaban? Nunca había sido mencionado en ninguna de sus clases, ni Ron lo había dicho. ¿Harry creía en Dios? En momentos como este, era fácil responder que no.

—No, pero tal vez sí. Podría, si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo para que esto doliera menos. Entonces creería. Si lo prueba. Si está escuchando, lo probará.

Y eso es justo lo que Harry hizo.

Nunca antes había rezado a ningún dios. Si había un dios, razonó, estaban demasiado ocupados para escuchar las oraciones de un niño encerrado en una alacena. Solía preguntarse, de niño, si las oraciones importarían. ¿Cómo saldrían de su alacena y encontrarían su camino hacia Dios si Harry no tenía una ventana?

Pero ahora, tres días antes de cumplir dieciséis años, y sentado solo en una habitación oscura, Harry cerró los ojos, cerró las manos y susurró con voz ronca diciendo:

—Por favor, Dios, por favor. Haré lo que quieras, te estaré agradecido, no tendré miedo y seré bueno. Dejaré de estar tan enojado y dejaré de pelear contigo y de odiarte por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente. Perdonaré a mi madre, perdonaré a Dumbledore, haré lo que sea. Por favor, por favor, por favor, deja que él venga por mí. Por favor...

Sus manos temblaban, su garganta estaba apretada, y Harry puso atención a cualquier tipo de señal de que Dios le hubiera escuchado. No había nada. Ni un susurro. La casa estaba totalmente en silencio.

Harry odió a Dios más de lo que nunca antes lo había odiado (porque incluso cuando no estaba seguro de creer, sentía que, si realmente había un Dios, la vida era tan injusta que no podía ser un dios muy bueno). Cayó de nuevo sobre su cama y miró hacia arriba, como si, si realmente existiera un Dios, sintiera la mirada furiosa de Harry y se sintiera acobardado por ella.

Tal vez lo estaba. O tal vez, había estado cuidando a Harry todo este tiempo.

Hubo un rasguño en la ventana.

Despacio, despacio, con miedo a la esperanza, Harry se sentó y se giró hacia ella, conteniendo la respiración. No había nada allí, pero los arañazos volvieron a aparecer; algo se había estrellado contra la ventana. Un guijarro.

—Oh, Dios. —jadeó Harry, ya fuera en agradecimiento, alivio o incredulidad, en realidad no importaba. Todo se redujo a lo mismo.

Se precipitó hacia la ventana y la abrió. Draco estaba de pie abajo, con un puñado de guijarros, arrojándolos a su ventana.

Sonrió.

—Vamos, Harry —dijo en voz baja—. ¡Déjame entrar!

Harry asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. El tío Vernon resoplaba mientras dormía, pero a Harry no le importó. Draco estaba allí. Draco no lo había olvidado.

Salió por la puerta trasera y por un largo momento, se paró en el escalón mirando a Draco a la luz de la luna, como si se asegurara de que realmente estaba allí, de que no era un sueño.

No lo era.

Si hubiera habido un aumento de la música y el canto de los pájaros, si el amanecer hubiera estallado repentinamente sobre ellos, Harry no se habría sorprendido en absoluto. Así era como se sentía por dentro entonces, y todas y cada una de las dudas sobre la existencia de Dios y de los ángeles desaparecieron en un instante porque, ¿cómo no podría haber cosas como los ángeles cuando Draco estaba allí mismo, sonriéndole?

—Oh, Dios. —dijo Harry de nuevo, y luego bajó los escalones y se abalanzó sobre Draco, saltando a sus brazos. Draco se tambaleó, sorprendido, pero apretó a Harry contra su pecho. Estaban desequilibrados así que giraron un poco, y cayeron al suelo, Harry aterrizando en el suelo con un gruñido.

Draco se rio antes de que Harry recobrara el aliento.

—Me extrañaste, ¿verdad? —preguntó calurosamente.

— ¿Te extrañé? —Harry lloriqueó, porque _extrañar_ parecía una palabra demasiado plana para describir lo que había sentido cuando Draco no había escrito, no había aparecido.

Y luego incapaz de evitarlo, estaba llorando. Lágrimas de felicidad, o al menos, agridulces.

—Oh, cálmate. —dijo Draco suavemente, sonriendo de una manera increíblemente tierna y frotando su mejilla contra la de Harry, cerrando los ojos.

—Pensé que no vendrías. —susurró Harry, tocando la cara de Draco con dedos temblorosos.

—Prometí que estaría aquí.

—En una semana. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me detuvieron, eso es todo, lo siento.

—Estás aquí ahora. Todo está bien, todo en el mundo está bien, estás aquí ahora. —sonrió alegremente, y Draco se rio suavemente y lo besó aún más suavemente.

— ¿Todo en el mundo? —bromeó un momento después, y Harry asintió enfáticamente.

—Todo.

Draco, sonriendo todavía, se sentó y levantó a Harry con él. Se sentaron así en la hierba por un momento, estudiándose mutuamente, sonriéndose, y durante un minuto o dos, ambos pudieron creer casi de verdad que todo estaba bien en el mundo. ¿Cómo podría no estar bien? Estaban juntos, el cielo era una extensión interminable de estrellas, las luciérnagas brillaban por todas partes, y estaban juntos. ¿Qué podría tener suficiente poder para desgarrar los cielos y la noche perfecta que olía a hierba? ¿Qué podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para destrozarlos? Nada, porque para que te desgarraran, tenías que dejarlo ir, y ambos sabían que nunca, nunca se dejarían ir el uno al otro.

El momento se desvaneció y Draco tomó la mano de Harry. No importaba si pasaba un momento así, porque otro peor siempre venía a ocupar su lugar, después de todo.

— ¿Adónde quieres ir? —preguntó.

— ¿Vamos a algún lado?

—A todas partes. Vamos a ver el mundo. —sonrió, una sonrisa descuidada e imprudente que parecía haber desarrollado durante el mes que habían estado separados, y Harry se perdió en ella.

— ¿A cualquier parte? —Harry dijo.

—Escoge un lugar.

Harry recordó que Dumbledore le había hecho prometer que se quedaría con los Dursley, para que pudiera encontrarlo si había alguna novedad. Había habido algunas lechuzas con notas tranquilizadoras, pero nada en concreto. Aun así, tres días... algo tendría que haberse encontrado que sirviera de algo en esos tres días. Sin embargo, las posibilidades eran escasas. Y luego estaba Draco, ofreciéndose a mostrarle el mundo. ¿Había revisado los libros en casa? ¿Importaba?

De repente, Harry se dio cuenta de que prefería pasar tres días con Draco y morir al final de ellos, que pasar tres días con los Dursley por si acaso vivía.

Era una decisión de la que su mente se negó a reconocer las consecuencias.

 _Estamos en los jardines formales. ¿Así que Draco Malfoy pasaría una de sus últimas noches en la tierra en un jardín formal?_ Sonrió un poco mientras las palabras susurraban a través de su memoria.

—Los Jardines Formales de la Mansión Malfoy. —dijo.

Draco pareció ponerse rígido, sus ojos brillaban temerosamente. Se mordió el labio y Harry lo tocó con la punta de un dedo.

—Está bien —dijo inseguro—. No quise decir eso.

—No —dijo Draco, moviendo la cabeza y sonriéndole, su tensión desapareció—. Quiero mostrarte mis jardines. Nunca has visto jardines tan hermosos en ninguna parte.

—Recuerdo que me lo dijiste —sonrió, impúdicamente—. Quiero ver a los dragones.

Draco le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

—Cállate. —dijo, su otra mano metiéndose en su bolsillo. Sacó un anillo grande y ornamentado y se lo puso en el dedo, y ambos desaparecieron, dejando a Privet Drive muy, muy atrás.

* * *

Había un muro de piedra que corría alrededor de la Mansión Malfoy, y era sólo un pie más alto que Draco. Harry miró a Draco de arriba a abajo y luego dijo:

— ¿Esta es toda la seguridad que tiene tu casa? Esperaba picos y perros aullando y encantamientos de seguridad masivamente incómodos.

Draco sonrió un poco.

— ¿Quién se atrevería a entrar en la Mansión Malfoy?

— ¿Alguien que no sabe nada y no se da cuenta de que son los Malfoy los que viven allí?

—Precisamente. Y cualquiera que sea tan idiota es fácil de tratar sin la inconveniencia de tener que afilar las púas, cuidar y alimentar a los perros rabiosos, o perder el tiempo con complicados encantamientos de seguridad. 

Harry tuvo que darle un empujón a Draco, y luego vio cómo el otro chico se subía a la pared.

—Espera junto a la puerta —dijo Draco en voz baja—. Estaré ahí en un segundo para dejarte entrar.

La puerta estaba a poca distancia y Harry se dirigió hacia allí, frenando la necesidad de reírse. Todo parecía tan tonto, este subterfugio. Era la casa de Draco, ¿por qué Draco tenía que colarse en ella?

Pero no hizo preguntas. Después de todo, Draco sabía qué era lo mejor.

Estaba oscuro y tranquilo, y por un momento, Harry casi se asustó. El silencio se apoderó de él como una ola pesada y si cerraba los ojos, nada se movía ni respiraba y era casi como estar muerto.

Pero no lo estaba, se recordó a sí mismo. Y sólo para presionar más ese pensamiento en su mente, cuando Draco abrió la puerta, se deslizó a través de ella, acorraló a Draco contra la pared de piedra, y lo besó furiosamente.

Draco gimoteó, con una especie de sonido doloroso, y estrangulado. Harry se alejó, entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Nada. —mintió Draco, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras empujaba suavemente a Harry un paso hacia atrás y se enderezaba cuidadosamente, de modo que no tocaba la pared.

Harry no le creyó, pero no se molestó en preguntar de nuevo. En cambio, con los ojos desafiando a Draco a objetar, giró al otro chico y le levantó la camisa.

Las ronchas rotas, algunas de ellas cortadas y cubiertas de sangre, marcaban la espalda de Draco. Con una respiración dolorosa, Harry tocó una de las heridas muy suavemente, su otra mano deslizándose alrededor para descansar sobre el estómago de Draco, un intento de calmarlo.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho? —Harry susurró, refiriéndose a Lucius.

—No es nada —dijo Draco en voz baja—. Harry, te lo juro, estoy bien.

Bufando, Harry le besó la nuca y luego sacó su varita, lanzando encantamientos curativos.

— ¿Qué te retuvo? —preguntó suavemente, con la mano libre deslizándose hacia un lado de Draco y luego hacia abajo, hacia la cadera, sosteniéndolo quieto— ¿Qué es lo que realmente te retuvo, Draco?

—No fue nada —repitió, con más firmeza—. ¿Ya terminaste?

Las heridas estaban cerradas y curadas, y Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, besando su espalda entre los omóplatos, antes de dejar que su camisa volviera a caer.

—Sí.

—Bien... No podría alcanzarlo, si no, lo habría hecho yo mismo —sonrió a Harry, y antes de que el otro chico pudiera hacer más preguntas, tomó su mano firmemente y tiró de ella—. Ahora vamos, quiero mostrarte mis jardines.

No había mentido, pensó Harry. Los jardines de los Malfoy eran más hermosos que todos los de Hogwarts. Había muchos acres de ellos. Ordinarios que, aunque llenos de cosas reconocibles como bocas de dragón y orquídeas, de alguna manera se hacían extraordinarios por el volumen de flores y helechos, arroyos, estanques, estatuas. Luego estaban los jardines llenos de plantas que Harry nunca había visto antes. Plantas mágicas que brillaban, cambiaban de color, se movían, cantaban, sonreían. Era desconcertante, encantador y hermoso. **(*)**

No habría gnomos de jardín ahí, ni uno solo, Harry lo sabía.

Draco lo guio a través del laberinto de setos (sin embargo, no dejó que Harry entrara en él, y Harry se preguntó si Draco recordaba el tercer desafío del Torneo de los Tres Magos), por todos sus caminos favoritos, y luego más lejos de la casa. Cuanto más se alejaban, más se oscurecía. Luego Draco lo llevó a otro muro de piedra que era más alto que él, y abrió una puerta de hierro forjado. Harry lo siguió hasta el final.

Una inmensa maraña de enredaderas y arbustos parecía brotar del suelo, todas ellas tan negras que parecían absorber el color del mundo y tragárselo. En las puntas de cada rama, sin embargo, un pequeño resplandor de plata parecía reflejar la luz de la luna.

—Un jardín nocturno —dijo Draco, orgullosamente—. Sólo florece en la noche.

Era, determinó Harry con nostalgia, mirando a su alrededor, la cosa más delicada y hermosa que jamás había visto.

—Hay que ver dos partes más, mis dos favoritas. —declaró Draco, agarrándole el brazo a Harry y tirando de él desde el pequeño jardín nocturno.

Llegaron al lado de una parcela vacía de tierra estéril.

—Encantador. —dijo Harry sarcásticamente, mirando a su alrededor.

—Es un jardín de flores silvestres de invierno. —explicó Draco, mirando de reojo a Harry, como si estuviera comprobando que Harry recordara.

Harry lo recordó, por supuesto. El jardín que habían cavado juntos se había convertido en un jardín de flores silvestres de invierno.

—No te gustan las flores silvestres. —dijo sonriendo.

Draco se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa bastante enigmática.

—Tienen sus encantos. —contestó, y luego volvió a tomar el brazo de Harry, tirando de él en otra dirección. Harry se contentaba con dejar que Draco lo guiara por el camino, porque este era el mundo de Draco, y quería verlo todo.

Fueron al lado de un pequeño huerto en el lado sur de la casa. Cada uno de los árboles tenía un surtido silvestre de diferentes frutas y bayas, cada uno de los cuales crecía naturalmente escarchada con azúcar. El efecto era que parecían cubiertos por un fino chorro de hielo, y la luz de las estrellas se reflejaba en el azúcar y los hacía brillar como diamantes.

Draco inspeccionó el huerto cuidadosamente y luego eligió un árbol de uva azucarado, saltó fácilmente a las ramas inferiores. Harry lo vio trepar con facilidad, y luego llamó inseguro:

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sube —contestó Draco, riendo en voz baja—. Seguramente sabes cómo trepar a un árbol.

—Nunca lo he hecho antes. —admitió Harry, mordiéndose el labio y sin tener ni idea de por dónde empezar.

— ¿Nunca has subido a un árbol? —Draco exclamó, mientras se balanceaba hacia abajo y extendía la mano— Vamos, te ayudaré. No te sueltes, no te dejaré caer.

Subió a Harry a las ramas y treparon hasta que se rodearon de uvas brillantes, recubiertas de una fina capa de azúcar, que caía de las ramas cada vez que temblaban.

Draco se recostó contra el tronco, balanceándose fácilmente donde la rama se unía a él, y Harry se deslizó sobre su regazo, así que fue acunado contra su pecho. De repente se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, y sus ojos revoloteaban soñolientos.

Draco le llevó una uva azucarada a los labios.

—Come esto antes de dormir. —susurró, su aliento rozando el oído de Harry.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, con voz ronca y adormilada.

—Porque no vinimos hasta aquí para trepar al árbol de uvas azucaradas de mi padre y no comer unas cuantas. —advirtió Draco, empujando la uva contra su boca. Harry cedió con una risita soñolienta y dejó que su boca se abriera un poco para recibirla.

—Debería haber subido a un cerezo —murmuró Harry, sonriendo un poco y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Draco, cerrando los ojos—. Odio las uvas.

Luego se durmió, escapando lo suficiente, por primera vez en casi un mes, como para dormir sin ser molestado por las pesadillas.

* * *

El sol era cálido y su lengua estaba llena de azúcar. Por un largo momento, Draco pensó que tenía doce años y que se había quedado dormido en el huerto de azúcar otra vez, pero no lo estaba. Tenía quince años, y Harry había caído dormido sobre él, lo que era una forma aún más dulce de despertar.

Ocurrió lentamente, por etapas. Una vaga conciencia del sol en su cara, el tronco contra su espalda, los calambres. El rocío que humedecía su piel y su cabello, y el calor pesado de Harry que yacía contra él. Y luego Draco abrió los ojos y se estiró lo mejor que pudo sin tirar a Harry del árbol, y le sonrió adormilado. Harry seguía dormido y no lo veía, pero no importaba.

Recostó la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el árbol, y cerró los ojos, decidido a memorizar cada uno de los detalles más pequeños de esa mañana. No porque le preocupara que no hubiera más mañanas así (Harry no iba a morir, eso no era posible), sino porque nunca se había imaginado algo tan perfecto en su simplicidad como despertarse sosteniendo a Harry en un huerto de frutas azucaradas.

Pero no podía durar para siempre. Su padre no podía encontrarlo ahí. Sacudiendo suavemente a Harry, dijo su nombre y observó cómo se despertaba; la forma en que sus ojos revoloteaban en protesta y sus labios se abrían, un suave gemido susurrando de ellos.

—Estamos en un árbol. —murmuró Harry, después de que sus ojos se abrieron por un momento y luego se cerraron de golpe contra la luz del sol que salpicaba las hojas.

—Lo estamos. Y cubiertos de azúcar también. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que mi padre nos encuentre.

Draco tuvo que ayudar a Harry a bajar del árbol y luego miró cuidadosamente a su alrededor, memorizando los colores y la forma en que el sol de la madrugada caía sobre los jardines.

— ¿Ahora dónde? —preguntó. Era más fácil, tener constantemente algo más en que pensar para no tener que lidiar con el pensamiento de todo lo demás.

—Draco. —dijo Harry.

Se volvió y lo miró.

— ¿Sí?

—No tenemos que ir a ninguna parte. Podemos quedarnos aquí.

—No podemos.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Ya no vivo aquí —luego, para no tener que hablar de ello, dijo—. Y tenemos que ir a alguna parte. A cualquier parte. ¿A dónde quieres ir? Yo necesito ir a alguna parte. Alejarme. A ver, algún lugar en el que nunca hayas estado, Harry.

—Nunca he estado en muchos lugares.

—Escoge uno. O algún lugar que ames. —la urgencia lo hizo sonar casi como si estuviera suplicando.

Casi al azar, Harry dijo:

—Nunca he nadado en una playa.

Draco estaba conmocionado.

— ¿Nunca?

—No. He estado allí, un par de veces, pero nunca el tiempo suficiente para nadar.

Draco tomó su mano y se fueron un momento después.

Pasaron el día en la playa, caminando juntos y hablando, riendo, comiendo helado y nadando en el agua fría y salada. Era fácil olvidar el futuro que se les avecinaba mientras estaban parados en la arena y mirando la interminable extensión de agua azul cobalto, brillando a la luz del sol. Era fácil olvidar lo pequeños e impotentes que eran cuando estaban al lado de algo tan grande. Es extraño cómo el estar parado junto a la playa puede hacerte sentir a la vez pequeño e insignificante, y al mismo tiempo una parte de algo tan grande que honestamente puedes creer en tu propia inmortalidad.

El sol se puso y aun así se quedaron junto al agua, incluso después de que los demás bañistas se habían ido. Era tarde cuando usaron el Traslador de Draco para ir a Londres, cenar en el Callejón Diagon y luego pedir una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante.

Draco nunca se había alojado en un hotel antes, su familia sólo había estado de vacaciones en lugares donde tenían una casa o parientes con muchas habitaciones de huéspedes, así que pasó los primeros minutos inspeccionándolo. Estaba en el baño curioseando las toallas y todo eso cuando Harry llamó suavemente desde la habitación principal

— ¿Draco?

Se puso un poco rígido y luego tragó con fuerza, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Después de todo, sabía que esto no podía durar para siempre, este juego forzado de pretender que todo estaba bien.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Encontraste algo?

— ¿En el baño?

—No —su corazón se saltó un latido—. En tu biblioteca.

Sus ojos se encontraron y se sostuvieron por un largo momento antes de que Draco pudiera responder.

—Sí.

— ¿De verdad?

—Oh, sí. De verdad, Harry —Draco asintió con la cabeza. Las palabras se estaban formando en su boca y salían de sus labios casi sin pensar, todas impulsadas por la creencia instintiva y febril de que si hablaba estas cosas en voz alta, eso las haría verdad—. Y los lancé todos. Mil hechizos oscuros te protegen ahora. Eso es lo que me impidió venir por ti. Todos los hechizos.

— ¿Mil? —Harry susurró, sonriendo con confianza. La furia golpeó a Draco, por la injusticia de esto, lo doloroso de esto.

—Y más. —juró Draco, los ojos entrecerrados. Cayó sobre la cama, arrodillándose frente a Harry y tomando su cara con dureza en sus manos, golpeando sus labios sobre los del otro chico. Fue un beso áspero y furioso al que Harry respondió suavemente, hasta que todo el enojo se alivió de Draco y se aferró a Harry. Lo que había empezado como un castigo terminó como algo agridulce y suave y Draco se preguntó de dónde había sacado Harry el valor de pensar que ahora tenía que consolar a Draco. Los Malfoy no necesitaban consuelo. Igual que no besaban a otros chicos en público. Los Malfoy necesitaban...

Demonios, si Draco supiera lo que necesitan los Malfoy.

Se alejó y apoyó su frente contra la de Harry, que aún sonreía con infinita dulzura. Aún entonces, Harry podía permitirse el lujo de ser gentil. Harry pensó que Draco lo había salvado de la manera que había prometido.

—Mil hechizos —susurró Draco de nuevo, cerrando los ojos—. Mil. Vivirás para siempre, Harry. Los dos lo haremos.

Harry lo besó, no suavemente, sino desesperadamente, y asintió con la cabeza, su voz un poco ahogada.

—Para siempre. —estuvo de acuerdo, y fue casi una extraña promesa.

Las promesas habían sido rotas alrededor de Draco todos los días desde que era un niño y no sabía por qué esto debería ser diferente.

Pero él quería que lo fuera. Necesitaba que lo fuera.

Empujando a Harry hasta que el otro chico se acostó de espaldas, Draco susurró:

—Somos inmortales. —dijo contra su cuello y luego lo besó. La sal había secado la piel de Harry del océano, y Draco podía saborearla en su lengua, y se imaginaba que también podía saborear el azúcar de las uvas del huerto esa mañana, aunque eso era imposible. Habían lavado el azúcar en el mar.

Pero no importaba, porque Draco le metería en la mente a Harry, que no iba a morir, que estaba protegido por mil hechizos, que eran inmortales. Se lo tatuaría por todo el cuerpo, con los dientes y la lengua y Harry no se atrevería a evitarlo.

Empezó por el cuello, lamiendo la sal y aprendiendo cada centímetro de piel con la lengua, imprimiéndose allí, porque si estaba encima de Harry y Harry debajo de él, de alguna manera eso significaba que nada podía separarlos.

Lógica defectuosa, pero a Draco no le importaba.

Mientras besaba el cuello de Harry y lo mordía suavemente, sus manos temblaban temblorosamente contra su camisa, quitándosela.

La mano de Harry se había levantado y estaba descansando sobre la espalda de Draco, temblando un poco. Su corazón revoloteaba salvajemente y él jadeaba. Levantando la cabeza, Draco susurró:

— ¿Tienes miedo, Harry?

Al tragar, Harry agitó la cabeza y dijo en voz baja

— ¿Debería tenerlo?

En lugar de responder, Draco le besó la clavícula, deslizándose hacia abajo, decidido a saborear cada centímetro de piel expuesta como si esto de alguna manera fuera a proclamar a Harry como suyo y salvarlo.

Momentos después, Draco le había besado hasta la cintura de los vaqueros de Harry, y allí se detuvo, mirando la cara de Harry. Estaba acostado con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, la respiración ligera y rápida. Draco se retiró, preocupado porque Harry no quisiera aquello, estaba demasiado asustado para esto. Pero tan pronto como se alejó, Harry hizo un ruido de protesta en la parte posterior de su garganta y su mano se levantó y acarició la parte posterior de la cabeza de Draco, con los dedos enredados en su pelo.

—No —susurró—. Está bien...

Draco sonrió un poco y besó su estómago, sus manos temblorosas a tientas con sus pantalones, y por un momento largo y sin aliento, el único sonido fue el jadeo ligero de Harry. Y luego su respiración se detuvo y su pecho se agitó un poco, sus dedos se retorcieron en el pelo de Draco.

—Ohh —jadeó.

Draco lo tomó como una buena señal. Fue como si la primera bocanada de Harry hubiera roto la presa que lo había mantenido tan callado y quieto durante todo esto; Harry se retorció un poco, los dedos tirando del pelo de Draco.

— ¿D-Draco? —tartamudeó.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó. Le encantaba la forma en que Harry saltaba al roce de su aliento contra su piel.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

En lugar de decírselo, Draco siguió haciéndolo, y Harry pronto olvidó cómo respirar, por no hablar de formar una frase coherente.

—Yo... oh Draco... _Ummm_

—Shhh.

—Draco...

—Harry, en serio. Me estás distrayendo —estaba riendo suavemente, con su respiración golpeando ligeramente el estómago de Harry—. Shhh.

—Dios. Pero Draco, yo...

Fue la última cosa coherente que dijo durante un tiempo.

* * *

Fue como perder la cabeza. Como si algo hubiera estallado en su mente y estuviera esperando a que todas las piezas volvieran a caer y se tomaran su dulce tiempo.

Draco lo abrazaba, le acariciaba el pelo y le hablaba, con voz suave, tranquilizadora, y cálida. A Harry le costaría demasiado esfuerzo concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo exactamente, así que Harry dejó que la voz de Draco le bañara mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

Finalmente, aunque le costó más esfuerzo del que Harry podía recordar, inclinó la cabeza y apretó los labios contra los de Draco. Luego, se echó hacia atrás y parpadeó.

—Estás llorando. —susurró temblorosamente.

—No lo estoy.

—Puedo saborearlo.

—Es la sal marina. —Draco le frotó el dorso de su mano sobre su cara y Harry sintió que su estómago se le caía un poco. Estaba llorando, sin importar cómo, Draco trató de negarlo. Parecía aterrorizado, y Harry se preguntaba tiernamente lo estúpido que Draco pensaba que era.

 _¿Promesas febriles de miles de hechizos oscuros? Por favor._ Pero le seguía la corriente, porque ya no tenía miedo. Después de todo, había prometido que no se asustaría, que no se enfadaría, si Draco venía a por él. Y Draco lo había hecho.

Draco, sin embargo, parecía aterrorizado, y Harry tomó su cara en sus manos y lo besó suavemente. Su cuerpo se sentía perezoso, lento y muy pesado, y se estiró un poco, sus ojos revoloteando.

—Mmm —respiró, besando a Draco otra vez. Luego bajó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco—. Todo va a estar bien.

Aunque él no dijo nada, el pecho de Draco se estremeció un poco, y Harry suspiró, entrelazando su mano con la de Draco.

—No tengas miedo. —murmuró, un poco incoherente y no muy recuperado de la extraña sensación casi dolorosa (aunque de una manera caliente y dulce), de entrar en la boca de Draco.

—No tengo miedo.

—Mentiroso.

—Harry, te mentí, no hay ninguna...

Harry lo besó con firmeza, amortiguando las palabras con sus labios. No quería lidiar con eso, no quería oírlo.

—Vamos. —dijo de repente, alejándose.

— ¿Dónde?

—A la ducha. Estamos cubiertos de sal.

—Ducha. —repitió Draco, su tono bastante apagado.

—Por supuesto.

—Ve tú primero entonces. Estoy cansado.

Harry sonrió, puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de sus manos.

—Juntos.

— ¿Disculpa?

— _Los Malfoy no se duchan con otros._ —recitó Harry, su sonrisa cada vez más pícara. Tiró de la mano a Draco.

No fue muy convincente, en realidad, y Harry estaba contento. Necesitaba distraer a Draco de alguna manera, y le pareció justo que distrajera al otro chico casi de la misma manera que había estado distraído momentos antes.

Fue sin duda la ducha más larga que había tenido, aunque parecía haber terminado demasiado rápido, con más salpicaduras y risas que cualquier otra que recordara. También fue la ducha más erótica que había tomado, con el agua que corría, los gemidos, la forma en que Draco susurraba su nombre, que apenas se oía sobre el agua que caía. Era extraño, y muy onírico, los detalles ardían en su memoria, cada gemido, cada susurro y cada beso, y después, cuando yacían juntos enredados en la cama y aún húmedos por la ducha, Harry estaba tan exhausto que cayó en un sueño profundo y sin sueños.

* * *

* * *

**(*) Acres: Unidad de medida de superficie utilizada en la Agricultura.**


	11. XI

_“Running, running as fast as we can_   
_I really hope we make it_   
_Do you think we'll make it?_   
_We're running, keep holding my hand_   
_So we don't get separated”_ **(*)**

Harry estaba durmiendo. Draco estudió cuidadosamente su cara a la luz de la luna derramándose a través de la ventana, y luego se deslizó de la cama. Sus ropas estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo y se vistió en silencio antes de salir de la habitación.

El Callejón Knockturn no era el lugar más limpio de día, y por la noche, decidió Draco, era peor. La suciedad, de día, a veces brilla como si hubiera diamantes escondidos debajo. En la oscuridad, brillaba con un brillo aceitoso, como los arco iris que se adueñan de la superficie de las aguas contaminadas.

Sin embargo, la gente de allí no cambiaba. En el Callejón Diagon, había una clara diferencia entre la gente que deambulaba por las calles a la luz del día y los que se escondían en la oscuridad. En el Callejón Knockturn, los que deambulaban en la oscuridad eran los mismos que se escondían a la luz del día.

Sin embargo, no le harían daño. Todos en en Callejón Knockturn lo reconocían como un Malfoy, y no se arriesgarían a la ira de su padre.

No le hablaron, aunque algunos asintieron con la cabeza, sus ojos alejándose de los suyos. No se quitaron el sombrero como lo habrían hecho con su padre, pero a Draco no le importó. No podría importarle menos la escoria de las esquinas y las puertas del callejón.

Había algunas tiendas que hacían negocios sólo en la oscuridad de la noche, tiendas a las que Lucius nunca había llevado a Draco. Pero sabía que estaban allí, y sólo podía esperar que le ayudaran ahora.

Finalmente encontró la tienda que buscaba, un pequeño edificio con una especie de grasa espesa en la ventana para no dejar pasar la luz. De todas maneras es que se derramara mucha luz en esta área del callejón.

La puerta crujió, anunciando su presencia, y Draco miró nerviosamente a su alrededor. Después de todo, la gente que frecuenta lugares como este, no respetaría a nadie que mostrara miedo.

—El señor Malfoy —fue recibido por un comerciante que no recordaba haber visto antes, pero que evidentemente lo había visto con su padre—. ¿Su padre está por aquí?

—No —contestó Draco con frialdad. Un Malfoy nunca es cálido—. Quería preguntarle sobre un hechizo.

Había lugares que vendían hechizos oscuros, y éste era uno de ellos. Era una práctica ilegal, pero difícil de rastrear, y algunos lugares todavía lo hacían. Cobraban mucho, y sólo la gente desesperada estaba dispuesta a pagar la alta tarifa, pero Draco estaba desesperado.

— ¿De qué tipo? —preguntó el comerciante.

—Del tipo que... mantiene vivo a alguien que va a morir.

— ¿Cómo sabe que va a morir? ¿Profecía? ¿Sueño? Depende de eso.

Draco respiró hondo. No podía decir mucho, si se enteraban de que quería salvar a Harry Potter, se reirían en su cara.

—Casi muere cuando niño y fue salvado por un hechizo que su madre le hizo, pero ella lo hizo cuando ya estaba muerta, así que se le acabará el día de su cumpleaños.

El tendero parecía cauteloso.

—Nunca escuché nada de eso. —dijo.

—Correcto —dijo Draco distraídamente, pensando mucho—. Necesito un hechizo para evitar esa muerte.

— ¿Qué clase de muerte? Necesita ser específico.

Draco gruñó frustrado.

— ¿Un hechizo de inmortalidad? ¡Cualquier cosa!

Riendo, el comerciante respondió

—Si vivir para siempre fuera tan fácil como un solo hechizo, todos lo harían.

—Si una madre sacrificara su vida por su hijo, invocando un antiguo hechizo que estaba incompleto, ¿habría algo para terminar el hechizo? —preguntó Draco, casi entrando en pánico— Si... si alguien más se sacrificara a sí mismo, ¿habría algo para terminarlo?

—No nos ocupamos de hechizos como ese —se mofó el hombre—. No parece que las Artes Oscuras sean lo que deberías estar viendo.

Pero Dumbledore había buscado todas las demás opciones y ninguna de ellas era viable. Draco cerró los ojos.

—Correcto —dijo, con una voz muy controlada—. ¿Entonces no hay nada aquí para mí?

—Nada con lo que te ayudaría. Cosas como esta, hechizos como este... no pasan a menudo. Sólo una vez, que yo recuerde. —sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, astutos, y Draco sabía que había dicho demasiado. El hombre lo sabía.

—Correcto.—dijo de nuevo, saliendo de la tienda, sin apartar nunca los ojos de la mirada calculadora en la cara del tendero.

Había otras opciones, opciones que costarían más que su dinero, pero Draco se estaba desesperando. Se fue más abajo por el callejón, hacia un viejo edificio con ventanas tapiadas y paredes de hormigón para evitar cualquier indicio de luz solar. Su padre le había dicho lo que era una vez, hacía mucho tiempo.

Una _casa de placer_ de vampiros para mortales estúpidos a los que les gustaba coquetear con la idea gótica, y de alguna manera sexy, del vampirismo y la muerte.

Respiró mientras abría la puerta y entró.

Nunca antes había conocido a un vampiro, y ciertamente no estaba preparado para la pálida y prístina criatura que lo recibió en la puerta. Masculino, con todos los cabellos en su sitio. Ojos azul hielo, cabello oscuro, piel pálida y una sonrisa malvada; Draco instantáneamente se sintió casi blancuzco, y era la primera vez que se sentía así. No le gustaba mucho esa sensación.

—Chico bonito. —el vampiro ronroneó y le dio una mirada extraña. Sus ojos reflejaban la luz como la de un gato.

—Umm, hola —contestó Draco, moviéndose incómodamente—. Sólo tenía una pregunta...

—Nada es gratis aquí. —respondió el vampiro.

Draco se mojó los labios y dijo, después de una pausa

—Bueno, sólo tengo una pregunta. ¿Cuánto dinero costaría eso?

—Oh, cariño —ronroneó el vampiro—. No aceptamos pagos en efectivo.

—Entonces qué… —dejó de hablar bruscamente porque el vampiro pasó un dedo frío por el lado de su cuello, rastreando su vena— _Oh._

— ¿Sólo una pregunta? —preguntó el vampiro.

—Sólo una. —susurró Draco.

Él sonrió.

—Una pregunta no te matará. Ni siquiera te dolerá, si así lo quieres.

Había hambre desnuda en los ojos del vampiro, un tipo de hambre que era básica e instintiva y nada humana. La criatura podía parecer humana, pero los ojos le delataron, y Draco tembló. Estaba desesperado, sin embargo.

—Quiero que me duela. —dijo.

 _Penitencia_ , supuso. Le había fallado a Harry y por eso estaba aquí, lo suficientemente humillado como para pedir favores a los _no-muertos._ Merecía quemarse y merecía sufrir, porque era su culpa que estuviera aquí.

Lo llevaron a una pequeña habitación, y el vampiro le sirvió un poco de vino, presionando la copa en su mano con una sonrisa aguda y animal.

—Bebe. —siseó.

Draco lo hizo, rápidamente, preguntándose si era para calmar sus nervios o para hacer que su sangre supiera mejor. Y luego el vampiro tenía una mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Draco para sostenerlo, la otra enredada en su pelo para mantenerlo quieto, y dos colmillos fueron clavados en su piel.

Dolió, más que un simple pinchazo en la piel. Los labios de la criatura golpearon contra su piel rasgada, chupando sangre de la herida, la lengua chisporroteando sin descanso contra su carne, sacando sangre de su cuerpo, y ardía. Las manchas grises bailaban ante sus ojos y los labios de Draco temblaban aunque no hacía ningún ruido. Olvidó cómo gritar, olvidó cómo moverse, olvidó todo excepto lo que se sentía cuando un monstruo le sacaba la vida de su cuerpo.

Y luego, más bien deprimido, se preguntó si todos los moribundos se sentían tan dolorosos y antinaturales.

El vampiro se alejó y se mojó los labios, antes de decir con indiferencia,

—Haz tu pregunta entonces, mi niño encantador.

Las piernas de Draco temblaban, a punto de ceder por debajo de él, y tragó con fuerza en un intento de hacer que las cosas se volvieran a enfocar.

—Conozco a este muchacho —dijo el vampiro confusamente—. Pude saborearlo en ti.

Draco parpadeó.

—Oh. Bueno. Se va a morir, en su cumpleaños.

—El Chico Que Vivió.

Draco parpadeó de nuevo.

— ¿Qué?

Sonriendo casi suavemente, el vampiro se encogió de hombros.

—Los muertos vivientes tienen un gusto diferente al de los que son meramente mortales. Se supone que él no debería estar aquí.

—Se suponía que iba a morir cuando era un bebé. —reconoció Draco.

—Morirá pronto.

Draco agitó la cabeza.

—Mi pregunta. Quería saber si había algo que usted pudiera hacer para salvarlo.

Riendo, el vampiro dijo:

—Hay algunas cosas que los _no-muertos_ ni siquiera pueden tocar y la magia que protege a tu chico es más antigua incluso que nosotros. No hay nada que podamos hacer por él.

Y Draco, extrañamente, aunque había estado pensando antes que incluso un Harry _no-muerto_ era mejor que ninguno, se sintió aliviado. Si hubiera dejado que esta criatura se quedara con Harry, Harry ya no habría sido humano, y por nada del mundo lo habría convertido en un monstruo como ese. Mejor la víctima de la muerte que la causa de la misma.

Dejó el edificio en una neblina de ensueño, y débil, apenas pudo regresar al hotel.

Harry estaba despierto y esperándolo, caminando por la habitación en pánico, y cuando Draco tropezó ciegamente a través de la puerta, estaba allí para atraparlo antes de que sus piernas se rindieran por debilidad.

Draco cayó contra su pecho, inconsciente. Harry alisó su cabello hacia atrás, inspeccionó la sangre seca de su cuello y las marcas de las heridas punzantes y suspiró.

—Chico estúpido —susurró, llevando a Draco a la cama—. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

Se arrastró bajo las sábanas y sostuvo a Draco contra su pecho, pasando los dedos por su pelo y sosteniéndolo hasta el amanecer, cuando finalmente él se durmió.

* * *

Draco se despertó como si le hubiera caído agua fría encima. En un momento se había dormido profundamente, y al siguiente, con los ojos muy abiertos, y tenso, por un segundo, no podía ubicar lo que exactamente lo había despertado. Luego se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba acostado a su lado.

— ¡Harry! —gritó, sentándose.

El otro chico estaba sentado al final de la cama, con las piernas dobladas, los brazos cruzados sobre ellas, y la cabeza descansando sobre las rodillas.

—No estaba seguro de que fueras a despertar —dijo en voz baja, casi reprochando.

Draco tragó profundo, el terror de no encontrar a Harry, lentamente se desvaneció en una vaga sensación de cautela.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que me dejaste anoche y estaba tan asustado cuando volviste y estabas sangrando y tenías marcas de mordeduras en el cuello.

Draco suspiró.

—Oh. No quise asustarte.

—Un vampiro, ¿no?

—Más o menos.

— ¿Más o menos?

—Harry... yo sólo... necesitaba...

—Nunca antes había visto un vampiro de verdad. —hubo una especie de indagación vacilante en su tono, y Draco lentamente cerró los ojos.

—No te gustaría —dijo en voz baja—. Son monstruos. Fríos.

— ¿Como una serpiente? —preguntó Harry, su voz suave, con una tenue diversión.

Draco abrió los ojos, lo miró y sonrió, aunque el esfuerzo fue inestable.

—No del todo —respondió—. Esa distinción está reservada para mí.

—Te lo dije antes —Harry exclamó, pero estaba sonriendo. Draco se preguntaba de dónde sacaba él, la fuerza para sonreír. Era el 30 de julio y al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, sin embargo, porque Harry estaba allí de repente, con los ojos oscuros. Su voz, cuando habló, era baja, ronca y burlona—. No eres frío, Draco, sólo finges serlo.

—Ya no más. —argumentó Draco, un poco sin aliento al ver lo cerca que estaba Harry de repente, aunque no se estaban tocando.

—Ya no más. —Harry concluyó, sonriendo de una manera prometedora. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó.

Fue un beso juguetón, más suaves mordiscos y bromas que nada, y cuanto más Draco intentaba capturar a Harry para cualquier tipo de beso significativo, más atrás se alejaba el otro chico, fuera de su alcance. Finalmente, Draco se retiró, exasperado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Harry cayó hacia adelante, empujándolo hacia atrás y besándolo con fuerza, quitándole el aliento de sus pulmones. Asustado por el repentino cambio de juguetón a una furia contenida, Draco yacía allí, aturdido, y dejó que Harry lo besara. Era casi doloroso, y él levantó las manos, subiendo y bajando por la espalda de Harry, tirando de él, dejándolo lastimarlo si eso era lo que necesitaba, porque no tenía nada más que dar, excepto eso. No había nada más. Draco había prometido salvarlo, pero no podía hacer nada.

Los dedos de Harry le habían subido por el brazo, por encima del hombro, y ahora le acariciaban una y otra vez el costado del cuello, donde el vampiro le había mordido. Ya no había sangre allí, Harry debió haberla limpiado, y Draco sabía que las marcas se habrían desvanecido, pero aun así, los dedos de Harry rodearon su piel como si aún estuvieran allí. Casi como si estuviera tratando de restregárselas.

—Mmm —Harry gruñó finalmente, alejándose y mirando a Draco—. Si vuelves a hacerme eso, Draco, te juro...

—No lo entiendes. —susurró Draco.

—Sólo... no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más —le besó el costado del cuello, muy suavemente, justo donde el vampiro había mordido—. No me dejes así otra vez. Cuando me desperté y te habías ido, pensé que me volvería loco.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo. Harry, por supuesto, no entendía las razones detrás de esto. Pensaba que Draco lo había salvado—. Lo siento mucho, Harry. No tienes ni idea de cuánto lo siento. —se quejó.

Harry levantó la cabeza y le sonrió muy suavemente.

—Todo va a salir bien, Draco. Pase lo que pase, te prometo que todo irá bien.

—Lo hará. —Draco mintió, y luego sonrió y besó a Harry suavemente. La ira se había ido, Harry le devolvió el beso dulcemente.

* * *

Lo más extraño, Harry decidió más tarde ese mismo día, mientras él y Draco se sentaban juntos afuera comiendo algodón de azúcar, era que, sin todo este asunto de su inminente muerte, él y Draco nunca hubieran tenido esto. Este algodón de azúcar en los parques públicos y los días que pasaban juntos en la orilla del mar, nadando juntos en el lago, y todos los cientos de besos. Nunca habría dejado que Draco se acercara lo suficiente para tocarlo, y mucho menos besarlo, e incluso si Draco lo hubiera besado de alguna manera, Harry habría entrado en pánico porque era Draco y él era un chico y ninguna de las dos cosas parecía natural. Pero después de que Dumbledore le contara todo, sobre el hechizo y su cumpleaños y todo eso, nada en el mundo había parecido tan natural. Que era, decidió, con una tranquila satisfacción, por lo que valía la pena morir. Unos meses amando a Draco Malfoy era una consecuencia del desgaste del hechizo de su madre, y así lo pensaría desde ahora hasta que terminara.

La mayoría de las personas nunca habían experimentado los niveles de felicidad, que él había experimentado en sus últimos meses. Tenía suerte con eso.

Pero eso no significaba que no estuviera asustado. Harry estaba aterrorizado. Había aceptado lo inevitable, pero aun así no podía dormir sin pesadillas por miedo a ello.

Pero Draco era el más nervioso ahora, en realidad. La energía nerviosa dentro de él que lo ponía intranquilo y siempre en movimiento... era más difícil para él que para Harry. Pero eso tenía sentido, en realidad. Porque después de que eso terminara, Draco sería el que tendría que seguir adelante. Harry terminaríaa, sus últimos días los pasaría amando a Draco, y Draco continuaría, el resto de sus días los pasaría extrañandolo. O tal vez se enamoraría de nuevo. Nadie encontraba a su alma gemela a los quince años, después de todo. A menos, por supuesto, que fueran a morir a los dieciséis.

El patrón que había comenzado ese primer día, ese día en que todo eso había comenzado, se estaba cerrando en espiral ahora. Harry recordó que pensaba que no todos los patrones tenían un punto, y ahora sabía que no era así. Todos ellos tenían puntos; sólo que a veces era difícil ver la conclusión de un patrón cuando uno está de pie al principio.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Draco se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra los de Harry. La gente los miraba, pero a Harry no le importó. Draco sabía a algodón de azúcar y helado. Harry sonrió.

— ¿Qué?

—Te hice una pregunta —dijo Draco, sonando de mal humor—. Estabas distante y soñando despierto.

— ¡Estaba pensando! —Harry exclamó, riendo. Era fácil olvidarse de tener miedo cuando estaba con Draco. Había demasiado que sentir, no había lugar para el miedo.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Patrones. Tú. —sonrió impúdicamente y besó la punta de la nariz de Draco—. ¿Qué me preguntaste?

—Te pregunté qué querías hacer ahora.

Estaban sentados bajo un árbol bajo el sol del verano en un parque, con las manos y los labios pegajosos por el algodón de azúcar, y Harry miró a su alrededor, su sonrisa se volvió suave.

—Quedarnos aquí para siempre. —dijo.

Draco se puso de pie, caminando nervioso.

—No podemos, Harry, tenemos que...

—Shhh. Ven aquí. —llamó Harry, tomando la mano de Draco. Estaba pegajosa como la suya, y Harry la tiró suavemente hasta que Draco se sentó a su lado, apoyándose en el tronco del sauce.

—Tu mano está pegajosa. —dijo Draco, los ojos temerosos evitando los de Harry. Había estado evitando cualquier tipo de conversación todo el día.

Con la misma sonrisa pícara en los labios, Harry se acercó y apretó la mano contra la mejilla de Draco, dejando una huella pegajosa.

—Lo siento —mintió. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió un poco.

— ¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntó, sus ojos mirando la cara de Harry con preocupación.

—Draco.

— ¿Qué?

—Todo va a estar bien.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Mil hechizos oscuros, ¿recuerdas?

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor y Harry le acarició la muñeca suavemente.

—Harry, te lo dije, no había ninguna...

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry asintió.

—Lo sé. ¿Pero no crees que Sirius y Dumbledore ya habrían lanzado algunos amuletos protectores o algo así?

Draco pareció repentinamente esperanzado, y Harry sintió un pequeño indicio de culpa.

— ¿En serio?

—Por supuesto —dijo. No le dijo a Draco que Dumbledore le había hecho prometer que se quedaría en Privet Drive. Que incluso si hubiera una cura, Harry no la tendría porque había decidido que prefería pasar tres días con Draco con la certeza de que iba a morir que tres días con sus parientes por la más mínima esperanza de curación.

No le dijo que había hecho una promesa a cualquier dios que hubiera estado escuchando ese día de que no lucharía contra su destino si sólo Draco vendría por él. No dijo nada de eso. En vez de eso, dijo con seriedad

—Me siento diferente. Estoy seguro de que hay un hechizo, puedo sentirlo. Está a mi alrededor y nada puede tocarme. Estaré bien, Draco, lo juro.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Lo juro sobre la tumba de tu padre.

—Mi padre no está muerto.

Harry sonrió.

—Bueno, si estuviera muerto.

—Cabrón. —gruñó Draco, pero ahora estaba sonriendo, y Harry se sintió aliviado. Lo jaló más cerca y lo besó antes de meterle un trozo de algodón de azúcar en la boca a Draco. Besándole de nuevo mientras los dulces azucarados se derretían en sus lenguas, Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró y trató de decirse a sí mismo que no estaba aterrorizado.

* * *

Comenzó a llover esa tarde, sólo suaves gotas de niebla, que enviaban a la gente corriendo a sus casas. El callejón Diagon se vació hasta que sólo quedaban los que volvían a casa corriendo del trabajo. Draco sabía que a Harry le gustaba la lluvia, así que no se quejaba demasiado, ya que estaban sentados en el lado de una fuente, un silencio suave a su alrededor, roto sólo por las susurrantes gotas de niebla.

—Todo parece diferente. —dijo Harry en voz baja, mirando a su alrededor.

Draco trató de avistar a alguien, pero era sólo una calle vacía.

— ¿Cómo?

—Como si fuéramos los únicos que quedamos en el mundo.

Por un momento, Draco dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y pensó en cómo sería eso. Estar solo en el mundo con Harry para siempre. Sonrió un poco, aunque su garganta se sentía apretada. En realidad, se había sentido apretada todo el día. El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, y parecía que cuanto más intentaba ralentizarlo, más rápido iba.

—Tranquilo. —Harry susurró a su lado, y Draco se dio cuenta de que su respiración se había acelerado mientras el pánico amenazaba.

—Estoy bien —dijo. Harry estudió sus ojos con dudas, y Draco sabía que no le creía. Estaba mal, no era justo. Que Draco fuera tan débil cuando Harry lo necesitaba. Draco extendió la mano y tocó su mejilla, siguiendo su dedo a través de las gotas de lluvia que allí caía. Había tanto que necesitaba decir y no sabía por dónde empezar— ¿No tienes miedo? —preguntó.

—No. —contestó Harry simplemente, pero sus ojos se apartaron y sus labios se apretaron ante la mentira.

—Eres un terrible mentiroso, Harry. —Draco inclinó la cabeza y se quitó el pelo mojado de los ojos.

—No puedo tener miedo. —Harry discutió.

Draco sabía lo que era sentirse como si no tuviera derecho a estar asustado. Después de todo, los Malfoys nunca mostraban miedo.

—Tienes todo el derecho a tener miedo. —dijo en voz baja.

Mirando hacia arriba, Harry agitó lentamente la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo se vería si tuviera miedo? ¿Si el _Niño Que Vivió_ pudiera enfrentarse a Voldemort sin miedo pero temblando ante la mera idea de su propia muerte?

—No eres el maldito _Niño Que Vivió_ —Draco gruñó, tomando la mano de Harry. —Sólo eres Harry. _Mi Harry._ Nada de lo demás importa ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Que se joda eso de la mierda heroica, y que se joda esa tontería de el niño que vivió. Nada de esto significa nada para mí y sé que no es nada para ti.

—No sé qué ser si no soy el Niño que Vivió. —susurró Harry.

—Sólo sé Harry. El que eras antes. Antes de que supieras todo esto, todo este asunto de los magos. Sólo sé ese Harry.

—Ese Harry era un niño pequeño encerrado bajo las escaleras —dijo Harry con fiereza—. Me he olvidado de él. Nunca quise ser él.

Draco se mordió el labio con cuidado y estudió a Harry durante un largo rato.

—No es tan difícil.

— ¿Qué no lo es?

—Entender quién eres sin pensar en quién se supone que eres.

—Y tú eres el experto en eso, ¿no?

Draco no se desanimó por el tono hostil de Harry. Sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante, recitando.

—Un Malfoy no besa a otros chicos en público —su voz era muy suave y besó a Harry en los labios antes de retroceder un poquito—. Un Malfoy no se baña con los demás —continuó, sonriendo con una sonrisa cada vez más pícara—. Ya lo rompí anoche.

—Es diferente para ti. —susurró Harry.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sin todos tus títulos, todavía tienes algo. Todavía tienes una identidad. Me quitaron mi identidad cuando tenía once años y me dieron una nueva. Si me asusto ahora, estaría destrozando esa identidad y no tendría nada.

—Así que hazla añicos entonces. No eres tú y eso no me sirve de nada. Prefiero tener a un Harry destrozado que a un Niño que Vivió.

Harry tragó y miró fijamente la calle empedrada, sus dedos trazando distraídamente una grieta en la fuente de piedra. Tenía el pelo pegado a la frente, con agua corriendo por su cara, se veía pálido y muy joven. Cuando habló, su voz era ronca, temblorosa.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Quieres que me asuste?

—No quiero nada de eso.

Todo su cuerpo se puso tenso y Harry sacudió la cabeza, los ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Bueno, lo siento —gruñó—. No tienes que lidiar con esto, Malfoy, si tienes otro lugar donde preferirías estar.

Asustado por ese repentino destello de ira, Draco parpadeó y abrió la boca para hablar. Sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad de calmar a Harry, porque el otro chico estaba de pie y se alejaba enojado. Sin embargo, este era un Harry que él entendía. Este no era un Harry héroe. Era Harry aterrorizado y cubierto de ira. Draco había lidiado con eso toda su vida.

Alcanzó a Harry a poca distancia, extendiendo la mano y agarrándole el hombro. Aunque se estremeció e hizo como si fuera a alejarse, Harry se volvió lentamente. Sus ojos ya no estaban enojados, estaban muy abiertos y brillaban con lágrimas.

—No seas estúpido —regañó Draco suavemente, limpiando la lluvia y las lágrimas de la cara de Harry—. No hay otro lugar donde preferiría estar.

—Creo que yo pedí esto —Harry lloriqueó, temblando un poco, y Draco envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry para mantenerlo caliente.

— ¿Pedir qué? —susurró Draco, guiando a Harry de vuelta al refugio de una puerta.

—Todo esto. Yo lo quería. Yo quería morir. Estaba tan enfermo y cansado de todo y no quería despertarme por la mañana y todo lo que hacía era quejarme de lo enfermo que estaba de ser yo. Y así mi sueño se hizo realidad. Ya no tendré que ser yo mañana. No tendré que ser nada.

Draco se sentó en el escalón de cemento y tiró de Harry hacia abajo, a su lado, recostándolo contra la pared de ladrillos y acomodando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco; Harry comenzó a temblar de frío y Draco apretó sus brazos a su alrededor.

—Basta —regañó, cerrando los ojos—. No te deseaste esto a ti mismo. Todo el mundo se siente así a veces. Esto no es culpa tuya, no es culpa de nadie —quería añadir que Harry no iba a morir. Quería prometer que todo iría bien. Pero honestamente, él ya no lo sabía—. Pero está bien tener miedo.

—No tienes miedo. —Harry murmuró.

— ¿Cómo puedo no tener miedo? —Draco se burló— Estoy aterrorizado.

—No le temes a nada, excepto a tu padre, Voldemort, y al calamar gigante.

—Ya no les tengo miedo —admitió Draco en voz baja—. Mi padre nunca se acercará lo suficiente para tocarme de nuevo, y sin él, Voldemort nunca se acercará lo suficiente a mí para asustarme. Y el calamar... me gustan los calamares.

— ¿Qué pasó con tu padre? —susurró Harry, acurrucándose más cerca. La lluvia estaba disminuyendo y Draco pensó que podía ver las nubes empezando a ser quemadas por el sol.

—Estaba enfadado, por las detenciones y por haberte besado, y me mantuvo encerrado en mi habitación —respondió Draco—. Hasta que intenté escaparme por la ventana porque tenía que llegar a ti. Luego me encerró en una habitación sin ventanas, e hizo que un elfo doméstico me golpeara con un cinturón.

— ¿Por mi culpa? —preguntó Harry, levantando la cabeza y mirandole horrorizado.

—No importa —le dijo Draco, besándolo suavemente—. Nunca voy a volver.

— ¿Adónde vas a ir?

 _Me quedaré aquí contigo para siempre._ Tragó con fuerza porque deseaba decir esas palabras pero no podía decirlas. Sin embargo, ellos estaban siendo completamente honestos el uno con el otro, así que las palabras no llegaron.

—No lo sé. —susurró en su lugar.

—Quédate aquí conmigo para siempre. —dijo Harry con fiereza, y los brazos de Draco se apretaron a su alrededor reflexivamente.

—Para siempre. —le prometió.

* * *

Al atardecer, las nubes se habían ido y era como si nunca hubiera llovido. La gente salía de sus casas para ocuparse de sus asuntos, y Harry y Draco huyeron de ellos en busca de soledad.

Subieron por una escalera de incendios hasta el tejado de Gringotts, el edificio más alto del Callejón Diagon, desde el podían ver todo Londres extendido ante ellos. La puesta del sol era un reluciente lío de naranjas y caramelos que goteaban bajo el horizonte, y Harry lo observó con un bulto agridulce en su garganta. Era el primer atardecer que recordaba haber visto.

—Solía pensar —dijo, mientras el último de los colores vibrantes goteaba bajo el horizonte londinense—, que no había nada en el mundo que echaría de menos si me muriera.

— ¿Y ahora? —preguntó Draco en voz baja. Estaban sentados, con las piernas colgando sobre el borde.

—Y ahora hay tantas cosas que ni siquiera he visto, que voy a extrañarlas que me duele al respirar —admitió Harry, mirando al suelo.

La energía nerviosa que había mantenido a Draco temblando todo el día se había desvanecido, al igual que la creencia forzada de Harry de que le debía al mundo la calma. Ahora, una cansada aceptación había caído sobre ambos. Nada de lo que pudieran hacer en este momento lo cambiaría. Se habían tomado decisiones, las circunstancias los habían llevado a esto, y sólo podían esperar a ver cuál era el resultado.

—Supongo que debería estar agradecido. —musitó Harry.

— ¿De qué?

—De ti —le regaló una pequeña sonrisa—. Habría muerto hace dos meses si no fuera por ti.

Draco se rio suavemente.

— ¿De estar encerrado en un armario de escobas? ¿O ser golpeado en la cabeza con una cubeta?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry dijo

—Y más que eso. Agradecido porque... porque… —se calló, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Crees que la gente puede enamorarse a los 15 años?

—Tal vez no gente normal. —dijo Draco después de una breve pausa.

— ¿Qué hay de nosotros?

Draco tomó su mano solemnemente y dijo:

— ¿Alguien nos ha considerado alguna vez normales?

Sonrió un poco.

—No.

—Ven aquí. —dijo de repente Draco, deslizándose de la pared y moviéndose hacia atrás para recostarse contra una de las chimeneas del edificio.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, mientras hacía lo que Draco había dicho.

—Porque sentarse en el borde de esa manera se estaba volviendo desconcertante y está oscureciendo.

— ¿Le temes a las alturas y a la oscuridad? —Harry se burló.

—Un niño tiene que tener miedo de algo —respondió Draco, sentado contra la chimenea—. ¿Por qué no las alturas y la oscuridad?

—No puedes elegir nuevos miedos porque ya has superado los viejos. —se sentó junto a Draco, inclinándose hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

—Nunca he... —Draco se calló, y Harry giró la cabeza, mirándolo solemnemente.

— ¿Nunca qué?

—No importa.

—No, ¿qué?

Hubo una pausa, y luego

—Nunca he dependido tanto de nada como lo hago de ti —se aclaró la garganta—. No pensé que necesitara... que necesitara algo tanto.

Harry asintió y sonrió un poco.

—Es curioso, te pasas toda la vida buscando algo que te complete y a veces está parado frente a ti sonriendo como si fuera el dueño del mundo y tratando de volverte loco, y ni siquiera te das cuenta.

— _¿Él?_ —preguntó Draco, sonando ligeramente ofendido.

—Oh, ese era sólo un ejemplo al azar —dijo Harry con suavidad.

— ¿Ah sí? —el pelo de Draco había sido empapado por la lluvia y ahora se había secado en suaves y delicados mechones, y Harry se los quitó de la frente y lo besó allí.

Era extraño, se dijo, que nunca antes hubiera tenido ningún tipo de contacto físico y, sin embargo, se había acostumbrado a esto tan rápido. Esto de ser capaz de alcanzar y tocar a Draco cuando quisiera.

—Sí. —respondió él.

—Creo que estás mintiendo.

En lugar de responder, y con el único propósito de distraerlo, Harry le metió las manos por delante de los pantalones de Draco.

— ¡Hey! —gritó Draco, el cuerpo tenso y los ojos abiertos de par en par— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Harry sonreía, incluso cuando su otra mano empezó a enredarse con la cremallera.

—Cállate —dijo, besando a Draco a la ligera—. Hablas demasiado y yo estoy harto de hablar.

Con los ojos oscuros, la cara pálida y los labios torcidos en una sonrisa, Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre Draco, lo besó con fuerza, con todos sus dientes, lengua y calor, y abrió sus pantalones y empujando ambas manos hacia adentro.

La boca de Draco se abrió con sorpresa y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad, metiendo la lengua dentro.

La única cosa que siempre le había molestado a Harry sobre besar a Draco era la forma en que el otro chico nunca parecía quedarse sin aliento. Draco parecía mantener esto sobre la cabeza de Harry como una insignia de honor, pues conocía el secreto para respirar a través de los besos, pero Harry estaba muy decidido a hacerle olvidar ese secreto, a hacer que jadeara y se alejara porque no podía respirar. Sólo que hizo trampa con las manos dentro de los pantalones de Draco, envolviéndolo y acariciándolo juguetonamente... pero no importaba. Los fines justifican los medios, después de todo. Siempre.

No tardó tanto tiempo, en realidad, para que Draco se echara para atrás y rompiera el beso, jadeando irregularmente, con los ojos cerrados.

—Harry —gimió, mientras Harry, sonriendo, se deslizaba hacia abajo para morderle el cuello—. Eso fue algo así como... repentino...

—Mmm, no —Harry suspiró, tirando de los botones de la camisa de Draco con sus dientes—. He estado esperando esto toda mi vida.

Draco sonrió un poco, una sonrisa desesperada, mientras sus caderas se arqueaban y se apretaba contra la mano de Harry.

—Ni siquiera sabías que esto existía —jadeó, gimiendo un poco.

Haciendo una pausa, Harry le miró y sonrió lentamente.

— ¿Y dices que tú eres un experto en estas cosas?

—Sé más que tú. —no sonaba tan bien informado. Sonaba desesperado, molesto y débil, y fue así como Harry decidió que le gustaba más Draco. No arrogante o como un mocoso sonriente, sino salvaje, jadeante y honesto.

—Mentiroso —Harry ronroneó, rozando el cuello de Draco con sus dientes mientras empujaba su camisa con una mano—. Lisa Turpin apenas cuenta como experiencia.

— ¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes? —Draco trató de burlarse, aunque salió más bien como un chillido cuando Harry lo anguló de tal manera que estaba acostado boca arriba, con Harry encima suyo, y una rodilla entre las piernas de Draco, la mano aún caliente a su alrededor, tocándolo y acariciándolo lenta y cuidadosamente, como si estuviera decidido a memorizar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Apuesto a que ni siquiera te quitó la camisa —Harry susurró con voz ronca, deslizándose hacia abajo para que sus dientes rozaran la clavícula de Draco.

—Erm —dijo Draco.

—O te metió las manos... O te apretó un poco en los pantalones.

Un pequeño gemido.

—Harry...

Harry no estaba escuchando. Había una especie de poder aquí, un poder que nunca antes había experimentado, que era a la vez terrenal y simple y de alguna manera más complicado de lo que él podía entender. Eso no significa que no le gustara. El color de los ojos de Draco cuando estos están tan desesperados, no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

Su boca flotaba sobre el estómago de Draco, el cual se tensó y estremeció.

—Apuesto a que ella tampoco lo hizo nunca. —dijo sedosamente.

— ¿Hacer qué? —susurró Draco, las manos apretadas en puños. Los ojos de Harry volaron hacia los suyos, oscuros y prometedores, y una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

—Esto —dijo, angelicalmente, antes de llevarse a Draco a la boca.

Nunca había hecho algo así antes. En la ducha de la noche anterior, él y Draco habían hecho cosas, pero nada como esto. La única experiencia que Harry tenía con algo así fue cuando Draco se lo había hecho el día anterior, y honestamente, todo lo que Harry recordaba de eso era la sensación de calor que lo envolvía y la cegadora sensación de desmoronarse.

Sin embargo, eso no importaba mucho, porque Draco se había apoyado en sus codos y estaba mirando a Harry con una especie de hambre oscura en sus ojos, apenas respirando o haciendo ruido, y Harry realmente odiaba decepcionarlo.

Era diferente de lo que él pensó que sería. Hacía más calor y era más incómodo y no era nada parecido a lamer una paleta como alguna vez pensó (aunque, por supuesto, nunca había pensado mucho en cómo se la chuparía a Draco Malfoy en un tejado). Pero si lo hubiera pensado un momento, podría haber decidido que sería como comer dulces. No lo era. Lo que no quiere decir que fuera malo.

Y ciertamente se hizo aún más interesante cuando los ojos de Harry parpadearon hacia Draco y pudo observar cómo el más mínimo movimiento de su lengua o el deslizamiento de su boca, afectaba sus facciones.

La forma en que Draco sujetaba su labio inferior con los dientes cuando Harry se deslizaba tanto que casi se ahogaba y las lágrimas le pinchaban los ojos. De la misma manera cuando movía la lengua a la perfección, y los párpados de Draco revoloteaban como si deseara cerrarlos, pero él no podría soportar mirar hacia otro lado. La forma en que se lamía los labios y empujaba las caderas un poco hacia arriba si Harry hacía un sonido de ronroneo en la parte de atrás de su garganta.

Todo muy interesante, y Harry pronto olvidó su torpeza, su extrañeza, y trató de hacer que Draco perdiera ese frágil control que parecía tener sobre sí mismo.

No tomó mucho tiempo, realmente, hasta que Draco cayó hacia atrás con un gemido ahogado, y, de nuevo, arqueó su espalda, levantando sus caderas y metiéndose en la boca de Harry, casi asfixiándolo.

Sacudiéndose y chupando un aliento de sorpresa, Harry casi perdió los nervios. El llanto bajo de Draco sonaba tan melancólico que se armó de valor y volvió a mirarlo.

—Dime que me amas. —susurró, sintiéndose lo suficientemente valiente como para decirlo ahora, sólo cuando Draco había sido despojado de todas sus capas de hielo y temblaba debajo de él.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Draco.

— ¿Me amas? —lo lamió pensativamente, casi coaccionando, y Draco gimió.

—Por favor, Harry...

Harry se mordió el labio, repentinamente nervioso.

—Dime que me amas.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, carajo, te amo, pero honestamente, Harry, ¡ahora no es el momento para esto! —Draco gimió, jadeando alocadamente.

Sonriendo, Harry se rio un poco, sus manos moviéndose hacia las caderas de Draco en un vano intento de mantenerlo quieto mientras se lo llevaba a la boca de nuevo.

Harry cerró los ojos, consciente sólo de sus manos en las caderas de Draco, el sabor de Draco en su boca, los sonidos que Draco estaba haciendo. Y luego, de repente, el cuerpo de Draco se puso tenso y gimió, una mano enredándose en el pelo de Harry.

A pesar de todo, Harry se sorprendió mucho cuando la esencia de Draco entró en su boca. Se alejó, tosiendo, restregándose la boca en el dorso de la mano y disparando al chico una leve mirada acusadora.

Su indignación se desvaneció, sin embargo, cuando Draco abrió los ojos y sonrió débilmente.

— _Dios_ —gimió, sus párpados revoloteando. La indignación de Harry fue rápidamente reemplazada por la satisfacción y una vaga sensación de haber creado algo, aunque sólo fuera las sombras oscuras en los ojos de Draco.

—Apuesto a que los Malfoy también tienen una regla sobre eso, ¿no? —preguntó Harry.

Entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de seguir la conversación, Draco murmuró inteligentemente

— ¿Hmm?

—Sobre, ya sabes... hacer eso... en un tejado.

Draco parpadeó y luego balbuceó

—No somos unos completos cabrones, ¿sabes? No tenemos reglas sobre todo.

— ¿Así que no se te permite besar a otros chicos en público, pero es perfectamente aceptable dejarlos... dejarlos... ya sabes... en una azotea?

— ¡Ni siquiera puedes decirlo! —Draco exclamó, poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo si ni siquiera puedes decirlo?

—No importa, ¡parece que te gusta!

—Bueno, no estuvo mal. Para un principiante. Pero te equivocaste sobre Lisa y yo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No sólo hizo lo que tú hiciste, sino que era mejor en eso. Oh, sí, me acosté con ella como Dios manda. —Draco le sonreía como un gato.

— ¡Mentiroso! —Harry gritó— Eso es mentira, Draco Malfoy, ¡nunca te la has follado!

— ¿Celoso? —preguntó sedosamente— Tal vez si me lo pides amablemente, también te follaré a ti.

—Los chicos no pueden... quiero decir, no... Ya sabes... —de repente se dio cuenta de lo inocente que parecía, y Harry se cerró la boca, sonrojándose furiosamente.

Draco parecía bastante incrédulo.

—Pareces un niño pequeño —susurró, con voz pesada y una risa contenida—. ¡Por supuesto que los chicos pueden follar!

—Y de nuevo, estás fingiendo ser el experto. —dijo Harry enfadado, sin querer admitir que no tenía ni idea de cómo dos chicos podrían estar follando.

—Apenas un experto, pero sé que es posible —dijo Draco alegremente—. Tendré que enseñártelo, uno de estos días.

Uno de estos días. Harry se puso rígido y Draco palideció un poco, y luego Harry dijo, su voz un poco forzada.

— ¿Cómo es que...? —la comprensión lo golpeó entonces y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par— _Oh. Oh._

Draco se estaba riendo tan fuerte ahora que prácticamente se estaba ahogando, y Harry gritó

— ¡Cállate! —no era su culpa, después de todo, que el tío Vernon y la tía Petunia no hablaran de sexo en absoluto, y mucho menos de sexo entre dos chicos. Hermione y Ron apenas encontraban el tema interesante, y Harry nunca había pensado en ello antes.

Todavía riendo, Draco estaba jadeando, con su cara sonrojada. Decidido a callarlo, Harry le hizo frente, gruñendo, y lucharon un rato, haciéndose cosquillas, riéndose y bromeando, dando vueltas.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, Draco, con los pantalones desabrochados y la camisa perdida desde mucho rato atrás, estaba clavando a Harry en el suelo.

— ¿Realmente me amas? —preguntó Harry después de una larga pausa, mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento.

—Sí. —dijo simplemente Draco.

—Bien.

— ¿Y tú me amas a mí?

—Sí.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro, reconociendo la ridiculez de la lucha de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, haciéndose cosquillas en una azotea y luego confesando su amor el uno por el otro.

Draco se inclinó y apretó los labios contra los de Harry, un beso que sabía a azúcar derretida o miel, largo y agridulce.

Sus ojos revoloteaban débilmente; una repentina oleada de cansancio bañando a Harry, que había estado despierto la mayor parte de la noche antes de vigilar a Draco.

—Me estoy durmiendo. —murmuró.

Vio una ternura iluminada en los ojos de Draco.

—Duerme entonces —dijo suavemente, acariciando la cara de Harry—. Yo te cuidaré.

—Aún no puedo dormir. —Harry discutió, mirando su reloj. Faltaban veinte para la medianoche.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tengo que esperar al menos hasta medianoche. Siempre cuento los últimos segundos hasta mi cumpleaños.

— ¿Siempre?

—Sí.

—Está bien entonces. Haré una cuenta regresiva contigo.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, sonrisas soñolientas y tiernas, y se arrastraron de vuelta a la chimenea. Recostado contra ella, Draco abrió los brazos y Harry se deslizó sobre su regazo, enterrando su cara contra su cuello y suspirando. Draco apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Harry y cerró los ojos.

Esperaron juntos, mientras los segundos pasaban, pero era demasiado para Harry, y suspiró, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran.

Pasaron unos minutos y Draco tembló un poco, acercando a Harry.

— ¿Estás durmiendo? —susurró.

Por un largo momento, Harry pensó que no tenía la fuerza para responder.

— ¿Me despertarás cuando salga el sol? —preguntó finalmente, soñoliento.

—Sí.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Sí.

Y luego, con un suave suspiro, Harry se quedó dormido.

* * *

No lo iba a dejar ir, decidió Draco. Su brazo estaba entumecido, su espalda acalambrada, pero nunca lo soltaría. Harry estaba durmiendo, apoyado en Draco, y Draco, por todo el mundo, no podía soñar con dejarlo ir.

Revisó su reloj y susurró

—Ya casi es hora, Harry. —aunque Harry no se movió. Draco contó hasta su cumpleaños solo, en silencio, y cuando dio la medianoche, apretó sus brazos contra los hombros de Harry y enterró su cara en su pelo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

Harry siguió durmiendo, y después de un momento de cautela, Draco levantó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y escuchó atentamente. Todavía respiraba, y el alivio le golpeó fuertemente. Pero entonces, Harry había dicho que el hechizo desaparecería al amanecer, y aún estaba oscuro. Aun así, parecía una especie de victoria, pues era oficialmente el 31 de julio y Harry seguía respirando.

Pasaron las horas y Draco no se movió. No sabía en qué debía pensar, sentir, o hacer con las manos. Así que se quedó perfectamente quieto y no pensó en nada, excepto en las estrellas, la luna y el oscuro horizonte de Londres.

Cuando llegó a ser demasiado doloroso, levantó suavemente a Harry de su regazo y lo recostó en el tejado. Con ese movimiento vino un tipo de energía temblorosa, y Draco comenzó a merodear por el techo, pensando ahora más que nunca, en voz alta.

—No va a morir. ¿Y si se muere? No puede morir, me niego a pensar que todo esto ha sido en vano...

Pero entonces, no había sido en vano. Si Harry lo dejaba y Draco tuviera que pasar el resto de su vida solo, no podía decir honestamente que este último momento no le había afectado. No le había dado el coraje para alejarse de todo lo que temía. Él había cambiado. Nadie podría pasar por algo así sin ser cambiado. Que durara o no para siempre era insignificante cuando lo consideró. Él era más fuerte que nunca y también más brillante, como si se hubieran abierto pozos de energía dentro de él. Había estado protegido y asustado antes y ahora era fuerte y sentía que tal vez podría ser valiente, si la situación lo exigía. Después de todo, la valentía de los que no tienen otra opción que la de ser valientes no es una característica que puedan reivindicar como propia, sino una que toman prestada cuando la situación lo exige. Y no había nadie en el mundo a quien Draco quisiera que le prestara su coraje.

Era extraño, muy extraño, que descubriera infinitas fuentes de fuerza dentro de sí mismo ahora, cuando se sentía tan débil, tan indefenso. Cuando se enfrentaba a un dolor y un terror insuperables, el terror real ante algo que no podía creer que iba a suceder...

Recordó antes de que todo esto comenzara. Pensar en la diferencia entre miedo y preocupación. El asunto ese de que temías que lo que pensabas se hiciera realidad y que la preocupación fuera más suave porque te preocupabas por cosas que no podían suceder. Pero Harry no podría morir. Simplemente no. Y sin embargo, Draco nunca había tenido tanto miedo.

Había un matiz azul en el cielo, y Draco ladeó la cabeza y la miró por un momento. El horizonte se llenaba lentamente de color. Miró a Harry; pálido, durmiendo, y muy quieto a la sombra de la chimenea.

Dio un paso vacilante hacia él, queriendo despertarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo respirar.

Dos futuros se extendían ante él en la salida del sol. Uno, lleno de piras funerarias en llamas y viendo jardines de invierno florecer solos. El otro, riendo y sonriendo y nunca soltando la mano de Harry por miedo a que se escabullera, pero sabiendo que, cuando llegara el momento, se llevaría a Draco con él. Todavía no, todavía no. Ahora no.

— ¿Harry? —llamó en voz baja, pero Harry no se movió. Mordiéndose el labio, Draco volvió a mirar al sol naciente. Los pájaros empezaban a cantar en voz baja, y una especie de neblina de luz empezaba a caer sobre el horizonte.

* * *

Harry estaba soñando, y en su sueño, estaba caminando por un camino de tierra en una noche oscura. Durante un rato, caminó solo, aunque esto no le sorprendió. Muy pronto, sin embargo, alguien se le unió, y juntos, caminaron un rato en silencio.

La curiosidad se apoderó de él y se volvió para mirar a su compañero. Hagrid le miró fijamente con oscuros, oscuros ojos que brillaban con lágrimas. Sintiéndose inconmensurablemente mejor, Harry continuó por el camino con Hagrid silenciosamente a su lado.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en un lugar lejano donde, a duras penas, podía divisar la imagen de las sombras que le esperaban.

— ¿Estás asustado? —preguntó a su compañero. Hagrid se había ido, y ahora Albus Dumbledore caminaba a su lado.

—No —dijo Dumbledore—. ¿Qué tengo que temer?

— ¿Yo debería tener miedo? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—No sería vergonzoso si lo tuvieras —fue la respuesta. Sintiéndose un poco reconfortado por esto, el paso de Harry fue un poco más ligero mientras seguían caminando.

Estaba considerando las palabras de Dumbledore, pero cuando se le ocurrió una respuesta, Dumbledore ya no estaba, y Hermione y Ron habían ocupado su lugar. Harry se alegró de ello. Este viaje no era tan largo y agotador como le preocupaba que fuera a serlo.

Les dio su respuesta.

—Normalmente no tendría miedo. Es sólo que... no conozco el camino.

Hermione sonrió, su sonrisa maternal y, aunque ella no lo tocó, Harry sintió como si lo hubieran abrazado.

—No te preocupes, no está tan lejos ahora, caminaremos contigo.

— ¿Hasta el final? —preguntó.

Ron parecía vagamente preocupado.

—En la medida de lo posible.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y siguieron caminando, sus amigos se fueron y Sirius estaba allí.

—Perdóname. —susurró Harry.

—No has hecho nada de lo que deberías avergonzarte, Harry. —la voz de Sirius era muy suave.

—Lo he hecho. Lo di todo por sentado. Yo quería esto. —señaló al mundo que le rodeaba.

—El objetivo de la vida, Harry, como con cualquier historia, no es que aprendas la moraleja antes de que la lección haya sido enseñada. Viste el derecho de las cosas antes del final, y eso es todo lo que importa. Viste el error de tus actos. _El mundo es hermoso_ , Harry, no se puede negar eso. Pero lo que te espera es aún más hermoso.

Harry miró hacia las sombras que esperaban, que ahora se habían acercado aún más. Creía que podía distinguir el rostro de su padre, y el de su madre estaba manchado de cenizas y lágrimas.

Pero aun así, miró hacia atrás por donde había venido.

—No estoy seguro de tener la fuerza para dejarme ir. No quiero que me olviden.

Sirius se había ido, y Harry no se volvió para mirar al orador que ocupaba su lugar. Sabía sin mirar, quién era.

—Nunca lo harás de verdad. ¿Crees que voy a dejarte ir?

—A veces no tienes elección. —dijo Harry débilmente.

— ¿Y si tuvieras elección?

Su madre y su padre esperaron adelante, y el camino de regreso fue largo. Le dolían los músculos y le ardían los ojos, y Harry estaba muy, muy cansado. Sin embargo, sin dudarlo, se volvió hacia Draco con una sonrisa temblorosa y dijo

—Haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo todo de nuevo, aunque terminara así. Si tuviera elección, sabes que no iría.

Draco sonrió un poco y asintió, pero dejó de caminar.

—No puedo seguirte más —dijo—. El resto es tuyo para que camines solo.

El siguiente paso fue el más difícil que Harry tomó, y luego se giró y miró por encima de su hombro a Draco, quien lo observó solemnemente.

—No quiero que me olviden. —dijo en voz baja.

—Las estrellas lo cantarán —fue la respuesta, en un susurro—. Somos inmortales, tú y yo.

Y luego, caminando hacia adelante porque todo lo que estaba dejando atrás era tan hermoso que Harry no podía soportar mirar hacia otro lado, levantó una mano y saludó una vez, solemnemente. Luego se volvió y caminó hacia adelante, soñoliento, débil y dolorido por todo lo que había dejado atrás.

Por delante de él, las lágrimas de Lily lavaban las cenizas que pintaban su rostro.

* * *

El sol había salido, arrojando una fina telaraña dorada sobre el mundo entero, y brillaba en un hermoso esplendor. Draco se sentó en el borde del techo, sus pies balanceándose, sus puños apretándose y soltándose rítmicamente. Había amanecido. Él había intentado frenar las cosas, pero había amanecido.

Estaba destrozado. Partes de él se habían desmoronado y otras se habían arrastrado como arena en una marea, y él ya no sabía quién era ni quién sería después de que terminara este día. Había que tomar decisiones, y todo lo que sucediera por el resto de su vida sería un resultado directo de este día, de este momento. No sabía quién era ni en qué se había convertido, pero los cimientos estaban ahí ahora. Bases sólidas.

De cualquier manera, se preguntaba si estaría bien.

Con las barcazas funerarias y las flores silvestres de invierno bailando en sus ojos, reunió su coraje y se arrastró hasta el lado de Harry, quitándole el pelo de los ojos y sacudiendo suavemente su hombro.

—Ha salido el sol —llamó en voz baja—. ¿Harry? —su voz se deslizó una octava y tembló un poco— _Harry..._

Pero Harry no se movió.

* * *

_It might be love,_

_All of the things he was so scared of..._

_He said when it's getting kinda rough over here_

_I think about that day sitting down at the pier_

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile..._

_Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while... **(**_ ****)**

**_ Fin. _ **

* * *

* * *

**(*) Running - No Doubt**

**(**) Travelin'Soldier - Dixie Chicks**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todos por leer!
> 
> Thank you, Lissadiane! I hope you like my translation!


End file.
